Go Away!
by DarkPrincessPan
Summary: Pan and Trunks are seniors in high school. They HATE each other, though. What happens when both are paired up to be partners in an assignment??? There are many crazy adventures, too! Rating MAY go up in later chapters.
1. The Nerve of That Guy!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Please don't sue me!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hi peoples!!! This is my first fanfic!! I am so happy!! Please don't flame me because I'm new to this!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Pan asked. "HEY! AREN'T YOU PAT?" "IT'S PAN, IDIOT!!" "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're Goten's new girlfriend?!" "KAMI NO!! THAT'S JUST SICK! HE'S MY UNCLE!!" "Oh, well is Goten here?" "NO! Now, GO AWAY,TRUNKS!" "Actually, I think I'll stay here and wait for Goten if you don't mind." "YES I DO MIND!" "Oh well. I'm staying anyway." Trunks said knowing full well that he was annoying her like hell. "ARGH! FINE! YOU CAN STAY, BUT IF YOU EVEN TRY TO INSULT ME, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" "How will you do that? You may be saiyan, but so am I." "Hmph!" "So, can I come in?" "FINE!" she said while moving aside for him to come inside. "So, why are you here?" asked Trunks. "Why do you care?" "Just curious." "Curiosity killed the cat." "But, I'm not one," he said.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Goten said. "Uncle Goten! Thank you! Thank you!! Thank you!!!!" "What for?"  
  
"For saving me from complete boredom!" Pan said. "GOTEN!!! GREAT TIMING!! Your niece is SO boring!! No sense of humor at ALL!!" " Go to hell bastard!!" "Been there. It wasn't very fun."  
  
"Uncle Goten, I'm leaving now. He is just being such an asshole." "Oh, thank you." Trunks said.  
  
SLAM!! "Finally! I thought she'd never go." "Hey! That's my niece!!" "I know, but she's no fun."  
  
"Yeah she is. You just don't know her." Goten defended. "Whatever. Hey, wanna go to the arcade?" "Yeah!!!! Just let me go ask my mom!" "Goten!! You're 17! Why do you still need to ask Chi Chi for permission?" "If I don't ask her, she'll get mad and won't feed me!!! I don't know how to cook." "Then hurry up!!" "Okay!!" he said before he dashed off to his mom and dad's room. (Yes, Goku is alive in my fic!!!) '17 and he still needs his mom's permission to go to the arcade.' Trunks thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, this is my first chapter of my fanfic! How do you like it? I know it's short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer!!! In the meantime, you can review my fanfic!! All ya have to do is press that box down there!! Please review!!!!!!! 


	2. BEG OR FAIL!!!!!!

Go Away!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!!!!! Please don't sue me!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiya!!!! Well, this is the next chapter of my fanfic!! I am so happy!! Please R&R! Oh!!!!! I forgot to mention that this is an A/U!!! You probably figured that out when you read the summary!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goren:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At School ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good morning class," said Mrs.Kimoto. "Good morning," everyone replied. "Class, today you will be paired up with somebody, and you two will pretend that you're a married couple. You will both act like a married couple. You'll get a few papers to fill out about you and if you have any children. I will do the pairing." `Please Marron!' Trunks thought. `Please not Trunks!' thought Pan.  
  
"Julie and Mike, Cammy and Robbie, Trunks and.........Pan, Bra and Goten, Marron and Ubuu." "WHAT!!!" Trunks and Pan yelled. "If you don't like the pairings-" "I DON'T LIKE THE PAIRINGS!" Both of them yelled again. "Tough!!! I am NOT changing any pairings. Live with it or FAIL!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Lunch ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Pan!" said an overjoyed Bra. "Hey Bra." Pan said gloomily. "What's wrong?" "ME BEING PAIRED UP WITH YOUR BAKA BROTHER IS WHAT'S WRONG!!" "C'mon Pan. My brother isn't that bad. You just don't know him very well." "Hey Pan." "What do YOU want?" "Well, can't your husband say hello?" "YOU ARE NOT MY HUSBAND!!!" "Funny, I thought I was because your name was right next to mine on the list." "THAT'S IT!! I WANT A DIVORCE!!!" "NO WAY!! OUR GRADES!! THINK OF OUR GRADES!!!" "DON'T YOU MEAN YOUR GRADES!?! EVEN IF I FAIL THIS, I CAN STILL GET INTO HARVARD OR YALE!!" "DON'T BE SELFISH!! WHAT ABOUT ME!?! DON'T YOU THINK YOU COULD BE NICE TO ME JUST THIS ONE TIME? PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP??? I PROMISE TO NEVER ASK YOU FOR ANYTHING EVEER AGAIN!! I NEED THIS PASSING GRADE!!!" "NO!!! I WILL NOT HELP YOU!!!" "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?! WHAT!?! DO YOU WANT ME TO BEG?????"  
  
"NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT............." "Y...you...kno...know.....tha....that.....I.....  
  
didn't mean it, right??" "BEG OR YOU CAN FAIL!!!" "FINE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME FAIL AND-" "On your knees!!" "What!?! Oh....alright." Trunks said while getting down on his knees. "Please oh mighty Pan, don't make me fail." "Now, say that you're sorry for saying all those mean things to me." "I'm sorry I said all those mean things to you." "Say you're sorry for calling me all those bad names." "I'm sorry for calling you all those bad names." "Say you're a loser who couldn't tell a rabbit from a lion." "I'm a loser that couldn't tell a rabbit from a lion." "Now, say you're an asshole and a jerk." "I'm an asshole and a jerk." "Good. Repeat after me: I will be Pan's servant and do everything she wants me to until this assignment is over." "I will be Pan's serv- wait a minute!! I ain't gonna be anybody's servant!!" "Say it or FAIL!" she said in a threatening voice.  
  
"Okay, okay. I will be Pan's servant and do everything she wants me to until this assignment is over. There! Are you happy?!"  
  
Yes. I know! You can get me a slice of chocolate cake right now!" "No way! Get it yourself." "You agreed to be my servant." "FINE!!!" With that, Trunks stomped off to get his `wife's' desired chocolate cake. Two minutes later, Trunks returned with a slice of chocolate cake. "Here," he said while handing it over." "Thank you." "So, where should we meet?" "For what?" "To start our assignment." "Well, I don't care. Anywhere is good." Pan said while scarfing down the remains of her chocolate cake. "We could always work in my office."(Trunks is the vice president in my fic!) "Too stuffy! I know! We could go to my secret place!!" "Where exactly is your secret place?" "It's a secret!!!" "Fine. Don't tell me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where's Pan's secret spot??? Find out in the next chapter!! Oh yeah!! Thanks to Z, darkangel, Miss Myrhe, CHIBI SUPER SAIYAN GOHAN LOVER, trunksiegirl, Makayla Briefs, Bunny, LilPanny-chan, and Pan2k for reviewing my fanfic!!!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. KIDS!?!

Go Away!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I wish I did though.........  
  
Hi again!!! In this chapter, Pan and Trunks go to Pan's secret place. I ain't telling you more than that!!! Please R&R!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goren:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Trunks!" "Oh! Hi Marron." Trunks said. He ran over to the blonde girl. "I wish I was paired with you." Marron said. "Yeah. I wanted to be paired with you, too!" "Too bad you're paired up with that little girl." "If I'm so little, how come I can kick your ass?" a voice interrupted. "Pan." Marron spat. "Marron." Pan said that name like it was poisonous venom and gave her a cold glare that could even make Vegeta run away screaming like a little girl! Trunks could cut the tension with a knife, so he decided to stop it. "Come on, Pan. Let's go to that secret spot of yours." "Okay." Pan said when she saw Marron give her a jealous look. "Let's go. Follow me." Pan said while guiding Trunks to a deserted area before blasting away.  
  
When they landed, Pan grabbed Trunks' hand and dragged him to a small pond. "What are we suppose to do here?" He got no response. He looked at her direction, but noticed her stripping off her clothes. "Woah!!! What are you doing???" "Take your clothes off," she said plainly. "WHAT!! THERE IS NO WAY I'M STRIPPING OFF HERE IN FRONT OF YOU!!!!" he yelled. She stopped stripping when she got to her bikini. Trunks started drooling when he saw her. `Wow! She has got one hell of a body.' He thought to himself. He was brought out of his trance when he heard the sound of a splash. When he looked her way, he found nothing. Pan surfaced from the pond. Hurry up!! Don't you want to see my secret place?" "It's underwater?" "Yes! Why do you think I was taking off my clothes?" "Okay! I'm coming," he said while taking off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. "HURRY UP BOXER BOY!!!!!" "HEY! Don't call me that!!!"  
  
Trunks dove in, and they both swam to a cave. They dried themselves with their own ki. Pan walked to a huge wall and turned a rock around. On the other side of the rock, there was a computer. She typed in something, but it just seemed like a blur to Trunks. `She'd make a great secretary.' Trunks thought. Suddenly, he felt the ground shake and saw that the huge wall opened up. He stood there speechless. "What do you expect? I am Gohan's daughter." She said. They both entered. Trunks couldn't see a thing in the dark. He was sure that he would've been lost by now if it hadn't been for his father who taught him how to read ki. She stopped all of a sudden. He could hear her press a button. When the wall opened, he gasped. There was no land at all. There were only waterfalls. "Uh, where exactly are we going to work?" he asked. "Over there," she said pointing to a rainbow colored cloud up above them.  
  
When they reached the cloud, both sat on it. "Nobody knows about this place but me and you. YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE OR-" "Or what?" "Or I will tell everybody that you still sleep with Mr. Hippity-Hop, your fuzzy PINK stuffed bunny!!" She heard him muttering curses and something about killing Bra. "Fine!! I won't tell anybody about this place, but you can't tell anybody about Mr. Hippity-Hop!!" "Deal!" she said and shook his hand. "Now, let's start," she said. "Okay. First off, my son will have bro-" "HOLD UP!! I AIN"T HAVING KIDS WITH YOU!!!" "But I wanted 5 kids!!" "No! No kids!!" "C'mon! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease pleaseplesepleaseple-" "Okay!!! 2 kids! That's my offer!! "5 kids." "2 kids!" "4 kids." "2 kids!" "3 kids." "None." Pan said narrowing her eyes. "You know, I think 2 kids would be great." "Fine." "Let's move on then....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's gonna happen next??? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks to Z, Miss Myrhe, Pan2k, Bunny, and juliemoonstar for reviewing!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! 


	4. STILL?????

Go Away!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! It belong to Akira Toriyama.  
  
What are they gonna do next. READ ON!!! Don't forget to R&R!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goren:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 5 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Z.....z.....z.....z.....z.....z....." "WAKE UP!!!" Pan yelled. "Z.....z.....z.....z.....z....." "WAKE UP!!!!!!!" she yelled again. "Z.....z.....z.....z.....z.....z.....z....." "DAMNIT TRUNKS!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Z.....z...*snort*.....z.....z.....z....." Pan started kicking him on his right side. "Z.....z....*mumble*.....I...want...my...mommy......z.....z....." `Well, if kicking and shouting won't work, time for plan B,' she thought. Pan pushed him to the edge of the bridge. Then, she kicked him over the edge and into the cold water below. 30 seconds later, she saw him floating on the water. "OH NO!! I KILLED HIM!!!" she yelled flying down and picking him up. When she got to the bridge, she put him on it. She felt for his pulse. `Still there. Whew!' she thought. "*Snort*.....z.....z.....z.....z.....z....." "WHAT!?! HOW CAN HE STILL BE SLEEPING??????" she said with disbelief. `I guess I have to go to plan C.' "HEY TRUNKS!!! DINNER'S  
READY!!!!!" "WHAT DINNER!?! WHERE'S MY DINNER? DO YOU HAVE MY DINNER???" Trunks asked hopefully. "I swear. You should have been a Son." Pan said giggling.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks said scratching his head obviously confused.(Remind you of someone???) "Nothing." "Hey, do you know why I'm soaking wet?" "Nope. I have no idea," she said chuckling. He just shrugged and dried himself with his ki. "I coulda sworn I heard someone say `dinner's ready.' So, how long has it been? 30 minutes?" "5 hours!!" "WHAT!?! WE'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ASSIGNMENT FOR 5 HOURS!?!" "NO!! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ASSIGNMENT FOR 5 HOURS!!! YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR 4 AND A HALF HOURS!!!!!!" "So, I've only been working for.....um.....what's 5 hours minus 4 and a half hours?" "How can YOU be vice president of Capsule Corp. if you can't even do a simple subtraction problem? Yup! You really should've been a Son." "Heheheh....."  
  
"Well, we are done with today's assignment." "Yeah. So, what do you want to do?" "Hmmmm...........I KNOW!!! We can go clubbin'!!! I really want to go to that new club called `Dante's Ring.'" "Oh! You mean the one where you have to dress like a star in order for them to let you in?" "Yeah. The lines will probably be really long, though." "No need to worry. I am the vice president of the richest and largest company in the world," he said with a smirk. "SO WHAT!!! I AM THE GRANDDAUGHTER AND DAUGHTER OF THE TWO MOST POWERFUL PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!!!! Plus, I'm Satan's granddaughter," she said smugly. "Whatever. Satan just took the credit. Anyway, if it weren't for me, you would've never been born because I am the one who told everyone about Cell." "Correction. It was Mirai you, and it doesn't matter that Satan got the credit. Even if he didn't, my dad would've gotten it so I'd still be famous." "Okay, okay!! If we don't stop fighting, we won't have time to go to the club." "Good  
thing grandpa Goku taught me Instant Transmission," she said while placing a hand on Trunks and two fingers on her forehead. Then, in a flash, they disappeared.  
  
Both of them appeared at C.C. in Trunks' room. "Nice room," she said sarcastically. Clothes lay strewn over everything, and magazines covered his entire desk. He shrugged thinking everything was normal. "What?" "What? What do you mean `what?' This room is a total pigsty!!" "I'm a guy." "Even guys can keep their rooms clean." "Yeah. Guys who don't have lives." "Well, you could at least clean it enough so that you could walk through this room. I have to float in order to get to the door, and WHAT IS THAT AWFUL SMELL???" she asked while pinching her nose. "Oh, you must mean my gym socks." He said while picking them up and smelling them. "Hmm...  
  
I think I can still use it for another week." "EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! You get dressed. I'm gonna ask if Bra and Goten want to come with us." "Okay." Pan quickly exited his room to get a breath of fresh air. `God. I will never see what all the other girls see in Trunks. I mean, he still sleeps with a PINK bunny for cryin' out loud!' she thought as she knocked on Bra's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the next chapter, they go clubbin'!!! What are they gonna do? Well, besides getting drunk? Wait for the next chapter!!! Remember to REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks to CHIBI SUPER SAIYAN LOVER, Miss Myrhe, hanachan, mrchezzysnickers, Bunny, juliemoonstar, and LilPanny-chan!!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Gettin' Drunk

Go Away!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I wish I did, though. Then, I would kill off Marron!!!!!!!!  
  
I only own Steve and the plot! Don't forget to R&R!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goren:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside Bra's Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bra! Let me in!!" "......." "BRA!! LET ME IN!!!" "......." "BRA!!!!!! OPEN THE FREAKIN' DOOR!!!" Pan shouted. "Coming! Hold on!" Bra yelled from the bathroom. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO ARE YOU!?! WHERE'S BRA!!?!!" Pan screamed. "WAIT!! I KNOW!! YOU'RE MEDUSA!!!!!! I BET YOU ALREADY TURNED BRA INTO STONE!!!" "SHUT UP, PAN!" "B...Bra!?! Is that you???" "YES! IT'S ME!!!" "WHY IS YOUR FACE GREEN?????" "IT'S A MASK!!! YOU APPLY CREAM ONTO YOUR FACE, AND IT BECOMES A MASK!!!" "Why do you want to do that?" "It keeps my skin soft." "What are those things in your hair?" "They're hair curlers!!!!!" "Are you going somewhere?" "No, but why'd you freak out like that?" "Well, I was just surprised. Anyway, you do look like Medusa." "I DO NOT!!" "You know, you could really scare Vegeta if you go and try to talk to him." "No I couldn't! Daddy's not afraid of anything." "You wanna bet?" "Fine."  
  
When they got to the gravity room, Pan hid and surpressed her ki. Bra knocked on the door. Nothing. "Daddy! OPEN UP!!!" "Why, hello prices-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO ARE YOU!?! WHAT'D YOU DO WITH MY PRINCESS!?!" "Daddy!! It's me!!!"  
"Oh! Um....well...what do you want?" "Money please." "Fine," he said while handing over a couple hundred bills. "Thank you daddy!!" she said while running to her room. `I swear! She looks exactly like Medusa from that commercial about Six Flags Marine World!!! I bet a boy made her do this!! OOOOOH!!! I'll get him!! Whoever you are, brat, you better watch out!!' he thought. `Hey! Shut up, Vegeta!! I'm working on my new invention right now!!' Bulma thought mentally. `By the way, Veggie, I need you to run down to the store to get me some heavy pads.' `Baka onna!! Don't call me `Veggie', and I thought you just had your period last week!! I'm not going to that damn store ever again!!!' `Well, that was last month's! These come unexpectedly! Anyway, if you don't, you're sleeping on the couch for the next month!!!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Up In Bra's Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on! Hand it over!" Pan said with her hand stretched out. "Here!" Bra said handing over all the hundred bills her dad gave her to Pan. "Thank you! OH!! I was wondering if you wanted to come clubbin' with Trunks and me. So, do you?" "Sure! Is Goten going to be there?" "Maybe. I need to ask him." "Okay. Well, are things going smoothly with my brother???" "Yeah." "So, do you like him?" "No. Things are going smoothly, but I don't like him!!!" "Then why are you blushing?" "I'm not blushing." "Did you do anything???" Bra asked looking at Pan closer. "Pan started to blush furiously. "NO!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" "Hmmm...OH MY GOD!!! YOU SLEPT WITH MY BROTHER, DIDN'T YOU!?!" "WHAT!?! OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!! I SAID I DON'T LIKE HIM!!" "Fine. I believe you." Bra said with a grin. "Hey! Hurry up! You go get dressed. We're going to be late!" Pan said changing the subject. "Fine, fine. Do you need help with applying make-up?" Bra asked. "No. That's okay. I can figure out how to put  
it on. I need to call uncle Goten, though!" "Okay." Pan grabbed Bra's phone and headed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ On the Phone ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Moshi moshi. Chih Chi speaking." "Hi grandma! Is Goten home?" "Oh! Pan! Hello, and yes Goten's home. Want me to call him down?" "Yes!" "Okay. Goten! Pan's on the phone!!" "Aw!! But...but...I'm watching Martha Stewart making her famous Double Double Chocolate Fudge Cake right now!!" Goten yelled from his room. `That's just like uncle Goten. He can'r resist food. Even if it's on t.v.' Pan thought. "GOTEN!!!!!! PICK UP THE PHONE OR I'M NOT MAKING YOU DINNER FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS!!!!" "FINE!!!" Goten yelled reluctantly turning off the television. "Hello?" "Hey uncle Goten!!" "Hey Pan!! So, why'd you call me?" "I was wondering if you wanted to come clubbin' with Trunks, Bra, and me." "Sure!!" "Okay! You have to dress like a famous star in order to get in, though." "Okay! I'll be at C.C. in about 20 minutes!" "Alright! Bye!!" "Bye!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ C.C. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmmmmm.....um......let's see.....AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL DO YOU PUT ON MASCARA!?!" "Need help?" Bra asked from the doorway. She was dressed as Madonna. "Yeah....." "Alright. First off, we needto pick out an outfit for you....hmmm..  
  
AHA!!! Here it is!!! Put this on." "WHAT THE HELL!!!!! THIS IS TOTALLY TRANSLUCENT!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "PUT IT ON OR I AIN'T HELPIN' YA WITH THE MAKE-UP!!!!" "OKAY!!!!! FINE!!!!" Pan came out 5 minutes later wearing the outfit Shakira had on in the "Whenever, Wherever" video. "YOU LOOK GREAT!!!! Now, your hair." Bra put some liquidy stuff in Pan's hair and curled it to make it wavy. Then, she put on red lipstick and used mascara on Pan. When Pan looked in the mirror, she could hardly believe it was her. "WOW!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!?! IT'S BLONDE!!!!" "Don't worry. You can wash it out."  
  
"Well, okay. Now, let's go on down." "Sure."  
  
When they walked down the stairs, both boys looked at the pretty blonde-haired woman. "Excuse me miss, but may I ask who you are?" Trunks asked. "BAKA!!! It's me!!!!!!!" "Pan???????? WOW!! YOU LOOK VERY DIFFERENT!!!!! In an good way, I mean." Trunks added the last part when Pan gave him a glare. Trunks was in a white jacket, white pants, and white shoes. There was no shirt at all. He said he was going as Nick Carter from BSB. "Um...... uncle Goten? Why are you dressed as Ronald McDonald?" "Well, you said to dress up as a star, and Ronald McDonald is a huge star." "Yeah, WITH THE KIDS!!!!!" "Oh well." "They won't let you in, Goten," Bra said. "Don't worry. I'm sure Trunks can get me in."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the Club ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan, Bra, and Trunks got in, but Goten didn't. Trunks just slipped Steve an extra $200. Pan and Bra went to get a table. Goten went to go get drinks and Trunks went to flirt with some girls. "HEY TRUNKS!!!!" "OH! Hey Marron. What are you doing here?" "Well, I just wanted to check this place out. Who are you here with?" "Just my sister, Goten, and Pan." "Pan? Why is she here???" Marron asked in a snotty voice. "She's the one who suggested coming here." "Oh." "Trunks!!!" a voice interrupted. "What, Bra?" "Your drink's here." "Oh, okay. See ya Marron." Pan saw the whole thing at the table. `That bitch!!! Why is she here?? Wait, why do I care!?! I can't be jealous of her!!!' Pan thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!!! THE DRINKING CONTEST IS BEGINNING IN 3 MINUTES!!!!!" Pan and Trunks looked at each other. "Wanna give it a try?" "Sure!!" They both raced down to where the drinking contest was being held. Pan had already drank 17 glasses of beer. Trunks drank 18. "Ooohhhhh!!!! Look!! Fuzzy bunnies!! There's one and there's two and oohh!!! Look!!! There's three more over there!!" Pan said in a drowsy voice. "Nuh uh!!! Those aren't bunnies!!! Those are kitties!! Look!!! There's one and there's three and four and OH!!! Six more over there!" Trunks said pointing to the bartender. Now, Pan had 38 glasses and Trunks had already passed out. "That's it!!! Pan is the winner!!!" "SHUT UP!!!! I've got a major head ache here!!!" Pan yelled. Suddenly, she blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's gonna happen to Pan and Trunks??? Where's Goten?? Where's Bra?? OOOOOHHHH!!!!! Trunks is a dead man if Gohan hears about this!! Wait for the next chapter!!!! Thanks to mrchezzysnickers, CHIBI SUPER SAIYAN GOHAN LOVER, Dragon_chick05, Miss Myrhe, darkangel, DR. SQUEE, juliemoonstar, jackie, and SSMoonlightGirl!!!!! 


	6. Miss Attention Getter???

Go Away!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! You ain't getting anything if you sue because I don't have anything!!!!! R&R PLEASE!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goren:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Pan woke up the next day, the first thing she saw was the sun shining. `Major hangover!! The sun is not helping, either.' She thought. Then, she felt something move beside her. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"(Damn! There's a lot of screaming in this!) "SHUT UP!!!! I'VE GOT A HEAD ACHE HERE!!!!" a voice shouted. "T...TRUNKS!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!????!!!!!" "What am I doing in YOUR room? Look around you, sweetie!! It's MY room!!!!!!!" "OH MY GOD!!! DADDY IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!!! I'M NOT EVEN 21 YET!!!! I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO DRINK!!! HOW MUCH DID I HAVE! I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!! OH NO! WHAT IF I DID SOMETHING WITH YOU!?!" "WHAT!!! WAIT!! OUR CLOTHES ARE STILL ON!!! AND, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?! GOHAN'S NOT GONNA KILL YOU!! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS NOISE!?!" Vegeta shouted. Then, when he looked at the two, he got even angrier. "BRAT!!! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT MATED WITH KAKOROTT'S BRAT'S BRAT!!! IF YOU DID, YOU ARE DEAD!!!!" "WHAT!?! OF COURSE I DIDN'T MATE WITH PAN!!" "You better not have, or I will see to it that you'll be getting the beating of your life!! Of course, Kakorott's first brat will also want some in on the action!!" Vegeta smirked then walked out to the gravity room. Suddenly, the room started shaking from some kind of noise. "Trunks? Is that your stomach?" "Uh...yeah...hehehe..." "How can you be thinking of food right now?" "I'm not thinking of food. My stomach is." " Whatever. Do you have anything I can borrow?" "Why don't you just borrow one of Bra's outfits?" "BECAUSE HER OUTFITS COVER LITTLE TO NOTHING!!!!!!" "So? I'd like to see you in one of those outfits." "HENTAI!!" "FINE!!! YOU CAN BORROW ONE OF MY SHIRTS!!"  
  
"Uh, Trunks?" "What?" Trunks asked from the bathroom. "Where are your shirts?" "On the floor." "Don't you have any clean clothes?" "Nope. My mom hasn't done laundry in quite a while." Pan sighed and went to Bra's room. `Too small....shows too much....too low....too short...AHA!!' Pan thought as she pulled out some black leather flares and a black leather halter top. The top showed cleavage, but not too much. She quickly threw them onto the bed and turned on the shower. When she was finished, she dried herself with her ki and put on the outfit. Pan then put her hair up in a bun and used chopsticks to hold it in place. She quickly went downstairs to the kitchen. "Now, what should I make?" she asked herself. "I KNOW!!" She got out eggs, bacon, sausage, and a whole bunch of other things.  
  
When Trunks walked out of his bathroom, he immediately ran to the kitchen. `That smells good. There is no way Bra or mom coulda made something smell so good.' Trunks thought. When he got to the entrance, he looked inside to see a beautiful young girl inside. "Excuse me, but why are you in my kitchen? Do I know you?" "TRUNKS!!! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE THOUGHT I WAS SOMEONE ELSE!!!" "PAN!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO WEAR ONE OF MY SHIRTS!?!" "I am NOT touching anything on your floor!!! This was the only decent thing I could find in Bra's closet." "By the way, where is my bratty sister?" "I dunno." "Well, what are you making?" "Skillets." Trunks started drooling as she put a 64 plates in front of him. He started digging in and so did Pan. Once they were done, they got their backpacks and headed for Trunks new Viper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At School~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got on campus, boys started looking in Pan's direction and whistling at her. Trunks started growling, but started to calm down. `What is wrong with me!?! I couldn't be starting to like Pan, could I?' While Trunks was thinking to himself, Marron was glaring at Pan. "Marron? MARRON? MARRON!!!!!!!!!!!!! What are you looking at?" Ubuu asked. "Nothing," she said. "Fine then. We need to go to cla- Marron?? MARRON!!!! WHAT IS SO INTERESTING!?!" He looked over to where she was looking and saw Trunks and Pan. `Oh....DAMNIT!! WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE TRUNKS!?!' he thought angrily. Just then, the bell rang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Class ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Class, please hand in your assignment from yesterday." Mrs. Kimoto said. Everybody passed their papers to the front of the room. "Thank you. Now, today, you will become a parents. I will give you some eggs. They are programmed to have emotions just like babies, so you have to be delicate with them. If you don't have any kids, that's fine, but your grade will go down." Bra passed a note to Pan while Mrs. Kimoto was talking. It said: Pan, how many kids are you having with my brother? I'm having 1 with Goten. Pan scribbled something down and then passed it back to Bra. It said: We're gonna be taking care of 2 eggs. Trunks said he wanted 5, but we made a reasonable agreement with him. I sorta threatened him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How can Pan and Trunks take care of two kids? What hardships will they have to overcome??? Find out in the next chapter!!! Thanks to Hotohori4life, wini, CHIBI SUPER SAIYAN GOHAN LOVER, Miss Myrhe, mrchezzysnickers, and SSMoonlightGirl!!!!!!! 


	7. Cussing is BAD!!

Go Away!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Poor me......  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goren:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later That Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Class, I have gone over your assignments. Now, Brad will pass out the eggs to every couple."  
  
Mrs. Kimoto said. "BE VERY GENTLE!!! If any of them breaks, your grade will go down!!" Brad passed out the eggs to every couple. "Now, you will have to dress them, draw a face on the egg to show if they are a boy or girl, and you have to name them," she said while handing their assignments back for every couple to look over. "Hey! What should we name them?" Trunks asked. "Um....how about Taylor and Crystal?" "Fine with me." Marron looked at Pan with jealousy. Ubuu just sighed when he saw Marron look at the other couple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Son Residence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TRUNKS!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRYSTAL IS ABOUT TO FALL!!!!!" With his super saiyan speed, Trunks got to her before she fell. Crystal started crying. "OH NO!!! I SPENT THREE HOURS TRYING TO SHUT HER UP!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA GO CRAZY!!!!" Trunks yelled in frustration. Then, he looked over to Pan sitting on the couch and rocking Taylor to sleep. "I know! Why don't you take care of Crystal and I'll take care of Taylor?" "Fine," she whispered and handed Taylor over to Trunks, but when she did, Taylor woke up and started crying. Pan walked over to Crystal and picked her up. Crystal immediately stopped crying. "HOW DO YOU DO THAT!?! I know!!! Why don't I take care of Crystal and you can take care of Taylor again?" Pan sighed and gave Crystal to Trunks and took Taylor. Taylor stopped crying, but Crystal started again. "DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed. Crystal stopped when she heard Trunks scream. "Danit!!!" she said happily. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!! YOU IDIOT!!! HOW  
COULD YOU TEACH HER A CUSS WORD!?! WE ARE GOING TO FAIL IF MRS. KIMOTO HEARS HER SAY THAT!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO CRYSTAL!!!! DON'T SAY THAT!!!!" Trunks pleaded. "Danit danit danit!!!" she giggled. "NO!!! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!" "Idot," a voice said. "What?" "Idot," it said again. "PAN!!!! NOW WHO'S THE BAD INFLUENCE, HUH!?!" "TAYLOR!!! DON'T SAY THAT!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT!!!!" Pan yelled. "Idot!! Idot idot idot idot idot!!!!" Taylor sang. "WE'RE GONNA FAIL!!!" both parents yelled together. "If it weren't for you, Taylor would've never learned that word!!!" Trunks yelled. "Well, if it weren't for you, Crystal would've never learned that word!!!!" "It's your fault!!" "No, it's your fault!!" "No, it's your fault!!" "No, it's your fault!!" "Are we interrupting something?" Gohan asked from the doorway with Videl by his side. "Mom, dad, meet your grandchildren." Pan said. "WHAT!?! WHO'S THE FATHER!?! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!" Gohan yelled. "Dad, it's not real. It's an assignment!!!" "Oh...well,  
do you need any help?" "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Honey, you need to calm down. Just relax." Videl said. "HOW CAN I RELAX!?! I'M GOING TO FAIL THIS ASSIGNMENT!!!!!!! IT'S ALL TRUNKS' FAULT!!! NOW, OUR CHILDREN KNOW HOW TO TALK!!!" "Honey, that's wonderful!!! Why isn't talking great?" "THEY KNOW HOW TO SAY CUSS WORDS!!!"  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU TECH THEM CUSS WORDS!?!" Gohan asked. "BLAME TRUNKS!!! HE TAUGHT CRYSTAL HOW TO SAY DANIT, AND IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM THAT TAYLOR KNOWS HOW TO SAY IDOT!!!" "HEY!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TAUGHT TAYLOR HOW TO SAY IDOT!!!" "WELL, IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN IDIOT, HE WOULD'VE NEVER HEARD ME SAY THAT WORD!!!!!!!!!!" "Uh....Pan....where exactly is Crystal and Taylor?" Videl asked. Everybody searched until Pan got to the front door. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" "WHAT!?!" "OUR GRADES JUST CRAWLED OUT OF HERE!!!!!" "HOW CAN THEY CRAWL!?! THEY'RE EGGS!!!!!" "OKAY, FINE!! THEY ROLLED OUT OF HERE!!!!!! LOOK!!!!!" Pan pointed to Crystal and Taylor on the dirt road. They were about to roll down the mountain. Pan and Trunks walked over to their kids, but a sudden breeze made the eggs start their adventure down the mountain. "OUR BABIES!!!!!!" both yelled.  
  
Both parents started sprinting after their eggs. When they reached the road at the bottom, they saw their two eggs about to become road kill. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks fazed out and pushed the eggs out of the car's way. He quickly stopped the car and the two ran after their kids that were now rolling down a grassy hill into a meadow with grass that reached Pan's elbows.  
  
"OH NO!!!! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIND THEM IN THIS MEADOW!?!" "I KNOW!!!! WHY DON'T WE JUST GET TWO NEW EGGS FROM THE FRIDGE?" "YOU IDIOT!!! THESE EGGS HAVE A SPECIAL TYPE OF CHIP IN THEM!!!" Suddenly, they heard a cry. "THAT'S IT!!! FOLLOW THE CRY!!!" Both of them floated to where the crying was. They didn't want to take the chance of actually stepping on one of the eggs. "THERE THEY ARE!!!" Pan yelled, but a field mouse came and took both eggs and ran away. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! DON"T YOU DARE YOU DARE EAT MY KIDS YOU DIRTY LITTLE RAT!!!" "Actually, it's a field mous-" "I DON"T CARE!! JUST FOLLOW THAT MOUSE!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OH NO!! What will happen to Pan and Trunks' two kids?? Will they get to the mouse in time or will their kids become that field mouse's dinner? Find out in the next chapter!!! Thanks to ills, CHIBI SUPER SAIYAN GOHAN LOVER AND YUE'S LOVER, Makayla Briefs, juliemoonstar, Z, Adria, Desiree, Hotohori4life, *Ryoko* TP, DR. SQUEE, Miss Myrhe, and mrchezzysnickers for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Go Away!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! It belongs to Akira Toriyama!!!! Please R&R!! By the way, I'm just reminding you that this is my first fanfic so it may not be the best, but I'm trying!! Please, no flames!! I'm just really used to writing like this, so if you don't like my style, please don't try to convince me to change it because I'm not going to. I'm comfortable writing like this!!! And, since this fanfic is A/U, I'm making Bra extra smart so she can skip grades!!! After all, she is Bulma's daughter! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MR. ANDRE IN THIS FANFIC!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Following The Mouse ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry up!! Where did that little vermin go!?!" Pan yelled. "Right there!!" Trunks said pointing to the west. Pan quickly flew over to where Trunks was pointing. "YOU DUMMY!!! THAT'S A BIRD!!!" Pan shouted. "Oops." "WHERE ARE MY KIDS!?!" Pan shouted. "Wait!! Over there!! Look!!!!" Trunks said. "THAT'S A SNAKE!!!" "I know!! I always wanted a snake!" "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT A STUPID SNAKE WHEN OUR GRADES ARE IN A LITTLE RAT'S MOUTH ABOUT TO BECOME IT'S DINNER!?!" "OH! LOOK!!!" "Trunks.....THAT'S A RABBIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Oh....well, it looked like a mouse. HOLD ON!!!! LOOK!!! THAT'S THE MOUSE!!!!" `Dende, if that isn't the mouse who stole our eggs, my kids will be growing up WITHOUT a father!!!!!!!' she thought. When she looked over to where Trunks was running to, she saw the little vermin.  
  
"I'm going to get you!!!!!!!" she shouted at the mouse. The mouse started running again, but this time, Pan got to it. Just when she was about to pick it up, Trunks crashed into her and sent both of them flying. Before the field mouse could run, an eagle came and snatched its prey. "OH NO!!! TRUNKS!!! GET OFF OF ME!! YOU'RE TOO HEAVY, AND OUR KIDS WERE TAKEN BY THAT EAGLE!!!!!!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" "WELL, IF YOU HADN'T FLEW AHEAD OF ME, I WOULD'VE NEVER CRASHED INTO YOU!!!!" "FORGET IT!! WE'LL DEAL WITH THIS LATER!!" pan shouted while pushing Trunks off of her. "Let's go get that eagle!" Both of them jumped into the air and followed that eagle. "Hey!! Wouldn't it be easier if I just killed it with a ki blast?" Trunks asked. "USE YOUR BRAIN, DUMBASS!! If you ki blast the eagle, and it's still holding our kids, you could kill our kids, too!!!!!" "Oh yeah." "Just turn into a super saiyan, and get it!" Pan yelled. Suddenly, Trunks turned into SSJ mode and went after the  
eagle.  
  
Trunks was only inches away before a helicopter came flying out of the clouds and right into Trunks. "Sir, I think we just hit a boy. Actually, I think we just hit Trunks Briefs," the pilot said. "DO YOU THINK TRUNKS BRIEFS COULD FLY!?!" Mr. Andre yelled. "I guess it was just my imagination, sir," the pilot said scratching his head. `I coulda sworn that was Trunks Briefs...' he thought. When he got to his seat, he saw Trunks on the windshield. "OH MY GOD!!!" the pilot yelled. Then, Trunks opened his eyes and flew off leaving a really freaked out pilot with eyes as large as saucers. "Damnit!! Trunks!?! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME!!!!" "Well, SORRY!!!! THAT STUPID HELICOPTER JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!!" "C'mon! Let's go find that eagle." "Okay....but....I can't see it!!" "WHERE IS IT!?! I JUST SAW IT!" Pan then looked behind her to see that the eagle was now being carried off by an aerodactyl. "OH NO!!!! IF THAT AERODACTYL EATS THAT EAGLE, OUR KIDS ARE DEAD!" Pan  
shouted. Then, she ki blasted the aerodactyl making it dive down to the ground. She quickly flew over to the aerodactyl and grabbed the eagle which had the field mouse which had her eggs.  
  
She disposed of all three animals and took the eggs out of the field mouse's mouth. Pan released a sigh of relief, and both parents flew back to the Son house. "DAD!! MOM!!! WE FOUND THEM!!!!" Gohan and Videl quickly came down the stairs. "Pan, what happened to the eggs? They're all covered in this sticky stuff!" "Uh...mom? That's saliva." "AAHHH!!!" Videl almost dropped the eggs, but Pan saved them. "MOM!!!!!!! BE MORE CAREFUL!!!!!!" "Why are they covered in saliva?" "Long story," Pan said. "Well, we better clean them up," Gohan said. "Videl, why don't we give the eggs a bath?" "Sure!" "Dad, how do you give eggs baths?" Pan asked. "Just put them in hot water and wash!" Gohan said. "Alright, but don't use hot water! Use warm water! I don't want to find out that you boiled my kids," Pan said. "Since when do you refer to these eggs as your kids?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow. "I dunno. I've just grown really attached to them I guess." "Well then, come on Videl. Let's go wash  
these eggs."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 9:00 P.M. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trunks! That outfit looks really ugly!" "Since when did you become my sister!?!" "HEY!! I may not like to go shopping, but I still have SOME fashion sense!" Pan and Trunks were in the attic of Pan's house looking through some old baby clothes. "Hmmm.....mmmm.......ah!! HERE IT IS!!" Pan found a little Mirai Trunks look-alike outfit. It had the jacket, black tank top, sword, pants, and everything else!(I just LOVE Mirai Trunks' outfit!!) "Wow! Where'd you get that?" "Well, Mirai Trunks was sort of my childhood hero since he extended grandpa Goku's life," Pan said. "Ah, so I'm your childhood hero, eh?" "NO!!!! MIRAI Trunks was my childhood hero. There's a big difference. Plus, he's a lot cuter, smarter, and cooler than you are!!" Pan said sticking out her tongue. "HEY!!!! HE IS NOT!! WE'RE THE SAME PERSON!!!" "Oh yeah! He isn't a playboy like you, and he's more serious!!" "I AM NOT A PLAYBOY!!! Besides, who likes a guy that's serious all the time?" "Now, you're just dissin'  
yourself!" "But, you said we weren't the same person!" "I never said that." "ARGH!!!! Why do I even care what you think!?!" "I dunno! Why do you care!?!" Trunks then remembered what he did that morning. `Man! Why was I growling!?! I just can't start liking her!!!' he thought. "Trunks? HEY!! BOXER BOY!?! EARTH TO TRUNKS!!"  
  
"Huh!?! Oh...sorry! Must of zoned out!!" he said. "Whatever." "Hey, how the hell are we supposed to put Taylor into this outfit if he doesn't even have legs or arms?" "Our assignment says that we have to take care of it, and it'll grow by itself." "That will take years!!!" "No, it won't. This says it will grow overnight." "Wow. That's quick." "So, what should Crystal wear?" "Um....I KNOW!!! Don't you have that black outfit that Bra left here when she was a baby?" "Uh.....OH MY GOD!?! I completely forgot about that outfit. Bra says it's a `stylish' fighting gi. I loved that gi!!" "So, where is it?" "I think it's in that trunks somewhere." "OH! HERE IT IS!!" The fighting gi didn't look like a boy's gi because the gi wasn't loose and baggy. It was tight and easy to move around in. It was made of black leather and had a choker to go along with it. It even had a sword. "This was the only outfit that I liked wearing that showed skin!" Pan remembered Bra giving it to her because  
she said it looked so sugoi on Pan. "Okay. Well, I better get home now," Trunks said. "Sure." "I'll meet you tomorrow, then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Honey? Honey, wake up. WAKE UP!!!!!" `Only one way to wake her up,' Videl thought. "BREAKFAST!!" Pan instantly woke up. "Good morning!" Videl said. "Mom, what time is it?" "7:45. Why?" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SUPPOSE TO MEET TRUNKS IN 10 MINUTES!!!! KUSO!!!" "HEY YOUNG LADY!!! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!" Unlike Gohan, Videl doesn't let Pan cuss in front of her. "Sorry mom!!!" Pan yelled while sprinting to her bathroom for her shower. 5 minutes later, she got out and dressed, ran a comb through her hair, grabbed a piece of toast, and headed out the door. She met Trunks at C.C. She knocked on the door. "Hi Bulma!" "Oh! Hello Pan! What brings you here?" "Trunks said he would be waiting for me here at 7:55." "Pan, Trunks is still sleeping. Why don't you come in?" `Trunks is still sleeping!?! That bastard!! He says he would be ready and he's not. Well, I'll show him!' Pan thought up an evil plan while she was walking to Trunks' room. On the way, she saw Bulma walking  
toward her. "Bulma, do you have any eggs?" "Yeah. We have a whole storage full of eggs. You can take them if you want." "Thanks." Pan dashed toward the storage room.  
  
Pan quickly set everything in place and sat on a rocking chair by Trunks' bed. She started poking him. He woke up and tried to focus his vision. Once his vision was focused, he saw that his room was full of eggs on little outfits. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His eyes darted around the room until he saw Pan. "PAN!!! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE EGGS!?!" "What do you mean, dear? They're all ours!" "WHAT!?!" "You don't look very well, dear. It seems like you don't even remember me!!" "WHAT'S GOING ON!?! WHY ARE THOSE EGGS HERE!?! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME `DEAR'!?!" "What? Please don't tell me you've forgotten that I'm our wife! We've only been married for 40 years! These are our kids!!" "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Trunks screamed. Pan suddenly fell to the floor laughing her head off. "What!?!" Trunks asked. "I can't believe you fell for it!!!!" Pan said still laughing. "You mean, you're not my wife and we haven't been married for 40 years and these eggs aren't even mine?" "Well,  
actually, the eggs are yours. I got them from the your storage." "Why were you trying to give me a heart attack?" "Well, you weren't awake and it's already past 8:00. Anyway, I just thought I'd try to wake you up with some other method other than pouring cold water over you." "That would've been much better than this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Downstairs ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Pan and Trunks entered the kitchen, they started drooling. "Didn't you eat, Pan?" Bra asked."1 piece of toast. I thought I was going to be late, so I only ate that much, but it turns out Trunks was still asleep when I got here!" Pan said. Trunks gave a sheepish look and took a seat at the table. Pan sat down, too. "Hey, did you bring Crystal and Taylor?" "Yeah. They're in.....your .......room," Pan said slowly. "Okay." "Trunks?" "What?" "I forgot where I put them in your room." "That's okay. We'll find them later." "No. We have to find them now." "Why?" "Because I put it in the pile of eggs in your room." "WHAT!?! WE'LL NEVER FIND THEM IN TIME FOR SCHOOL!!!" "Hurry up!!!" The two dashed up to Trunks' room. "Just how many did you put in my room?" "Somewhere around 900,000,000,000,000." "WHAT!?! THIS WILL TAKE US FOREVER!!" "Well, it's not my fault that your room is so big!!" "WAIT!!! DID YOU DRESS THEM YET!?!" "Yes." "We just have to find the eggs with those clothes on."  
"WOW!!! YOU DO HAVE A BRAIN!!!" Pan teased. "HEY!!! Look, you can tease me later!!! We have to hurry!! We only have 15 minutes left!" "Okay." "WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" "Pan, did you make that noise?" Trunks asked. "No. Did you?" Pan asked. "No." "WWWWWAAAAAHHH!!" "THOSE ARE THE BABIES!!!!!" Pan and Trunks yelled in unison. When they finally found their kids, they ran down the stairs and into Trunks' car. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!!!" Bra yelled from the house while running outside with her kid, Mia in her hand.  
  
"Well, we made it," Pan said while getting out of the car. The trio entered their school and went to their first class. They entered just in time. "Class, please put your child or children in the basket Mike is giving you. Then, pass it to the front row," Mrs. Kimoto instructed. Everybody did what they were told and passed their baskets to the front row. When the bell rang, Pan and Bra walked out. Marron caught up with Pan and made Pan face her. "Okay, let's get this straight little girl. Trunks is mine. Once this assignment is over with, you'll mean nothing to him. The only reason he's being nice t you is because you'll get him a good grade." Marron said. Pan had to REALLY restrain herself from kicking the shit out of Marron right there. Before she could say a word, Bra cut in. "Look Marron. You are nothing but a little insect in Trunks' eyes! He doesn't even care about you! Actually, all he could talk about last night was how much fun he had with Pan and how gorgeous she  
was! He has never talked even talked about you! Well, he did talk about you that one time with Goten. He said and I quote, "Man, Marron is SO ugly!! I can't believe your dad is best friends with her dad! I mean, look at her beady eyes! She's so fat, too!" unquote. So, why don't you just give up! It's obvious that Trunks as no feelings for you whatsoever! Anyone can tell you that Pan is the best girl for my brother!!!!" Bra said while pulling Pan into the girls' locker room.  
  
"Did Trunks really say that about me?" Pan asked. "Yup. Actually, he also had this distant look on his face after he talked about that black outfit you wore that morning. He even started drooling." This made Pan laugh. "Well, I didn't actually want to wear one of his shirts. I mean, what would you rather wear? My baggy clothes or one of your brother's shirts that has been on the floor for over a month?" "Definitely your baggy clothes." "Okay. So, what are you doing today since it's Friday?" "Well, my parents are going out of town so me and Trunks get the whole place to ourselves. Maybe you and Goten could come over to my house and we could watch movies and stuff," Bra said with an evil glint in her eyes. "Bra, what do you mean by `stuff'?" "Well, we could always play jokes on the boys." "Bra-" "I know that we're not 8 anymore, but still-" "Bra, that's a brilliant idea!!!!!!!!!! I just love playing jokes!!!" "Okay then. We'll need to get supplies for our jokes." "Okay." Pan  
and Bra both ran to gym with grins on their faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ C.C. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Trunks asked. "I dunno, you?" Goten asked Pan. "I dunno, you?" Pan asked Bra. "TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!" "NO!!!!" Both boys screamed. "It's 2 against 2. Since daddy would kill you if you did anything mean to me, we are playing," Bra said. "Fine." "Truth or dare?" Bra asked Trunks. "Dare of course," Trunks said. "Okay. I dare you to go next door to Mrs. McGee's house in only your boxers and pretend to hit on her for 30 seconds!!!" "NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S LIKE 80!!!!!!!!!!" "So, are you going to take the penalty?" "What's the penalty?" "The penalty is....mmm.....60 punches from Pan, and she can't go easy," Bra said. "Um...I'll do the dare." Trunks walked outside in only his boxers and knocked on Mrs. McGee's door. "Hello?" a small voice said. "Um...hello Mrs. McGee. My, you're looking great today," Trunks said. So, the 30 seconds quickly passed and Trunks ran all the way back to his house. "Okay. Now, truth or dare, Pan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Dare!" "I dare you to make out with Bra for 2 minutes." "WHAT!?! I AIN'T MAKING OUT WITH HER!!" "Are you going to take the penalty?" "No!!" "Fine. Then, on the count of three, begin. 1...2...3!!!!!" Pan and Bra kissed for 2 minutes. "Time!" Trunks yelled. Pan quickly ran to a bathroom, and Bra ran to the kitchen. Once they finished rinsing their mouths, both walked back in and sat down next to the two laughing boys. "It's not funny!!!!!!" After they settled down, Pan, Trunks, Bra, and Goten continued playing. "Okay uncle Goten, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Aw....chicken???" Pan teased while making a chicken sound. "I AM NOT A CHICKEN!!!" Goten yelled, but Pan still made the chicken sound. "FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CHOOSE DARE!!!!!!" "Okay then......hmmmm.......AHA!!! I know! You have to do a lap dance for Trunks."  
  
"WHAT!?! AW!!!!! COME ON PAN!!! SHOW SOME MERCY!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S JUST NASTY!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Will you take the penalty? You know, you have gotten soft uncle Goten! I don't think you would last very long against my punches. I have been training a lot!" "Oh........  
  
Trunks, this really sucks!" "DON'T TAKE THE DARE MAN!!!!!!!" Trunks pleaded. "Chicken chicken chicken!!" Pan chanted. "AM NOT!!!!" "Fine, then do it!" "FINE!!!" Pan and Bra watched as Goten did a lap dance for Trunks who had horror written all over his face even though he had his eyes shut. "Okay Goten. You can stop!" "Good!!" Goten looked at Bra with an evil look on his face. Bra got really scared. "Bra, truth or dare?" "Uh....dare?" She immediately regretted saying that. "Okay. I dare you to go into Trunks' room and bring down his dirtiest pair of gym socks and make out with them." "WHAT!?!" "Would you rather have a beating from Pan?" "No....alright." She went upstairs and made out with them. Once Goten called `time', she ran into her bathroom to rinse her mouth and wash her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 12:00 A.M.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure they're asleep?" Pan asked Bra. "Yeah. Let's go." Both of them walked into the boys' room and surpressed their kis. Both of them started going to work................................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks yelled. His room was like a giant swimming pool except it wasn't water. It was filled with egg yolks. "GOTEN!!!!!" "WHAT!?! WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP!?! I WS IN MUFFIN LAND EATING BILLIONS OF MUFFINS!!!" "LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Wha-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" When they got up, they were hit in the face by pies and got drizzled in honey. Then, a bag of feathers fell on them. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY AM A CHICKEN!!!" Goten shouted. When they floated to the door, they found out that it was locked. They kept pulling, but to no avail. Suddenly, water balloons fell on them, but it wasn't water. It was food dye. "TRUNKS!!!! YOU'RE PINK!!!!" "GOTEN!!! YOU'RE YELLOW!!!!!" "I am not boring!!" "NO!!! I MEAN LITERALLY!!!! YOU ARE YELLOW!!!!" "Just when Trunks finished saying that, a cage dropped from the ceiling and released 3 hungry crocodiles. "AAAHHHH!!!!!!! I BET PAN AND BRA DID THIS!!!!" "Yeah....AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" "What!?!" "Look out!!!" Goten shouted. Trunks looked to  
where Goten was pointing at and saw a swarm of bees coming after them. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks ki blasted the door down letting the giant room full of egg yolk wash out into the hallway. Trunks and Goten both flew out into the hall only to find Pan and Bra with a camera. "Say cheese!" "I'm going to kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SNAP!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IMPORTANT: I will be gone from this Tuesday to Friday because I'm going to science camp!! I won't be updating in this time because we're not allowed to bring anything electronic except watches!!! SORRY TO EVERYBODY WHO LIKES THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE TO UPDATE ON SATURDAY!!!! PLEASE BE PATIENT!!!!!! Thanks to mrchezzysnickers, Gwendolyn Firewing, Goth Angel, Hotohori4life, Scorpio, juliemoonstar, Sheylan, Chrisy, gohanslover, Z, YUE'S LOVER, and DR. SQUEE!!!!!! 


	9. GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!!!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*sniffle*  
  
WOOHOO!!!! I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! I'm SO lucky to have such great fans like you…….anyway…..on with the fanfic!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"PAN!!!!!!! GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!!!!" "NO!" Pan said flying out of Capsule Corp. and into the yard. Trunks and Goten followed her. "PAN!!! GIMME THE FREAKIN' PICTURE!!!" "NO!!! IF YOU WANT IT, COME AND GET IT!!!!" "FINE!" Trunks flew after her, but she started to fly away. "PAN!! GET BACK HERE!!!" "What? Too fast for ya?" Pan teased. Trunks went SSJ and went after her. When he got her, he put her in a strangle hold. "Trunks!! This is sexual harassment!!!!!" Pan yelled. "Just give me that picture!" "NO!!" Pan's left arm broke free, and put the picture down her shirt. "Go ahead!!" Pan said. "ARGH!!!!! PAN!!! THE LAST TIME YOU PUT SOMETHING DOWN YOUR SHIRT WAS WHEN WE WERE UP AT SPACE FOR A YEAR!! I WAS TRAPPED WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME THE KEY!!!" "Hmm…a whole year with me in space and you still thought my name was Pam." Trunks blushed. "Well, if you weren't such a brat then, we probably would've been friends. Probably." "Well, if you weren't such an asshole when we were up in space, I probably would've been nice to you. Probably." "GGGGRRRRRR!!!!!!!! JUST GIVE IT TO ME!!"  
  
"NO!!! Hmmm….I wonder how much I'll get for this picture," she said aloud. "DON'T YOU DARE SELL THAT PICTURE!!" "Yeah. I shouldn't sell it. I'll just keep it for blackmail!" (like mother like daughter) "NO YOU WON'T!!! GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!!!" "HMMM………… SHOULD I??? BRA?" "NO!!!" the two girls screamed. "PLEASE??" Trunks said putting on his sad puppy face.(who can resist that?) "NO!!!!!!!" "GOTEN!?! HELP ME OUT HERE!!!" "I'm trying, but…..yum….eggs….." Goten said in a trance looking at all the egg yolk. "JUST THINK OF HOW MANY OMLETS I COULD MAKE WITH ALL THIS EGG YOLK!!!" Goten yelled. Everybody sweat dropped. "FINE!!!!!!!!! I'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE IT BY FORCE!!!!!" Trunks said while flying to Pan and holding her tightly. "TRUNKS!!! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU GO THERE!!! NOT TO MENTION, DADDY'LL RIP OFF YOUR ARMS AND EVEN MORE IF YOU TRY TO TOUCH ME THERE!!!" "GOTEN!!! STOP DROOLING OVER THE EGG YOLKS, AND HELP ME OUT!!!" Trunks yelled. "BUT TRUNKS!!! THINK OF ALL THE OMLETS I COULD MAKE!!! I COULD END WORLD HUNGER!! Or, I could satisfy my own stomach with this." "WHO CARES ABOUT WORLD HUNGER RIGHT NOW!?! OUR SOCIAL LIVES ARE IN DANGER!!! Wait, let me rephrase that. MY social life is in danger!!!"  
  
"Hey!! I have a social life too!!!" "Do you want it to be ruined?" "No." "Then, HELP ME!!!!" "Oh, FINE!!" Goten yelled flying up to Pan. "Please oh wonderful, beautiful, smart, strong, and great niece of mine, let me and Trunks disintegrate that picture. Please?" Goten said while giving her a puppy face no girl could resist. Trunks nearly barfed there. "GOTEN!!! I'M YOUR ONLY NIECE!!! THAT PUPPY FACE WON'T WORK ON ME!!" "GOTEN!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! JUST GRAB THE PICTURE!!!" Trunks yelled. "WHAT!?! NO WAY!! SHE'S MY NIECE!! I CAN'T REACH INTO HER BRA!!!!!" "Who cares!?! She's just your niece like you said." "Yeah, but I don't go around sticking my hands down my relatives' bras!!!" "FINE!!! YOU HOLD HER!!! I'LL GET IT MYSELF!!" "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!!" Pan shouted trying to break free. "I would if my social life was on the line, which it is!!!" "YOU WON'T HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE IF YOU DO THIS BECAUSE YOU'LL BE DEAD!!!!!" "Like hell I care!!! Gohan couldn't hur-" "DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed. "WHAT IS IT!?!" Vegeta came running out of the gravity room. The one who screamed was Bra. "Trunks said he was going to stick his hand down Pan's shirt!!" "WHAT!?! BRAT!!!! I FORBID YOU TO BOND WITH THE SPAWN OF KAKORROT'S BRAT!!!!!!!!!!" "I'M NOT BONDING WITH HER!!!!! I JUST WANT MY PICTURE BACK!!!!" Trunks yelled. He instantly realized what he did. "BRAT!!! HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK!!!!!! YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED FOR THIS!!!!!" Vegeta said flying up to Trunks and grabbing him. He then threw Trunks into the gravity room. "Thanks Bra- chan!!" Pan said. "No prob."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 4 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OW!!!!!!" Trunks yelled as Bulma wiped the blood off with a rag and rubbing alcohol.(that MUST hurt) "Trunks!!! Stay still!!!" Bulma yelled. "But it hurts," Trunks whimpered. "Oh, you big baby!!" Bulma rolled her eyes. "You saiyans can handle fighting the strongest villains, yet you whimper when you see a bottle of rubbing alcohol!" "IT HURTS DAMNIT!!!!" Pan and Bra got this all on tape. "Hmmm…I wonder how bad Vegeta is going to beat Trunks up for showing such weakness." "I don't know, but I just hope mom's finished fixing the regeneration tank. I have a feeling Trunks will be needing it after Vegeta hears this." "OOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! STAY AWAY FROM THAT CHEMICAL!!! IT'LL TURN YOU-" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "-blue." Bulma finished. "My wonderful skin!!!! Please tell me this is washable!!" "Um……..sorry, but this is permanent…..I still haven't found a solution to wash it off." "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MY SOCIAL LIFE IS IN CRUMBLES!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this is so short!! I just have to unpack all my stuff, and it's been really hectic!! Thanks to *Ryoko* TP, mrchezzysnickers, j, Z, Miss Myrhe, ills, DR. SQUEE, Bunny, juliemoonstar, hgfhfgjgjhgjhgjhgnbvnfchdhf, Misty, and sara!!! THANKS A LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Jealous?

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Why couldn't I be related to Akira Toriyama?  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sunday ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TRUNKS!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled. "IF YOU DON'T GET UP, I'LL TELL YOUR FATHER TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER BEATING!!!" "I'M UP!!" Trunks yelled. "Good, you have an important meeting with a client of mine. His name's Raulph LeMonte. He is the ambassador of Paris. You are going on a dinner date with him. You better bring someone along." "You mean a date???? Anyone I want????" "Yeah." "ALRIGHT!!!! I CAN FINALLY GO OUT WITH MARRON!!!! I'M GONNA GO CALL HER NOW!!" "Fine, fine. Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes!" Bulma said skipping down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Downstairs ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan, Vegeta, Bra, Goten, and Bulma were stuffing their faces. Well, Pan, Goten, and Vegeta were stuffing their faces. Bulma and Bra were just staring at them in disgust. "I think I'll skip breakfast mom. I'll just have a cup of orange juice," Bra said. "Okay honey." Bulma went to the refrigerator and got the orange juice carton. Just then, a grumpy Trunks came trudging down the stairs. "What's bitin' you, bro?" Bra asked. "Marron can't go." "Go to what?" "The dinner meeting." "Oh," Bra said. "I can't believe it!!!! The most eligible bachelor in the world, and I can't even get this one girl to go with me!!!" "You think too highly of yourself," Pan said with a mouthful of food. "I know!!!" Bra shouted. "You can take Pan!!!!!!!" "WHAT!?!" Both shouted. "NO WAY AM I GOING WITH HER!!!" Trunks yelled. "WELL, THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING WITH SUCH A STUCK-UP BASTARD LIKE HIM!!!!" Pan shouted back mainly to Trunks. Trunks just scowled at her. "Oh, come on! This will be great!! Pan, we're going shopping." "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Yes you will," Bra said giving Pan a glare that said you- better-or-else. Pan swallowed and nodded her head. "Good!" Bra said returning to her cheerful self again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Mall ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How about this one?" "Too short." "How about this one?" "Too much cleavage." "OOHHH!!! How about this one!?!" "Bra, that's a swimsuit! I'm not gonna wear a swimsuit to a dinner meeting!" Pan said. They had been doing this in every store for about 3 hours. "BRA!!! I'M TIRED!!! MY FEET ARE ABOUT TO FALL OFF!!!!" "Well, if you didn't refuse to every dress I picked, then we would've been done 2 hours ago!!" Suddenly, something caught Pan's eye. It was a black spaghetti strap dress that sparkled and had a slit on the right that went to mid-thigh. It was accompanied by a black satin shawl. "Bra, look." Bra stopped talking and looked at the dress. "PAN!!! YOU DO HAVE GOOD TASTE!!!" "Thanks, I think." "Hurry up!!! Let's get it!!!" The two ran to the dress and got it. They then took it to a cashier. "Antonio, how much is this dress?" Bra asked taking out her credit card. "Well, madam, this is one of a kind. Let me see." Antonio looked at it as if it were a diamond. "This is about $50,000." "$50,000!?! BRA!!!!! I CAN'T PAY FOR THIS!!!!" "That's why I'm paying for it!" "But, I can't let you pay for it!!!" "Yes you can!! Just think of this as a gift." "Well, okay." Bra gave Antonio her unlimited credit card,(wow! I'd like one of those!) and then they both went to a shoe store. Pan found some strapless black heels there. After they finished their meals at the food court, Bra took Pan to a beauty salon. There, Pan got a manicure, a pedicure, and her hair done. Her hair was piled on top of her head with ringlets falling down. "Now, let's go home," Bra said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ C.C. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"BRA!!!! HELP ME GET INTO THIS DRESS!!!!" Pan yelled. "Okay!!" Bra said. 'Wow, she can battle the world's strongest monster, but she can't get into a dress by herself,' Bra thought. "I'm coming!" Once Pan was in her dress, Bra applied the make-up. "You know, I coulda done the make-up by myself," Pan said. "Yeah, and come out lookin' like Frankenstein!" Bra said. After the make-up was applied, Pan draped her shawl around her shoulders and put on her heels. She gasped at her reflection. 'Since when did I get curves?' Pan thought. "PAN! YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY STUNNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra shouted. "Thanks!" "Well, my brother's downstairs waiting for you." "Okay." The two walked out until they got to the top of the stairs. "TRUNKS!!!!! I think Pan's TOO pretty for you!!!" Bra said. Trunks just grunted. Then, Pan appeared and walked down the stairs. Trunks' eyes went wide and a pool of drool suddenly appear beneath him. "Trunks! Stop drooling over Panny! You guys are gonna be late if you don't hurry!" Bulma said. Vegeta started laughing at Trunks. "What happened to you, brat!?!" Trunks was still blue.(oohhh….I just thought of Big Fat Liar! Blue…*giggles*…..) He still looked like a blueberry. "Mom, did you come up with a formula yet?" "Yes. Follow me!" Bulma said. Moments later, Trunks came out of the lab looking like his old self again. "Well, let's go," Trunks said while looking at the dress and how much cleavage it showed. "Trunks, stop looking at my chest." "Yes ma'am." Both of them got into the limousine. Bra looked at the couple and thought of how cute they were. Then, she heard Pan. "TRUNKS!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP LOOKING AT MY CHEST!!!!" "SORRY!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Restaurant ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, why couldn't Marron come?" Pan asked as the two entered the restaurant. "Nobody answered. I just kept hearing this voice saying 'We're sorry, but the number you dialed does not exist.'" "Trunks, what's her phone number?" "(490) 573-9816. Why?" "YOU BAKA!! HER NUMBER IS (490) 673- 9168!!!" "Oh. DAMNIT!!!! I CAN'T EVEN RECORD A TELEPHONE NUMBER RIGHT!!!!" They were seated at a private table in the back. "Hello Mr. Briefs," a man said. "Ah. You must be Raulph LeMonte." "Yes I am. Now, who is this young lady?" "My name is Son Pan sir. It's a pleasure to meet you," Pan said giving Raulph LeMonte a bright smile. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, too!" Raulph said. He had brown hair with golden highlights and beautiful blue eyes. He was pretty well built. "Please let me introduce you to my secretary. Her name is Stellana." "Hello!" a blonde girl said. She took one look at Trunks and immediately pushed Pan out of the way. Pan looked on in disgust as Stellana and Trunks took a seat next to one another. 'Uh….I think I'm gonna barf! Why does Trunks have to flirt with that ditz!?! Why do I have to sit next to this weak guy!?! Why am I asking myself all these questions!?! Why do I even care who Trunks flirts with!?!' Pan thought to herself.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Son, but may I just compliment you on how beautiful you look." "Wow, thank you! You can just call me Pan, though." "I was wondering what you would be doing this Tuesday." 'Oh no!! Is he going to ask me out!?! Wait….is that Trunks giving Raulph a glare!?! Hmm..maybe I'll just play along,' Pan thought. "Just school." "Oh, well in that case, would you like to maybe go out sometime?" "Uh….." When she looked at Trunks giving Raulph a jealous look, she said, "Sure! I'd love to!" She could feel Trunks' ki skyrocket for a moment, then, it immediately lowered. 'This will be fun,' Pan thought. Pan let Raulph put his arm around her and started flirting. She received another growl from Trunks. 'OOOOOHHHH!!!!! IF RAULPH GOES ANY FURTHR THAN HER WAIST, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!!!!!! PAN'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT!!! DID I JUST THINK WHAT I THOUGHT I THOUGHT!?!' Trunks started confusing himself with that thought. "Please excuse me. I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back," Trunks heard Pan say. He followed her into the girls' bathroom. "AHHH!!!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS' BATHROOM!?!" "I need to tal- hey!! How come you guys get a couch in here?" "The couch a gathering place for girls to talk about how idiotic men are." "HEY!!!! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!" "So, what is so important that you would risk your reputation by coming into the girls' bathroom?" "I need to tell you something." "What?" "I think I'm beginning to like you."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFHAGER!!!!!!!!! Don't worry!! Everybody knows I update daily! What is Pan's reaction to this!?! Find out in the next chapter of Go Away! Thanks to DR. SQUEE, Bunny, Z, Hotohori4life, mrchezzysnickers, juliemoonstar, MiChan, *Ryoko* TP, Miss Myrhe, and ills!!!! 


	11. 100 Review Special

100  
  
REVIEW  
  
SPECIAL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HEY!!!!! PAN!!!!!!!! CHECK IT OUT!!!!! ~Dark*Princess*Pan~ has 100 reviews!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "WHAT!?! Really??? Already!?! Who is it!?! TELL ME!!!"Pan shouted in frustration. Trunks only stared at the computer. "Trunks? Trunks???? TRUNKS??????" "What? Oh. Sorry! Reading makes me go to sleep," he said smiling sheepishly. Pan sighed and mumbled something about Bulma just pitying him and giving him his job. "So, who is it?" Pan asked, eager to find out. "Z." "Z? OH!!!! Z reviews all the time!!!" Pan yelled. Just then……  
  
"Hey guys!!! Trunks, can you help me with these bags?" "Uh….sure ~D*P*P~," Trunks said looking at all the bags filled with burgers, fries, hotdogs, chips, ice cream, and all different kinds of snacks. Trunks' mouth started to water. "~D*P*P~!!!! Guess what!" Pan said. "What?" You got 100 reviews!!!!" "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME SEE!!!! WHO'S MY 100TH REVIEWER????" "Z!!!" "Oh!!!! Z!!!!!!! Man, Z reviews all the time!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'VE REALLY MADE MY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, ~D*P*P~, can I have a cookie?" Trunks asked like a five year old. "*sigh* Nothing ever changes with you saiyans. Well, I KNOW!!!!!!!!!! You can have as much as you want if you go and visit Z for me!!!!" "REALLY!?! OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said zooming out the door. "Uh…don't you want the address?" Too late……. "Well, anyway, THANK YOU SSSSOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!! OH!! Did I mention, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	12. Y...Yale!?!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I WANNA, THOUGH!!!!!!!  
  
YAY!!!!!! I'M UPDATING!!!!!! Actually, mrchezzysnickers is updating for me!!! There's something wrong with my freakin' computer!!!!! Sorry it took so long! THANK YOU MRCHEZZYSNICKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh, I don't think I heard you right," Pan said. "I like you," Trunks repeated. 'OH MAN!!! I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO LIKE ME!?! I JUST WANTED TO PISS HIM OFF!! WAIT!! I BET HE'S JUST KIDDING. THAT'S IT!!' Pan thought. "Oh, that's a good one, Trunks! You almost had me!!!!" But, when he gave her a sad look, she said, "Trunks, you are kidding, aren't you!?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!!!!!!!" Pan said. Trunks started to break. 'Why doesn't she like me?' he thought. "I'm not kidding," Trunks said. "TRUNKS!!! YOU CAN'T LIKE ME!!!! I'M AN OUTCAST! YOU'RE MR. POPULAR!! WE DON'T MIX!!!" Pan shouted. "I CAN LIKE WHOEVER I WANT!! ACTUALLY, WE ARE A PERFECT MATCH!! WE'RE BOTH SAIYAN, WE BOTH KNOW EACH OTHER VERY WELL, AND-"  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!! GET OUT OF THE GIRLS' BATHROOM!!!!" shouted a fat red- haired lady with glasses who he recognized to be the mother of that 15 year old boy he beat at the Tenkaichi Budokai with just a single kick. "Miss, I'm busy!" Trunks shouted. "GET OUT!!! ALL YOU ARE IS A DIRTY LITTLE HENTAI WHO THINKS YOU CAN GET A GOOD LAY!!!! YOU BETTER GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE MANAGER!!!" "Look lady! I don't think you know who I am! I could buy this whole country if I wanted to!! Actually, I could but this whole PLANET if I wanted to!!!" "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE PRESIDENT OF THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!! GET OUT!!!" While the two were arguing, Pan slipped out and went back to Raulph. "Um, excuse me, Raulph, but I forgot that I had a dinner party Tuesday. I'm sorry," Pan apologized. "Oh, that's okay, uh….where are you going?" Raulph asked. "Uh, I need to go home. My mom's having a crisis right now," Pan lied. "Oh, what kind of crisis?" "Uh…..a….make-up crisis…yeah……………" Pan said. "A make-up crisis?" Raulph questioned. "Yeah…uh….nice meeting you…" Pan said. She saw Trunks getting shoved out of the bathroom. "Uh…I gotta go!!" "Wait!! You forgot your-" She was too far away now. "-purse…." Raulph finished. "Hey! Where'd Pan go?" Trunks asked. "Home. Something about a make-up crisis…she forgot her purse," Raulph said. "Oh! I'll give it to her," Trunks said grabbing the purse and plowing through 10 people while rushing to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sky ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan could feel Trunks' ki coming. 'Damnit!! Why is he following me!?!' Pan thought. 'I better hurry up!' she thought. 'This will be quicker.' She put two fingers on her forehead and ended up in her house. When she turned her head though…………………………………………………………  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY EYES!! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!! YOU'VE JUST BLINDED YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER!!! THE IMAGES!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. Gohan and Videl stopped what they were doing and quickly hid under their sheets. "PAN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?! THE DOOR WAS LOCKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Videl shouted. "SORRY!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING NOW!!!! BUT, MAKE SURE I DON'T GET ANY SIBLINGS!!!!! I'M HAPPY BEING AN ONLY CHILD!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted running out of her parents' room and into hers. "Well, it took you long enough," a voice said. "TRUNKS!?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM!?!"  
  
"The window," Trunks stated simply. "Now, why did you run out of the restaurant?" Trunks asked. "Because!!" "Because what?" "Because!!!!" "Because what!?!" "BECAUSE!!!!!!!!" "BECAUSE WHAT!?!" "BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU LIKED ME!!!!!!!!" "SO WHAT!?! I DO LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Well, I don't like you!!" "Why don't you like me?" "Because! You'll just be using me and once I start liking you, you'll dump me!!!!!!" "I won't do that!" "FACE IT!!!!!! YOU'RE JUST SCARED OF COMMITMENT!!!!! YOU'LL NEVER SETTLE DOWN WITH A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T READ MY FUTURE!!" "Why can't you just leave!!!!!" Pan said. "I'm not leaving until you say you like me!! I know you like me!!!!! Bra knows you like me!!!!!!!!!!! FOR KAMI'S SAKE!!! EVEN GOTEN KNOWS YOU LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!" I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Fine. But, I know you like me. I just don't know why you're ignoring the feeling. Oh, here's your purse," Trunks flew out after throwing it to her. Pan sighed and closed the window. 'I need sleep,' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Monday ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Class, today you will be getting your grades and if you want, you can keep your egg or eggs," Mrs. Kimoto said. She started calling pairings up. "Marron and Ubuu, Goten and Bra, Ashley and Justin, Pan and Trunks." Both Pan and Trunks got up and went to get their grades. "Well, congratulations! You passed as parents!!! Would you like to keep the eggs?" "Uh, sure," Pan said. Mrs. Kimoto handed the basket over. Pan looked over to Bra who was whacking Goten over the head screaming about can't eating the egg because it's electronic or something. Trunks didn't look that happy about receiving the A+. 'Why doesn't she like me!?!' he kept thinking over and over. He was snapped out of his little cycle by an airy voice. "FINALLY!!! Oh, Trunksie! Isn't it great! You get your good grade, and now we can date!! You can forget all about that little girl!" Marron said. With her saiyan ears, Pan heard Marron say every single word. 'OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!! THAT BITCH!!!!!!!! HOW DARE SHE CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!!! AND, WHY IS SHE FLIRTING WITH MY TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THIS STUPID MY CRAP AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IHATEHIMIHATEHIMIHATEHIM IHATEHIMIHATEHIMIHATEHIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she kept repeating over and over in her head. 'IHATEHIMIHATEHIMIHATEHIMIHATEHIMIHATEHIMIHATEHIMIHATEHIM  
  
IHATEHIMIHATEHIMILOVEHIMILO-NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM AND I'M ALREADY THINKING I LOVE HIM!?!' she thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Lunch ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan sat at a lunch table playing with her meatloaf. That's just it. Playing. That's what Trunks would be doing to her if she gave in. "Uh….Pan? Are you gonna eat your meatloaf?" asked no other than Goten who could actually eat cafeteria food without barfing it up in the next ten seconds.  
  
"No, uncle Goten. You can have it," Pan said pushing her plate to him. "Pan? Are you alright?" Bra asked concerned about her best friend. "You never give your food to Goten. Even if it's not digestible." "HEY!! IT TASTES JUST FINE I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!!!" Goten said. "Well, to you it may taste just like a 6 course roast beef dinner!!!!!!!" Bra yelled back. "But to us, it's poison!" "Actually, it tastes more like a 13 cours-" "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Bra screamed. Pan just sat there…thinking…. "Bra? Where will you be going for college?" Pan suddenly asked. "Right here in Japan somewhere. So are Trunks and Goten. Why?" "I'm going to Yale." "WHAT!?!?!?! YOU CAN'T GO TO YALE!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU GOUNG TO YALE??????????????????? I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO TO YALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, REMEMBER?" "It'll only be for 4 years," Pan said. "I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!!!! WHAT WILL I DO IN ALL THAT TIME!!?!!" "I don't know, but I'm still going to Yale." "Is this about my brother?" Bra asked. "NO!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING BECAUSE YOUR BROTHER'S ATTENDING COLLEGE WITH YOU?" "OH MY GOD!!! THAT'S THE REASON!?! WHY? WHAT'D HE DO?" "He said he liked me." "Uh…I thought it was a good thing when boys say that to girls." "NOT UNLESS THE GIRL LIKES HIM!!! WHICH I DON'T BY THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh come on! I know you like him!!!!!! For Kami's sake, GOTEN knows you like him!!!!!!!! And, he's as dumb as…as….a pig!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "HEY!!!!!!!!! B-CHAN!!! THAT'S MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten yelled. 'Oh my god!! Did Goten just call me B- chan?' Bra thought. "Bra?? Bra!?! BRA!!!!!!! EARTH TO BRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Great. She's off in lala land," Pan muttered. "Goten?" Pan asked. "Yeah?" Goten said swallowing his meatloaf like a duck. "Do you think that I like Trunks?" "Yeah. Why?" "Well, why do you think that?" "Because, the only thing he's been saying to me is that you are the most beautiful lady on Earth." "Seriously though. Why?" Pan asked. "I was serious." "Really?" "Yup! He says that all the time!" "Wow…….."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan was about to fly off to her house when she heard someone calling her. She turned around and saw……..MARRON!?! "What do YOU want?" Pan said in a cold tone. "I just wanted to make sure that you don't like Trunks because he's mine! Not that he would ever like you anyway." "Well, I don't like him!!!!!!!!! You can have him! It's not like you'll last very long anyway!!" "You're just jealous that I can get him with my great body!!" "No I'm not!! Oh, by the way, has he ever actually told you he liked you?" "No, why?" "Hmmm…….well, he has said that he liked me!" Pan said flying away. "YEAH RIGHT!!!!" Marron shouted with disbelief. " Really! ASK HIM IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!!!!!" "FINE!!!! I WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Man! That bitch really gave me a headache!' Pan thought while she was flying to her house. 'Just two more weeks of school and then there's summer vacation.' "WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" something inside her backpack shouted. "Oh no!!!! Not Crystal!!!!!!" Another cry was heard. "AAAAHHH!!!!! TAYLOR!!!!!!!!!" Pan quickly took both of them out. Both immediately stopped crying. "Well, at least you aren't cussing anymore. "Idot!" "Danit!" "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Son Residence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan and Videl were in the kitchen when Pan came home. "Mom? Dad?" "Yes?" "Can I keep them?" Pan asked hopefully. "What do you want to keep? Don't tell me it's those pups by K-  
  
Mart!" Videl said exasperated. "No, but I still don't get why you won't let me keep one of them! They're so kawaii!!" "Well, if it's not the pups, then what?" "Uh….my kids?" "WHAT!?! WHO IS THE FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Dad, you knew I meant the eggs, right?" "Oh. Them. Sure you could keep them!" "THANK YOU!!!! By the way………..  
  
IhavebeenacceptedtoYaleandIamgoing!" Pan said in a rush while she ran upstairs. Unfortunately, Gohan heard every word. "YOU'VE BEEN ACCEPTED TO YALE!?! AND YOU'RE GOING!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Huh?" Now, Pan was confused. "You're happy that I'm going to Yale for 4 years?" "Well, yeah! Why wouldn't I be! You've been accepted to one of the best colleges in the whole world!!!!!!!" "Well, I thought that since it was so far away, you wouldn't let me go." "Of course I'm letting you go!!!!!!!! Anyway, you'll be turning 18 in 3 weeks! You'd be able to make your own rules!" "REALLY!?!" "Yup." "THANKS DAD!!!" 'Well, I guess today wasn't THAT bad…' Pan thought to herself. 'I guess I'll go over to Bra's now.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ C.C. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan walked in without even knocking. She passed by the couch where Vegeta was sitting and scowling. She heard him say something about stupid periods and saw all his stuff on the floor. "Hi Veggie-chan! Where's Bra?" Pan asked. "GGGRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T CALL ME VEGGIE- CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHERE BRA IS!?!" "Oh fine! I'll just find her myself! You're no help….Veggie-chan!!" Pan screamed while running away. "AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" When Pan stopped, she realized she was in front of Trunks' door. 'Oh no!' she thought. She was about to turn around and run to Bra's room when the door opened and out came Trunks. When he saw her, he frowned. "Why are YOU here?" he asked obviously angry. "I came here to visit BRA!!" Pan said stomping down the hall and slamming Bra's door closed. Trunks grew even angrier and slammed his door even louder.  
  
When Bra heard all the noise, she came out of her bathroom. "Oh, Pan! What are you doing here?" "I think I am starting to like him! Damnit!! Why did I have to like HIM of all people!?! But, he looked really angry with me when I was talking to him. Now, he probably hates me again!" Pan said not even looking up, but when she did…"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IT CAN'T BE!!!!! MEDUSA!!!!!!! NO!!!! I BET AN EVIL SPIRIT RESURRECTED YOU, AND YOU'VE TAKEN OVER BRA'S BODY AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" "PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT MEDUSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Oh…..heheheheheh……..well…..you do look like Medusa!" "YOU SAID THAT THE LAST TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " Oh, by the way, why is Vegeta's stuff in the living room?" "Oh! Daddy wouldn't buy pads for mom so she is making him sleep on the couch for a month." "Poor Vegeta!" "Anyway, you'll be happy to know that Trunks still likes you!" "Really???" "Yeah! He's just a little mad." "I never thought that he would still like me!" "Yeah, well, you should've seen Marron's face when Trunks told her that he doesn't and will never like her anymore after she said you were a snotty little bitch." "WHAT!?! I'M GONNA GET HER FOR CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan was about to fly out the window when she heard a car stop outside. She saw Marron walking through the driveway in a skimpy pink dress. She walked in and Pan and Bra were listening. Marron walked in to Trunks' room. Pan was straining her ears trying to hear what they were saying…………………………………………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's Marron going to say????? What's Trunks going to say????? What will they talk about? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to ills, Hotohori4life, Adria, lilone, gohanslover, MiChan, DR. SQUEE, YUE'S LOVER, Z, Miss Myrhe, TrunxChic, *Ryoko* TP, juliemoonstar, jenni s., tierney seals, cara, pansygirl2, Demon Sayain, and a BIG thank you to mrchezzysnickers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Without her, you wouldn't have read this chapter until maybe Spring Break!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. NOT AGAIN!!!!!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I must warn you, if you sue, you ain't getting anything! I'm broke…..seriously! I am!!!!!  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! I CAN UPDATE AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
WARNING!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF MARRON BASHING!!!! So, if you're a Marron fan, DON'T READ THIS!!!!!!! BUT, if you hate Marron as much as me, though I don't think that's possible, read on and enjoy!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trunks and Marron's Conversation ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MARRON!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Trunks asked in a surprised and angry voice. "Well Trunksie, I thought I'd come and visit you. After all, I am your girlfriend," Marron said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!! DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO MY SPEECH BACK THERE!?!" "Well, I just thought that you would reconsider," she said pushing herself against him. Trunks just moved back until he hit the wall. "Leave now or I'm going to have to call security," he said calmly. "Oh, but I'm having so much fun she said kissing him. This made Pan's blood boil. A strange golden aura surrounded her. "Anyway, I thought you were just stressed out. After all, who could stand that snotty little bitch?" That's it. Pan was MAD! It wasn't the snotty part. It wasn't being called a bitch. It was the word 'little' that made her go SSJ. Bra gasped and backed away.  
  
Pan broke down the door and grabbed Marron by the neck. Marron tried to break free, but to no avail. "No one calls me little," Pan said narrowing her eyes to slits before she threw Marron across the room and into a wall causing it to break down. She walked over to Marron and punched her in the face. Trunks watched on in shock. 'She's a s..s..sup..super saiyan!!!!' he thought. Pan smirked as she kicked Marron down the hall making her ricochet off the walls like a pinball and tumbling down 80 flights of stairs. Marron was all bloody by the time Pan got to her. She was barely conscious. They weren't even halfway down Capsule Corporation! Pan picked Marron up with no effort and spat on her face. "Now who's the little one?" Pan said arrogantly. (MAN! She could be Vegeta's twin sister!) She then slammed Marron onto the floor and kicked her out of a nearby window. Pan still wasn't finished yet. "Ka…..me…..ha….me……h-" Pan was interrupted by two strong arms holding her.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!!" Pan yelled. "Pan, you've got to calm down!! As much as I'd like to see you turn Marron into oblivion, Krillin and 18 would definitely go after us." "SO WHAT!?! IT'S NOT LIKE THEY STAND A CHANCE ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "PAN!!!!! JUST THINK!! YOU WOULD BE DISHONORING THE SON FAMILY'S NAME!!" "I DON'T CARE!!!!" "Well, do you care that you would be making Goku feel bad? Krillin was his best friend." That made her stop. Her grandpa was the only person whom she could tell anything to and he would keep it a secret. He was the only one she would let down her defenses for. She never wanted to make him mad at her. She suddenly dropped out of SSJ and started sobbing into Trunks' shirt when she saw what she had done. Trunks just flew to his room and put her down. He quickly went to Marron, although he'd rather just leave her there to die, and he took her to one of the regeneration tanks. He instantly flew back to his room to see a sleeping Pan. He laughed aloud a little. 'Just like Goku. One minute she's breaking down, then the next minute she's sleeping. Wait, I thought it was eating….oh well…' he thought. He walked over to his little raven angel and covered her up with his blanket.  
  
"*sniff sniff*……..mmm……..potato chips………and……cologne……" Pan mumbled in her sleep. Trunks sweat dropped. 'SO WHAT!?! WHO DOESN'T EAT IN THEIR BED?' Trunks thought. When he started to leave, Pan started crying. 'Huh……no wonder Crystal and Taylor started crying. They get it from their mother! I swear! She doesn't even want to be left alone! Even when she's sleeping!!' He sighed and walked closer to her. She stopped crying, but she still had a frown on. He gently laid himself down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her frown instantly turned into a delightful smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Regeneration Tank ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh…hello??? Is anybody there??? Hello???? LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Marron into her mouthpiece.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 7 hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan woke up in Trunks' arms. "Trunks?" Nothing. 'OH NO!!!!!' "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Z…..z…..z….z…z….z….z….mommy..*snore*…just…five…more…minutes  
  
please……." "TRUNKS YOU BAKA!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOTTA GO PEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Z……z…….z….z….z….z…….z……z…..I love you….you love me……we're a happy……family………." "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Z…..  
  
z…..z…..z…..row…row…row your boat…….gently down…..the…..stream…………." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. Too bad. The whole room is sound proof. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as loud as she could. "Z…z…..z…  
  
z….z….z….z….z…z……oh….where oh…where…has…my..little..dog gone?…*snore*" "TTTTTTRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Z..  
  
z…..z...z….z…..z…z….z…z...z…z…oops I…did..it….again…..I…played….with…your..heart.." "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Z…z…z…z…z…z..  
  
z….z…z….z…z…z…z….z….whenever….wherever….we're meant…to……be together…." "N- hmmm…..catchy…" "Z…z….z…z…z…z…z…z….z…Pan…is…a….giant…monkey...and….  
  
we're...all scared….of…her…and..her…frying…pan….." "GGGRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO!!! YOU THINK I'M A MONKEY!?! I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!" She then proceeded to punch him on the head leaving a huge bump. "Hmmm….how do I wake him up? AH!! Got it! Bacon." She said. He immediately sat up knocking her off. "WHERE!?!" "Well, good morning sunshine! If you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." She walked away grinning. Little did he know, she taped all his singing on the same recorder that got him whimpering like a baby because of rubbing alcohol. "Hehehehe…..wonder how much I'll get for this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehehe…what's going to happen to Marron? How will Trunks react to Pan and Yale? What's he going to have to do to get the tape back????? Where did Bra go?? Find out in the next chapter!!  
  
Thanks to juliemoonstar, mrchezzysnickers, Hotohori4life,Adria, ills, hotaru420, Impossible, Bunny, lilone, MajinSephiroth, trunksgrl182, DR. SQUEE, Saiyan Serpent, *Ryoko* TP, Z, MiChan, YUE'S LOVER, Miss Myrhe, and MOG!!!! 


	14. CHEW!!!!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I want someone to buy it for me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta yelled. Trunks immediately got out of bed and rushed out the door only to hit a brick wall. He looked up, and there stood Vegeta. He looked like he was about to KILL!!! He had veins popping out everywhere. "Brat, you dare show such WEAKNESS!?!" Vegeta growled menacingly. He went to SSJ, then went to SSJ2, and finally SSJ3. Lucky for Trunks Vegeta didn't have a tail or he'd be at SSJ4!! "I….I don't know what you're talking about!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled. "This," Pan said emerging from the background with the tape recorder. She rewound it and played it for Trunks to hear. "Let's just say that this is revenge for not letting me kill Marron!!" Pan said smiling. "I thought you knew well enough not to talk back again by now, but I guess I'll need to teach you some more in another lesson!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY ALL THAT IN A PRESENCE OF TWO GIRLS!?!" Vegeta grabbed Trunks and punched him sending him out the window into the yard. Trunks turned SSJ2, but the only good that did him was that it helped him stay alive. Vegeta was pounding on him mercilessly and showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Unfortunately for Trunks, Bulma built a gravity room that was much bigger and stronger than the last one because Vegeta kept bugging her about how weak the first one was. Vegeta did a roundhouse kick sending him into the gravity room. Then, he flew in and shut the door leaving Pan to wonder how Trunks is going to live……  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside Gravity Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!!!" Trunks tried persuading his father, but nope, Vegeta just zoned him out. "SHOWING SUCH WEAKNESS TO YOUR OWN MOTHER AND A SPAWN OF KAKOROTT'S!!!!!" Vegeta shouted while connecting his fist with Trunks' jaw and hearing some cracks. "YOU'RE LUCKY THAT WE STILL HAVE SENSU BEANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta said. "Please stop," Trunks pleaded in a weak voice. "FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks did his best to block the attack, but it was just too much to handle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan heard someone yell 'Big Bang Attack' followed by a 'Gaelic Gun' from the outside of the gravity room. 'OH!!! Maybe I shouldn't have let Vegeta hear the tape……' Pan thought worried about Trunks' safety. "PAN!!! COME IN FOR TEA!!!!!!" Bulma yelled. "OOOOHHHH!!!! COOKIES!!!!" Pan yelled completely forgetting about Trunks' beating. Bulma always has tea and cookies at 5:00 PM. Pan instantly sat down and made a grab for the cookies. Suddenly, the cookies disappeared. Pan watched in horror as a plate of nothing was put back. "GOTEN!!!!!!!!! YOU ATE ALL THE COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan went berserk!!! She started chasing Goten while he ran around C.C. screaming like a little girl. "BRA!!! BULMA!!! TRUNKS!! VEGETA!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten yelled. "PAN!!!" Bulma yelled. Pan stopped and Goten started hugging Bulma screaming 'thank yous' to Bulma. "Pan, there are more cookies in the cabinet," Bulma said. "YAY!!!" Pan yelled in joy and made a mad dash for the kitchen. Goten stopped immediately after he heard the words 'more, cookies, and cabinet.' "PAN!! DON'T EAT ALL OF THEM!!! I WANT SOME!!!!!" Goten shouted letting go of Bulma. "NO WAY!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAD YOUR SHARE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. That started their argument.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta walked out of the gravity room without a single scratch on him, but he did have on a smirk. On the other hand, Trunks CRAWLED out of the gravity room looking like SHIT!! He was coughing violently spitting blood everywhere. "Get yourself cleaned up, brat," Vegeta said as if nothing happened. Bulma came outside to call Vegeta and Trunks in for dinner, but she only saw Vegeta. "Vegeta? Where's Trunks?" "Hmph. He's over there, woman," he grunted pointing over to the heap of trash. "But, that's just trash, Vegeta." "Look closer." "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR SON!?!" Bulma went into hysterics. "HURRY UP!!!!!!! GWT HIM A SENSU BEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled in a panicky voice. "Get it yourself!" Vegeta shouted back. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING DINNER UNTIL YOU GET HIM A SENSU BEAN!!!!!!!!" "WHAT!?! IT'S NOT LIKE YOUR COOKING IS EDIBLE ANYWAY WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!" "SHUT UP AND GET HIM A SENSU BEAN!!!!!!!!!" "FINE!!" Vegeta stalked inside and he got a sensu bean from the drawer. He then went outside and gave it to Bulma. "HERE!!!" "Thank you," Bulma quickly put it in Trunks' mouth. "CHEW DAMNIT!!" Bulma yelled. Trunks didn't though. Instead, he just swallowed it whole! He quickly sat up, but started choking!!  
  
"VEGETA!!!!! GET HIM A GLASS OF WATER!!!!!!!!!!!" "NO!! NOT THIS TIME WOMAN!! YOU GET IT THIS TIME!!!!!! I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!!!" Vegeta yelled. (Yup. A LOT of yelling!) Pan heard all the yelling and ran outside to see what it was. "TRUNKS!!!" Pan yelled. She was next to him instantly. "PAN!! GO GET HIM A GLASS OF WATER!!" Bulma yelled desperately. "Okay!!" Pan said running into the kitchen. Pan quickly ran back with a cup of water in her hand. "HERE!!!" She handed it over to Bulma who gave it to Trunks. "DRINK!!!!!!" Bulma ordered. "*cough*…….ah….." Trunks said relieved. Pan and Bulma sighed in relief while Vegeta walked inside to eat his non-edible dinner. "Pan, I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!" Trunks yelled in fury. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan started running around with Trunks chasing after her. "BULMA!!! HELP ME!!!!!" Pan yelled. She hid behind the older hybrid. "TRUNKS!!! YOU STOP CHASING PAN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL TELL VEGETA TO GIVE YOU AN EVEN WORSE BEATING!!!!! BUT, THIS TIME, NOBODY'S GOING TO HELP!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled. Trunks stopped and ran inside to the safety of his room after he hearing, 'father, worse beating, and nobody's help.' Bulma grinned and Pan yelled in joy. "BULMA!! YOU'RE MY HERO!!!!!!!!" "Don't mention it kid."  
  
Just then, Bulma and Pan heard someone choking in the kitchen. 'VEGETA!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, CHEW YOUR FOOD!!!!!" The choking stopped. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CHEW'!?! IT'S SOUP WOMAN!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled back. Bulma sweat dropped. "Maybe I should take those cooking lessons after all," Bulma muttered. She went inside to get a phone book. Pan was left outside feeling guilty about Trunks' beating, so she decided to go talk to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan flew up to Trunks' window. She opened it and flew in. All she heard was the shower. "Trunks?" Nothing. She then heard the shower turn off. Trunks came out with just a towel on. This didn't seem to faze Pan, though. He scowled when he saw her. "What do you want?" he asked hotly. "I….." 'Don't apologize. Apologize. Don't. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. No. NO!' Pan thought, but against her better judgement, she did. "I'm….s..sor…sorry…." Pan said shakily. Never in her whole life has she apologized to someone that wasn't in her family. She thought that she would apologize to other people, but NEVER to Trunks. Trunks seemed delighted to hear an apology. He still pretended that he was mad anyway. "Hmph." He turned around to hide a smile. She thought he was furious with her. 'Oh. He's really mad at me……maybe I should go make him dinner. God knows Bulma's cooking tastes like poisonous shit!' "Wait right here!" Pan yelled dashing to the kitchen. After Trunks got dressed, Pan came in with a tray of food. On it was a large bowl of miso soup, many varieties of sushi, rice with teriyaki chicken, a salad, an extra large bowl  
  
of noodles, tempura, crispy baked fish, a glass of sprite with 3 cherries in it, (I always have sprite like that in Japanese restaurants!) and green tea ice cream for dessert. (Yummy…*Wipes drool off*) Trunks looked at the pile of food with a swimming pool of drool beneath him. He started digging in right after Pan put it all on his table. Wait, not table. She put it all on the magazines on the table.  
  
"So, do you like?" Pan asked. He stopped for a second and nodded his head. Then, he continued on with his meal. "Um…..would this be a good time to tell you I'm going to Yale?" Pan asked. "WHAT!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Um…….sorry??? I'm just in a cliffhanger mood….. Anyway, what's Trunks going to say?? Will he forbid her to go????? Will he be happy????? Where's Bra??? And, WHAT ABOUT MARRON!?! Find out in the next chappie! Thanks to Z, MiChan, Jaques Rico, YUE'S LOVER, DR. SQUEE, hotaru420, ills, Bunny, juliemoonstar, Hotohori4life, *Ryoko* TP, kristy, and trunksgrl182!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. LET GO!!!!!!!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I WILL NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks spat out all his food. 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO YALE!?! I TOTALLY FORBID YOU TO GO!!!' he yelled outraged at the fact that she didn't tell him sooner. "YOU CAN'T FORBID ME TO GO!!!!!!! I CAN GO IT I WANT TO, AND I WANT TO!!!!!" she shouted back. She stomped out angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Two Weeks Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marron was finally set free from the regeneration tank when Bulma went into her lab three days after Pan left Capsule Corporation. Pan has graduated already and hasn't seen Trunks at all in the two weeks until she graduated. While Pan was staying home avoiding him, Trunks was working on a new invention………………….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Airport ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to miss you!!" Videl was crying and Gohan was hugging Pan. Just then, the Briefs and Chestnuts came. Marron reluctantly came, though. Pan didn't see Trunks anywhere. "Uh….where's Trunks?" Pan asked. "He said he'd be here, honey. I'm sure it's just the traffic," Bulma said. Suddenly, Pan caught a glimpse of lavender. Trunks pushed his way out of the crowd of girls who recognized him. Pan snorted and turned away. He got to her and all at once, he broke down.  
  
I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried while holding onto her left leg. "Flight 263 now boarding," a voice said on the monitor. "TRUNKS!!! LET GO!!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY PLANE!!!!!" No one made a move to help, though. The Briefs were too embarrassed so they left. Gohan, Videl, Chi Chi, Goten, and the Chestnut family stood on in shock as Trunks was dragged to the ticket lady. "TRUNKS!!!!!! LET GO OF ME DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " NO!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!!! YOU'LL JUST GO AND GET MARRIED, AND HAVE KIDS!!!!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO HAVE MY KIDS, AND that doesn't sound right. Well, anyway, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks started sobbing even harder. 'TRUNKS!!!!! THEY WON'T LET YOU ON!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled in frustration trying to pry his hands off of her. "No problem," Trunks said and threw the ticket lady his unlimited credit card. "TRUNKS!!!!! LET GO, AND GO AWAY!!!!!!!!" 'I never thought I'd have to use these, but……..' Trunks thought as he took something out of his jacket. They were a pair of…..HANDCUFFS!?! He put one on her and one on him. "These are saiyan proof so trying to break free is useless," Trunks said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNLOCK THESE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Sorry, but I can't do that," Trunks said melting the key with his ki. Only the handcuffs were saiyan proof. Pan was seething in anger. She stomped into the plane furiously. They both sat in first-class.  
  
"Miss, what would you like to drink? Miss??? Uh…miss??????" the stewardess asked. Pan was too angry to hear anything. "Um….she'll have an iced mocha latte, and I'll have an ice tea," Trunks said. The stewardess walked off. "Pan? Oh, come on. Please say something Pan!" Trunks pleaded. Pan turned her death glare from the window to Trunks. He winced a little. She then turned her death glare back to the window. 'Man, she must be mad! She's not even yelling at me!!!!!!!!' Trunks thought worried about his safety. 'Maybe I shouldn't have melted the key………' When they arrived, Pan pulled Trunks out. People were staring at them quizzically. Just as Trunks stepped out of the terminal, a mob of girls ran right over to him. Pan's scowl darkened and Trunks noticed. 'This isn't the time to flirt right now,' Trunks thought to himself. "Who's the little kid?" one girl asked pointing to Pan. Pan was about to punch that girl, but Trunks cut in. "Uh, she's my girlfriend so please excuse us," Trunks said dashing to the exit with Pan following him.  
  
When they got outside, Pan exploded. "I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY'D YOU SAT THAT TO THOSE GIRLS!?!" "I just said what came to my mind first. After all, you were about to slaughter that girl!!" Trunks said. 'YOU SHOULD'VE JUST LET ME KILL THAT BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "SHE CALLED ME A LITTLE KI- uh, why is your limo here?" Pan asked confused. "I told him to meet us here," he replied. "Raj, our bags are over there," Trunks pointed out to his driver. Pan refused to get in, though. Trunks was able to push her in. "So, where are we going to live?" Trunks asked. "'WE'!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WE'!?! I'M LIVING ALONE IN MY DORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "SORRY SWEETY, BUT I MELTED THE KEY, REMEMBER???" said Trunks. "I AM NOT SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYWAY, WHAT ABOUT YOUR JOB?" "I made some arrangements and now, we're going to stay at my house by the ocean. I'm gonna be working there." "I ALREADY HAVE A DORM ROOM!!!!!" "But, they're too small." "FINE!!!!! BUT, it can't be too far from Yale," Pan said. "It's only about a ten minute flight there. Twenty by car," Trunks replied.  
  
They got to the house by 1:00 PM. Pan gasped at its size. "THIS is NOT a house. It's a MANSION!!!!!! WAIT! My mistake, it's 10 MANSIONS rolled into one!!!!!!" Pan exclaimed. Trunks grinned. "It also has its own private beach," Trunks said. Pan ran inside. When she got in, the first thing she felt was the floor's squishiness, but it was covered in soft fur. "Uh, Trunks? What's the floor made of?" Pan asked. "It's like a water bed, but it's a water floor," he answered back. The walls were not walls at all! They were aquariums! Many kinds of fish were swimming in the water. The lights had seashells over them. There were crystals hanging from the ceiling. In the living room, there were big shells with pearls in them. Actually, the pearls were big squishy pillows to sit on. "Beautiful…." Pan said.  
  
"Do you want to see your room? Excuse me. Our room?" Trunks said. "FOR THE LAST REAKIN' TIME, I AM NOT GOING TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Well, I forgot where I put the spare k- oops….." Trunks said covering his mouth. "THERE'S A SPARE KEY!?!" "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I….I WAS ABOUT TO SAY 'SPARE K….. KETTLE!!!!! I'm thirsty. THAT'S WHY!!!!!" Trunks lied. YEAH RIGHT!!!!! LET'S GET SEARCHING!!!!!!" Pan said. 'Hmmm……..now, if I were a key, where would I be??? Wait, why wasn't Bra there to say goodbye??' Pan pondered. "PAN!!!!!!! I FOUND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. They were both in the kitchen. "It figures the key would be in here. By the way, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE HANDCUFFED TOGETHER, REMEMBER!" Pan said. She walked over to him. "Well!?! Where's the key????" Pan asked getting impatient. "Who said anything about the key? I just found my cookie jar!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said taking the lid off and eating all the cookies. Pan just sweat dropped. "*sigh* This is going to be a long day….." Pan muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will they ever find the key to unlock the handcuffs!?! Or, will they be stuck together until death? Find out in the next chapter!!!!! Thanks to Z, IAMME143, Hotohori4life, Frozenflower, Miss Myrhe, MiChan, hotaru420, ills, YUE'S LOVER, Bunny, MOG, phibrizo, juliemoonstar, and Big Fan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Mysterious...........

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! This is such a CRUEL world!!!  
  
I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO POST THE SAME CHAPTER!!!!!!!! MY COMPUTER SAID IT SAVED, BUT TODAY, I FOUND OUT I POSTED THE SAME THING SO I HAD TO TYPE IT ALL UP AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again, SORRY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHERE'S THE DAMN KEY!?!" Pan yelled in frustration. Trunks was tired! They've been searching for about 3 hours!!!! When Trunks thought Pan was about to sit down, she dragged him upstairs to his bedroom. There, she threw all the pillows, sheets, and bags around. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY ISN'T IT HERE!?! I'M GONNA GO CRAZY IF I DON'T FIND IT!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A JERK AND I HATE YOU BECAUSE I DO AND I HATE YOU AND I WILL FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE AND WE'RE GOING TO BE STUCK TOGETHER FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK WITH YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER BECAUSE I HATE YOU AND I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER BECAUSE YOU'RE A LOSER AND I HATE YOU AND I WILL FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER BECAUSE YOU ARE A SELFISH LITTLE GOOD-FOR- NOTHING BASTARD!!!! OH!!!!!!!! DID I MENTION THAT I HATE YOU!?!" Pan screamed.  
  
"Uh……….I think you already have gone crazy," Trunks said getting as far away from her as possible. 'She might be dangerous. Scratch that. She IS dangerous!!!!!!! I want to find the key!' Trunks thought. 'We've been everywhere but the game room and aquarium. I'm sure that it's not in the aquarium!!' Trunks thought. "COME ON!!!! Let's go to the game room!!!!!!!" Pan followed Trunks down to a room in the basement. She immediately started flipping over ping-pong, pool, and foosball tables as well as pinball machines and a billion toys. "AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT HERE!!!!!! I WANT THE KEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU AND I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EV-" "DON'T EVEN START!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S STILL ONE MORE PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!! TO THE AQUARIUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted.  
  
He was dragged to the aquarium. "Uh…..Trunks? How do we get in????" Pan asked. "I dunno." "OOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! FORGET THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that said, Pan ki blasted the whole aquarium sending a tsunami into the whole house. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY AQUARI-*gurgle*" Trunks was now in the water. They both swam up to get some fresh air. "WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both looked at each other. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OUR BABIES!!!!!!!" they both screamed. They quickly swam into Trunks' room and found the bag. "CRYSTAL!!! TAYLOR!!! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!!!!!" Pan shouted in relief. Trunks took the eggs and they both swam to a turtle. "Now, I need you to take care of our kids alright? I trust you Mr. Swimmity-Swam," Trunks said to his turtle. Pan sweat dropped. 'First, he names his fuzzy pink stuffed bunny Mr. Hippity- Hop. Now, I find out he named his turtle Mr. Swimmity-Swam!! Can you say 'weirdo'???' Pan thought.  
  
After they put their kids onto the turtle, they dove down to meet a shark!!! Trunks turned the shark into a fried fish, though, and they swam on. Pan saw clams and treasure chests beneath them. They got up to get another breath of fresh air. "Trunks? Why are there treasure chests on the bottom?" Pan asked quizzically. "I thought they looked cool," Trunks said with a shrug. "WELL, WHERE IS THE KEY!?!" Pan asked. "Um…………..I don't know!!!!!!!" Trunks said. "THINK TRUNKS!!!!!" Pan shouted. "I'M TRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…………OW!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS THINKING BUSINESS IS HURTING MY HEAD!!!!!!!!! I DON'T THINK IT'S REALLY HEALTHY FOR ME!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "Oooohhh…..MIGRAINE!!!!!!!!!!!!" "IF YOU DON'T START THINKING, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "OKAY!!!! GEEZ….you're a violent person….." Trunks muttered. Pan gave him a glare. "Um………..I REMEMBER NOW!!!!!!!!! THOSE CLAMS AT THE BOTTOM ARE THE PUZZLE!!!!" "What????" Pan asked. She didn't get it. "Okay. You're suppose to touch the pearls in each clam in a specific order. There are 3 combinations that will work. But, only two of them will give out good prizes. One of the treasure chests contains electric eels. These special kinds are trained to shock you until you die…..There are about a million combinations, and if you get 1 wrong you'll feel an electric wave pass through your body. It will really hurt. 1 is enough to kill a normal person, but since we're saiyans, we can take six before we die and I don't know where the sensu beans are!!!!" Trunks said.  
  
"WOW!! So, you're telling me we have about 2 in a million chances of opening a chest and we only get 12 chances before we both die??? GREAT ODDS!!!" Pan said sarcastically. "OKAY!!! I HAVE A PIECE OF PAPER THAT HAS THE COMBINATIONS!!!!!!!!" Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out a soggy piece of paper. The ink was all runny. He could hardly make out a 1. "Well, I remember that all the combinations start with 3!!" Trunks said. He looked at the eight clams………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 15 Minutes Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan has gotten 3 shock waves and Trunks got 4. "Okay…….um….3, 4, 1, 2, 7, 6, 8, 5," Trunks mouthed as pan touched each pearl. One of the chests was opening!!! Unfortunately, the chest that opened was the one with the electric eels. Both Pan and Trunks floated up and out of the water. "Good thing those can't fly," Pan said. About 30 minutes later, the eels were asleep. Pan and Trunks quietly descended into the water and Trunks mouthed another combination. Another one of the chests opened. Inside the chest were packages of junk food!!!! Pan looked at Trunks like he was a hopeless child. "What?" he mouthed. Only one more chest was closed. "……3, 2, 4, 1, 6, 8, 5, 7," Trunks mouthed. YAY!!!! The last chest opened!!!!! Pan got the key in the middle and swam up. She unlocked them, and Trunks took both the key and the handcuffs. They got the babies and swam to the front door. They opened it sending a giant wave out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"$78,000,000……..gone…………" Trunks said looking at the aquarium. "OH!!! IT'S NOT LIKE IT TOOK YOU YOUR WHOLE LIFE TO BE ABLE TO BUY THIS!!!!!!!! YOU'LL EARN THAT AMOUNT ALL BACK IN 5 DAYS WITH YOUR JOB!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said. "Yeah….I guess I'll need to get to work then….." Trunks stalked off to his office. Pan decided to take a little swim before dinner. She got into one of her bikinis and walked outside into the cool air. She waded into the water and started to float on top of it. Minutes later, Pan fell asleep on the gentle waves.  
  
Unknown to her, two mysterious figures were watching from the top of the cliff. 'Mother……..' they both thought to each other as they watched Pan………………………..  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I TOLD YOU!!!!!!! I'M IN A CLIFFHANGER MOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, though. Who are these mysterious figures??? Why did they think 'Mother.…….'???? Only I know that!!!!!!!!! Find out in the next chapter!!! Thanks to Cassie Wang, *Ryoko* TP, Z, Hikaru, DR. SQUEE, MiChan, Miss, Myrhe, ills, hotaru420, Impossible, pan, Bunny, juliemoonstar, Professor Authordude, and Hotohori4life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. 200 Review Special

200  
  
REVIEW  
  
SPECIAL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"~D*P*P~, Z didn't give me a cookie!!!!!! You promised to give me a cookie!!!!!!" Trunks said as he came into the living room. "Uh…..wait until AFTER dinner!!!" "BUT, YOU PROMISED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW, GO AWAY!!!!! I'M COOKING!!!!" "Oohhhh………..yummy……." Trunks said with a drop of drool on the side of his mouth. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY, NOT DROOL OVER THE PORK CHOPS!!!!!!! NOW, I HAVE TO START ALL OVER!!!!! YOU CAN HAVE THEM IF YOU WANT. YOU ALREADY CLAIMED THEM WITH YOUR DROOL!!!!" "YAY!!!!!!!!!" he said grabbing the whole plate and running into his room. "NOT IN YOUR ROOM YOUNG MAN!!!!!!" 'Man, I do sound like my mom.'  
  
Just then…….."~D*P*P~!!!!!!!! YOU'VE GOT TO CHECK THIS OUT!!!!!!" Pan shouted from hers' and Trunks' room. "What???? I'M COOKING RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "You've reached 200 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!" "REALLY!?! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO IS IT!?! I WANNA KNOW BECAUSE I JUST DO AND I'LL HASSLE YOU UNTIL YOU TELL ME AND I'LL HASSLE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVE-" "HEY!!!!!SHUT UP!!!! I DIDN'T SAY I WOULDN'T TELL YOU!!!!!!! IT'S CASSIE WANG!!!!" Pan shouted back. "REALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!!! No, seriously, she is!! We both go to the same school!!!(I'm not kidding)" "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE LEAVING CRUMBS EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "HEY!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU EATING THE COOKIES!?!" "Uh……………….uh……uh…..I love you??" Trunks said desperately. "NICE TRY, BUD!!!!!! NOW, GO AND CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks sobbed. "DOESN'T WORK!!!!" Pan yelled.  
  
"~D*P*P~, do I hafta!?!" Trunks asked. "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, please stop at Cassie's house for me!!" "But, I WANT MY COOKIE FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled. "YOU ALREADY ATE ALL THE COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Well……………can you buy some more????" Trunks asked hopefully. "Uh…sure……." ~D*P*P~ said with a fake smile. "REALLY!?! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said taking off into the air. (Different camera angle, looking at the backside of ~D*P*P~) WHAT'S THIS!?! HER FINGERS ARE CROSSED!!!!!! "Hehehehehe………sucker….." Pan sweat dropped. "If you tell ANYONE, be sure to sleep with one eye open…" Pan gave a nervous laugh and nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'M BA-ACK!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO YOU BIG BABOON!!!!!!!!!! I MEAN, YOU BIG FAT HAIRY MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!" shouted both Z and Cassie. Trunks was holding each one in one of his arms. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU HOLD MY HUNDRED REVIEWERS LIKE THAT!!!!!!! CAN'T YOU BE MORE CIVILIZED??? HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING IN THE MANNER DEPARTMENT!?!" "Uh….what does civilized mean????" he asked with a sheepish look. "*sigh* JUST PUT THEM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Fine…….can I have my cookie now???" Trunks asked. "Um………uh… yeah……just go down the stairs and….um………….ki blast……………..the…….the…………  
  
um………basement floor…..and…uh……keep going!!!!! YOU'LL SEE IT!!!!!!!" "Okay!!!!" Trunks said dashing to the basement. "Well, that should keep him occupied for a day or two…. anyway, how are you!?!" "Fine!!! Um, well, how do we get back? We live pretty far away.." both Cassie and Z said. "Uh……Pan can take you!!!!!!! PAN!!!!!!!!" "WHAT!?! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!!!!!!!! WHERE'S TRUNKS!?!" Pan asked. "Uh…he should be at the center of the Earth right now. "Huh???" Pan asked with a clueless expression. "Well, anyway….TAKE THEM BACK OR….OR……OR……OR…OR….I'M TAKING THE……THE…THE…….THE GRAVITY ROOM AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "OH THE HORROR!!!!!" Pan said sarcastically fainting. She immediately got up again.  
  
"LIKE I CARE ABOUT SOME STUPID GRAVITY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WILL ONLY WORK ON VEGGIE-HEAD!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "FINE!!!! Uh……….what about if you don't, I'LL HANDCUFF YOU TO TRUNKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!" "NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said fainting for real this time. "Uh……great!! Now, she's fainted!!!!!!! I guess I'll have my driver take you!!! Oh, RAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Yes, ma'am?" "Please take them home!" "Yes, ma'am," Raj said and escorted both Cassie and Z to the limo. "Well, that take cares of everything! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!! I GOT 200 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Does victory dance*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Up in Outer Space ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHERE ARE MY COOKIES!?!" Trunks yelled at an asteroid coming to him at 450 MPH. "Um……sor-AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Trunks who was pushed into a black hole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 Weeks Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmmm………..have you seen Trunks anywhere?" Pan asked. "Uh……nope!!! I have no clue!!!!!!!!" *Starts whistling nervously* 


	18. Mischief in the Air!!!!!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I want it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ocean ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pan? Wake up. Pan??? PAN!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. He was floating above the waves. "Just 5 more minutes mommy….." Pan mumbled. Trunks chuckled a bit and decided to do something. Something evil………………………………………………………………………………………...  
  
"Oh, Pan my dear, time to wake up. I think you should make a splashy entrance," Trunks said dropping the still sleeping Pan in his arms into the water. "*gurgle* AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! TRUNKS!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Well, you sure did make a splashy entrance…." Before Trunks could fly away, Pan shot a ki blast at him. "AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SINGED MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled. Pan flew out with a content smile on her face. "So, what's for dinner?" Pan asked. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!" Trunks started chasing Pan all around. She flew inside the house. Without thinking, he chased after her into the house up every floor making a tornado while breaking a bunch of furniture. Pan ran into Trunks' room, but was stuck there. "DAMNIT!!!" she cursed aloud. He came in. She started to sweat. "Uh…..WOAH!!!!!! LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "I'm not falling for that!" he shouted back. When he saw the expression on her face, he got worried and looked back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan snuck out as he went mad over his destroyed house.  
  
When he finally calmed down, he went downstairs. "Trunks? I don't wanna cook!!! You cook!!" Pan ordered. "Fine!!!!!!!!! But, what about my hair!?!" "Oh…..uh…….it looks fine. Um, just use a comb and comb that side over. Then, you'll look like you have your hair on that side, too!" Pan said. "GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!!!!" "Just try!!!!!!!!!!" "FINE!!!!!!!" Trunks stomped off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 40 Minutes Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh, what exactly is this?" Pan asked looking at the green stuff in front of her. "It's spaghetti," Trunks answered. "No offense, but this looks more like vomit than spaghetti!" Pan said. "And, it smells like gym shorts!!!" "Well, I told you I didn't know how to cook!!" Trunks shot back. "Fine, fine. Let's just order some pizzas, okay?" "YAY!!!" Pan picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, I would like 85 extra-large pizzas with pepperoni and sausage on all of them, 29 bottles of sprite, 200 buffalo wings, 124 bread sticks, 490 boxes of cinnasticks, and that's all." Pan gave the pizza guy her address. "So, when's it gonna be here?" Trunks asked. "Around 30 minutes." "Okay!" Trunks and Pan decided to play a game while they waited. TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!  
  
"Okay, truth or dare, Trunks?" "Uh, dare." "Okay, when the pizza guy comes, I want you to run butt-naked out the door shouting 'I am a pretty little fairy!!!!!!!' while throwing magic dust. Just use these scraps," Pan said handing him a bag full of scraps. "NO WAY!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT LOSE MY DIGNITY!!!!!!!!" "Fine, I guess you'll take the penalty then?" Pan asked. "What's the penalty?" "You have to take off 5 pieces of your clothing not counting the socks, shoes, or accessories." Pan grinned. "Wow, I didn't know you wanted to look at my body so badly!" Trunks said teasingly. Pan blushed, but quickly retaliated. "Who would want to see your body anyway?" "Fine. I'll take the dare…." Trunks said reluctantly after he looked at what he was wearing: shorts, a shirt, and no underwear. DING- DONG!!!!!!!!!!!! "OH MAN!!!!!!" Trunks whined. "GO!!!!" Fine….." Trunks took off all his clothing making Pan drool a little. He smirked at her. He then headed out the door. Pan started laughing.  
  
"I AM A PRETTY LITTLE FAIRY!!!!!!! I AM A PRETTY LITTLE FAIRY!!!!!!!" Trunks sang as he threw some of the scraps in the air. The pizza delivery guy just looked on in shock. Pan paid the guy and he slowly got into his car. 'Poor guy. He'll probably have nightmares tonight….' Pan thought. "So, can I come in now?" Trunks asked as Pan as he watched the pizza delivery guy drive away. "Sure." He put on his clothes and went into the living room for his dinner. He sat down next to Pan who was already pigging out. "Okay, Pan. Truth or dare?" Trunks asked as he shoved 8 slices down his throat. (Not big on manners, are we?) "Um………twoot……" Pan said with a mouthful of food. "What?" Trunks asked. "*swallow* I said truth," Pan told him. "Okay…………  
  
um…….I need some time to think……" Trunks said racking his brain for an embarrassing question. "Yeah, Trunks. Put that incredibly puny brain of yours to work," Pan teased. "Um…ohhh……….migraine…….." Trunks said rubbing his temples. "Um, OH! If you had to kiss Bra, Marron, or Goten, who would it be? You have to give an answer or you would have to kiss Vegeta!" Trunks said.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled in disgust face. It looked like she was about to really vomit!!! "Oh, come on. It's not like you're really going to kiss any of them for real!" Trunks said. "Well, um…….definitely NOT Marron…… um…….uh…um…..um…..OH! Look at the time! I gotta go to bed!!! Goodnight!!!!" Pan shouted as she ran into her room and locked it. "HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!! JUST ANSWER THE FREAKIN' QUESTION!!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "MAN!!!!!! I knew I shouldn't have gotten the sound proof doors!!!!!!" Trunks said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Pan's Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WOAH!!!!! THIS ISN'T A ROOM!!!!!!! THIS IS A LUXURY SUITE!!!!! NO!!!!! IT'S 80 LUXURY SUITES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan's bed was a waterbed. The sheets were soft and warm. Satin was draped everywhere. Pan felt like a tiny speck compared to the bed. That must mean she's like nothing compared to the whole room! Pan decided to take a bubble bath, and then go to sleep. She couldn't believe the size of the jacuzzi!!! It was as big as a pool! It was all steamy and warm. The bubbles seemed really comforting. There were also billions of seashells and aroma candles surrounding the jacuzzi. She just decided to soak in there. After she got out, she dried herself with her ki. She dressed in some boxers and a shirt. Pan instantly fell asleep……………………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pan got up groggily and slammed her alarm clock against the aquarium glass. "Good thing it's tempered glass…." Pan mumbled. She got dressed and ran downstairs. "Good morning!!" Trunks said as he sipped his coffee. "Morning," Pan replied. "Mmm…..something smells good….." Pan said sniffing the air. "Here," Trunks said handing Pan a plate with bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns, ham, and pancakes on it. He also handed her a cup of coffee. "Um, this doesn't look like your cooking," Pan said. Then, she spotted a couple of boxes in the trashcan. 'Denny's' was on it. "So, you ordered instead. No wonder this doesn't look like poisonous shit. Your cooking probably has more poison in it than Bulma's!!" Pan teased. "HEY!!!" Trunks said. "WOAH!! LOOK AT THE TIME!!!! I GOTTA GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "I'm coming with you!! I'm attending Yale, too!" Trunks shouted following her. Pan skidded to a stop. "You're what?" Pan asked in disbelief. "I'm going there, too." "WHAT!?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!!!!!! HOW CAN YOU WITH YOUR GRADES!?!" Pan shouted. "I got a full football scholarship at Yale," Trunks said. "Hmmmm…..that would explain your brain damage……" Pan said. "I DO NOT HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted offended.  
  
"Hehehehehe…….." "So, which car are we going to take?" Trunks asked Pan. "Um…..your black viper!!!" Pan shouted. Trunks tossed the capsule onto the ground. They both got in. "Pan, don't you think I should drive?" Trunks asked sitting in the passenger's seat. "Nope! I wanna drive!!!!!" Pan whined like a child. Trunks reluctantly handed over the keys. Pan immediately started the car up. "Hold on," Pan warned before hitting the gas pedal. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Yale ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The car stopped. All at once, a crowd of girls started swooning over Trunks. Pan got out of the car. "So, is that your sister?" one of the more snooty girls asked. Pan growled. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. Trunks ran next to Pan. "Um…..she's my girlfriend," Trunks said uneasily. "Pan, why don't we go?" Trunks said as he pulled her to a nearby tree that was way from the girls. "FOR THE SECONF TIME, I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRINED!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed. "OH WELL!!!! I ALREADY SAID IT, AND I CAN'T TELL THEM THAT YOU AREN'T NOW!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted back. Before they could argue anymore, the bell rang. Trunks made sure that he was in every class that Pan was in. They both walked to their first class in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Class ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello. I am Mr. Misaki. Today, we have a surprise. We have two new students!! Pleas make Ms. Son and Mr. Briefs welcome!!" the teacher said. "Mr. BRIEFS!?!" all the girls shouted. Trunks and Pan walked in together. "Please, take a seat!" Mr. Misaki said pointing to the two empty seats in the back. Pan was sitting next to Trunks who was sitting next to a guy named Kyle. Pan was sitting next to a girl named Claire. Claire had wavy lavender hair and blue eyes. 'Just like Trunks…..' Pan thought. Kyle had brown hair with gold highlights in them. His hair was just like Trunks' with Trunks' eyes. 'Let's put the plan into action,' Claire thought to her brother, Kyle. 'Yeah,' he thought back. After the boring class was over, Claire pulled Pan over. "Hi! My name's Claire!" "Hi. I'm Pan. Well, you already know that!" Pan said. "So, just between us, do you like Trunks?" Claire asked. "NO!!! If you want to ask him out, go ahead!" Pan said. Claire blushed. "NO!!! I don't want to date him!!!!! I was just thinking that you and Trunks are such a kawaii couple!" Claire said. "Yeah right! I think Kyle is cute, though. Maybe I could go out with him, instead," Pan said. Claire sent this thought to Kyle who almost choked! "Um….well…uh…I don't that's such a great idea!" Claire said. "OH!! Of course!!! You must be his girlfriend!!" Pan said. "WHAT!?! OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!!" Claire shouted. Kyle was about to hurl after he heard that.  
  
"Okay. I guess I get a better chance at him then!!! You're too pretty, anyway!" Pan teased. 'Mama always says that about me….' Claire thought. "Well, I think we should go to our second class!" Claire announced as Trunks, Kyle, Claire, and Pan all walked off to philosophy. As Trunks walked by Claire, she took the handcuffs that were still in his pocket along with the key. 'Good thing he didn't notice…..' Claire thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lunch ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan was walking to the lunchroom when she saw that she forgot her library book in the computer room. Trunks was heading to the lunchroom, too. He saw Pan on the way and decided to go ask if she needed help. When he entered and went to stand next to her, a blur came by and before Trunks and Pan could find out what the blur was, they saw that they had the same pair of handcuffs they had on before!!!!!! "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!!! IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE!?! UNLOCK THESE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "OKAY!!!! Um….I CAN'T FIND THE KEY!!!!!!!!!!!" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW, I'M REALLY STUCK WITH YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S JUST SEARCH FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said. But, the door was slammed. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! WE CAN'T GET OUT NOW!!!!!! WE CAN'T KI BLAST IT DOWN!!!!! WHAT IF SOMEONE WAS OUT THERE!?! PLUS, THEY'D WANT TO KNOW WHO BROKE IT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "I guess I'm stuck with you for my entire life now………………………………………." Trunks said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good. Now, you did remember to wear a ki shield, right?" Kyle asked Claire. "Yeah, yeah….. I'm not as dense as you!" "HEY!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!! You're just lucky you got mom's brains!!!!" "Well, it's like you have half of mom's brains and half of dad's!!!" Claire shouted. They both humphed at each other and resumed eavesdropping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHAT!?! What's this about dad and mom??? And, do Claire and Kyle know something Trunks and Pan don't? Well, of course!!!! Find out how Pan and Trunks are going to survive in the next chapter! They didn't even bring LUNCH!?! Thanks to EternalDreams, kristy, Bunny, Hotohori4life, Cassie Wang, MiChan, ssj3gotenks, juliemoonstar, IAMME143, MOG, hotaru420, ills, Z, Miss Myrhe, Professor Authordude, and Mhealeayah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. *GASP*

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I am so unfortunate!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I DIDN'T EVEN BRING A LUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled in utter horror. "I'LL STARVR TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M STUCK WITH YOU FOR THE REAAST OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I HATE YOU AND I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. Trunks was raving about his stomach while Pan was going crazy. This was pretty entertaining to Claire and Kyle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man! I didn't think they would be going crazy!! Maybe we should get them lunch…" Claire said. "Fine. Let's go to KFC," said Kyle. "Why? There's food in the cafeteria." "Hardly anything is edible!! Who knows what kinds of stuff they put in the food!!" "Oh, fine!" Minutes later, they returned with five buckets of crispy chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, potato wedges, corn, and drinks. They bought themselves some twisters. "Okay. Look, the computer room won't be used for the whole week because the computers don't work. We need to give this to them and go tell a teacher or something a little lie, okay?" Claire said. "Did you get the plan?" Claire asked. "Not a single word," said Kyle with a smile. "*sigh* JUST DO AS I SAY, GOT IT!?!" "Okay." "GOOD!!!! YOU PUT THE FOOD IN THERE!!!!!" Claire yelled. "But, I don't know instant transmission like you!" Kyle argued. "Sometimes, I wonder why dad and mom say you are the more talented one when it comes to fighting. YOU'RE AS DUMB AS A….A….WELL, YOU'RE NOT AS DUMB. YOU'RE THE DUMBEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Claire took the bag of food and transported behind some computers.  
  
'Good thing I have a ki shield on,' thought Claire. "Mmm……I smell chicken……" Claire heard Trunks say. 'Uh-oh!' Claire quickly put down the bag and transported away. Trunks found the bag and the expression on his face became an ecstatically happy one. He dug in. "-FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EV-" Trunks shut Pan up by stuffing a chicken leg into her mouth. Pan swallowed the meat and spit out the bone. "GIMME ANOTHER ONE!!!!!" Pan yelled. Trunks handed her a bucket. As the two dug in, hours passed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, did you give the excuse letter to Mr. Kagetsuya?" Claire asked Kyle. "Yeah." "Good. This is going to be easy!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mahs….ta….fatet…" Trunks said to Pan. "*swallow* What?" Pan asked confused as she drank her soda. "*swallow* Pass the bucket!" Trunks said. "No," Pan said. "Why?" Trunks asked getting annoyed that he didn't have his bucket in his hands right then. "Because! I ain't going to pass it to a person with no manners," said Pan as she held her head high. "WHAT!?! LOOK AT YOURSELF!!!!!! HOW MANY GIRLS CAN STUFF 18 PIECES OF CHICKEN DOWN THEIR THROAT WITH THE BONES WITHOUT CHEWONG!?!" Trunks shouted. "Hmph!! I just want you to say the magic word!!!" "FINE!!! PLEASE!?!" "Okay!! Here ya go!!" Pan said happily handing the bucket over. "By the way, you never told me who you would rather kiss," Trunks said smugly. Pan blushed. "Uh…..well….I was tired…..um…well…I guess…um….Goten?" Pan said.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO TELL GOTEN LATER!!!!!!" "YOU WILL NOT!!!!!!! I STILL HAVE THAT TAPE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said. Now, she was the one with the smug look. "Fine…" After everything was finished, Trunks relaxed against the wall next to Pan who then put her head on his shoulder. A moment later……………………………."Pan-chan? I'm still hungry!!!!" Trunks said. "OH WELL!!! WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE!!!" Then, something in her mind clicked. 'Did he just call me Pan-chan?' Just then, one of the buckets fell over giving a clear view to the last and final chicken leg!!! Trunks and Pan both went over to it. "*gasp* 1 more!" They both said. They looked at each other and all at once, they dove for it. "IT'S MINE!!!!" "NO!! IT'S MINE!!! I'M THE ONE WHO'S STILL HUNGRY!!!!!!" They got into a big fight. The chicken piece rolled off in the bucket when Trunks accidentally pushed it. The bucket hit the wall making the chicken leg tumble out and into the vent on the floor. Trunks and Pan both stopped arguing and looked at it as it dropped. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both rushed to it. Trunks pulled the vent open, and he quickly stuck his hand down to get the chicken.  
  
"MOVE!!! IT"S MINE!!!!!" Pan yelled pushing Trunks aside. "HEY!!!! I almost got it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan tried getting it, but it just tumbled down even more. Trunks used his ki to lift it up and grabbed it but……CHOMP!!!! "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! MY HAND!!!!! LET GO DAMNIT!!! IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled in agony. Pan had bit him in the process of eating the chicken leg. Pan let go showing the bite marks. "GGGRRRR!!!!! THAT WAS MINE!!! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! FINE!!!!!!" He tended to his wound. They sat in silence……."Pan? I need to go to the bathroom," Trunks said. "OH MAN!!!!!!!!! FINE!!!!!!! Um……just…..go in the trash can….." Pan said covering her eyes. 8 minutes later…………."TRUNKS!!!! HOW MUCH DID YOU DRINK!?! YOU'RE FILLING THE WHOLE TRASHCAN UP!!!!!" "Um…just my soda…" "Man! It looks like you drank a river!!!" Trunks zipped up his pants and sighed in content.  
  
"So, how are we suppose to get out?" Trunks asked. "I dunno……..hey!!! LOOK!!!!!!!!" Pan said pointing to a big vent on the wall. "Maybe we could fit in there!!!" "Okay, but this is a big school…….who knows where we'll end up!?!" Trunks said. "WHO CARES!!!!" She pulled the vent open and crawled in with Trunks close behind and the handcuffs in the middle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what will Trunks and Pan see on their way to freedom? Who knows…..*grins evilly* ONLY I DO!!!!! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! IT WILL BE PACKED WITH HUMOR AND A LITTLE T/P ROMANCE……….. Thanks to Ellie, MiChan, Z, hotaru420, Psylocke, Miss Myrhe, ills, Professor Authordude, Hotohori4life, Impossible, juliemoonstar, Maddy, *Ryoko* TP, and Nebby!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. The Vent Adventures

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I want it for a Christmas present!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Vent ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay. So, all we have to do is follow this route to get to the outside," Pan said. "Okay," Trunks said back. Suddenly, Pan stopped causing Trunks to bump into her. "OUCH!!! Watch it!!" Pan said rubbing her back. "Sorry," Trunks apologized. "Why'd you stop, Pan?" "Look," Pan said pointing down. It was a vent. They heard some noise in there. Trunks said it was Mrs. Peterson's classroom. They decided to see what it was. Pan quietly opened the vent and stuck her head down. She instantly regretted her actions. Trunks told Pan to move so he could see. His face turned green. They placed the vent back on and looked at each other in horror. "M...Mrs. Pe…Peterson…..is……  
  
is…..EEEWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said. Mrs. Peterson was making out with Mr. Thompson!! As in, NOT HER OWN HUSBAND!!!!!!!!! "Let's move on shall we?" Pan jerked the frozen Trunks. They kept going until Pan stopped again. "What?" Trunks asked. "Look!" "NO WAY!!! YOU LOOK!!!" Trunks said. "Fine." Pan stuck her head down and saw the principal singing and dancing to some classic song. Mr. Milton was making an idiot of himself. Trunks told her to move so he could see. He had to cover his mouth from laughing aloud.  
  
Pan decided to keep going until she felt something brush against her hand. "Trunks? Did you touch me?" "No." Pan shrugged it off and kept going. Pan felt something else brush against her hand. "Trunks?" "What now?" "Did you touch me?" "NO!!" "Okay! Just asking!!" 3 minutes later, Pan felt something else. "Trunks?" "WHAT NOW!?!" "What's that big black thing on your head?" "Huh?" Trunks put a hand on his head. The object was fuzzy, had a long tail, and sharp nails. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THIS RAT OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled. In less than 5 seconds, a whole army of rats came rushing out. Pan sent a ki blast at them making them turn into ash. "EEEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "GREAT JOB PAN!?! NOW, WE'LL HAVE TO CRAWL OVER ALL THOSE DUSGUSTING ASHES!!!!" Trunks yelled. "SORRY!!!!!! I PANICKED!!!!!!" "WELL, YOU'RE GOING FIRST!!!!!!!!!" "LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE!!!!!!!!" Pan slowly crawled over the ashes. When both of them passed, Pan and Trunks looked at their dirty black hands. "Gross…" Pan mumbled. While Trunks turned his back to her, Pan wiped her hands gently on his shirt. When he turned around, he noticed that her hands were clean. "Hey! How come your hands are clean?" "Um…..because…..I…had a napkin…." "Well, give me a napkin!!!" "Sorry! Don't have anymore!!" Pan lied. She felt kinda sorry. Kinda…….  
  
They both went on, but they saw another vent up ahead. Once they looked down, they saw that they were in the cafeteria and saw that it was totally vacant. "Let's go!" Trunks said as he took Pan and floated down to the bottom. They both tried to open the door, but it was locked. "DAMN!! I still don't want to get in trouble! Why do these people have to have locks on everything!?!" Trunks screamed. "I have no clue!!" Pan explored the kitchen with Trunks behind her. He saw the fridge and looked in to find nothing but a spoiled carrot. "Oh well, better than nothin' I guess," Trunks said as he ate it. "EW!!! YOU ARE DISGUSTING!!!!" Pan said. "Ohhh! I need to barf!" Trunks said covering his mouth. He looked around for someplace and saw the big pot of green stuff. Probably veggies. He ran over to it and let everything out as Pan looked the other way. When Trunks was finished, he looked at it. "They'll never tell the difference," Trunks said as he dragged Pan to another big pot filled with some sort of gray stuff. He dipped a finger in and tasted it. "Hmm…..MMM!!!!!! This is good!!" Trunks said as he started slurping it up. "What…is….it?" Trunks asked in between bites. "It's…uh…liver surprise?" Pan read the sign. "WHAT!?!" Trunks spit it all out. "NASTY!!!!!" Trunks yelled. Pan giggled a little. As Trunks walked on with Pan behind him, he tripped over a small sack of potatoes sending him AND Pan into a giant pot of bean dip. "SHIMATTA!!!!! TRUNKS, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!" Pan cursed aloud. "SORRY!?! By the way, cursing is bad for you.," Trunks said backing away. "LIKE HELL I CARE!!!" Pan pushed his head down and got out. They went back into the vent.  
  
They moved on in silence. "I…I SEE LIGHT AHEAD!!!!" Pan yelled. They crawled faster to the end, but it was just a ray of sunlight that came through a little crack in the old wall. "Uh-oh… " Pan said. "What?" Trunks looked over. "Oh no!" Pan led them both to a whole wall of different vents!!!!!!!!! There were at least 350 different vents!!! "So, which one?" "HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?!" "Let's see…..hmmm……eenie meenie mieny moe, catch the tiger by the toe, if he hollers, let him go, eenie meenie mieny moe. My mother said to pick the best one and it is not you." Trunks repeated this for hours until he came to one. Pan was asleep right next to him. He woke her up. "Pan? I found one." "Which one?" "That one!" Trunks said pointing to the top left one. "Okay." They both floated above the gap to the other wall and into the vent. As they entered, they saw a speck of light. They crawled to another vent underneath them. A class was there. They decided to eavesdrop. They heard someone ask if he could turn on the tar cranitioner. "What's a tar cranitioner?" Trunks asked Pan. "I dunno!" Suddenly, they both felt a gust of cold air pass them. "Huh?" They looked at each other skeptically. Then, they both felt another gust of wind. All at once, cold wind came out blowing both of them back. "TRUNKS!!!!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT. THE KID SAID 'AIR CONDITIONER'!!!!!" Pan screamed as she was blown to the other side of the wall with Trunks.  
  
Trunks caught Pan before she hit the wall, but he crashed against it instead. "OW!!!!!" Trunks said looking at his right shoulder. Pan looked at it more closely. "You're going to be fine," Pan said after examining it. "Thanks, I guess," Pan said kissing Trunks' cheek making him blush. 'Why'd I do that? Maybe I'm warming up to him…' Pan thought. They both picked another vent and went there. On the way, Pan saw another vent. "Look!" They both lifted the vent and stuck their heads down. Unfortunately, they saw Mrs. Gordon taking her shower!!! Mrs. Gordon was the gym teacher. While everyone else was showering, she was showering. She did all the activities with her students. "YUCK!!! MRS.GORDON MAY BE NICE, BUT SHE IS REALLY UGLY!!!!!!!!" Trunks said. "I know!!!!!" They decided to move on until they saw something with 16 red eyes in front of them. "W..what's that?" "I don't know." "Well, only one thing can have so many red eyes like that!! IT'S A SPIDER!!!!!" Pan yelled. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled then fainted. Pan sweat dropped. Later, when Trunks woke up, Pan told him it was just some light shining on pieces of glass that got caught in a spider web making them seem like a spider. "Hehehe…..you really scream like a girl…." Pan said. "SHUT UP!!!! IF YOU DIDN'T RAISE YOUR VOICE, I WOULDN'T HAVE FAINTED!!!!!!!" "Excuses, excuses…." Pan said.  
  
As they kept on crawling, Trunks and Pan smelled something. "It's…it's….yucky…" Pan said covering her nose. They crawled on and didn't notice the vent beneath them until Trunks and Pan were both on top of it and fell through. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" They landed in a pile of…TRASH!?! "Hey!!! We're outside!!!!!!!!" Trunks and Pan yelled for joy. They jumped out and celebrated. Before they realized it, they kissed each other on the lips. They instantly parted blushing wildly. Then, they heard someone clear their throat. They looked back to see Mr. Misaki standing there with a frown on his face. "You two! I thought you were at home with the flu?" Mr. Misaki said. "But, you two just wanted to cut class, hm???" "NO!!!! WE WERE LOCKED IN THE COMPUTER ROOM!!!!!!!!!" "Yeah right! The computer room is being used right this minute!!! Something happened in the vents that helped us out, but you two are going to get extra homework!! I want a 15-page essay about not cutting class on my desk by TOMORROW!!!" "WHAT!?! TOMORROW!?!" "Yes. And, why are you handcuffed together?" "Um….project!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Home ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both of them were unlocked now after they got a copy of the key from Raj. Pan was finished with her essay thanks to her saiyan speed. She basically repeated the whole thing until she reached her fifteenth page. Trunks, on the other hand, was having trouble. After Pan helped him write it, or actually wrote it for him, they both took a shower in there own room and sat on the couch, kiss totally forgotten. Well, for Trunks anyway. "So, what are you going to do with the tape?" Trunks asked. "Hmmm……I'm going to sell it to the whole student body," Pan said smirking evilly. She had taped everything they saw on their adventure in the vent. Pan soon fell asleep in Trunks' arms. He carried her up to his room. He laid her down and was about to exit, but he heard a sniffle. He turned around to see Pan with a sad expression on her face. He walked toward her and he knew he'd be sleeping with her tonight if he didn't want to hear her crying all night. Sure, the walls are sound proof, but not against her crying! He took off his shirt and saw the black marks. 'Oh well. I'll kill her tomorrow,' Trunks thought as he threw his dirty rat shirt on the ground and held her as he tried falling asleep. 'I can't,' he thought as he got his bag and took out his most important item. He soon fell asleep with his arms around Pan and Mr. Hippity-Hop on his other side……………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Still needs a stuffed animal…….Oh well……What's going to happen when Trunks and Pan go to school the next day? *grins madly* Find out in the next chapter!!!! Thanks to Cassie Wang, MiChan, Z, hotaru420, ills, DR. SQUEE, Bunny, Professor Authordude, CoolFalco777, Maddy, Hotohori4life, Impossible, pochahontas82, and juliemoonstar!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. Shocks and Runaways

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! So sad….so sad………  
  
There's a LOT of swearing in this, so you have been warned.  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?!" Pan screeched. "This is my room!!!!!!! I'm welcome in here anytime because like I said before, it's my room!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled. "NO IT'S NOT!!!! IT'S MY ROOM!!!!!!!!! LOOK!!!!!" she said pointing to his drawer. "Huh!?! This…is…you're… room…." Pan said slowly. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY AM I IN YOUR ROOM!?! I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO BE IN YOUR ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled. "MAKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT ME UP TO YOUR ROOM!! FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU COULD'VE RAPED ME WHILE I WAS SLEE-" Pan shut up when she was hit square in the face by one of Trunks' pillows. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed as she grabbed a pillow and with all of her saiyan strength, she threw the pillow aiming for a……ahem…..more private spot seeing as how he was standing up……. "OOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cough* PAN!!!!!!!! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT WAS JUST A PILLOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled as he took five pillows thus starting a messy pillow fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan was breathing heavily as she lay on top of the whole pile of feathers. "Trunks?" Pan said. No answer. "Trunks?" "*SNORE*" "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THIS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!! IT'S……..9:00 AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?! WE MISSED 1 AND A HALF HOURS OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE SURELY DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed as she zoomed through the pile and out the door. She got dressed and went downstairs to grab some toast and saw Trunks holding the door for her. 'One minute he's snoring, the next he's fully awake, ready, AND BEFORE me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Pan thought. She looked at him, at the door, him, door, him, door. She finally made her decision and flew out the open window next to the door. Trunks just looked at her and shut the door. "Weird weird girl….." Trunks muttered. He got in the driver's seat ignoring the pleas from Pan. She just huffed and sat back, crossing her arms with a pout on her face. Trunks rolled his eyes and handed his keys over.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed with joy as she took the keys and pushed him out of the driver's seat. She gave him a light kiss on the lips and stepped on the gas pedal with a half surprised half horrified Trunks. Pan quickly got out and Trunks capsulized his car. "Oh yeah………you said you used a napkin!!!!!!!!" Trunks said referring to his shirt from yesterday. "Well, I didn't think you would use the SAME shirt twice!!!!!!!!!" Pan said. "WHY WOULD SOMEBODY TAKE A SHOWER BECAUSE THEIR SHIRT IS DIRTY AND WEAR IT AGAIN AFTER THE SHOWER!?!" Pan asked. "I DIDN'T HAVE ANYMORE SHIRTS, OKAY!?!" Trunks yelled. "WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK, LET'S JUST GO IN, SHALL WE?" "Fine…….."  
  
"Pan and Trunks walked into the office only to find an angry Gohan, a disappointed Videl, a happy Bulma and Chi Chi, a glaring Bra (mostly to Trunks), a usual scowling Vegeta, Juuhachigou, Krillin, and a smug-looking Marron. "Uh…….sorry we're late?" Pan said. "YOUNG LADY!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLEPT WITH TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!! IF MARRON NEVER TOLD ME, I WOULD'VE NEVER KNOWN!!!!!" Gohan raved. "WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MARRON!?! WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD LIE ABOUT SOMETHING SO UNBELIEVABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed. "PAN!!!!!! YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE THIS OUT ON MARRON!!!!! PLEASE TELL ME YOU USED PROTECTION!!!!!!!!" Videl said. "One, I DID NOT SLEEP WITH TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" Pan screamed outraged. "Two, SHE IS JUST A SLUTTY LITTLE BITCHY WHORE WHO WANTS TRUNKS ALL TO HERSELF SO SHE'S TRYING TO GET ME OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "SEE!!!!!!! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID, BUT WOULD ANYONE BELIEVE ME??? NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra butted in.  
  
"PAN!!!!! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!!!!" Videl screamed. "DO YOU THINK I CARE!?! NO!!!!! I DON'T CARE THAT I'M CUSSING MARRON OUT AND I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE BECAUSE EVERYTHING I SAID ABOUT HER IS TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "But…but…..why would I lie about something like this Mrs. Son?" Marron asked in an innocent but FAKE voice. They bought it…………. "MOM!! DAD!!!! WHO WOULD YOU RATHER BELIEVE!?! HER OR YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!?!" Pan yelled. "….." "TRUNKS!?! HELP ME OUT HERE!!!!" "PAN AND I DID NOT SLEEP TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SURE, I LIKE HER, BUT WE DID NNNNNOOOOOTTTTTT SLEEP TOGETHER!!!!!!!! WHY WOULD I DO THAT TO HER!?!" Trunks shouted. "BECAUSE YOU ARE A PLAYER WHO IS AFRAID OF COMMITMENT AND WILL NEVER SETTLE DOWN!!!!! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A BACHELOR AND USE GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted. Trunks then looked at Marron. "YIOU LITTLE FUCKIN' BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SUCH A THING!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THIS THROUGH THAT UGLY LITTLE HEAD OF YOURS!!!!!! I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU OR LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU AS A MATTER OF FACTLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE EVERYTHING PAN SAID, BUT SHE FORGOT TO MENTION HOW IDIOTIC, UGLY, SNOTTY, AND HOW MUCH OF A USELESS FREAK YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Marron was struck there. Her eyes started to water, but both Trunks and Pan knew it was fake. "Mommy….daddy………WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marron started crying and everybody glared at Trunks and Pan. "I expected more from you Trunks Vegeta Briefs," Bulma said frowning. "Yes, Pan Son. I can't believe you, acting like this to your best friend," Videl said. "WHAT!?! BEST FRIEND!?! SHE ISN'T EVEN A FRIEND!!!!!!! BRA IS MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE IS SO FAKE!!!!!!!! THIS IS JUST ACTING!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "Pan, that's enough. Apologize to Marron this instant!" Gohan said strictly. "NO!!! THAT WHORE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed. Trunks put his hand on Pan's shoulder. Bra's was on her other shoulder. "Well, if you expect Pan to apologize, then you are sadly mistaken. She is NOT going to!!!!!!!! Isn't that right, Bra?" "Yup!!!" Bra said backing her brother up. "Well, if that's the way you feel, I think it's all best for you to split up for college," Gohan said. "WHAT!?! JUST BECAUSE OF MARRON!?! YOU ARE NOT GETTING US TO SPLIT UP JUST BECAUSE OF A PIECE OF TRASH WHO IS JUST A WASTE OF FRESH AIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "YEAH!!!!!!!!! If you still want us to split up, we're just going to run away," Bra stated. "Yeah!!!!!! I will never apologize to a weak low class piece of shit!!!" Pan yelled. "APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT OR THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU'LL BE SEEING EACH OTHER FOR FOUR YEARS!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"I can't believe you are siding with them. Well, I guess I couldn't expect much from you guys anyway! Besides, what do you need a daughter for when you have Marron. I guess I was just a mistake, huh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled with fire burning in her eyes. She closed her eyes and put two fingers to her head. Trunks, Bra, and her all disappeared in a blink. They were transported to Pan and Trunks' house. "Well, I guess we'll have to run away," Pan said. "WHAT!?! PAN!!!!!!! WHY WON'T YOU JUST APOLOGIZE!?!" Bra asked. "BECAUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT SURRENDER TO HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE HER!!!!!!! MY PRIDE JUST WON'T ALLOW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed as she packed her stuff into capsules along with the very quiet Trunks. "Pan?" Bra pleaded. Pan used IT to send Bra back to C.C. and transported back. "Pan? Are you sure?" Trunks asked. "Yeah," Pan said as she went outside, but stopped when she saw Claire and Kyle. "We saw everything. Take these. They're ki shields they hide your ki so no one can detect you," both said as they handed them over. "We wish you good luck, mommy, daddy," Claire hugged both of the shocked saiyans. "Mom, dad," Kyle said. "By the way, make sure you use our real names, Crystal and Taylor," said Crystal. "I'm sure you can tell who would be who," Taylor said.  
  
The two disappeared out of sight as Pan and Trunks stood speechless. "So…uh…who's who?" Trunks asked dumbly. Pan just looked on into the nothingness. "Wow, I guess I really do sleep with you…." Pan said as they took off into the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmm……I guess Trunks didn't really mean it when he said he'd kill her……wow….runaways…  
  
Anyhoo, what's gonna happen to the two runaways? Will Gohan and Videl find out about Marron? Where did Crystal and Taylor go? Where are Pan and Trunks going to live???????? What will they do?????????? Gee, I'm not even sure! I gotta start thinking…….evil thing to do, but….I got no choice. Find out all in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to Cassie Wang, MiChan, mrchezzysnickers, Miss Myrhe, Z, hotaru420, ills, MOG, Bunny, Maddy, DR. SQUEE, Ellie, a lot of Professor Authordudes, *Ryoko* TP, Hotohori4life, Someone U don't know, a lot of Dark Magicians, juliemoonstar, akutenshi, Lillie, Neckomon, and Sandy02!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WOOHOO!!!!!!!! I PASSED 300 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Look for your 300 review special tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. 300 Review Special

300  
  
REVIEW  
  
SPECIAL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"~D*P*P~!!!!!!!" shouted a familiar voice from outside. "W..who's out there????" "It's me!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!!" Trunks yelled as he came in from the window into the bedroom. "YOU SAID I WOULD GET COOKIES IF I KEPT GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!! DOYOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!?! I'VE BEEN TO MARS, JUPITER, MERCURY, AND PLUTO!!!!!!! IT WAS FREEZING THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE ALSO BEEN SUCKED INTO 54 BLACK HOLES AND YES, I KEPT COUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I STILL COULDN'T FIND THE COOKIES!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE THE COOKIES!?!" Trunks yelled irritated. "*blinks rapidly* You can count?"  
  
"YES!!! I CAN COUNT!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed furiously. "Trunks???" Pan asked. "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled running to embrace her. "I'VE MISSED YOU, TOO!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled as she, too ran to embrace him. He was about to embrace her but found that he was hugging air. "I've missed you SO much!! I  
  
couldn't go online for 3 WHOLE WEEKS without you!!!" Pan yelled kissing her scouter that also served as a mini computer when she clicked one of the buttons.  
  
"Uh….what about me???" Trunks said with hurt in his voice. "Take a shower! You stink!" Pan said plugging her nose. She quickly put the scouter on and went to Fanfiction.Net and searched for ~Dark*Princess*Pan~. "~D*P*P~, COME HERE QUICK!!!!!!!!! WHILE TRUNKS WAS IN SPACE, YOU RECEIVED A WHOLE BUNCH OF REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'VE REACHED  
  
MORE THAN 300 ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "REALLY!?! LET ME SEE!!! WHO'S MY 300TH REVIEWER!?!" "It's……….Sandy02!!!!!" "YAY!!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!!!!" "What!?! I'm taking a shower!!!" Trunks said. "Well, get out!!!!" "Fine….what is it?" Trunks asked annoyed. He was only wearing a  
  
towel. "*Putting on puppy face* Twunks….would you pwease do this one favor for little old me???" "What???" Trunks asked getting scared. "GO GET MY 300TH REVIEWER PLEASE!!!!!! IT'S SANDY02!!!!!!!!!!!!" "WHAT!?! NO WAY!!!!!! THE LAST TIME I DID THAT, BOTH Z AND CASSIE WANG CALLED ME A MONKEY!!!!!!!!!" "PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But….but….*sigh* all right…." Trunk said bowing his head down. "I'll go get them, BUT you have to give me a cookie or I'm not running anymore errands for you!!!!" "Okay!!!!!!" Trunks takes off into the air. "TRUNKS!?!" "WHAT!?!" Trunks asked. "Don't you want to put some clothes on???" Trunks looks down at himself. "Nah!" Trunks said blasting off.  
  
"~D*D*P~, don't you think you should go buy the cookies now???" Pan asked. "YOU GO!!!!!" "WHAT!?! ME!?! NO WAY!!!!!!! I HAVE A LOT OF CATCHING UP TO DO ON FF.N!!!!!!!!" "YOU GO OR I'LL DO SOMETHING REALLY MEAN TO YOU!!!!!" "But..but…YOU CAN'T!!!!!!! I'M YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER, REMEMBER!?!" Pan said desperately. "Hmmm…..I think I'll change it to a T/M fanfic…" "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!! OKAY OKAY!!!!!!!! I'LL GO, BUT YOU CAN'T LET MARRON TAKE TRUNKS!!!!!!! HE'S MINE I TELL YA!!!!! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yells as she blasts off into the air and heads for the store. "Geesh…….I didn't know she would take it THAT seriously…..Oh well, I guess I'll just wait for one of them to come back."  
  
"I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled from the sky. He had 3 people clinging onto him. "TRUNKS!!!!!! IF YOUDROP ME, YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!" Cassie Wang yelled. "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BETTER NOT DROP US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL GETMY LAWYER AND SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Z screamed. "YOU HEARD THEM!!!!!!! I WILL SUE, TOO!!!!!" Sandy02 yelled. Trunks landed and let them jump off. "Trunks, I told you that you should've put some clothes on!!!!!! Cassie and Z are drooling on my azaleas!!!!!!" "ARE NOT!!!!!!!!!" both of the girls shouted. "I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she landed in the front yard beside all the girls. "Where were you???" Trunks asked. "At the store buying YOU your freakin' cookies!!!!!!!" "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks hugged her and opened the boxes. Dozen by dozen they were reduced to crumbs. "Yummy!!!!" Trunks said as he rubbed his tummy. Pan eyed the three drooling girls and got suspicious. "Trunks, who are they??" Pan asked. "Oh! They're the hundred reviewers!!!!" Trunks answered. "And, you went to get them looking like that??" Pan asked looking at the towel. "Yup. Hey, why are they drooling???" Trunks asked quizzically.  
  
"Z, Cassie Wang, YOU BETTER NOT BE GETTING ANY IDEAS!!!!!!!!!! HE'S MY TRUNKS AND HE WILL REMAIN MY TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she wrapped her arms protectively around Trunks. "What makes you say that, Pan?" both girls asked. "Hmph!!! HE'S MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE  
  
MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said burying her head into Trunks' chest. Trunks just looked at her weirdly. "What? You liked me and now that I like you, you don't like me anymore?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow. "NONO!! OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!" Trunks quickly said back. While the couple was getting all lovey dovey, "~D*P*P~, do you know how we can get home?" asked Z. "Hmmm……………you could always  
  
go by jet!!!" "Okay." The trio went to the rooftop and entered the jet. "Be sure to bring it back!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside Jet ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmmm….I guess we'll just keep this for ourselves," Sandy02 said. "Okay!" Z and Cassie answered back. "Well, where do ya want to go???" "I don't know….." "PARIS!!!!!!" all three shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Down on Ground ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They better bring it back. Oh! I forgot to do something……………………………………………  
  
YYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Celebrates by starting a new chapter for everyone*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	23. McDonald's and Redwood

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I have zip in my pocket right now!! I don't even think these pants have pockets……..  
  
Hi peoples! Okay…..I was a bit mean to Pan and Trunks. Okay! Okay! Screw that!!!! I was HARSH!!!!!!! Happy peoples!?! Okay, so you're still not, but anyway, I'm sorry that I made Gohan say such a thing to Pan and argue over such a trivial thing as an apology, but this just adds to the plot, ne? Plus, I didn't want to do one of those romance things where Pan is totally in love with Trunks, he finds out, he hurts her, she runs away, he apologizes when he finds her, they get married…blah…blah…blah!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Air ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pan? What's wrong?" Trunks asked. "….." "Come on, Pan. Why won't you speak to me??" "……You know, I blame you," Pan said. "WHAT!?! HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!?!" Trunks asked. "WELL, IF YOU WOULD'VE ARGUED BETTER, WE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO RUN AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T BLAME ME FOR YOUR STUPID ACTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled back. "IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO COME, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!!!!!!!!" "FINE!!!!!!!!!! I WON'T COME!!!!!!!!!!!" "……..I thought you weren't going to come," Pan said as she looked at Trunks who was still flying in the same direction. "I'm not! It's just that, I'm hungry and I smell McDonald's!" Pan falls into the water. (Much like chibi Trunks, huh?) "*sigh* Fine." Pan and Trunks kept flying until they reached a McDonald's just like Trunks' nose said.  
  
"Okay, if you don't want to come, I can't force you. I'm going then," Pan said as she turned around and flew away. Trunks didn't hear a word because he was too busy stuffing his face with hamburgers and fries. After he finished, he started wondering where Pan was. "Pan?" Nothing. Trunks went outside. "PAN!!!!!" Still nothing. "OH MAN!!!!!!!!!!!! PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed as he took off into the air. 'Damn ki shields,' Trunks thought. He couldn't sense her. Just above him, a black cloud started forming. Before long, it was pouring faster than the eggs in the halls. Trunks was soaking wet so he decided to stop under a tree. It was a redwood tree. Trunks decided to go and use the hole for shelter that the tree made. "Hmm…...I never knew we were in Texas," Trunks said aloud. "That's not where we're at dumb ass!!!!" a voice answered back. "We're in California!!" Pan said stepping out of the shadows. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE GRIM REAPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted in fear. "IT'S ME YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Oh, sorry! I was trying to find you!!! Where were you?" "Uh…here?" Pan said.  
  
"So, while we're in here, could you tell me about who's who?" Trunks asked. "You truly are an idiot. Claire's Crystal and Kyle is Taylor……..AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed. "WHAT!?!" "I ACTUALLY HIT ON MY OWN SON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELL, NOT EXACTLY HIT ON, BUT I DID TELL CRYSTAL I WOULD RATHER GO OUT WITH HIM THAN YOU!!!!!!!!!!! GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "EEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!! I AM MUCH BETTER LOOKING!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chestnut Residence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Krillin, I'm sorry for how my daughter acted today," Gohan said. "It's okay, but aren't you worried about her?" "She'll be fine. I think she's at home right now." "No she's not," answered a gruff voice from the back corner. It belonged to none other than Vegeta. "What are you talking about, Vegeta?" Gohan asked. "I SAID SHE'S NOT HOME!!!!!!!! SHE SAID SHE RAN AWAY AND SHE DID!!!!!! YOU CAN'T EVEN FEEL HER KI, CAN YOU!?! YOU ARE A FOOL FOR ARGUING WITH HER OVER SOMETHING SO INSIGNIFICANT!!!!!!!! SHE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ALL ARE MORONS!!!!!!!!! THAT LITTLE BRAT OF BALDY'S IS LYING!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. "WHAT!?! MARRON NEVER LIES!!!!!" Krillin defended. "Hmph! I'd rather my son bond with a true saiyan rather than a weakling like yours!" Vegeta sneered. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed from upstairs. "MARRON!!!!" Krillin yelled as all of them ran up to Marron's room. Krillin opened the door and found a young girl beating the shit out of Marron.  
  
"And this is for being such a bitch to my mother!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad you died!!!!!! I never did think much of you!!!! No one did!!!!!!!!" Crystal shouted as she punched Marron yet again. Crystal was holding Marron by her hair. "C'mon, sis!!!! When's it my turn!?!" Taylor asked anxious. "Okay, your turn!" Crystal said as she threw Marron to Trunks like Marron was a rag doll. "Hm…..I think a Destructo Disk would be nice, don't you?" Taylor said as he held Marron up also by her hair. "Yes, bro! Destructo Disk!!!!!" Crystal yelled as she shot it out of her hands and cut all of Marron's blonde hair off. "MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!" "YOU DESERVE IT YOU GOOD-FOR- NOTHING!!!!!!" Taylor shouted. "HOLD ON!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted. "Who are you?" Krillin asked. Taylor and Crystal dropped Marron, but Taylor finished Marron off with a small Masenko. "Marron!!" Krillin quickly went downstairs to find that the sensu beans were gone. He ran up again. "Where are they!?!" Krillin asked frantically. "Oh, you mean these?" Crystal asked holding up a pouch full of sensu beans. "That little skank doesn't deserve a sensu bean after what he put my mom through!!" Crystal said. "My name's Crystal and my brother is Taylor, you know, just like the eggs? We're Pan and Trunks' future children," Crystal said.  
  
"Then, you're my grandchildren!?! You're Sons!?! If you're Sons then how can you kill like that!?!" Gohan asked in disbelief. "Grandpa, you weren't listening well!! First of all, I didn't kill that bitch, although I should! Second of all, Pan marries Trunks, as in our last names is BRIEFS!!!!!!! NOT SONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We both get our knack for fighting from grandpa Veggie!" Crystal said as she went to hug Vegeta. Surprisingly, Vegeta didn't push her away. He just grunted. "Brats!! You two, in the Gravity Room in 15 minutes!" Vegeta said as he flew away from the house by the huge hole in the wall Taylor made from the Masenko attack. "OKAY GRANDPA VEGGIE!!!!!!!!!" Crystal yelled. "Grandpa Gohan, how come you're so mean to mom?" Crystal asked. "She really didn't sleep with daddy….yet…." "….." Gohan was too shocked to speak. 10 minutes flew by quickly, but Gohan still hadn't moved. "Oh! Look at the time!! We'll chat later! C'mon Tay!" Crystal said as they both blasted off into the air. Marron was at C.C. in a regeneration tank already.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tree ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"IT STOPPED RAINING!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled as he ran outside. Just as he went outside, the black clouds came and started pouring again. "Nope. It's still pouring," he said as he spat out water. He went back inside. Well, since we're in a forest, the redwood forest actually, there should be a cave somewhere around here! I found it when we visited this place last spring," Pan said as she ran outside and looked around until she spotted an unusual rock. "Come on, Trunks!" They both lifted the rock and crawled into the small hole. They got into a secret underground cave. "WOW!!! THIS IS ALMOST AS COOL AS YOUR CAVE BACK HOME!!!!" Trunks exclaimed. "This way!" Pan said. She led him to an underground hot spring. "Ah….it's so warm…." Trunks said. Pan took off her wet pants and socks leaving a fairly dry shirt, bra, and underwear on. She put her feet in the water. The shirt was baggy so it covered the underwear.  
  
Trunks snuck up behind her and pushed her in. She came back up sputtering water and giving a murderous glare. "GGGGGRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU JERK!!!!!!!!" "I know I am!" Pan came out of the water. The shirt was now clinging to her body exposing all her curves. 'Why is he staring at me like that? Hmmm….this could be fun…..' Pan thought evilly. She walked over to him swinging her hips seductively and took him by the collar with one finger pulling him closer to the water. "Like what you see?" she whispered by his ear. His breath quickened and she could feel him getting more than aroused. He leaned in and so did she. SPLASH!!!!! Pan threw Trunks into the hot spring. "THIS IS FOR GETTING ME WET!!!!!" Pan shouted as she started wringing out the water from her shirt. Trunks didn't come up, though. "Trunks?" Pan asked. No answer. "I'm not going to fall for this!!!" she shouted. Suddenly, Trunks body came floating to the surface, but his face was in the water. There were no signs of moving. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!" Pan yelled as she went to him. Before she could do anything, he had her head underwater. He swam away for his safety. "YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she surfaced. "Hehehe. Never let your guard down even when your opponent seems like he or she can't do anything!!" Trunks shouted.  
  
Pan dried herself with her ki. She was too lazy and angry to wring it instead. "ARGH!!! GO FIND YOUR OWN DINNER!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Fine!!!! I'm gonna go hunting!" He crawled out of the hole and into the rain. Pan dove into the water and out surfaced in a small lake. "Good thing I didn't tell him about the short cut!" Pan started hunting. She caught a 3 huge salmons, some herbs, and a whole bunch of fruit like apples, bananas, melons, grape, cherries, mangoes, oranges, lemons, and many more. It took her two trips, but she got all the stuff back into the cave. The salmon was HUGE!!! She was going to enjoy her feast. She got 2 banana leaves and put a layer of herbs on both. She then put the both salmon on each one. She cut the salmon so that she could put the lemon slices and more herbs in both. Then, she put another layer of herbs on them and rolled them up. While Pan made a fire, Trunks returned with a centipede in his hand. He looked at what Pan had and compared it to his. He silently made a small fire to roast his 6- inch centipede. Pan finished cooking both and was slicing the fruit up. Trunks slowly ate his. After he finished, he looked at Pan. She hadn't even finished half of her first fish! "Pan????" Trunks said with pleading eyes. Pan looked and just pushed the other salmon next to him. "THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!" he lifted her up and kissed her before digging in. "YUCK!!!!! WORM BREATH!!!!!!!" Pan said.  
  
They fell asleep later on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what are Vegeta, Taylor, and Crystal going to talk about during their spar? Will Gohan come out of his shock? Trunks and Pan still haven't found a decent place to live. Is anyone ever going to remember that Marron's still in the regeneration tank!?! On the next chapter, Pan orders Trunks to do something EVERY man hates to do!!! Will he do it? Find out in the next chapter!!! Thanks to Dark Magician, TrunksluverNikki, Maddy, AngelofHell, ills, juliemoonstar, YUE'S LOVER, Z, MiChan, kristy, and Professor Authordude!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	24. Poor Poor Trunks.....

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Can anyone get Akira to give it to me??? Maybe for a birthday present???  
  
READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *clears throat* I am going to make Trunks do something so horrible and dishonoring. I am going to humiliate him so bad that he will want to cry to his mommy. I am going to make him lose his own pride. I am going to make him…………………………………………….  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"PADS!?! YOU WANT ME TO BUY PADS!?!" Trunks said 'pads' like it was the end of the world. "Yes! I have my period right now!!!!!!!! Go and buy them for me!!!!!!" Pan said. "But…but…..I don't have any money!!!!" Trunks lied tossing his wallet behind his back to the pile of clothes in the tree. "YOU GO GET THEM OR YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND YOUR OWN DINNER FROM NOW ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND LUNCH!!!!!!!!! AND BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN'T YOU GET SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT FOR YOU!?!" Trunks asked with desperation in his eyes. "NO!!" "Fine…fine………" With that said, Trunks trudged off to get his wallet. "Um….just let me go to the bathroom," he said trying to stall for a bit.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Trunks went back inside to see Pan sitting on the floor looking through her clothes. "Trunks? Where are my pads???" Trunks seemed to ignore the question. "WOW! I can see my own nose!!!" Trunks said interested in that little fact. "Really!?! That's SO cool!!!…ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?! WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT BEING ABLE TO SEE THEIR OWN NOSE!?!" Pan yelled. "Well, I do! I think it's neat!" Trunks said. "It is NOT! Look! I can see my own nose, too! Do you know how? A MIRROR!!!!!!!" "Can you do it WITHOUT a mirror? Like me?" "OF COURSE I CAN!!!!" Pan said as she went cross-eyed. "You look funny," Trunks said laughing. "AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE PURPLE HAIR OR IS NAMED AFTER A TYPE OF MENS' SWIMSUIT, BOXER BOY!!!" 'Good. She's forgetting…..' Trunks thought. "I'D RATHER BE BOXER BOY THAN BANDANNA GIRL OR FRYING PAN!!!!" "GGGGRRRR!! I'D-WAIT!!! HEY!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO GET ME PADS!!!!!" Pan said as realization dawned on her. "DAMNIT!!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO REMEMBER!!!!!!" "GO AND GET THEM FOR ME!!!!!!!!" "BUT…BUT……." Trunks said, but shut up when he received a glare from Pan. He hung his head down. "Oh, fine……"  
  
"Good…….Well!?! GET A MOVE ON IT!!!! YOU'RE GOING A MILE PER MONTH!!!!! A TORTOISE COULD LAP YOU 800 TIMES IF IT WANTED TO!!! MOVE……..I MEAN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Yes, FATHER!" Trunks spat. "WHAT!?! DOES YOUR DAD GET A PERIOD????? NO? THEN DON'T SAY THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Note to self: Don't go near a girl with PMS or you'll get bitched at…" Trunks muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT!?!" "Nothing….father…" Trunks muttered the last part. "GRRR!!!!!! JUST GO!!!!!" Trunks stomped outside. "Why don't you….." "Well, if you really want me to…..okay! I'll go," Pan said with a smile on her face. "YAY!!! YOU GO!!!!!!!!" "Alright, but who knows who I'll play this tape for," Pan said holding the tape of Trunks' whining and other stuff. This made Trunks' eyes widen. "Okay! I'll go! No need for blackmail!" he said as he quickly flew off to the nearest and the least populated store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Store ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks was sneaking around until he found the section he was dreading. "Hmmm….what kind does Pan want?" He looked at the whole shelf of pads and decided to take one of each. He walked over to the nearest cash register and put the whole arm-full of pads down. The cashier's eyes widen at the amount. "Man, your girl's got you whipped!!" the boy said. He received a glare from Trunks. The cashier then got to a little box. "Pregnancy test? God, with all these pads, you must have really had fun with her!! How many daughters do you have???" the cashier said. Trunks blushed furiously. Some whispered behind Trunks. With his saiyan hearing, he heard a lady. "Isn't that the vice president of Capsule Corporation? Why is he buying a pregnancy test? I bet he's gay. He probably is seeing that boy…um…Goten, I think his name is," the lady whispered to her husband. "LOOK!!!! I ONLY HAVE 1 DAUGHTER AND SHE'S NOT EVEN BORN YET, OKAY!!!!!!! She's not even made, yet…" Trunks muttered. The cashier didn't hear the last part. "Ummm….actually, I think I'll buy the pregnancy test….um…my sister just got married and um….I want to buy it for her……." "Okay," the cashier said as he put everything in 3 bags. Before Trunks left, he looked back at the woman. "And, I am NOT gay!!!!" Trunks said as he ran off to the parking lot.  
  
Trunks got to a deserted area and took off into the air to find Pan. When he finally found the tree, he descended. "Trunks? Did you buy me pads?" Pan asked. "Yup," Trunks said as he dumped all the bags of pads out. "Sheesh Trunks! My period only lasts for 5 more days!" Pan said. "You didn't tell me what kind!!!!" "You probably didn't hear me!" she said before grabbing the bag she needed and headed off into another part to change. When she came back, she packed all her stuff into capsules. "Where are we going?" Trunks asked. "To find a house to live in! I am NOT living in a tree!!" "Why? We could be like John C. Fremont! We could carve out a little reptile friend!" Trunks said. "Wow! I'm impressed! Where'd you learn that?" Pan asked. "Science camp at Mount Hermon," he said. "When I was in sixth grade." (REALLY! IT'S TRUE!!! I TOLD YOU I WENT TO SCIENCE CAMP!!!! THIS IS ALL TRUE!!!!!! WE WENT HIKING TO THE TREE JOHN C. FREMONT LIVED IN! HE EVEN HAD A REPTILE FACE CARVED INSIDE SO HE WOULDN'T GET LONELY!!) "Well, let's go then!" "You know, we could always go to my house on the island!" He led her to a little island near a cliff where giant green trees grew. It even had a country club next to it!  
  
Inside was beautiful. "I prefer the house before, but this is also cool!" Pan said. The red velvet was soft and plush under Pan's toes, and the chandeliers were gorgeous. The whole place looked like a castle! "Master Briefs," a butler said as he bowed. All the maids came out and started dragging Pan away to her room. "Mistress Son, I presume," one of the maids said. They all curtsied in a straight line. "Please, just call me Pan! I hate all these formalities." "Yes, Mis-er Pan," one of them quickly corrected herself. "Trunks? Where's the kitchen? I'm starved!" Pan said. Actually, her stomach said for her. "Okay! Just…..go right until you meet a corridor and then turn left not right, left and then go down the stairs to the second floor where there is a little dent in the wall. Turn that way and go left into the hall, down another flight of stairs, go left, right, right, up the stairs, turn the corridor to the left, make a sharp right turn, go into the maids' hall, go down the spiral stairs, and turn left again at the giant door. There, you'll meet a statue of a woman. Turn right. Just keep going straight until you see 18 halls going in different directions. Go into the 12th one. Keep going until you meet a fork. Take the left way and keep going right until you smell something delicious!" Trunks said in one whole breath. Pan sweat dropped. "Um, Trunks? Do you know where your room is?" Pan asked. "Um…let's see…was it left and up or was it right and up? Hmmm………" Pan sighed. "Just as I thought. You can remember all that to the dining table, but you can't even remember where your own room is….." Pan said.  
  
With that, she took a hold of Trunks' arm and made him guide the way to the dining room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Gravity Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, you really are Kakorott's brat's brat's spawns?" Vegeta asked as he managed to dodge a ki blast from Taylor. "Yes, grandpa Veggie! How many times are you going to ask us this?" Crystal asked in an exasperated voice. "How dare you talk back to me like that!!! I'LL SHOW YOU!!! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!!!!!!!" "Oh, come one grandpa Veggie! Grandma Bulma wouldn't let you do that! Besides, I would kick your ass!" Crystal said with a smirk. "COME ON!!!" Vegeta beckoned both Crystal and Taylor on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was slung over Taylor's shoulder as the trio walked out. Well, Crystal and Taylor, anyway. Vegeta was beaten up pretty bad. "I want my mommy…." Vegeta whispered before he fell asleep. While he slept, Gohan was still in his exact place staying shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ C.C. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ummm…is anybody there? Hello! Can someone let me out? Please?" Marron begged to no one from inside the regeneration tank.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poor Vegeta! Anyway, what's Trunks and Pan going to do? Will Gohan EVER come out of his shock? Will anyone remember Marron? I hope not!! What's going on with the women???? Find out in the next chapter!!!! Oh, and about the fruit thing, I just thought Pan should eat healthy a little even though it doesn't grow there……anyway, thanks to Professor Authordude, Maddy, Neckomon, PixieWhitefeather, MiChan, *Ryoko* TP, pochahontas82, goldcherry, juliemoonstar, ills, Cassie Wang, Z, YUE'S LOVER, kristy, dragon agility, DR. SQUEE, Impossible, and Hotohori4life!!!!!! 


	25. I Will NOT Jump Her!!!!!!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Great! Just great! I miss out on updating for a day and Z already thinks I've died…… hmmm….. how nice……. Anyway, I don't know who I'm gonna pair Pan up with, but I'm pairing Bra and Goten up if you didn't already know! Of course, telling by my uh…more violent chapters, you should pretty much know that I think Marron is a bitch who doesn't belong anywhere, but if you like Marron, I'm sorry! I'm just born to like Pan as my fave character! Just be happy that I'm not going to kill Marron, okay? SORRY IF YOU WANTED MARRON AND GOTEN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan woke up with a yawn as she lifted herself off of the king-sized bed. "Pan! Good morning. Master Briefs is still sleeping, but I would be happy to make you breakfast! What would you like?" Pan's maid asked. Pan's eyes lit up when she heard the words 'breakfast and still sleeping.' "Um… I would like a LOT of bacon, hash browns, sausage, and eggs!" Pan said. "Oh! Can you get me a big bucket of pink paint, a set of other colors, cotton balls, and some paint brushes?" "Of course!" the maid said as she ran down to get the buckets and brushes. She ran back up and handed them to Pan. "Thanks Alicia," Pan said to her maid. When Alicia went down to make breakfast, Pan got dressed quickly and ran down to Trunks' room. Pan quietly tiptoed into Trunks room. '7:43 AM' the clock read. 'Perfect. He won't be up for another two hours," Pan thought. She started painting the whole room INCLUDING Trunks. 'AHA! There's the carrot………" Pan thought mischievously……………….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up my dear," Pan whispered into Trunks' ear. Trunks' eyes immediately opened. Pan quickly ducked under her bed. Trunks felt really warm. He had a carrot in his mouth. He took it out. "What the hell?" He looked at his room and saw bunnies painted on his walls. He stood up on the floor. REAL bunnies were on the floor!! They were……PINK!?! He looked at his mirror. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! I'VE BECOME MR. HIPPITY-HOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. He was covered in pink cotton balls and had pink cotton ears along with a red bow-tie. When he turned around, he saw a little pink cotton ball on his butt. "I'VE GOT A TAIL, TOO!!" Trunks yelled. He tried finding Mr. Hippity- Hop, but he couldn't find him. "IT'S OFFICIAL!!! I'VE BECOME MR. HIPPITY- HOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed as he fell onto the floor and curled up into a ball. Suddenly, he heard laughing. Pan came out from under the bed. "YOU ARE TOO EASY!!!!!!!" Pan could barely say those 4 words from all her laughing.  
  
"PAN!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled as he ran after her. She yelped, then teleported herself out of his room and in front of his door. When he opened the door, a bucket of tar covered him. The bucket fell on his head. "IT'S STUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled. He got giggles instead of help. "PAN!! YOU BETTER HELP ME OR I AIN'T FEEDING YOU!!!!!!!!" "You don't need to feed me! I can feed myself thank you very much!!!!!!!" "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!!!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU ANY FOOD!!!!!!" "You don't have to! Alicia will!" "ARGH!!! HELP ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!" "Fine, fine…." Pan helped Trunks with the bucket and successfully pulled it off. However, let's just say Trunks' hair won't be making him look so hot for at least 2 weeks…… "Master Briefs???" Milton, Trunks' butler said. "Milton, SOT CALLING ME THAT AND GET ME A TOWEL!!!!" "Yes, sir," Milton said as he walked away. "Yay. He stops calling me 'Master Briefs' but starts with the 'sir' crap," Trunks said as he walked into his bathroom. He peeked his head out of the bathroom. "DON'T THINK I AIN'T GETTING YOU BACK FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!" Pan just skipped to the dining room.  
  
When she entered, she instantly went into a trance. She floated to the table full of delicious foods. "Yummy……." She said in a dreamy voice. She immediately started eating. "Man! And I thought Master Briefs ate like a pig…" Alicia whispered to Milton. "This….is…*swallow*….GOOD!!!!" Pan said eating a slice of cantaloupe. Trunks came in just as Pan finished the last scrap of food. "Y…YOU….FIN…FINISHED ALL THE…FOOD!?!" Trunks whined. "Sorry!! But, first come first serve as they say it," Pan said as she smirked and walked away. Then, she saw the big pout on his face. "AAWWWWW!!!!!!! YOU'RE JUST SO KAWAII WHEN YOU'RE MAD!!!!" Pan said as if she were talking to a baby. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a light kiss, then proceeded to walk out, but not before hearing, "OF COURSE I'M CUTE!!!!!" 'Hmmm…..maybe I shouldn't have said that. Feeding his ego isn't good!! Especially when it's already bigger than nine universes,' she thought. She decided to take a dip in the pool. She got her silver bikini and asked Lina, (I also love watching Slayers after DBZ on the international channel!) another maid where the pool was. "Down the hall and to the left," Lina said.  
  
After Pan got there, she jumped in and swam 5,600 laps around. 'Nice warm- up!' Pan thought. She then heard a low whistle and turned to see a guy dressed in a suit. 'Cute, but no manners at ALL!!! Wait! Manners!?! What am I thinking!?! I'm turning into grandma Chi-Chi!!' Pan thought. (My sister's name is Chi-Chi!! SERIOUSLY!! Except, she's MUCH nicer!!!!) "It's no wonder you have a great body. Seeing as how you love swimming so much," the guy said. "Excuse me? Who are you and why are you here?" Pan asked with a glare. She didn't like people talking about her body. "Well, I am yet another 'slave' to the almighty Trunks and my name is Christopher. Chris for short," he said. "If you hate being a 'slave' then why are you here?" she asked sharply. She was beginning to lose her temper. 'I can't believe he's talking about Trunks like that!' she thought. She decided to get out. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be going," Pan said hotly before leaving for the door back door. Chris stopped her. "What's the rush?" Pan stood there. "Let go," she said in a dangerous, yet exceptionally calm voice. "I don't think the 'prince' will mind if I play with you a little bit," he said as he started touching her more sensitive parts. She was now boiling!!!  
  
Before she could do anything, someone punched Chris. "TRUNKS!?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?!" Pan asked. "Oh, gee, I'm sorry! I thought people appreciated other people when they helped out," Trunks said sarcastically. "Sarcasm isn't one of your strong points, and besides, I WANTED TO HURT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said in a whiny voice. Suddenly, Trunks felt an urge to jump Pan. 'NO! GET A GRIP, TRUNKS! I WILL NOT JUMP HER!!!!!!!' he screamed to himself. Pan was also thinking the same thing, except it was about Trunks. "Hold on. What day is today?" Pan asked. "It's….uh-oh…." Trunks said as realization dawned on him. "Full moon tonight!" they both yelled. "BONDING! MATING! SAIYANS IN HEAT!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!" Pan screamed. "LOCK THE DOORS!!!!!! STAY IN YOUR WING TONIGHT!!!!!!!! I'LL STAY IN MINE!!!!! JUST MAKE SURE LINA OR ALICIA BRING YOU FOOD, NOT A GUY, OKAY!?! Unless, of course, you're a lesbian…." Trunks said. "I AM NOT!!!!!!!!! OF COURSE, BOYS SHOULD BRING YOU YOUR FOOD UNLESS, YOU KNOW! YOU'RE GAY!!!!!" Pan shot back. "WHY DOES EVERYBODY INFER THAT I'M GAY!?! I AM NOT GAY!!!!! FIRST, IT'S THIS LADY THAT SAYS I'M GAY AT THE STORE! NOW, IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT, OKAY!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed. "Uh….okay…." Pan said. They both looked at each other suddenly with lust in their eyes. "EEEEEKKKKSSSSSS!!!!!!!" they both screeched as they ran to their own wings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan finally got out of his little shock and anger was in his eyes. "WHERE IS MARRON!?!" he yelled. He wanted SO bad to pound her into the ground. He flew to C.C. only to find no one there. "Where's everyone????" he asked himself. "Wait, it's the full moon tonight. OOOHHHH!!!! I bet Goten is in for it now. Vegeta is going to threaten him like there is no tomorrow. He probably did already, though," Gohan said. "Wherever you're at, Goten, I give you my sympathy little brother," he said as he saluted to nothing but air. "I better get going and find Pan. PAN!!! OH NO!!!!! WHAT IF SHE MATES WITH TRUNKS!!!!!!! IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY PRECIOUS BABY GIRL, YOU ARE IN FOR IT TRUNKS!!!!!!" he yelled aloud. He started trying to sense her ki forgetting all about Marron and her little tank situation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tank ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"IS ANYONE THERE!?! HELLO!!!!!!!" Marron shouted as she started pounding on the glass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hotel ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the Z women were in a room. They were cooking when Goku appeared out of nowhere and knocked against the window. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, GOKU!?!" Chi-Chi scolded. "I smelt the food!! I'm hungry, Chi-Chi!!!" Goku said rubbing his stomach. "Goku, you were 1,700 MILES away from here and you were able to smell my cooking???" "Yup! I knew instantly that you were going to make a roast!!!!" Goku said. "FINE!!!!! TAKE IT, BUT IF YOU COME HERE AGAIN, I WILL BE FORCED TO DO SOMETHING THAT I DON'T WANT TO DO!!!!" Chi-Chi said as she took out her almighty frying pan. Goku took the food and left in a hurry afraid that the frying pan was going to go after him. "Who was that?" Bulma asked. "Goku. I can't believe he can smell that far away! Well, there goes our meal!" Chi-Chi said. "Take-out?" Videl suggested. "Okay!" all the women agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now, really! I ain't going to write any yucky things in the next chapter! But, my sister can't exactly get mad at me if I do write a bit of hentai! What does she expect from me!?! Friends has WAY more hentai in it than my writing! The highest the rating will go is R!!! The most hentai I will put in it will probably be kissing or what Chris did, okay?? Well, anyway, what's going to happen to Trunks and Pan since it's a full moon??? I'm still deciding on if I should make them mate then or if I should make a few more interesting little twists! Thanks to Cassie Wang, kristy, Z, ills, MiChan, juliemoonstar, pochahontas82, *Ryoko* TP, TrunksPan-Luver4evr, and Professor Authordude!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	26. Greatly Confused

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Doesn't life just suck?  
  
YUP!! I'm going with interesting twists!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Night ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The full moon was already rising. Pan's saiyan side was taking over. KNOCK!!!!! Pan heard someone knocking on the front door. 'Strange. This guy's power level is way higher than any normal humans' ki,' Pan thought. She slowly and carefully went downstairs making sure that Trunks didn't hear her. She opened the door only to find "TRUNKS!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN YOUR OWN WING!!!!!!!!" Pan said. "Uh…I'm not from this timeline. I am Mirai Trunks," the Trunks look-alike said. "REALLY!!!!! I ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YOU!!!!! Hmmm….you do have better taste in clothes…" Pan observed. Mirai Trunks blushed. "Wait! How did you find this place??? I have a ki shield on…" Pan said. "I can still feel your ki, but just barely. I thought you were in some kind of trouble since you had such a low ki," he said. "HE DOES NOT HAVE BETTER TASTE THAN ME!!!!" someone shouted from the inside. "Huh???? Trunks??? What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in your wing!" "Yeah, well I'm just making sure that you don't jump him or vice versa," Trunks said glaring at the Mirai him. He was silently saying, 'Stay away from MY girl!!! I will kill you if you do ANYTHING with her!!!!' Mirai Trunks noticed and just shot the same glare back. He was saying, 'Well, I don't see any bite marks on her, do you???' This made Trunks growl.  
  
"Uh guys???? I think you should both go now!!! The full moon is almost up!!!!" Pan warned. She was ignored. "FINE!!!!!!!! DON'T TAKE MY ADVICE!!!!!! I JUST HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T GAY!!!!!!!" Pan said as she stomped off into her room. She absolutely hated being ignored. 'CRYSTAL!!!! TAYLOR!!!!' she screamed mentally. '*gulp* Mommy???' both of them answered back. 'Cool! I can use telepathy! Anyway, when you said your father was Trunks, which one did you mean?? This Trunks, or Mirai Trunks???' Pan asked. 'OH! I can't tell you that, mommy! But, I can tell you that daddy is not Mirai Trunks. Well, this Mirai Trunks anyway! Our daddy is from another Mirai world. Either Trunks or Mirai Trunks could be our dad, but I can't tell you which one,' Crystal answered. 'Uh…come again????' Pan asked totally confused now. '*sigh* Look at it this way, our dad is the future self of either Mirai Trunks or Trunks. So, to you, it could be Trunks' future self, or it could be Mirai Trunks' future self, got it??? We just can't tell you which one it is! You have to decide on your own!!' Taylor thought to Pan. 'OH! So, your dad is either the Mirai self of the Trunks here, or the new Trunks that just arrived here,' Pan thought. 'Yeah! Uh-oh! Grandpa Veggie is waking up!!!! Taylor, let's go!!!!' Crystal thought to Taylor, but Pan also heard.  
  
'What? What did you two do?' Pan asked. 'Um…we kinda sorta drew on grandpa Veggie….' 'HOW DID YOU TWO DO THAT!?!' 'We knocked him out during our little friendly spar! Then, we drew faces on his, well, face…' Taylor thought. "Hmmm….well, where is Marron???' Pan thought. 'Oh! I just beat her up to a pulp!' Crystal thought. 'REALLY!!! THANK YOU!!!!!' Pan said. 'Of course! Anyway, Whitney was really getting on my nerves!! She kept on hitting on Shane,' Crystal thought. 'Who's Whitney and Shane?' 'Whitney is Marron and Ubuu's daughter. Shane is another saiyan. His hair is like Taylor's except his is dirty blonde. He is MUCH more intelligent than daddy OR Taylor. He is just so *sigh* dreamy…….PLUS!!! I just think his name is SO suave!!!' Crystal said. 'HEY!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND NOW, WHO BY THE WAY IS MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!! THAT'S JUST NASTY TO HEAR!!!!!!!!!!!' Taylor thought disgusted. 'Hmmm….well, I guess this is goodnight since that's all I wanted to talk to you guys about!' Pan thought before she shut off the mental link. 'Could be Mirai or Trunks….' She thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Midnight ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pan woke up to the sound of her stomach. '12:00 AM' the clock read. "Well, I guess I can get a midnight snack…" Pan said as she got up and out to the kitchen. She started eating, but was interrupted when the lights were turned on. "Sorry, but I haven't had anything to eat in a long time…." Mirai Trunks said sheepishly. "OH! Here!!!! Want some????" Pan asked as she handed a box over to Mirai Trunks. He immediately started eating, but with manners, unlike the raven- haired girl next to him. "Oh no! Um, please excuse me!!! Full moon, remember!" Pan said before rushing out of the kitchen. When Pan got to her room, she saw that it was all messy. "What the hell???" She looked at the floor. 'Hm…honey,' Pan thought. She floated up and to her bed which was covered with a kind of glue. She threw a pin on the bed. The bed immediately let go of a thin string which made a net fall onto the bed. 'I'll just play along….' Pan thought evilly. "AAAHHHH!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!! I'M STUCK!!!!!" Pan yelled before she hid under the bed, but floated a little to keep off the sticky floor. "HAHAHA!!!! GOT YOU!!!!" Trunks said as he revealed himself from behind the door.  
  
He walked over to the bed to find that Pan wasn't there. "What???" Pan tripped him so he fell onto the net. Another net quickly came down followed by a whole army of stuffed Barneys' from the ceiling. "NO!!!! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!!!!!" "Hello Trunks!! I never knew you could be THIS intelligent!" Pan said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need my beauty sleep," she said before going to Trunks' room since her room was completely destroyed. "HEY!!!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!!!!!!! THE BARNEYS ARE ALL LOOKING AT ME!!!!! NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks pleaded. "Sorry, buddy!!!" Pan yelled going to sleep. 'Whew! I almost jumped him!!!!! So, boxer boy isn't that bad after all! Especially when he's in those boxers……..NO!!!!!! DIRTY THOUGHTS PAN!!!!!!! DIRTY THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!' Pan screamed to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ C.C. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marron yelled. "VEGETA!!!!!! HELP ME OUT OF THIS STUPID THING!!!!!!!" she yelled at Vegeta as he walked by. "YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS PRINCE VEGETA!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT HELP LOW-LIFE SCUM LIKE YOU!!!!!!!" Vegeta said as he walked away. Then, he passed by a mirror. "AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah…..such a good morning!!!" Pan said to herself as she got up and got dressed. She then remembered Trunks. She quickly went to look for him. He was looking HORRIBLE!!!!!! "Trunks? Did you get any sleep last night???" Pan asked. Trunks had bags under his eyes. "NO!!!!! I DIDN'T HAVE MR. HIPPITY-HOP TO COMFORT ME!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks snapped. Pan helped Trunks out of the net. Just then, Mirai Trunks came walking by. He stopped when he saw Pan and the very miserable-looking Trunks. "?????? What happened to you???????" Mirai Trunks asked. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Trunks snapped again. "Sorry. Just asking," Mirai Trunks said. "Could you help Trunks? I know for a fact that Trunks can't cook and if Trunks can't cook, then you can't either!!!" Pan said as she walked to the kitchen. "YOU KNOW, THE MAIDS CAN DO THAT!!!!!" "I KNOW!!!!!! I JUST FELL LIKE COOKING TODAY!!!!!!" Pan shouted back. "What's that on your neck?" Trunks asked Mirai Trunks pointing to bite mark that was on his neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, yeah…I know I'm evil…blah…blah…blah… Anyway, where did Mirai Trunks get that bite mark? Could it be from Pan???? I actually felt sorry for Vegeta! I know that the Mirai Trunks, Trunks, and the future self of both thingy was confusing. If you still didn't get it, Crystal and Taylor's father, who is Trunks, is NOT from the Mirai world. You know, the one that Mirai Trunks is from. Their father IS from A I repeat A Mirai world, but not the same one in the real episodes. Still confusing? Okay. Let's put it this way: Crystal and Taylor's father, Trunks, could be the Mirai form of Trunks or Mirai Trunks. It's like Mirai Trunks also has a future self, okay???? IT'S JUST HARD TO EXPLAIN, OKAY!!! CRYSTAL AND TAYLOR'S DAD IS NOT THE MIRAI TRUNKS OR TRUNKS I HAVE IN MY STORY RIGHT NOW!!!!!! I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!!!!!!!! Of course, you could always just read very slowly and try to understand word for word what I'm trying to say. For all of you who gets it, I just want to tell you, YOU'RE A GENIUS!!!!! Find out why Mirai Trunks has a bite mark and from whom in the next chapter!!! Thanks to Z, YUE'S LOVER, hotaru420, MiChan, trunksgrl182, Goku's dragon mistress, Professor Authordude, DR. SQUEE, Bunny, phibrizo, *Ryoko* TP, ills, Impossible, Neckomon, and Lillie!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	27. Jackass

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I feel so miserable about this………..  
  
HAHAHA!!!!!!!! Okay, I just had to say that. Sorry for leaving it there. Go ahead and read on!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so stupid for forgetting the 'the' in my last chapter before 'bite mark that was on his neck.' I HATE IT WHEN I MAKE SUCH CARELESS MISTAKES!!!!! I also noticed some in my earlier chapters. But, then again, who hasn't misspelled at least one word in their fics?  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh….it's a….MOSQUITO BITE!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirai Trunks lied. "Oh. Okay," Trunks said buying it. 'What an idiot,' Mirai Trunks thought. "*sniff* Mmmmm…………..smells good……." Trunk said all of a sudden. "PAN!!! ARE YOU DONE WITH COOKING BREAKFAST YET!?!" "NO!!!" Pan shouted. "Okay……ARE YOU DONE YET!?!" Trunks asked again. "NO!!!" Pan shouted. "Okay……ARE YOU DONE YET!?!" "NO!!!" Pan shouted. "Okay……ARE YOU DONE YET!?!" "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIT BUGGING ME!!!!!" Pan yelled. Trunks just kept on asking every 6 seconds. When he was gone, Mirai Trunks let out a sigh. 'Pan? Are you there?' Mirai Trunks thought. 'Yes, I'm here. Is it going well???' Mirai Pan thought. (MIRAI Pan, okay!?! MIRAI!!!!!!!) 'NO!!! Me in this timeline is too stupid!!!! This matchmaking business is really complicated!!! And, you in this timeline is just being stubborn!!!!!!!!' Mirai Trunks thought to his wife in his timeline. 'Trunks noticed the bite mark, though.' 'TRUNKS, YOU IDIOT!!! I TOLD YOU TO ALWAYS WEAR YOUR JACKET!!!!!!!!!' Mirai Trunks thought back. 'HEY!!! He bought the mosquito bite story. If he bought THAT, he DEFINETELY needs my help!!!!!!!' Mirai Trunks thought.  
  
'YOUR help! HA!!!! You could barely say HI to me without blushing!!!!!!!!' Mirai Pan thought while giggling. 'Humph! Well, you married me, didn't you???' Mirai Trunks thought back. 'Yes, and I'm glad you had enough courage to ask me to marry you!!' "MIRAI TRUNKS!!!!!! BREAKFAST'S READY!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted from the kitchen. 'OOOHHH!!!!!! YAY!!!! YOU JUST COOKED BREAKFAST HERE!!!!!!! By the way, I don't know why you made me come here! It seems our kids from a different future already came to play matchmaker!!!' Mirai Trunks thought as he ran to find the dining room. 'Really? Well, I worried!' 'ABOUT WHAT!?!' Mirai Trunks asked. 'Well, you were so SLOW at proposing that I though you'd take a million years to propose there, so I sent you!' Mirai Pan thought. 'Yeah, yeah! Uh- oh! Gotta go! My breakfast's is being devoured right now! I'll be lucky if I even get a bite!' Mirai Trunks said as he closed the mental link.  
  
"Mirai Trunks? Why'd you come so late??" Pan asked. "You call 2 minutes late?? AAAHHH!!!!! You already ate everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirai Trunks said in a panicky voice. Yup, he soon went into hysterics. "DON'T WORRY!!!!!!!! Here! Eat!!!" Pan said pointing to the cart with all different kinds of foods. "Pan? The phone's ringing!" Trunks said. "So? You get it, then!" "NO!! I'M TELLING YOU SO YOU CAN GO GET IT!!!!!!" "NO!!! YOU GET IT!!!!" "NO!! YOU GET IT!!!!!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" "NO! YOU!" BEEP! "Uh, hello? Is anyone there?" Goten's voice rang out of the machine. "GOTEN!!!" they both shouted before jumping for the phone  
  
"LET GO! HE'S CALLING FOR ME!" "NO HE'S NOT! HE'S CALLING FOR ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "ME!" "GUYS!!! I'M CALLING FOR THE BOTH OF YOU, OKAY!!!!!" Goten shouted. "Oh, okay!!!!!!!!" Pan and Trunks both said. "Okay, listen, I'm…um…in some trouble. Okay, scratch that! I am in a hell of a lot of trouble!! I…uh….sorta……matedwithBra!!! So, how's life over there?" Pan and Trunks just blinked at each other. "REALLY!?! WOW!!!!!!!!! You mated with Bra? When???" Pan asked. "Well, uh….last night, when the full moon was out. I smelt food and later, Bra saw me outside of the window. She let me in and before I knew it, we were in bed!" Goten exclaimed. "Woah! You know, Veggie- head's gonna kill you, but then again, he can't kill you without killing Bra, so you're safe from death. Although, he still can severely hurt you!" Pan said. "Pan? I think he wants to talk to ME about this sort of thing. Besides, I get beaten up all the time and I've found billions of ways to escape them!!" Trunks said. "Actually Trunks, I wanted to tell you both about the mate thing, but I wanted to talk to Pan about it…."  
  
"WHAT!?! Oh, FINE!!!" Trunks said pouting. While Pan and Goten were talking, Trunks was confronting Mirai Trunks about some things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Conversation ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, DO YOU LIKE PAN!?!" Trunks asked. He was just dying to know. "Yes, I mean NO! I mean yes…no…yes…no…yes…no…yes…NO!!! NO!!!!!!!! Why are you asking me!?!" Mirai Trunks asked. "Because, I want to make sure that NOBODY takes away MY Pan!!!" Trunks said. "Well, what if I helped you by setting you two up???" Mirai Trunks asked. "REALLY!?! WAIT!! What's in it for you???" Trunks asked suspiciously. "Uh…I just wanted to see my other self…. happy!!" Mirai Trunks said. "OH! Well then, let's get to work on the matchmaking business!!!" Trunks said. 'Damn! My alternate self IS a real dumb ass!!!!! I can't believe I could be THAT stupid!!!' Mirai Trunks thought. "What??? Why do you look like you're thinking???" Trunks asked. 'Because I am you jackass,' Mirai Trunks thought. "Because…I am trying to come up with some plans to get you two together…..jackass…" Mirai Trunks mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SORRY THIS IS SSSSSOOOOOO SHORT!!!!!!!!! I AM SSSSOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!! I've reached 400 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!! Okay, okay! I'll save that stuff for later in my review special! In the next chapter, Mirai Trunks and Trunks are going to think up some ways to get Trunks and Pan together. Will they work, or end up in disaster??? Find out later!!!!!! Thanks to MiChan, jewels, Goku's dragon mistress, Miss Myrhe, dragongirl96, karia02, Bunny, Z, pochahontas82, Professor Authordude, DR. SQUEE, smallfry, (*) (dragonball), and Neckomon!!!!! 


	28. 400 Review Special

400  
  
REVIEW  
  
SPECIAL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pan?" Trunks asked. "Yeah???? What??" "…..I'm hungry!" he said with a sheepish grin. "*sigh* Okay, what do you want??" Pan asked as she got up. "Um……maybe a steak drizzled in BBQ sauce or a fillet with a rich and light butter sauce with a baked potato, or maybe a fresh lobster with a bowl of hot clam chowder would be good………….and a chocolate cake drizzled in chocolate and hot fudge with chocolate sprinkles and chocolate ice cream would be good for dessert…….." Trunks said drooling. "How about…….Burger King?" Pan suggested. "……that'll work!" Trunks said. They were heading out the door when Pan's scouter made a little beeping noise. She put it on. "WOAH!!!!!!!! ~D*P*P~!!!!!!!!! COME HERE AND QUICK!!!!!!!!!" "GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!! I'M STILL SLEEPING!!!!!!!!!!!" "Hm….not a morning person I see," Trunks said. "Morning?? It's 3 in the afternoon!!!!!" Pan argued. "~D*P*P~!!!!!! JUST GET UP!!!!!!!! THERE'S SOME GOOD NEWS!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "What??? Did Trunks decide to become my personal slave???" "No, but you got 400 reviews!!!!!!" "*perking up* REALLY!?! FROM WHO???????? I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO OR I'LL BE FORCED TO MAKE TRUNKS HATE YOU IN THE STORY!!!!"  
  
"OKAY, OKAY!!!!!! It's……….Neckomon!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "*dashing out of room* Neckomon!?! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NECKOMON'S REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS SO NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Damn scouter!!!! I was about to get some food!!!!!!!!! You ruined it you piece of junk!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said as he started cursing at it and throwing it around the whole room. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S MY PRIZE YOU'RE THRASHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!" Pan howled. He stopped, but it was all broken. "My…my….my precious scouter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU STUPID LITTLE INCONSIDERATE JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan swore loudly at Trunks. She chased after him and started throwing ki blasts. "~D*P*P~!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "Mmm……only it you go get our hundred reviewers!!!" "FINE!!!!!!! JUST MAKE HER STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks cowered. "PAN!!!!!!!!!!! You know, I have plenty of scouters!!!!!!!" Pan stopped. "~D*P*P~????? Really???? Where???" "Here. *grabs a scouter from inside pocket*" "THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said as she took it. "Trunks, I believe we had a deal???" "Yeah, yeah……" Trunks said flying off to Paris where he felt 3 of the ki signatures.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 4 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"~D*P*P~, I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said landing with Z, Cassie Wang, Sandy02, and Neckomon. "WELCOME….again……Anyway, have I said thank you yet for reviewing, because if I didn't, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "No prob!" everyone says. "Trunks??? What are you doing???" "I wanna go to Burger King!!!!!" Trunks whined. "Why don't you just fly there then???? Here, take everyone else along!" "Okay!!!!!! That sure beats driving!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said as he picked everyone up and flew to Burger King.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pan? What are you doing????" Trunks asked as he, Z, Cassie Wang, Sandy02, and Neckomon returned. Pan turned around and glared at him. He started cowering behind Z and holding her around the waist as he was kneeling. "Don't think that just because ~D*P*P~ gave me another scouter, you are off the hook!!!!!!!!!" Pan said. "Z??? Help me????" Trunks asked desperately. Pan was coming closer. "Uh…sorry….NO WAY!!!!!!!! I may like you, but I don't really want to be standing in a way of a pissed Pan!!!!!!" Z said moving aside. "Cassie???? PLEASE!?!" Trunks begged. "Uh….ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?! PAN'LL WHOOP MY ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Besides, who can stand in the way of true love, right??" Cassie said moving aside with a grin. "SANDY02!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed. Pan was getting closer and closer. "Nope! Can't help you there buddy!! I actually want to live!!!!!" Sandy02 said stepping aside, too. "NECKOMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!! IF YOU HAD ANY TRACE OF A HEART, YOU WOULD HELP ME!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted as he fell onto his knees and begged. Neckomon took one look at Pan. "Um……hehehe…. NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'LL DEFINITELY KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Neckomon. "YOU ARE ALL TRAITORS!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE!!!!!! YOU'RE ALL SENT FROM HELL BY THE GRIM REAPER TO TORCHER ME AND MAKE ME DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH FROM PAN!!!!!!!! EVIL!!!! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said as he made a cross with his fingers.  
  
"Paranoid??" Neckomon asked. "Yeah," everyone agreed. "HEY!! I RESENT THAT!!!!!!!!" Trunks said. Pan was advancing quickly. Soon, she had Trunks pinned against the wall. She narrowed her eyes into slits. "YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR BREAKING MY SCOUTER!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled as she punched him numerous times. Trunks tried to defend himself, but she was too quick for him. He countered with a punch to her chest. CRACK!!!! Pan stopped. She didn't feel the punch, but her scouter did. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BROKE MY SCOUTER…..  
  
AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled as she stood eerily still looking at her broken scouter and tossing it aside. "That's it. You're sleeping outside for the rest of the week," Pan said. 'Whew! I got off easy,' Trunks thought. "And, no dinner." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*gasp*HHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~D*P*P~'s Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WOOHOO!!!!!!! I GOT 400 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SSSSOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!! I- what's with all the screaming??????"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	29. BE CAREFUL!!!!!!

Go Away!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Why can't I own it??? Besides the matter of money which I have none of???  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trunks' Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, do you have a plan yet?" Trunks asked. "NO!!! It hasn't even been 3 minutes since the last time you asked me!!!!!!!" Mirai Trunks said. "Well, I want to be with Pan!!!!!!!!" Trunks whined. "Well, WHINING ISN'T GOING TO HELP YOU BIG BABY!!!!!!!" Mirai Trunks said obviously aggravated. "You know, you're just dissin' yourself with the baby part," Trunks said. "You got that from Pan!!!!" Trunks and Mirai Trunks just sat in silence for another 2 minutes, 37 seconds, and 84 milliseconds. "So, do you have plan yet?" Trunks asked. "ARGH!!!! SHUT UP!!!!! WAIT!!! AHA!!!!!!!! I HAVE A PLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, first, we………………" (Like I'm going to tell you!)  
  
After Mirai Trunks explained the plan only to re-explain it again due to the fact that Trunks' brain is as small as a pea, maybe even smaller, they started setting up all kinds of stuff. "Are you sure Pan will really fall for this?" Trunks asked. "OF COURSE!!!!!!!!!!" Mirai Trunks said as he shoved Trunks into Pan's room. Pan was in the shower, so he quietly left the note on the table. When Pan came out, she found the note and read it: Roses are red, violets are blue, once you've read this note, I'll stop bugging you. Pan noticed this as Trunks' handwriting. "Man, he just doesn't give up! Oh, well. Might as well read this. If it will get him to stop bugging me. I still can't believe he thought that up on his own! It may be pathetic, but still, it does rhyme…." Pan said as she opened the envelope attached to the note and read what was inside:  
  
Dear Pan-chan,  
  
I hope you don't mind me calling you that. Please come outside to the balcony. I will show you just how much I love you. I hope you love me too!  
  
Love,  
  
Trunks  
  
"Che, how corny, but……." Pan said as she opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony. She looked down to see Trunks or who seemed to be Trunks in tights and a lot of unusual clothing.  
  
"He jests at scars that never felt a wound.  
  
But soft; What light through yonder window breaks?  
  
It is the East, and Pan is the sun!  
  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.  
  
It is my lady; O, it is my love!  
  
O that she knew she were!  
  
She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?  
  
Her eyes discourses; I will answer it."  
  
At this point, Trunks floated up to Pan and handed her a bouquet of beautiful red roses. As he tries to land back on the ground, his pants got stuck on a vine with many thorns on them. He is now stuck in air, but as he tries to fight it, he gets himself tangled in all of the vines. Mirai Trunks, who was watching this, slapped a hand onto his own forehead while shaking it. "Idiot…." He muttered. Trunks decided to go on.  
  
"I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.  
  
Two of the fairest stars in all of heaven,  
  
Having some busi-OUCH….uh….oh yeah! Business , do entreat her eyes  
  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
  
What if their eyes were their, they in their head?  
  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
  
Would through the airy regi-OW….um..OH! region stream so bright  
  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
  
O that I were a glove upon that hand,  
  
That I might touch that cheek!"  
  
"Trunks? What are you doing?" Pan asked not catching anything he said.  
  
"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou ar- AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks said as he fell out of the vines to the floor with a thump. "……I'm fine…." He muttered. "Trunks? You know, you should really be careful," Pan said as she shut her window. "Ohhh…..owwwww……." Trunks said. Mirai Trunks looked at him pitifully and helped him up. "I told you to give the roses after you said everything!" Mirai Trunks said. "Does it really matter?" Trunks asked. "YES IT MATTERS!!!!!" "Oh….well, I guess we move onto the next plan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan went down to the kitchen to get a snack, but found a letter instead. "*sigh* Not this again…." Pan opened the letter and it read:  
  
Dear Pan-chan,  
  
Please forgive me. I did not mean to do what I did earlier. Just walk outside to the park.  
  
Love,  
  
Trunks  
  
"Dende, why me???" Pan asked as she grabbed her coat and went outside. She walked up the stairs from the sandy beach and met a street. She crossed it to the park in the middle. Trunks had another bouquet of flowers in his hands as he walked up the stairs, too. 'Pan will SO love me after this,' Trunks thought as he saw Pan's back. "Pa-" Trunks couldn't finish as a car rammed into him. Pan turned around, but saw nothing. "Hm…I coulda sworn I heard someone about to say my name." Just then, she saw an explosion. She walked over to it and saw Trunks covered in soot. "Trunks? What are you doing on the road, and why did this car explode?" Pan asked. "Um….here?" Trunks said nervously while handing the destroyed bouquet of daffodils to Pan. Pan made a face. "Hehehe…….." "Trunks? I told you before, you should be more careful," Pan said as she headed for the castle. "Trunks? YOU ARE PITIFUL!!!!" Mirai Trunks said as he helped Trunks up. "Oh, thanks for the encouragement," Trunks said sarcastically. "Look, this will get her to like you okay? First of all…………"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the Garden ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan was training in the garden. Unknown to her, Trunks was hiding in the tree. "Pan….." Pan stopped as she heard someone whisper her name. "W…who's there?" she asked. "….." "Hello?" Pan asked. "…." "Hm…probably just the wind." Pan got back to her training. She did a roundhouse kick just as Trunks jumped down and walked towards her. She ended up roundhousing him in the groin. He fell down in agony. He took in a sharp breath. "TRUNKS!?! Are you okay???" Pan asked as she helped him stand up. "OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!!" Trunks said. "Sorry, but I've told you once I've told you a million times, you should be more careful!" Pan said as she helped him to his room. She then left.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEATEN UP BY A GIRL!!!!!!!!" Mirai Trunks laughed. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I BET MIRAI PAN HAS THE SAME EFFECT ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said. "Okay, okay!! Look, this is what you should do. You should….."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 7:00 PM ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks walked into Pan's room. "WHAT!!!!!! TRUNKS!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN YOUR OWN WING, REMEMBER!!!!!!!!!" Pan said. Her saiyan side was kicking in again. He didn't say anything. He just pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened and she tried to push him off, but her saiyan side completely took over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will they do??? Okay, I'm not going into detail!! You know what they did!!!! Anyway, what's going to happen??? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!! Thanks to kristy, *Ryoko* TP, trunksgrl182, ills, DR. SQUEE, MiChan, Z, YUE'S LOVER, pochahontas82, Sandy02, Mhealeayah, Professor Authordude, Bunny, Panny, Denise, Tanyaneko, un, pink-lemonade-86, and Neckomon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	30. Juicy Fruit Gum is Dangerous!

Go Away!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Fate sucks!  
  
So…..did anyone actually get that Romeo crap because I sure as hell didn't! I forgot to tell everyone that I don't own that either!!!!! But, if I told you, it would've ruined one of the surprises right?  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh….." Pan woke up with a major hangover. 'Wait, I didn't drink last night. I'M NOT EVEN LEGAL, but of course there was that time where I had the drinking contest……..but…………..  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !" she screamed aloud when she looked under the sheets. "WHAT!?!" someone yelled beside her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !"  
  
she yelled again. "WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?!" Trunks asked. Pan looked under the sheets once more before fainting. Trunks sat up and looked at her. He blushed like hell before tossing a part of the blanket on top of her. He then looked at her neck. 'A bite mark?' He felt his own neck and…..'I have one too………uh-oh…..I'm dead………I just hope Gohan doesn't beat me up TOO bad…' he thought as he cringed thinking about all the possibilities of death.  
  
"Pan? Please wake up!" Trunks said as he gently shook her. "Wha-what? Oh, Trunks! Man, I had the strangest dream!!! I dreamt that I was mated to you!!! Isn't tha-AAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed as she saw that it wasn't a dream. "Pan? Now, calm down, honey…..PLEASE CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed making her shut up. "Now, we're mated, but you know it would've happened sooner or-Pan, sweety…….here," Trunks said as he handed over a bag that was on the floor hoping to stop her from hyperventilating. "Breathe Pan-chan, Breathe," Trunks said rubbing her back. "I *huff* can't *huff* be *huff* mated *huff* to *huff* you *huff* *huff* *huff*………….MY LIFE IS RUINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan started sobbing uncontrollably. "PAN!!!!!!!!! STOP CRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "*hiccup* I want my daddy!!!!! WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" "NONO!!! YOU DON'T WANT YOUR DADDY!!!!!!!!!! GOHAN IS GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "That's what I'm hoping for!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said.  
  
"Please!!!!!!!!!!! Let's not tell anyone!!! PLEASE!?! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks pleaded. An evil gleam sparked in Pan's eye. "Anything?" "*gulp* Y-yeah…….." Trunks said weakly. "Okay! I want you to be my personal slave!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "NO WAY!!!!!" "Alright," she said as she put two fingers on her head ready to go to her house. "NO!!!! I'LL DO IT!!! I'LL DO IT!!!" Trunks said quickly. "Good! First off, I want you to go and get me breakfast." "Okay!" he said as he hopped down and ran for the kitchen. "And put some clothes on!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "Oh, yeah…hehehe…" Trunks said. He went downstairs. 'Well, maybe being her personal slave isn't THAT bad….' He thought. As he returned with a tray full of food which was mostly covered in his own saliva, Pan looked at it in disgust. "Oh well," Pan said as she ate it. Trunks just stared at her. "You are actually going to eat that?" Trunks asked. "Why not? All this saliva was nothing compared to how much saliva I had to swallow last night with all the kissing," Pan said.  
  
As soon as Pan finished, she told Trunks what to get her next. "Okay, I'll need my hair done, a new training gi, my CD fixed, newcomputer,mybooks,anewwallet,someJuicyFruitgum,anewvideo,  
  
anewsetofpens,somenotebooks,somepaints,agravityroom,anewcar,apairofconcertti ckets,anewlamp,  
  
andabout$80,000foradress!" Pan said in one breath. "…..what?" Trunks asked. "*sigh* I'll need my hair done, a new training gi, my CD fixed, new computer, my books, a new wallet, a new video, some Juicy Fruit gum, a new set of pens, some notebooks, some paints, a gravity room, a new car, a pair of concert tickets, a new lamp, and about $80,000 for a dress!" Trunks just blinked. "You want a dress?" "GGGGRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST GET ME THE STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled making Trunks jump. "Yes, sir." Pan gave him a glare. "I mean…uh….yes ma'am!!!" Trunks said nervously. "Good. GO!!!!" Pan ordered. Trunks just went out to but everything. 'YAY! My personal slave!!!!! It just happened to be Trunks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Pan thought happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pan? I'm home!" Trunks yelled as he entered only to be knocked down. Everything scattered around the front yard. The door wasn't tall enough for him to bring everything in. Pan checked all the items. "What is this? No Juicy Fruit gum? HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT!?!" Pan exclaimed. "Huh? Oh……sorry…" Trunks muttered. "Well, sorry isn't going to get me any gum!!!! Now, MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan ordered. "Bitchy…bitchy…bitchy…." "GGGGGGRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOVE NOW OR I'M CALLING DADDY!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Okay…okay….." Trunks said as he went to the closest drug store to buy some Juicy Fruit gum.  
  
Trunks went to nearest drug store, but found out that it was closed. "Sheesh. Fine, on to the next one…" Trunks drove to another one which was about 20 miles away. "Sorry sir, but we don't have any Juicy Fruit gum left," the clerk said. "What? Oh, that's okay," Trunks said as he drove yet again to another store. "Man, I am almost out of gas….." Trunks said. Suddenly, he saw a deer in the road and couldn't stop in time. He went flying into the air when he stepped on the pedal. The deer didn't get hurt, but Trunks' car did. "Ow……" Just then, the deer came and trampled over him. "OUCH!!!!!!!!!" Trunks got up slowly and took to the air seeing as how his car was now reduced to ash. As he landed, he looked at where he was. 'Yemen' it said. "YEMEN!?! WHAT!?! I'M ALL THE WAY HERE!?!" (I just thought about my social studies book and that Friend's episode!!) Trunks looked around him. "Population……..che! Like I know! It's probably around 1,000,000 or so…." Trunks guessed. (Yeah right!!!) He looked at everything. "Hm…wonder of they have any convenience stores around here…" Trunks said looking around.  
  
Trunks traveled around the world at least 5 times, but he didn't have any luck. He decided to return home, but couldn't find his keys. He took everything out of his pocket and found the keys. He also found a pack of Juicy Fruit gum there. "WHAT!?! IT'S BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!?!" He entered and dragged himself to Pan. "Here," he muttered. "Oh! I don't want it anymore! I just remembered that I still had a box full of Juicy Fruit gum in my bag!!" Pan said happily. Trunks just fell down with his butt sticking up in the air. "Z….z…z…z…z…z…" "Trunks?" "Z…z…z…z….z…z…z…z…" "Man, this is going to be a long day," Pan said sighing before trying to wake him up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poor Trunks! He had to go all that way for nothing!! Oh well! In the next chapter, what will Pan make Trunks do? Will Gohan ever find out about the mating? Will Vegeta beat the crap out of Goten? What happened to Marron??? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!! Thanks to cristal, mrchezzysnickers, Tanyaneko, MiChan, *Ryoko* TP, ills, Sandy02, pochahontas82, Goku's dragon mistress, Murderer of Bulma, Z, DR. SQUEE, Miss Myrhe, TrunksPan-Luver4evr, Chibi-Chi, RiceC25, and Bunny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	31. Dead Man Walking!!

Go Away!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Life can't be all peachy!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trunks? If you don't wake up, I'm going to tell daddy that you mated with me," Pan said. "WHAT!?! NO!!!" Trunks said, full attention directed to Pan. "Trunks? What did you do?" Pan asked referring to the rags he was wearing. "Getting you your stupid Juicy Fruit Gum!!!!" Trunks replied hotly. "I HAD TO TRAVEL AROUND THE WORLD 5 TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF TORTURE YOU PUT ME THROUGH!?! I ALMOST HIT A DEER THAT TRAMPLED ME TO DEATH, FELL OVER A CAMEL IN THE DESERT, COULDN'T FIND ANY WATER WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO PASS OUT OVER DEHYDRATION, SCALED MOUNT EVEREST, TRIPPED OVER 83 LADIES AND LANDING IN FRONT OF THEIR CHESTS ONLY TO BE SLAPPED IN THE FACE AND CALLED 'HENTAI', NEARLY DROWNED IN THE NIAGRA FALLS, ALMOST GOT BURNED IN A VOLCANO, PLUNGED INTO THE ATLANTIC OCEAN, HAD TO WEAR A DRESS IN ORDER TO CROSS SOME KIND OF BORDER, AND HAD TO DO THE HOKEY POKEY FOR A GUY NAMED BOB JUST TO FIND OUT THAT THE GUM HE WAS TRADING FOR WAS USED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"Okay, first, breathe, second, you had to do the hokey pokey?" Pan asked cracking up. "IT IS NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE MADE ME DANCE IN FRONT OF 8 TEENAGERS WHO WERE LAUGHING AT ME ALL THE TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said sniffling. "Aww……poor you!" Pan said sympathetically. "AND, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Trunks said. "Anyway, I want you to go and call Bra." "Why would you want me to call my sister?" "Because! I just want you to!!" Pan said as she handed a list of nice things to say to Bra. "WHAT!?! I AIN'T GOING TO SAY THESE THINGS TO BRA!!!! NO WAY!!!!!!!!!" "Say them or I'll call my daddy!!" "Fine!" Trunks reluctantly dialed, but hung up. "Pan? Why?" Trunks asked. "Because! I know that she'll become a widow if Vegeta were to find out, so I'm giving her my sympathies early!" "But, why don't YOU call her and tell her?" "I DON'T WANT TO!!!! I WANT YOU TO!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan exclaimed. "Oh, fine…." Trunks said as he dialed the number.  
  
"HELLO!?!" Bra shouted. "Bra? What's wrong???" Trunks asked. "What?? What's wrong????" Pan asked Trunks who just ignored her. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked again. "DADDY'S BEATING GOTEN UP RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra shouted breaking down into sobs. "WHAT!?!" Pan shouted. "Dad's beat-" 'I KNOW YOU BAKA!! LET'S GO!!!!!!" Pan said as she grabbed Trunks who couldn't argue and they were gone in a flash.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ C.C. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was attacking Goten who was whimpering and scrambling to hide. BLAST! "AAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten said blowing it out, but Vegeta was using this to his advantage as he ki blasted Goten sending Goten soaring into the living room and into the fish tank. POOH!! "Hehehe……" Goten said as the smelly bubble went away. Trunks looked pitifully at Goten. "Man, remember when we farted in the shower on Piccolo as Gotenks?" Trunks asked Goten. "NO TIME FOR MEMORIES!!!!!! COME ON!!!!!!!!!" Pan said as she transported Goten to her house. "Pan? YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!" Gohan said. "Yeah, nice to see you too dad!! Goten just got beat up by Vegeta!!" Pan said as she pointed to the bite mark on Goten's neck. "Oh. Well, he can stay he-AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! PAN!?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?!" Gohan said furiously pointing to the bite mark on her own neck. "Um…mosquito bite? Hehehe……" "WHO DID YOU MATE WITH!?! I DEMAND TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!" "…..*gulp*…….Trunks…" Pan said in a barely audible voice. "TRUNKS!?! THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted as he powered up to SSJ and then SSJ2, preparing to blast off and beat the shit out of Trunks. "DADDY!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T HURT TRUNKS!!! IF YOU HURT HIM, YOU'LL BE HURTING ME!!!!! Wait……that's a great excuse!!!!!!!! Now, Vegeta can't beat Goten up or he'll be harming Bra!!!!!!!!!" Pan said nodding her head and saying, "Yup! I am a genius!!!!"  
  
"D-daddy? Where'd he go?" Pan asked. She looked up to see a trail of gold in the sky. "Uh-oh," Pan said as she transported back to C.C. Too late. Trunks was thrown out of the house. He had 2 black eyes. "Ow….." he muttered. Suddenly, Pan felt her own eyes starting to hurt. "OW!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. Gohan stopped his stampede and went to his daughter's aid. "Panny? Are you okay??" Gohan asked. "NO!!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Yeah, I get the black eyes and she gets the help and assistance. How fair is that?" Trunks asked to no one. "DON'T HURT TRUNKS!!! IF YOU HURT HIM, YOU HURT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said as he rubbed her eyes. "WHERE IS THAT LITTLE LOW-CLASS MONKEY!?!" Vegeta shouted busting out of the door. "DADDY!?!" "PRINCESS!?!" Vegeta yelled as he went back inside to see his daughter holding her stomach. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! MY PRINCESS IS IN PAIN!?! WWWWWOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed for Bulma. Instead, Crystal and Taylor came. "Don't worry! Aunt Bra isn't seriously hurt or anything! If anything, you should blame yourself, grandpa Veggie!" Crystal said. "WHAT!?! BLAME MYSELF!?! WHY!?!" "You're the one who beat Goten up!!!" Taylor said. "DAMN BOND!!!!!!!!" Vegeta cursed.  
  
"Trunks? Are you okay?" Pan said. "….." "Trunks?" "….." Pan felt for a pulse. He was alive, but seemed like he was knocked out. "Trunks?" "Z….z….z…z….*cough* *cough* CPR *cough* *cough*…." Trunks muttered. Pan sighed. "Well, if it will get you awake…" Pan said as she started doing CPR. Trunks instantly responded. Pan knew he was awake and pushed him off, but he just clung more to her. "AHEM!!!!!!" Gohan interrupted. "YIKES!!!!!" Trunks said as he moved. "YOU BE GLAD THAT YOU'RE BONDED, OR ELSE I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU!!!!!" Gohan said in a dangerous voice. "Daddy! Quit threatening Trunks!!!!!!" Bulma then walked out. "Oh, hey everyone!! I was going to call you, but I guess I don't have to now!" Bulma said as she rushed everyone in. "PAN!! TRUNKS!! YOU'RE BACK!!!!" Bulma said. "Yeah…." Pan said as she walked in with everyone else followed closely by Trunks and a scowling Gohan. As everyone settled in the living room, Bulma started talking.  
  
"Okay, everyone! I think we deserve a vacation!!! We are all going to Hawaii for my birthday!!!" Yays and groans were coming from everyone. "WE ARE GOING….VEGETA!!!!!!" Bulma said in a voice that said you-ain't-gettin'- any-unless-I-get-what-I-want. Vegeta just looked at her in horror. "OKAY!!!!!!!!" Vegeta said. "Okay. First off, we need to choose roommates. Vegeta and me, Chi-Chi and Goku, Juuhachigou and Krillin, Gohan and Videl, Bra, Goten, Ubuu, Marron, Trunks, and Pan in a room get a room, and…that's it!!!" Bulma said. "WHAT!?!" Vegeta, Trunks, and Pan shouted. "What?" Bulma asked. "HOW CAN MARRON MY LITTLE BE IN PRINCESS THE STAY SAME WITH ROOM WITH KAKAROTT'S US BRAT!?!" Pan, Vegeta, and Trunks jumbled all together. "What?" Bulma asked having no clue what they just said. "HOW CAN MY LITTLE PRINCESS BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH KAKAROTT'S BRAT!?!" Vegeta shouted. "We don't have any other rooms," Bulma answered. "Now, Pan? Trunks?" Bulma asked. "HOW CAN MARRON BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH US!?!" Pan and Trunks asked. "I told Vegeta and I'll tell you. We don't have any other rooms!!!" Bulma shouted. "Speaking of which, did anyone let Marron out of the regeneration tank?" Bulma wondered aloud. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh…I don't think so…." Krillin said as he rushed to his daughter who was pounding on the tank. After Marron was explained about everything, she looked at Trunks with a smirk. "OH!! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, BITCH!!! HE'S MY MATE!!!!!!!! MINE!!!!!!!!" Pan said as she pointed to Trunks' and her own bite mark. Marron's jaw dropped. "MINE MINE MINE!!!!" Pan said clinging to Trunks. "Well, I didn't like him anyway!" Marron said snottily. "Aw…I didn't know you cared!!" Trunks said to Pan. "I don't!! I just felt sorry for you!! After all, you don't want to be stalked by her, do ya?" Pan asked. (Hehehe!!!! Stalked!! Okay, so only Cassie Wang and mrchezzysnickers get it, but….anyway….) "True…" Trunks said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A WHOLE 2 WEEKS IN HAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?! I can smell trouble….games……..I AIN'T TELLING YOU!!!!!!!! Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to cassie wang, RiceC25, MiChan, ills, *Ryoko* TP, Bunny, DR. SQUEE, Tanyaneko, Z, pochahontas82, Panny, Neckomon, and Professor Authordude!!!!!!!!!! 


	32. Hawaii Games

Go Away!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Sucky….sucky…..sucky…  
  
What do you take me for!?! OF COURSE I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT MIRAI TRUNKS!!!!! HE'S MY FAVE TRUNKS OUT OF THE FOUR: MIRAI, CHIBI, GT, AND BABY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Airplane ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn seating arrangements…" Pan muttered. She had to sit next to Trunks and Marron. "Trunks?" "Z…z….z….z….z….z….z…..z….z….z…" Trunks was definitely asleep. He fell asleep listening to his Walkman. 'Hmm…I wonder what he listens to…..' Pan thought as she opened his Walkman to find out. The CD was labeled 'Hoobastank'. "Oh! I love this band!" Pan said as she started playing it. Marron just ignored her. She was seething. 'How come Trunks mated with her instead of me???' Marron pondered. When the CD started playing, it sang, "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family….." Pan gasped and took it off. She recorded half of the song on her recorder and then threw it out the window.  
  
When they arrived, Bulma looked around the airport's parking lot. "Where is the rental van guy?" she asked. Pan suddenly thought of something. "HEY! Where's Mirai Trunks and our kids?" Pan asked to Trunks. "Mirai said he wanted to stay with Crystal and Taylor," Trunks said. Gohan was annoyed with the term, 'our kids'. "Hm…….I guess he won't be showing up," Bulma said as she turned to face Vegeta. She put on her saddest puppy dog face. "Veggie??" Bulma said, her lower lip quivering. Vegeta looked on in horror. He was almost too afraid to ask. "W-what do you want woman???" Vegeta asked. "Well, since the van guy isn't coming….I was wondering……if you could fly us to the beach house?" Bulma asked. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!" "Bra? Help me out!!!" Bulma asked Bra. Together, "PWEASE!?!" with big watery eyes. "…GRRRRR…….FINE!!!" Vegeta said as he picked Bulma up. He was about to pick Bra up, but she ran over to Goten. "Oh no you don't!" Vegeta said as he punched Goten and picked Bra up. "DADDY!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Beach House ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MINE!!!!!!!" Pan claimed the largest bed in the room for her and Trunks. "NO FAIR!!!!!!" Bra argued. "Fine….ready…..set….." Pan and Bra were staring intensely at each other. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled. "HA!! I WIN!!!!!!!! PAPER BEATS ROCK!!!" Pan shouted. Bra huffed and made pick of a bed. "Let's go swimming!!!" Pan shouted. Bra wore an aqua bikini, Marron wore a pink bikini, and Pan wore a shiny black bikini that gave off a metallic look making her seem extra radiant. (So, did you see how I favored Pan??? She is my fave character, you know!) "PAN!!! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!!!!!!!" Bra complimented. Pan blushed. "Humph! She doesn't look all that great," Marron said as she turned her back to both. 'I can't believe Trunks would want to mate with that little girl when he's got me!!' Marron thought. "Pan! You're actually letting your hair down and not tying it up in that bandanna of yours!!" Bra said. Pan's ebony hair cascaded down her back in little waves. She looked just like a model. "OH! Really? I always thought that once a tomboy, always a tomboy!!!!!!!" Marron said teasingly. "Well, I was pretty correct. I always thought that once a bitch, always a bitch!!!!!!!" Pan shot back. Both Bra and Pan left for the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ Beach ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The beach was reserved for the whole two weeks for them. Goten and Trunks were already out on the beach playing volley ball. They stopped once they saw their mates. Goten was on fire…literally. "GOTEN!!!!!!!!!" Trunks aid as he threw Goten into the sea. "Man! You should be more careful where you put your…..magnifying glasses???" Trunks asked incredulously. "I didn't bring out any magnifying glasses," Goten said as he sputtered out water. They both looked to where Gohan was. Gohan was studying the minerals in the sand with his books and glasses. Pan and Bra suddenly got a wicked idea. They both jumped on Trunks and Goten. "PIGGY-BACK RIDES!!!!" they both shouted happily as Trunks and Goten let out groans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 78 Piggy-Back Rides Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten already collapsed in the water face down while Bra was hitting him shouting about how lazy he was. Trunks had already attempted to drown Pan about 54 times, but she would just push herself up using his head and drowning him instead. (That brings back memories! Actually, my cousin only gave me ten and tried to drown me all those ten times, but I had a death lock on his neck!!) "PAN-CHAN!!!!!!! I'M TIRED!!!!!!!" Trunks whined. "NO!!!!!! 2 MORE TO GO!!!!" Pan shouted. Trunks tried to shake her off, but she just warned him. "I have your life in my hands!" Pan said. "She's got a point there, Trunks!" Bra said. (Yup…exactly what me and my cousins said except without the 'Trunks') "ARGH!!!! FINE!!!!!!!!" Trunks said as he quickly took Pan for her last two piggy-back rides.  
  
After all of them showered, they met in the rec. room. "LET'S PLAY A GAME!!!" Bra announced. They all started thinking up games. "Well, since no one can think of any, let's just play strip poker!" Bra said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Everyone gulped except Pan who smirked. 10 minutes into the game, Trunks was only wearing his boxers, Goten in nothing, but had to stay anyway, Marron with her bra and underwear, Ubuu with a shirt on, Bra wearing the same as Marron, and Pan still fully clothed. "Okay, boxer boy…….time to remove your boxers!!!" Pan said. "You are evil!" Trunks said. "And that's why you love me!!" Pan said sweetly. He reluctantly took off his boxers. Later, everyone lost except Pan. "Well, I win! Let's play another game!!" Pan said. "Okay! TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!" Bra shouted. Everybody groaned. "Bra? You're becoming too attached to that game!!" Pan said.  
  
"Okay. So, who wants to play???" Bra asked. No one volunteered. Marron and Ubuu left without saying anything. "Okay….I guess that leaves us four!!!!!! So, truth or dare Goten?" Bra asked. "Um….truth???" Goten said. "Chicken. Okay…..fine……if you had to kiss Gohan or Trunks on the lips and you had to choose one, who would it be??? I MEAN YOU HAVE TO!!!!!!!!!" Bra said. "EEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uh…..I guess…..Trunks? Kissing my brother is too weird not to mention disgusting!!!" Goten said. "So, you don't think kissing Trunks is disgusting??" Bra asked. "Ummm…….hey! Isn't it my turn???" Goten asked. "GGGRRR!!!!!! Oh fine…" Bra said as she let him ask Pan. "Um…dare!!" Pan said. "Okay! I dare you to *whisper* *whisper*……" Goten whispered to Pan. Pan smirked. "Easy," she said as she went over to Trunks and started flirting with him……..physically…. "Pan? W-what are you d- doing???" Trunks asked. Pan didn't answer. She just started kissing him. He was surprised, but gave into it. Before he could lay a hand on her, she stopped the kiss and went back to her seat leaving a whimpering Trunks. "Okay. Trunks? Truth or dare?" Pan asked. "Dare…" Trunks said not paying attention. "Okay. I dare you to………." Pan whispered to him and his eyes widened in fear.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! HAVE YOU NO DECENCY!?!" Trunks asked. "Nope! Now, go!!" Pan shouted. "Okay…." Trunks left upstairs to his room and getting everyone down to the rec. room. "WHAT!?!" Vegeta said. "Just wait!!! He'll be out!!" Pan said as she waited patiently for Trunks to come out of the dressing room. Trunks came out wearing a puffy baby diaper with a little toy and a pacifier in his mouth. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family….." and the song went on as everybody laughed their heads off. His face was tomato red once he finished and rushed back into the dressing room. "WAIT PEOPLE!! THERE'S MORE!!!!!" Pan said as Trunks and Goten both came out in dresses. They started doing the can-can. After they embarrassed themselves, Trunks and Goten both changed and went outside in cave man clothing. Trunks had to act like Tarzan and swing from tree to tree, but he didn't see that a tree was in his path. DONK!!! "Well…that was unexpected…" Pan muttered. "Ow…" Trunks said before sliding down. Goten was laughing at Trunks, but he also slammed into a tree. "Ow…" he said sliding down, too. "Now who's laughing?" Trunks asked.  
  
When Pan was in the bathroom with Bra getting ready for bed, Trunks was up against the wall with Gohan holding him by the neck. "1. You sleep on the opposite side of my daughter. 2. You don't do anything sexual with my daughter. 3. No touching whatsoever. 4. No snuggling even when….." "…..you're asleep. 5. Always wear a shirt and boxers and nothing less, and if I find out that you did any of these things, I AM GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A MISERABLE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta said dangerously to Goten. Apparently, both parents were doing this. Both victims gulped and nodded. "Good," both parents growled before letting go. As Trunks laid next to Pan, he looked at her. "What?" she whispered. "I can't sleep without Mr. Hippity-Hop at my side," Trunks whispered back. "Here's an idea. Why don't you just put Mr. Hippity-Hop under the covers?" Pan suggested. "Oh yeah. You're so smart," Trunks said as he snuggled into Mr. Hippity-Hop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I fell sorry for Trunks and Goten. Okay, anyway, what exciting things will happen next? I smell blackmail………….Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!! Thanks to Professor Authordude, trunksgrl182, Tanyaneko, Miss Myrhe, Sandy02, Impossible, *Ryoko* TP, pochahontas82, Elle, Neckomon, Lillie, Sam, ills, DR. SQUEE, and mrchezzysnickers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	33. Blackmail

Go Away!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Why are the Japanese so talented with anime???  
  
SORRY!!! I know I was supposed to post this yesterday, but my sister Chi- Chi was busy getting me an IM!! Well, at least Z didn't proclaim me dead…..  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks woke up with Pan in his arms. "Pan???" Trunks asked. She woke up and looked at him. "Aw….your nose……." Pan said stroking it making him flinch. "Ouch. That hurts!!" Trunks said. His nose had a big red bump on it. Pan took a band-aid off of the nightstand next to the bed and put it on there. "Come on. Let's go make breakfast," Pan said getting out of bed. "Wait. Why don't you make breakfast and I'll eat it?" Trunks asked. "You help or I ain't making you any!" Pan said. "Fine…." He said as he got out, but took something from his bag. "Pan?" he asked. She looked his way and instantly, an evil grin replaced her angelic face…………  
  
"*scratch* *scratch* *scratch* WHY AM I SO ITCHY!?!" Bra screamed waking everyone up and the whole room was suddenly filled with the sound of scratching. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" Goten shouted. Pan and Trunks came out from behind the door holding a box that said 'Itching Powder'. All four looked at the two murderously. "PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten exclaimed as he took the hardest pillow on his bed and threw it at Trunks. Trunks caught it and threw it back with more force. Feathers were everywhere and screams also emerged from the room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?! BRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" an angry Vegeta shouted. Everybody seized what they were doing, but Pan accidentally threw one at Vegeta. "Uh…hehehe….sorry?" Pan said. Vegeta glared at her and walked towards her. "Brat! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?!" Vegeta yelled. Pan recomposed herself and hid her fear. "Well, good morning to you, too Vegeta!" she said cheerily. "Pan? What are you doing? I think this is a good time to bow…" Trunks whispered to her. "Che! Like I'm going to bow to him!!!" Pan said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What? I think the brat's suggestion would be healthy for you!" he said. "Why? It's not like you'll hurt me! My daddy and grandpa would be pretty mad…." Pan said. "And, I WOULD TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said baring her fangs. Vegeta merely looked at her and smirked. "You know, brat, you've got a lot of guts. Brats! You should take lessons from her!!" Vegeta said to everyone else.  
  
Just as Vegeta left, Trunks looked at her. "Wow…….." was all he could manage. A second later, the pillow fight resumed. The whole day was spent shopping, which everyone but Marron and Bra despised. Of course, Bra and Marron didn't shop together. Pan ditched everyone and went to the arcade. When she got back, everyone looked at her furiously. "YOU DITCHED US!!!!!!! I FOUND THE CUTEST DRESS FOR YOU AND YOU DITCHED US!!!!!!" Bra shouted. "YEAH!!!! YOU DITCHED US WITH THEM!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!?! HAVE YOU NO HEART!?!" Trunks shouted earning a punch from both Marron and Bra. "SOR- RY!!!" Pan said as they all went back to the beach house for a relaxing swim and a game of tag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Night ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone went to the party with a bunch of other people. "Ow….." Trunks said as he rubbed his nose. "Come on!!!!! I dare ya to!!!!!" Pan said to Trunks. "No!!!!!!!! I will not make a fool of myself!!!!!!" "Well, it doesn't really matter then! You make a fool of yourself all the time!!" Pan said. "NO!!!" "DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Okay!" Trunks said cowering. Pan dragged Trunks up on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen!!!!! Please welcome a special performer!!! Trunks Briefs!!!!!" Pan shouted. Trunks came out wearing a coconut bra and a grass skirt. He started dancing. While everyone was busy laughing, Goten was staring at the pig with an apple in its mouth. Goten started drooling. "Hi!! Guess what? You're going to be in my stomach soon!! Really? You want to meet my niece? Hold on!" Goten said to the pig as he went in search of Pan. "Look! Mr. Oinky wanted to meet you!!!" Goten said. "….Goten? Why are you talking to a dead pig??? Can you spell paranoid?" "Well, let's see……um….p…o..um…WAIT!! Let me start over!! P a…r….o..NO!!! LET ME TRY AGAIN!!!!!! P..a….r…i…Oops…Hold on…." Goten said as he racked his brain for the correct spelling. "Goten? Forget it, okay? Look, if you want to eat the pig, then go ahead!" Pan said as she went back to watching Trunks. "YAY!!!" Goten shouted as he quickly devoured the roast, saving the apple for dessert.  
  
Many girls started dancing around Trunks, and others started to flirt with him. Pan was steaming. She pushed all the girls off of him and held him tightly with her little arms. "HE'S MINE SO BACK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. All the other girls looked at her with jealousy. "Geez, Pan- chan….just like your grandmother……." "WHAT WAS THAT BOXER BOY!?!" Pan asked. "Oh…nothing…just that you're MY little bandanna girl……" Trunks said as he glared daggers at every boy who dared to look at Pan. "I'm not little!!!!!!!" Gohan looked at the couple. He walked over to them and pulled both off the stage. "Get your hands off of my daughter," Gohan said. Trunks immediately dropped his hands to his sides. "Hehehe…sorry…" Trunks said as he wrestled away a turkey leg from Goten. Pan grabbed Trunks and dashed for the buffet tables. "Okay. I have a deal to make," Pan said as she looked at everyone around her. "I'm listening…." Trunks said. "Okay. I want you to…." (HA!!! I AIN'T TELLIN' YA!!!!! Well, it doesn't really matter since you are going to know…) Trunks spat out all his food. "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?!" "SSSHHH!!!!!!!!!" "You want me to what?" Trunks asked more quietly. "I want you to give me your submarine capsule," Pan said. "Why? It's my favorite capsule…." Trunks said. "Please???" Pan asked entwining her tail with his and using the tip to stroke his lightly.  
  
"And, if you don't," Pan said as she pulled on his tail….hard. "I will play this recorder!!" Pan said. "WHAT!?! THIS ISN'T A DEAL!!!! THIS IS BLACKMAIL!!!!!!!" Trunks said. "GIVE IT OR I PLAY THIS!!!!!" Pan said. "OKAY!!!!!! Why do you want it, though?" "Because!!" Pan said as Trunks threw it to her. She went to a less crowded area at the beach and threw it in the water. Trunks followed her in. She took the submarine down until it hit the floor. She quickly swam out and into a black hole on the floor. It was small, but she could fit through it thanks to her petite size. Trunks had more trouble, though. His butt got stuck, but a fish bit him making him kick harder and go. When they surfaced, Trunks looked at her. "Man! How do you find all these underground caves?" Trunks asked. "My secret cave, the one with all those waterfalls," she said. "It connects to a whole bunch of other secret caves all around the world." This cave looked like you were Alice in Wonderland! Everything was gigantic!!!!! Trunks and Pan explored a bit, then Trunks remembered what he was wearing. "Uh…you don't happen to have a pair of clean clothes for me, would ya?" Trunks asked. "Yup! Here," she said as she tossed him his capsule full of clothes. Just as he was putting on his shirt, a roar was heard. They both looked to see a caterpillar smoking a large pipe and something moving behind it. "Alice, I hope we wake up soon," Trunks said to Pan as they both looked at the giant piranha plant with it's sharp teeth coming closer……………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOHHH!!!!!!!! HOW WONDERFUL IT WOULD BE TO BE IN WONDERLAND RIGHT NOW!!!!!! Anyway, what will happen to Pan and Trunks? Will they survive, or will they die? What's this? Vegeta getting….DRUNK!?! What is going to happen in the next wacky chapter????? HAPPYHAPPYHAPPY!!!! I REACHED OVER 500 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to nattie, Z, ariesgirl1989, mrchezzysnickers, MiChan, Professor Authordude and her clone, PA2, ills, pochahontas82, chiby-pan-chan, evilcangee, Tanyaneko, *Ryoko* TP, Neckomon, Lillie, DBZChicky501, Sundragoness, and Miss Myrhe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	34. 500 Review Special

500  
  
REVIEW  
  
SPECIAL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oooohhh…….." Trunks said as he stumbled out of his room covered in scars, bruises, scabs, cuts, blood, and really smelly breath. "*looks at Trunks* HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NICE HAIR, TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "SHUT UP ~D*P*P~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAJOR HEAD ACHE!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "OUCH!! That hurt…." he said after he yelled. "Trunks? Who did that to you?" "Pan. I broke her scouter…..again," he said taking a seat, but fell back. "Ooh….looky…I can see stars…." he said. "Trunks? *sigh* I'll go get the pain killers and…..*BLEH!!!!!*….EEEWWWW!!!!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!! YOU JUST THREW UP ON MY FLOOR!!!!!!!!! Now, I'll have to get it washed and taken care of and I have to pay the cleaner and oh! I also have to get some refurbishing done and PAN!!!!!! Z!!!!!! CASSIE WANG!!!!!! SANDY02!!!!! NECKOMON!!!!!!!!! BREAKFAST!!!!!" Everyone rushed out and immediately started talking making Trunks' head ache even worse. "Shut up…." He said holding his head. "Trunks? OH YEAH!!!!!! PAIN KILLERS!!!!!!!!! *dashes off*" "Thanks…." Trunks said as he took the pain killers.  
  
"Now, Pan? Go online and see how many reviews I have." "I would love to, but HE *points to Trunks* BROKE MY SCOUTER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she glared at Trunks. Trunks screamed and hid under the table. "Thanks ~D*P*P~ for reminding me!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Here, *hands over another scouter*" "Thanks ~D*P*P~!!!!!!!" Pan said grabbing it. She instantly went to account number 168107. "~D*P*P~, you're not going to believe this!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "What?" Everyone asked. "Go Away! has hit 500 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!" "REALLY!?! TELLMEWHOTELLMEWHOTELLMEWHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "It's…..DBZChicky501!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said.  
  
"Well, I guess DBZChicky501 is 500 today, not 501!!!!!!!!! By the way………………………… THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh…..~D*P*P~? Where's my breakfast?" Trunks whined. "GET IT YOURSELF!!!!! Wait…. if I make you a special breakfast, can you go and get DBZChicky501 for me???" "OKAY!!!" Trunks shouted. "WAIT!!!! NO FAIR!!!!!!" everyone else shouted. "Well, nobody else can fly with the exception of Pan, but she will be busy fixing my CD player since she broke it last night, *looks at Pan* and Z with her flying water bed, but I have nothing to offer her!! Remember, I'm broke, and she will definitely not like my 'special' breakfast, but since you are a saiyan, you'd appreciate anything!!!!!!!!!!" "Oh! Okay!!!" Trunks said as he flew to DBZChicky501's place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 5 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"~D*P*P~!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted with DBZChick501 holding onto him. "TRUNKS!!!!!!! IF YOU DROP ME, I'M GOING TO GET MY LAWYER AND SUE!!!!!!! I SWEAR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" DBZChicky501 screeched. "Okay," Trunks said carefully putting DBZChicky501 down on the ground. "Trunks? What took you so long???" "Well, I sorta got lost….." Trunks said smiling sheepishly. "HOW COULD YOU GET LOST!?! DBZCHICKY501 LIVES 2 BLOCKS AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TAKE A RIGHT TURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Um….well…..I accidentally took a left turn and….uh….found myself in Antarctica……" Trunks said. "Um……the penguins there are very nice……" he said. "TRUNKS!?! WHAT THE HELL!?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!!!!!!!!! REMEMBER, TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT WE'RE SUPPOSE TO GO TO MY DAD'S MEETING WITH YOUR PARENTS AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF OTHER EXECUTIVES THAT WORK AT C.C. AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY MONEY FOR A DRESS, not that I really want to wear one, but, LET'S HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "G- Gohan's going to be there and my d-dad, too???" Trunks asked. "YES!!!!! NOW, HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, you all can come if you want to!!!" Pan welcomed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Meeting ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY'D YOU EAT ALL THE FOOD!?! THAT'S OUR JOB!!!!!!!!!!!" both Goku and Goten shouted. "Uh…LOOK!! Chi-Chi just baked a cake and she's putting it on that table over there!!!!!!" Trunks shouted as both Sons dashed to the farthest table only to find celery and tofu there. "NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both of them shouted. "Hehehe……" Trunks said as he slipped away, but bumped into Pan. "And, where do you think you're going???" Pan asked. "Um…bathroom???" Trunks said. "There aren't any bathrooms in this part of C.C.!! The nearest bathroom is on the 10th floor!!!!! Since you lived here, you should know that!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she took Trunks' ear and stomped outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen, I have some important news to tell you!!" Bulma said, but was knocked off. "I HAVE 500 REVIEWS!!!!! I HAVE 500 REVIEWS!!!!! I HAVE 500 REVIEWS!!!!! I HAVE 500 REVIEWS!!!!! I HAVE- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!! I HAPPEN TO LIVE WITH TRUNKS BRIEFS!!!!!!! HANDS OFF!!!!!!!!! SECURITY!!!!!! Wait!! You're security…….TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!! *gets dragged off stage*" Z, Cassie Wang, Sandy02, Neckomon, and DBZChicky501 all sweat dropped. "Uh….no relation whatsoever!!!!" they said as they all ran out. "TRUNKS!!!!! PAN!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!! YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!!!!!!!!!! I AM ~Dark*Princess*Pan~ AND I HAVE 500 REVIEWS SO LAY OFF!!!!!!!!!!! *starts kicking in more…ahem…private areas* YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	35. Alice in Wonderland?

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Damn! I am so unfortunate!!  
  
Hehehe!!! Well, making them go into a scene from Alice in Wonderland was fun!! Yeah, yeah! I know it was weird, but HEY! I AM WEIRD!!! Oh yeah! I don't own Alice in Wonderland either! I didn't want to tell you in the last chapter or else it would've spoiled it, right??? Just to let you know, any stuff like Alice in Wonderland or Romeo and Juliet, I will not tell that I don't own it because that would give it away! So, don't jump to conclusions and sue me, kay? Kay!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Cave ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay…..this is what we do. We back away slowly and-Pan? Where are you?" Trunks asked as he looked back and saw that Pan was already 50 yards away from the piranha plant sitting on a huge mushroom. Trunks sweat dropped and quickly ran to the mushroom. "Traitor," he said as he got to Pan. "Uh…sorry that I didn't warn you about the giant piranha plants! They could bite a saiyan's head off," Pan said. "Oh! Thanks for warning me now that it doesn't matter!!!" Trunks yelled. Trunks plopped back onto the comfy mushroom, but he also found it to be quite fragrant. "Mmmm……maybe just a little bite won't hurt," he said as he pinched a part of the mushroom and bit into it. "Uh…Trunks?" "Yeah?" "Look down," Pan said. Trunks looked down to see a miniature-sized Pan. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a giant!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "HERE!! EAT THIS!!!!!!!" Pan said as he took the little speck of mushroom and swallowed. "Uh…Trunks? Look up," Pan said. "Huh? AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SHORTER THAN A DWARF!!! WHAT'S NEXT!?! DOES A MAGIC TABLE APPEAR WITH A KEY UNDER IT OR SOMETHING!?!" Trunks shouted in his little voice. "Uh…actually, that can't happen since we're already in Wonderland, but….uh-oh…." Pan said as the small nest that contained a bird and her eggs that were on Trunks' giant head now flew off with the little Trunks in its mouth along with her eggs.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "PAN!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BECOME DINNER FOR A BIRD!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. Pan immediately flew up and handed him a small piece of the mushroom. He turned back to his normal size, but the bird looked at him in surprise. She flew away, but Trunks ki fried her. "THAT'S FOR PUTTING ME IN YOUR DISGUSTING MOUTH YOU LITTLE BIRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ooh….scrambled eggs…" Trunks said as he saw that the eggs were now scrambled. He instantly started to eat. "Trunks? What's that cat doing on your head?" Pan asked pointing to a fat cat that floated above Trunks' head. "What?" Trunks asked as he ran a hand over his head. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled as he tossed the cat off. "Now, that wasn't very nice," the cat said as he dusted himself off. "Who are you? WAIT!!!!!!!!! I KNOW YOU!!!!! YOU'RE THE PACIFIER CAT, RIGHT!?!" Trunks asked. "CHESHIRE CAT STUPID!!!!!!!!!!" both Pan and the Cheshire cat shouted. "Oh……WELL, SORRY!!!!!! I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT MOVIE IN UM…..wait…let me count……um….18 minus 12….uh….5? No…that's not it…uh…I DON'T KNOW!!!!" Trunks shouted. "6 IDIOT!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "OH!! YEAH!!! SINCE I WAS SIX!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "Well, if you want to leave this place, you'll have to go to the queen…..because you just can't leave the same way you came in…no siree!" the Cheshire cat said vanishing.  
  
Pan and Trunks had gotten to a road and saw a white rabbit with a pocket watch. "AAHHH!! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!! FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE!!!!!!" the white rabbit shouted. "LOOK!! THE WHITE RABBIT!!!!!!!" Trunks said. "It kinda reminds me of Mr. Hippity-Hop.." Trunks said. "LET'S FOLLOW IT!!!!!!" Pan said as she hurried. Both ended up in a tea party. "Hello! I'm Mad Hatter!!" a weird man said as he turned around to reveal himself as Goten. "And, I'm the March Hare!!!!!" a rabbit turned around revealing Ubuu with rabbit ears. "UNCLE GOTNE??? UBUU!?! WHAT'S GOING ON!?!" Pan asked. "I thought this was your cave!! YOU SHOULD KNOW!!!!!" Trunks said. "This is!!!!! This never happened before, though!!!!!!" Pan said. After Trunks spilled his tea onto his shirt and the tea party ended, Pan tried transporting Trunks and herself out of the cave. "WHY DOESN'T IT WORK!?!" Pan shouted. They decided to walk on and saw the Cheshire cat again, but it was sitting on the entrance to the queen's maze. "I remember this!! This is when Jackie Chan kicks off a wall and goes into the big mansion while holding off guards!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "YOU DUMB ASS!!!!! THAT'S RUSH HOUR!!!!!!!!" Pan said. "Oh…yeah…" Trunks suddenly remembered. "Move it fatty!" Pan said shoving the Cheshire cat out of the way and going into the maze. After meeting the queen who turned out to be none other than Chi-Chi, they were to play croquet.  
  
"Man! This is harder than it looks," Trunks said as he tried to hit the ball lightly, but ended up playing golf instead. Luckily, Chi-Chi's tall hair caught it. "THAT'S IT!!!! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!!!!!!!!" Chi-Chi shouted. "Good work!" Pan said sarcastically to Trunks. They started a chase, but everything that passed them were just blurs. When they reached a door, the whole world started swirling and Chi-Chi and her guards were getting closer until. DOOM!!! "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both Pan and Trunks shouted as they landed on the floor of the ocean. "What? We're back in the submarine!!!!!!! It was all a dream!!!!!!" Trunks said. They both looked down at Trunks' shirt to see the tea stain. "Nope it wasn't…." Pan said. "Uh…I think we should go back now…" Trunks said as they both headed back to the party on the beach. When they got there, the first person they saw was Vegeta and he was wearing a…….dress!?! "What the hell? This is too disturbing……" Trunks said turning away. "I think he's drunk…." Pan said pointing to the cup in Vegeta's hands. "Man! No wonder he's dancing. Not even Bra could get him to do THAT!!!" Trunks said. "I thought this was too disturbing," Pan said. "Oh well," he said as he shrugged. "Now, he can't beat me up!! I have blackmail on him!!!!!" Trunks shouted joyfully. "Uh…I wouldn't exactly call this blackmail seeing as how 200 other people are here to witness this. "Oh….yeah…."  
  
"PAN!! TRUNKS!!! WHERE WERE YOU!?!" Bra asked. "BRA!!!!! THE MOST AMAZING THING HAPPENED!!!!!!!!! WE WERE IN WONDERLAND!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Ooh…so, sneaking off just to get some, eh?" Bra said smirking. "BRA!!!!! NOT THAT WONDERLAND!!! I MEAN, ALICE IN WONDERLAND'S WONDERLAND!!!!!!! See, first, we saw this piranha plant, and then we saw-" "Pan? I think you need some rest," Bra said. "Hold on! I have proof!" Trunks said as he held out a camcorder. When he played it, Bra gasped. "AW!!!!!!! THIS IS SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra said as she looked at a baby Trunks holding his little Mr. Hippity-Hop. "WHAT!?! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LOOK!!!!!!" Trunks said as he stopped it just when it got to the potty training part. "TRUNKS!!!!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!!!! TURN IT BACK ON!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA SEE!!!!!!!!" Pan said completely forgetting about Wonderland. The tape with Wonderland on it was still on the sub, but Trunks capsulated the sub while trying to fight off Pan from taking to camcorder. "NO!!!!! WHO KNOWS WHAT YOU'LL USE IT FOR!!!!!! YOU ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH BLACKMAIL ON ME!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "SO WHAT!?! I WANNA SEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she grabbed it away, but got rammed by a drunken Vegeta who stumbled to the buffet table. "Hey gorgeous…." He slurred to Goten who looked at him in horror.  
  
"Ooh! I feel sorry for Goten," Trunks said, but quickly remembered about the tape. "NO!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he dove at Pan, but she quickly moved aside. He landed on the stage during the part where the magician let out all the crabs from their cages. "OUCHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed as he tried to pull one off his nose. "YOU DESERVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she played the tape. "Aw…isn't that adorable? "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am SO mean to Trunks. Oh well! This was a pretty wacky chapter! It's true, isn't it? The whole Vegeta in a dress thing was disturbing!!!!!!! What will happen next on their vacation??? What??? Is Pan starting to fall for the arrogant prince???? NO WAY!!!!!! Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to Neckomon, Vegeta Chika, ills, Z, Professor Authordude and her clone, PA2, Miss Myrhe, pochahontas82, Panny, mrchezzysnickers, Sundragoness, Sutaseiu, ariesgirl1989, Marron Chestnut, and DBZChicky501!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! 


	36. HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I BLAME GOD!!!!!!  
  
Yup…really disturbing…..but, oh well!!! I just felt like it!!!!!!! The famous saying of Cassie Wang!! REMEMBER!!!! A/U PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trunks? What time is it?" Pan asked waking up. "Humph." "Aw..come on! Is this because of the tape?" Pan asked caressing Trunks' back. "Humph." "Why? I thought that you had such a cute butt!!" Pan said. Trunks looked at her. "You think so?" he asked. "Yup! Now, what time is it?" Pan asked. "Um….8:30 AM….." he said. "Time to get up then," Pan said as she went into the bathroom for a shower. "Ooh…" Trunks said as he followed her. Ten seconds later…………………………  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screeched. SLAP!!! Trunks went flying into the opposite wall. "YEOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ow……" Trunks said as he rubbed his red cheek. "AND STAY OUT!!!!!!!" Pan shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Breakfast ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trunks? Why are you so fidgety?" Pan asked as she sat down next to him. "Need…to…go…." Trunks said. "Go where?" Goten asked. "Go….to…the…b-" Trunks was cut off by Bulma. "OH!! I can't believe I forgot! Thank you for reminding me!" "What?" everyone asked. "Trunks was suppose to go to that bakery around um…well…I forgot the street, but you know, that bakery where they sell the greatest tasting bread!! We went there before! Remember Bra?" Bulma asked. "OH!! I remember!! It's that place where they sell the freshest lemonade, too! All the walls are yellow and there's a little waterfall statue thingy on the counter. I LOVE THAT BAKERY!!" Bra said. "Well, why does Trunks need to go?" Pan asked. "Because Mr. Uroonal was suppose to meet Trunks there and they were suppose to go and talk about the stock for C.C." Bulma said. Trunks was getting REALLY fidgety. 'Lemonade…yellow walls……waterfall….Uroonal (Urinal)…why are they putting me through this torture!?!' Trunks thought. "Well, don't just stand there!! Move!" Bulma ordered and Trunks instantly went upstairs to get his suit, but he passed by the bathroom. He heard a flush and Ubuu came out. Trunks looked at the toilet, but he had to get a move on it so he went upstairs and put on his suit. When he came down, Pan handed him a glass of apple juice.  
  
"You haven't had anything to drink, yet! I am not leaving until you drink it all," Pan said. Trunks looked at it and quickly swallowed it in one big gulp and rushed out. 'I gotta go!!!!' he thought, but got into the car. He drove for 1 hour all the while thinking of toilets. He got out and went into the bakery. The yellow and the sound of the waterfall made him want to go even worse. "Sir, would you like a sample of our homemade lemonade?" the man behind the counter asked. "I can't take it!' he thought as he rushed outside. A little girl skipped by him holding onto a big cup of soda. He waited for fifteen minutes until he saw Mr. Uroonal getting out of his yellow mustang. "Hello! I'm Mr. Uroonal and you must be Mr. Briefs," he said shaking Trunks' hand. All Trunks could do was nod. "Well, let's go, shall we?" he said as he led Trunks to a nearby restaurant. Inside, it was nice and cool. Trunks relaxed a little and sat down at their table. "Alright. I see that we have much to talk about, so I-" "Actually, I was wondering if I could go use the b-" Trunks was cut off again. "Sorry Mr. Briefs, but we must get through this as quick as possible. I'll miss my plane to the Caribbean Islands if I don't finish this within the next six hours. The islands over there have the best waves in my opinion," he said. 'SIX HOURS!?! I CAN'T LAST THAT LONG!!!!!!!!!' Trunks thought. Both ordered. "What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked Trunks. "Uh…nothing…" he said.  
  
"So….the stock for C.C. is………." And so Mr. Uroonal went on. Trunks kept fidgeting. After a long six hours, he got to go. 'OH MAN!! I AM GOING TO EXPLODE!!!!!! I JUST THANK MY SAIYAN SIDE THAT I HAVEN'T!!!!!!!' Trunks thought. "Trunks! We're going to go surfing! Wanna come?" Pan asked. "SURE!!!!!!" he shouted. 'PERFECT!!!!! I CAN GO IN THE WATER!!!!!!' he thought. "WAIT!!! Bra and Goten want to go see a movie instead! Come on! We're going to see Resident Evil!" Pan said. "Exactly how long is it?" Trunks asked. "1 hour and 40 minutes," Pan said. "Uh…..sure….." he said as they headed to the movie theater. After movie, Pan, Goten, and Bra wanted to go for some shakes. "LET'S GO!! Trunks' treat!" Pan shouted. "WHAT!?! I don't want it, though!" Trunks yelled. "YOU HAFTA!!!!!! We didn't bring any extra cash!" Bra said. "Fine!" Trunks shouted as they all went to the nearest Jack in the Box. "YUMMY!" Goten said drinking all of his. Trunks just looked at all of them.  
  
After they went back, they decided to go out again. "Let's go to the park! They're having a show there!" Pan said. "Okay!" They all headed out as Trunks cursed Dende.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kami's Lookout ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nyaaa Nyaaa!!!!!!" Dende said making faces at Trunks. "Dende? What are you doing?" Mr. Popo asked. "Uh…nothing?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Park ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trunks? STOP FIDGETING!" Pan shouted. "I can't help it! I really hafta go!!!" Trunks shouted. "Go where?" Pan asked clueless. "Go to the b-" "OH!!! Never mind! The buffet tables are over there! Sheesh! All you had to do was walk over there!" Pan said as she went back to watch the show. "OOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU, DENDE!!!!!!!!!" Trunks swore. Then, he saw a nearby bush. 'YES!!!!!' he thought joyfully as he unzipped his pants and went there. Suddenly, Bra and Goten walked over, but stopped when they saw Trunks peeing. By the time Trunks finished, everyone surrounded him. Only when he looked up did he finally notice them. "Uh…well, you see……I saw this dog one day peeing in the bushes and I decided to try it out?" Trunks said nervously. No one bought it. Cameras went crazy. Flashes were made here and there. "COME ON!!!!!" Pan shouted as the four teens dashed away.  
  
When they all got to the beach house, Pan looked at Trunks. "Why'd you go in the BUSHES???" Pan asked. "Because I haven't gone since 8:30 AM when you told me to 'STAY OUT!!!!!!!'. I tried to go, but everyone just cut in when I say b!!!" Trunks said. "YOU IDIOT!! I MEANT THAT YOU SHOULDN'T COME IN WHEN I'M IN THERE!!!!!!!!" Pan said. "Oh…well…I do have a good reason why I believed you!" Trunks said. "What?" Pan asked. "I have a really small brain!!!" he said. "Mmm….I agree with you on that!" Pan said. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "Hold on……yeah I do thanks to our bond!" Pan said. "You know, it's a shame we have to share our room!" Pan said as she kissed him. Just when he was about to react, she pulled away. "Let's go!" she said cheerily. Trunks just started whimpering again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?!" Bulma screeched from the front door waking everyone up. "What?" Trunks asked groggily. "THIS!!!!!" Bulma said shoving the newspaper into Trunks' face. 'C.C. VP Taking a Whiz' the front page said showing a picture of Trunks peeing. "Uh…well…you see…..um….I saw this dog one day peeing……….." and the story went on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I feel bad for Trunks! What would happen if Vegeta saw that!?! TOTAL CHAOS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to Sundragoness, PD, Neckomon, Professor Authordude and her clone, PA2, trunksgrl182, magna_artist, Hotohori4life-H4L, nattie, DBZChicky501, Tanyaneko, pochahontas82, EternalDreams, MiChan, Z, Cassie Wang, kristy, DR. SQUEE, Miss Myrhe, and pan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	37. Separated in Time

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Actually, I do! Just kidding, though I wish I wasn't!  
  
I got a review saying that my fanfic started out entertaining in the beginning, but then said that it just became stupid and a whole bunch of other stuff! I'm not letting that get to me, but I just want 1 little favor! If you want to review, please be nice about it! I mean, I can take a small flame once in a while, but if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! Keep it to yourself!!! Is that too much to ask? In my other flames, they at least say something nice about my fanfic! I'm glad whoever flamed me, I'm not saying any names, won't read my fanfic anymore! Let's see that person write a fanfic and come out with more than 500 reviews on the first try!! Is it wrong to bide my time with the story??? I do have a plot, but like any other writer, we don't really like ending our stories just like that! We put a lot of effort into it!! Anyway, I did say that it was humor!!! The plot will thicken in this chapter!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A While Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the last day of their vacation. Pan, Bra, Goten, Marron, and Ubuu decided to go to the amusement park for fun with their parents. "OOH!!! COTTON CANDY!!!!!!!" Goten's voice rung out as he pressed his nose against the glass that separated him and the candy that kept turning. "Mommy? Can I have some?" Goten asked Chi-Chi. "Fine….here," she said as she handed him 2 dollars. "THANK YOU!!!" he shouted. "So, uh.…what do you guys want to do first?" "SCREAM!!!!!" declared Pan. "RAPID WATERS!!!!!" declared Trunks. "MERRY-GO-ROUND!!!!!" declared Bra. "MAGIC SHOW!!!!!" declared Marron. "JAMES BOND 007!!!!!" declared Ubuu. "FOOD COURT!!!!!" declared Goten. (I got these names from different amusement parks I've been to. I think they're from New York or Magic Mountain…….I forgot, any way, I DON'T OWN THEM OR THE FOOD COURT FROM GREAT MALL!!!) All the kids pointed to a different direction. The parents sweat dropped and decided to go shop around a little, but Vegeta wanted to go into the bar. "LET'S DECIDE WITH THESE!!!!" Pan shouted holding out six coins. "You three, move over there! Odd man out! The last standing in both groups does heads or tails, got it?" Pan shouted. Pan was the winner and Marron was the other winner. "Okay, Marron, call it in the air," Bra said as she tossed it up. "Tails." It was heads. "YEAH!!! LET'S GO TO SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as everyone groaned.  
  
After the 25-story drop, Goten threw up his cotton candy. Marron and Bra's hair were standing straight up with their lips chattering from the sudden drop. Only Pan, Trunks, and Ubuu enjoyed it. "Okay! Let's go to Rapid Waters!!!" Trunks shouted. "NO!!!!!! WE DON'T WANT TO!!!!!!" everyone shouted. They spent the whole day arguing and finally split up to go on their own rides. As the day came to an end, they all found themselves back at the beach house getting ready for the going back dinner. "BRA!!!!! NO MAKE-UP!!!! PLEASE!?!" Pan whined. "Fiddle-sticks!!! It doesn't bite!! You've used this before!!!!!" Bra said as she applied some light eye shadow to Pan's face. Then, she put Pan's hair up into some kind of sophisticated bun with ringlets falling down framing her petite face. She had on a beautiful black dress that was just above her mid-thighs. It was leather and it was VERY tight, but it also hugged her curves. It may have been leather, but it didn't have a wrinkle on it, even when she sat down! The top part was like a halter-top. It even came with a black choker. Her expensive leather boots came up to her knees. Everything on her gave off a metallic shine. The little diamonds in her hair glittered. "I FEEL LIKE A SLUT!!!!!! IT'S A DINNER PARTY, NOT A CLUB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Don't worry! This restaurant isn't really fancy!" Bra said.  
  
Pan and Bra both went downstairs, but Pan had a leather jacket on. Once Gohan saw how low it was cut, he started yelling like a mad man. "PAN!!!!!!! I ORDER YOU TO GO AND CHANGE!!! THAT DRESS IS WAY TO LOW CUT AND I MEAN WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT AP-" Gohan was interrupted by Videl. "You look great honey!!" Videl said as she smacked Gohan on the head. Gohan hated the dress and how it made Trunks drool, but Videl wouldn't let him do anything about it. He just settled for glaring at the young demi-saiyan who kept staring at his daughter. Marron pouted at this. As they walked in, all the men stared at the raven-haired angel who had her jacket off. Some even whistled at her. Trunks frowned and put an arm around her showing everyone that she belonged to him. 'MINE!!!!! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, OR ELSE…….' All the boys seemed to get the message because they stopped and looked away nervously. "Geez, Trunks. Did ya have to scare all those guys?" Pan asked. "Well, your mine and not theirs!! I have a right to be a little protective, don't I?" Trunks asked. "I guess, but I'm not yours!" "That bite mark doesn't agree with you…." He said. "Whatever," she said as he pulled out a chair, but she sat in it. "Hey! That was my chair!" he said. "Was…now it's mine," she said. "Oh, fine," he said as an evil idea crossed his mind. "I'll just go sit with Marron," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Fine by me," she said as she looked at the menu. "Of course, I don't know why you'd want to be nagged at all through dinner…." Trunks ignored her and started talking to Marron. Pan glanced at them, but kept her cool. 'Humph! He thinks he can get to me like that? Well, he's got another thing coming!' she thought as she scooted over to Ubuu. They started talking which made Trunks glare at the dark man. He started flirting with Marron, but Pan just started flirting with Ubuu. Trunks was boiling mad. His ki skyrocketed. "HANDS OFF MY PAN!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "Uh…I don't even have any hands on her," Ubuu said confused. Trunks glared at him and pulled Pan to his rock-hard chest. "HUMPH!!! HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH HER!?!" Trunks shouted catching the attention of everyone in the room. When Trunks grabbed Pan, Pan's chair fell down causing a waiter to fall over it sending the bowl that was in his hands onto another plate which went soaring from the sudden impact making the whole platter of food flip which splattered food everywhere. The bowl itself landed on one of the richest men on the whole island. "Uh….sorry?" Trunks said as everybody looked at him and their ruined clothes. Bulma covered her head with her hands as she muttered something about Trunks needing to use his brain once in a while.  
  
Goten, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the plate that landed in his lap. He licked everything off. He went from person to person, using his finger to wipe off little bits of scraps everywhere. "Mmmm…..just like a buffet…." He said. The manager came by and shooed us all out. As we went through the door, Vegeta sent a ki blast to the building. Bulma glared at him. "What!?! Stop staring at me like that! I didn't do nothing!" Vegeta said. "Yeah! Calling killing 150 people nothing!?!" she yelled at him. "Whatever," he said as he walked away. The night went on and Pan looked at Trunks with his guilty expression. He was sleeping, though! 'Trunks? Are you awake?' she asked mentally. 'Yeah…..' he thought back. As they worked things out, dawn came. When they were both finished, everyone woke up. After breakfast, they all packed and got onto the plane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ C.C. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!!!!" Crystal shouted as she hugged them both. "Hi Crystal! Hi Taylor! So, did Mirai Trunks teach you anything while we were gone?" "Yeah! Mirai daddy taught us how to fight with swords! And, I got Taylor to buy pads for me!" she said. "That's my girl!" Bra said as she hugged Crystal. "I have taught you well," Bra said as she looked at Goten. "Hehe….I wonder if I could get Shane to do that!" Crystal said. After lunch, Mirai Trunks, Crystal, and Taylor all said that they would be leaving. "Well…..okay….I guess…" Pan said as her eyes fleeted to the ground. "We'll be using the same time machine since Crystal and Taylor's broke down," Mirai Trunks said. As one by one said bye, it soon came to Pan and Trunks. "I hope you have a safe trip, Crystal, Taylor, Mirai," she said as she got all teary-eyed. Pan wiped her tears away and pushed Trunks forward. He said bye, too, but right after Vegeta said hi earlier, he went to train with Gohan. Gohan dodged a ki blast, but it headed for Trunks' back. Trunks couldn't react in time and he went flying into Crystal, Mirai Trunks, and Taylor sending all four into the time machine which closed automatically. The time machine immediately started up and disappeared. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she collapsed in pain. Gohan stopped and went to comfort his daughter. Everyone turned to look at Vegeta. "What?" he asked. The bond was too strong. Pan soon went into a world of black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mirai World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed as they crashed into a building. As everyone climbed out, the time machine exploded behind them. "W-Where are we???" Trunks asked, but a pain suddenly shot up in his chest. He hissed and doubled over. "What's wrong with daddy?" Crystal asked frantically. "It's his bond!" Mirai Trunks shouted. He quickly brought Trunks into his house. "Daddy!!!!" a miniature- sized Crystal shouted as she flung herself onto Mirai Trunks. "Not now, sweety. Daddy has some business to finish," he said as he shouted for Mirai Pan. "WHAT!?!" she shouted from upstairs. "COME DOWN HERE!!!" "FINE!!!" Mirai Pan shouted as she walked down, but froze at the sight of her future kids and her husband holding….well….her husband! "Dad?" a chibi Taylor asked. "Not now, Taylor," he said. "Okay…." Chibi Taylor and Crystal said as they sat on the couch wondering who the other guys were. "HONEY!! GET DOWN HERE!!! HE NEEDS TO SEE YOU!!!!!!" Mirai Trunks shouted. Mirai Pan sprinted down the stairs and came into Trunks' line of vision. Trunks seemed to calm down some, but it wasn't his Pan. Still, it was a Pan. "This is my wife, Pan, or Mirai Pan to you. These are my kids," Mirai Trunks introduced. The teenaged Taylor and Crystal looked at their chibi selves. They just kept staring at each other. Finally, teenaged Crystal spoke. "I AM SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted as she hugged chibi Crystal. "Ugh….girls…." both teenaged and chibi Taylor said in disgust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Present World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan woke up, but instantly yelped as the pain overtook her little body. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted sobbing. Everyone came in and tried to comfort her, but to no avail. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT MY TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trunks………….." she screamed as she flashed SSJ, then went to SSJ2 and SSJ3. Her tail made it possible for her to go SSJ4, but the raw power she was experiencing at the moment was too much for her to handle. She blacked out again……………………………………………………………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uh-oh……what will happen to Pan and Trunks?? Can Bulma make another time machine in time to save Pan from dying because of Trunks? Find out in the next chapter!!!! Thanks to ills, Sutaseiu, Neckomon, Z, Tanyaneko, TrunksPan-Luver4evr, Professor Authordude, DBZChicky501, mrchezzysnickers, DR. SQUEE, Ambreen, YUE'S LOVER, Miss Myrhe, pan, Hotohori4life-H4L, pochahontas82, MiChan, Unknown, pan-chan and EternalDreams!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	38. Time Machine Boo Boo!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I pity myself………….  
  
HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to pochahontas82!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you know why?? Okay, I'll tell you with this: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOU!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO POCHAHONTAS82!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah! Trunks wishes you a happy birthday, too!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mirai World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks experienced major pain at that moment. He also went to SSJ3, but passed to SSJ4. Then, he blacked out, too. "Honey? HE BLEW THE HOUSE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirai Pan shouted. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME!!!!!!! I PROMISE TO FIX IT LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirai Trunks shouted as he took Trunks to C.C. He looked over some of the plans Mirai Bulma had for building a time machine. 'This seems complicated……' he thought. Teenage Crystal came in and looked at the plans. "I can do this, but tell me something daddy, how come when you came and left mommy here, you didn't experience pain?" teenage Crystal asked. "I've had the bond longer and can control it. Plus, I'm smarter than this Trunks, you agree to that, don't you?" Mirai Trunks asked. "OF COURSE!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Present World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan was lying on a bed sweating hard and trying to sleep, but kept having nightmares. "Bulma!?! What can we do!?! Can you build another time machine???" Gohan asked. "I can try!" she said as she went to her lab. Gohan looked once more to his daughter and then looked at Vegeta in pure rage. "HOW COULD YOU!?!" he yelled as he started fighting with Vegeta. Vegeta was actually having trouble keeping up! "BRAT!!!! CALM DOWN!!!!!!!" "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY BABY GIRL IS IN PAIN!?! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "Trunks……" Pan murmured. "PAN!?!" Gohan stopped and went to Pan's side. "Trunks….where are you……." she asked aloud. As she was sleeping, Bulma worked non-stop on the new time machine. Bra was sobbing into Goten's chest. Marron didn't seem to care. As hours passed, Pan woke up from her restless slumber. Right when she woke up, she felt a tremendous pain in her chest. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU!?! TTTTTRRRRUUUUUNNNNNKKKKSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed breaking down into endless sobs as waves of pain racked her body. She held her head as dizziness passed through her brain. She fell down onto the bed as her pulse dropped down a bit. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HER!?!" Gohan asked strangling Vegeta. "SHE IS DYING!!! EVERYDAY SHE IS NOT WITH HIM, HER PULSE WILL DROP!!!!!!!!!! WITHIN THE TIME SPAN OF 5 DAYS AND 14 HOURS, SHE WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta said as he tried to free himself.  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE CAN'T DIE!!!! SHE JUST CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!" Videl screamed as she collapsed down onto the floor. Tears were pouring out of her like a waterfall. Bulma was downstairs working when she heard about the time span. "DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOUBLE TIME NOW!!!!!!!" she shouted as she worked on the time machine 2 times faster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mirai World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted as the same thing happened to him. "CRYSTAL!!!! HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!" Mirai Trunks shouted. "I'M WORKING AS FAST AS I CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teenage Crystal shouted. She was only finished with one-fifth of it. Mirai Trunks put a wet towel onto Trunks' forehead. Trunks was sweating a lot. Mirai Trunks then proceeded to walk to his wife and help comfort her from the loss of their house. "Is *sniff* Trunks *sniff* alright???" Mirai Pan asked. "He'll die in precisely five days and fourteen hours, but Crystal is working on a new time machine," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Present World: 4 Days Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan's pulse had dropped a lot. She was at the brink of dying. "Pan…." Gohan whispered. "I'M FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled. Gohan immediately carried Pan over to the lab. "YOU'RE FINISHED!?! HURRY UP AND START IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted. "I'll go with her!!!" Goku said. Goku carried Pan into the time machine and Bulma set the coordinates. Ina flash, they were gone. Bulma linked a computer screen to the time machine so they could talk even in different times. "Listen, Goku! This time machine may not be precise, but there's a 50/50 chance that you'll make it to the Mirai World," Bulma said over the computer screen. "Okay." THUD!!! They landed. Goku got out, but instantly looked at the computer screen. "Uh….I think this is the other 50….." Goku said as he showed Bulma his chibi self. Bulma looked on from the screen. "That's me!!!" Bulma said as she watched herself driving and hitting Goku who was hauling a giant fish back to his house. "That was the first day we met!" Goku said. "WE WANTED TO GO TO THE FUTURE, NOT THE PAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku shouted. "OKAY!! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LET THEM SEE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! HIDE YOUR KI!!!!!!!!" Bulma said. Pan didn't need to because she was to weak right now. "I'll try to get you two out of there," Bulma said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mirai World: 5 Days Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'M FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Crystal yelled. "GOOD!!!!! WE ONLY HAVE 14 MORE HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirai Trunks shouted. "I'll go with him since I'm the only one who can fly this thing!" teenaged Crystal said. In a blink of an eye, they were gone. Teenage Crystal's time machine worked perfectly. They ended up in the present world. "WHERE'S PAN!?!" Crystal shouted. Everybody ran outside to see Crystal and an unconscious Trunks. "I sent her to the past by accident!!!! YOU NEED TO GET THERE RIGHT AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted. Crystal took the limp Trunks and headed for Pan and Goku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 12 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DAMNIT!!!!! I CAN'T FIND THEIR KI!!!!!!!!!" Crystal shouted. She concentrated as hard as she could until….."MOMMY!!!!!!!!!" She felt Pan's ki. Trunks opened his eyes with much effort. "Pan?" he asked weakly. "YEAH!!!! HOLD ON!!!!!!" Crystal said as she teleported them to Pan. Pan opened her eyes and saw Trunks. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she ran to him and held squeezed him as hard as she could. "PAN!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted as he tried to catch his breath. "Come on, let go!!! I CAN'T BREATH!!!!!!" he choked. She merely shook her head and held on tighter. She looked up at him with watery eyes and smiled. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!" she said as she kissed him. "I MISSED YOU TOO, but…uh…I NEED TO BREATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said as he tried to free himself from her legs that were around his waist and her hands that were holding onto his back and around his neck. "NO!!!!!!!!!!! ME DON'T WANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said in a childish voice holding on stubbornly. All he could do was smile and kiss her as he too held on to her. "Ahem…" both Goku and Crystal said. "Yes? May we help you?" Pan asked. ""Don't ya think we should be getting back now? Gohan must be throwing a fit!" Goku said. "Okay Pan, let go," Trunks said. The only thing he managed to do was flip her, but she clung onto his back. He carried her all the way to the time machine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooh….so, they seem to be getting along quite nicely!!!! What will happen once they return??? Will Gohan beat Trunks up when he sees how his 'baby girl' is holding onto him? Will Pan yell at Vegeta since she's pain free now? Will Marron become even more jealous and come up with a plan to destroy them even though they're bonded??? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to DR. SQUEE, Z, ills, MiChan, Tanyaneko, Mirri Night – Spirit of Shadows, B-Chan ;D,  
  
TrunksPan-Luver4evr, pan-chan, Professor Authordude, DBZChicky501, Ambreen, nattie, Sutaseiu, Lady of Flame, (), trunksgrl182, Princess of Darkness, and Panny!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! I'VE REACHED MORE THAN 600 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONCE AGAIN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO POCHAHONTAS82!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	39. 600 Review Special

600  
  
REVIEW  
  
SPECIAL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside of Meeting ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!! YOU RUNIED MY DRESS YOU DAMN BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ACTUALLY, I CAN ARRANGE A MEETING FOR YOU TO GO THERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The security just left. "Uh….hi ~D*P*P~…" everyone said. "OOOOHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL IS TRUNKS!?!" "Um…..you're the one who dragged him outside, remember?" Z asked. "Oh yeah…..uh-oh…." "What?" Sandy02 asked. "I sorta kinda pushed him down there. *points to sewer entrance*" "THE SEWERS!?!" Cassie Wang asked. "Uh- huh…." "Okay, who has the loudest voice???" Neckomon asked. Everyone pointed at Pan. "I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted. "I believe we have proven our point," DBZChicky501 said. Everybody was covering their ears. "Fine!" Pan said as she leaned down and….. "TRUNKS!!!! GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK UP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME GO DOWN AND GET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M HEARING THINGS!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "NO, YOU IDIOT!!!!! GET UP HERE!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "Oh! PAN!!!! I thought it was Satan yelling!!!!" Trunks said. Pan glared at him. "*sweat drop* I mean…uh…the light behind you must have given it that effect!!!" Trunks said. "There is no light behind me," Pan said narrowing her eyes. "Um….I DIDN'T MEAN SATAN!!! I MEANT….UH…..CHEESE!!!" he said. "….Cheese????" Pan asked raising an eyebrow. "NO!!!! I MEANT……" "SHUT UP!!! LET'S GO HOME!!!!!!!"  
  
"~D*P*P~??? Why are you so mad????" Trunks asked. "BECAUSE THOSE SECURITY MEN THREW ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Oh….." Trunks said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Home ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"~D*P*P~??????? Calm down!!!!!!!" Pan tried comforting. "ARGH!!!!!!!!! THOSE MORONIC  
  
BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "~D*P*P~, I have some good news!!" Trunks implied. "WHAT!?!" "Geez, no need to snap! You should calm down and- " "YOU WANT SNAP!?! HOW ABOUT I SNAP YOU IN HALF!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Yikes! Help!!" Trunks shouted hiding behind Pan. "WOW!!!!!!!!! ~D*P*P~!!!!!!!!!! YOU'VE REACHED 600 REVIEWS ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "R- REALLY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! YIIIPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO IS IT!?!" "It's…..trunksgrl182!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! Uh…maybe I should start a new paragraph! Okay:  
  
"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Trunks???? Where are you going?????" Pan asked. "Getting trunksgrl182. ~D*P*P~ would've eventually made me do it," Trunks said grabbing his coat. "*blink* *blink* Did you just use the word 'eventually'???? THAT'S A 5- SYLLABLE WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said in disbelief. The whole room became silent. DBZChicky501 fainted along with Neckomon and Cassie Wang. Everyone else had their mouths open in shock. "What?" Trunks asked. "Uh…..are you feeling okay???" everyone asked concerned. "Yeah….." Trunks said as he went outside and headed for trunksgrl182's place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 1 Hour Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks landed with a girl cradled in his arms. "LET ME GO!!!!!!!! GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" trunksgrl182 screeched. "TRUNKS!?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!" Pan asked referring to Trunks' bloody nose. "SHE decked me!!!!!!" he yelled. 'Hehehe….now you're going to get it,' Trunks thought evilly. "WHAT!?!" Pan asked. She turned to trunksgrl182. Trunks wished he had popcorn because he was going to be able to watch the cat fight of the century!! "YOU decked him???" Pan asked. "Yup!" trunksgrl182 said. Pan came closer, raising a hand………….. "WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DID A GREAT JOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said patting trunksgrl182 on the back. Trunks fell forward and landed with a PLOP! "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF MY TULIPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, by the way, THANK YOU FOR BEING MY 600 REVIEWER!!!!!! Now then, Trunks? Would you like a lollipop?" Trunks sat up. "YEAH!!!!!!!!" he said. "Then, GET YOUR FAT BUTT OFF MY TULIPS AND GET YOURSELF CLEANED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Aw……that's a lot to do! Here, why don't I just give you 5 bucks for the lollipop???" Trunks asked. "$20!!!!! And, get your butt off my tulips!!" "$10!!!" "$25!!!!!!!!!!" "Uh….I'll just pay for $20!!!!!" Trunks said getting up. "Here! Now, hand me that lollipop!!!!" Trunks said. "Want it? HERE!!!!!!!!!! *throws lollipop into a backyard* GO GET IT!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S FOR SITTING ON MY TULIPS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks ran to the backyard, but stopped once he heard dogs barking. "Oh, damnit!" he cursed as he floated over the fence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 5 Minutes Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ooh…..I got it!" Trunks said as he stumbled out with ripped clothes, blood everywhere, but he held the lollipop high in the air as a sign of victory. Just as he was about to put it in his pocket, a raccoon came and snatched it from his hand. "HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted as he tried to get up. "Well, anyway, would you like something to drink or eat?????" "Uh…no thanks! I just need a place to sleep," trunksgrl182 said. "You can stay here with all of us! Whatever you do though, don't go into Trunks' room in the night! The smell is even worse then!!!!!!!" "Okay!" Everybody went inside but Trunks who was rushing to get his lollipop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bathroom ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"*locks door* WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! I'VE REACHED 600 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YYYYYAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!!!! "WHAT!?!" "I-I mean WE need to use the bathroom!!!!!" Pan shouted. "GO USE ANOTHER BATHROOM!!!!!! I'M CELEBRATING RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "In a bathroom!?!" Pan asked incredulously. "YEAH!!!!! NOW, BUZZ OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	40. Dimension Mix Up!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Does anyone know where I could meet Akira Toriyama???  
  
HI!!! Sorry for not uploading faster! I was too busy with…uh…watching TV and reading other fanfics! Okay, so lame excuse! FINE!!! I'LL SAY IT!!! I'M LAZY!!! HAPPY!?! Oh, and thank you DR. SQUEE for pointing out my mistake in my last chapter! I've already fixed it, though!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In Time Machine ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay! Pan? You've gotta let go!" Trunks said unwrapping himself from her arms. Pan reluctantly let go. "Now, I'll just do this and that and type this in and-" "Dad? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Crystal asked Trunks as he was busily typing away on the time machine's keyboard. "Of course I do! Don't you trust me?" Trunks asked. "Uh…yeah…." Crystal said. "GO!!!" Trunks shouted as he pressed the go button. The time machine rumbled and disappeared. As they were flying into a swirl, Crystal accidentally let something fall out of the crack of the window. "AH!!!! MY NECKLACE!!!!!!!! SHANE GAVE THAT TO ME!!!!!!" Crystal shouted. "Don't worry! I'll get it!" Goku said as he put two fingers to his head, but left just when Crystal also did instant transmission. They both appeared in the swirling vortex. Crystal managed to get her necklace, but just when she did, Goku and her got sucked into two different black holes that just appeared. "CRYSTAL!!!!! GRANDPA!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. As the time machine came to a stop, they both got out. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRUNKS!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU 14!?!" Pan shouted. "What!?!" Trunks shouted as he looked at himself, but he wasn't 14! Pan pointed to someone behind him. "THAT'S ME!!" he said. "NO, DUH!!! OF COURSE IT'S YOU!!!!! WHO ELSE HAS PURPLE HAIR!?!" Pan shouted. "WAIT!! THAT MEANS, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE IN THE PAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BIG, FAT, IDIOTIC, STUPID, MORONIC, DUMB ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!" Pan raved.  
  
"SORRY!!!!!!!! JUST DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks pleaded. "Oh, if you didn't know this, I FORBID YOU TO EVER TOUCH THE TIME MACHINE AGAIN EXCEPT FOR SITTING IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "OKAY!!!!!" he said. "Good. Now, let's go!" Pan said as they got in. She set the coordinates to their time. "Uh…..what about Goku and Crystal?" Trunks asked. "They could be anywhere! Be realistic!! We, meaning 2 people have to find them, meaning 2 people, and there could be about an infinity of worlds and dimensions out there! What are our chances of finding them?" Pan asked. "Uh….an infinity is a lot, right?" Trunks asked stupidly. "……YES IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan exploded. "Oh….um……then….uh…is the a bad time to tell you that I'm not that good in math?" Trunks asked. He shut up when he received a cold glare from Pan. Pan pressed the go button. "We need to go to Bulma and see if we're able to find grandpa and Crystal!" Pan said. "Oh….okay. But, can't they just use I.T.?" Trunks asked. "I'm surprised you thought about that, but no. They're in different dimensions. If they do, they'll just end up in the place they wanted, but it would be in the dimension they're on," Pan explained slowly. "Uh-huh….." Trunks said. "Okay, so what did I say?" Pan asked. "I have no clue….." he said smiling sheepishly. Pan sighed. "Okay, all you need to know is that they can't use instant transmission!!!!!" Pan said.  
  
As they were talking, the time machine rose into the air, then it crashed down again. "Wha????" Pan asked. "Why aren't we going?" Trunks asked. "I'M TRYING TO FIGURE THAT OUT!!!" Pan screamed. She looked over everything. "Oh….no….." she said as she fell backwards. "What?" Trunks asked. "We're out of gas," she said. "Then, let's go to that one over there," he said pointing to a gas station. "YOU IDIOT!!!!!! THAT KIND OF GAS WON'T WORK!!!!!!!!! ONLY A SPECIAL TYPE OF GAS FROM C.C. THAT BULMA INVENTED WILL!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Okay, so let's go there," he said pointing to Capsule Corp, where his teenage self was sparring with Goten. "Oh…I guess we've got no choice. I'm still a baby, though!" Pan said. "Yup, and you still act like one, even today." "WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Pan asked eye twitching. "Uh…just that you're my baby!!!!!!" Trunks said nervously. They both walked over to chibi Trunks and Goten. (I'm just gonna call teenaged Trunks and Goten chibi Trunks and Goten!) "Hi!" Trunks said cheerfully. "AAAHHHH!!!!!!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!?!" chibi Trunks asked. He and chibi Goten got into a fighting stance. "I am you! Well, future you!" Trunks said. "Well, who's the pretty lady?" chibi Trunks asked looking at Pan. Pan blushed. "WATCH IT PAL!!!! SHE'S MY MATE!!!!!! DID YOU HEAR THE 'MY'!?!" Trunks said wrapping his tail around Pan's. "OKAY!!! Sheesh. Well, who is she?" chibi Trunks asked. "I'm Pan!" Pan chirped. "WHAT!?! I GET MATED WITH THAT LITTLE BABY!?!" chibi Trunks asked. "HEY! WATCH IT!!!!!!!!! YOU BETTER NOT INSULT ME OR I'LL TELL THE BABY ME TO BE ESPECIALLY MEAN WHEN SHE'S IN LABOR AND HAVING TAYLOR!!!!!" Pan yelled. "WE HAVE KIDS TOGETHER!?!" chibi Trunks asked. "Yup!" Pan said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ C.C. Living Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, how did you get here?" Trunks asked sipping his cola. "I'll explain," Pan said as she cleared her throat. "Let's see, it started when there was a full moon and we just ran away from our parents because they wanted to make us apologize to Marron, who by the way is a real annoying bitch, though I shouldn't be saying such foul language in front of you, but seeing as how your parents are Vegeta and-" "JUST GET TO IT!!!!!" all three shouted. "Alright! Well, like I said, it was a full moon and Mirai Trunks came and knocked on our door. Mirai Trunks is the future self of this Trunks, but this Trunks is your future self so, Mirai Trunks would be Mirai Mirai Trunks to you, but anyway, let's continue," she said. At this point, everybody had a big sweat drop behind their heads. "Okay. Trunks, I think was doing all these weird things for no reason. I think Mirai Trunks put him up to it. When it was the second night, Trunks just came into my room and we had s-er we mated. The next morning, we freaked, well, I freaked and we went on a vacation and when we came back, Crystal, Mirai Trunks, and Taylor needed to go back to their own worlds. By the way, Crystal and Taylor are our kids!" Pan said pointing to her and Trunks. "But, we haven't had them yet. Anyway, Vegeta sent a ki blast on accident to Trunks' back and he, Mirai Trunks, Crystal, and Taylor went into Mirai Trunks' world. Since we were separated, we were in serious pain, but Bulma sent me and grandpa Goku to the Mirai world, but we ended up in a world where Goku just met Bulma for the first time. Trunks and everyone who went with him went to our regular world, but then found out that we were over in the chibi Goku world. They came and we hugged and kissed and-" Pan stopped at the disgusted sounds chibi Trunks and Goten were making.  
  
"Okay! Stop gagging! Anyway, on our way back, Trunks typed in the coordinates, which I shouldn't have let him. On our way back, Crystal dropped a necklace into the swirling vortex outside and she and grandpa Goku instant transmitted outside and got it, but also got sucked into two different dimensions. When we landed, we found out that Trunks made a mistake, too!" Pan said. "Oh! Um…would you mind explaining the whole Mirai Trunks and Trunks and whatever to me again?" chibi Trunks asked. "Sure! Mirai Trunks is this Trunks' *points to her Trunks* Mirai form. This Trunks *points again to her Trunks* is the Mirai form of you! Now, this would be like having a dad and a grandpa. Think of it this way: This Trunks is your dad. Mirai Trunks is your grandpa! Get it? So, basically, this Trunks is the Mirai form of you and his Mirai form is Mirai Trunks!" "OH! I get it now!" chibi Trunks said. "Well, I don't!" chibi Goten complained. "Neither do I!" chibi Trunks said hanging his head down. "And, neither do I!" Trunks said. Pan smacked Trunks in the head. "YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted. Pan spent the rest of the day explaining, but still, it didn't work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Crystal's Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh…..where am I?" Crystal asked as she felt someone pick her up. "CRYSTAL!!!!!!" the dirty blonde (YOU KNOW, THE HAIR COLOR, DIRTY BLONDE!!) "S-Shane??? I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE HERE!!!!!!" Crystal shouted as she hugged him. "I AM, TOO!!!!!" he said. "Wait, why did your voice echo?" she asked. When she looked around her, she gasped. There must've been at least a billion of boys that looked like Shane! "Just like in my dream! This is heaven…." she said as she temporarily forgot about everyone else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Goku's Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WOW!!! THAT WAS SOME RIDE!!!" Goku said. When he looked, he screamed for joy. "YAY!!!!!!!! ICE CREAM!!!!!! COOKIES!!!!!! CANDY!!!!!!!! CUP CAKES!!!!!!!!!! I'M IN SUGAR LAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST LIKE IN MY DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is heaven!!!!!!!" he said also forgetting about everyone else but his tummy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Present World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are they?" Bulma and Gohan asked aloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mirai World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope they're all right," Taylor and Mirai Pan said looking up at the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OKAY!!!!!! Finished with this chapter!! What will happen? They're all scattered!!!!!! Why is Mirai Pan, Gohan, Bulma, and Taylor the only ones who care????? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to Dreamberry, Tanyaneko, Z, Mhealeayah, DR. SQUEE, YUE'S LOVER, Professor Authordude, Sandy02, MiChan, ills, pochahontas82, Vegeta Chika, TrunksPan- Luver4evr, DBZChicky501, akutenshi, Neckomon, Xefeon, dragon agility, and Princess of Darkness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	41. CAT FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Can anyone get me Akira's autograph?  
  
Okay, okay! I did get a little off topic……FINE!!!! I GOT OFF THE TOPIC A LOT, but if it weren't for the assignment, Trunks and Pan would've still hated each other. Since I got off topic, I changed my settings a bit and added something like 'There are many crazy adventures, too!' or something like that in my summary! And, about the tails, they just grew back. Like how Goku's did when he was fighting in the tournament in DragonBall.  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trunks and Pan ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After explaining everything to chibi Trunks and Goten, they went in search of Bulma. They unfortunately passed by Vegeta. Vegeta stopped them. "B-BRAT!?! WHAT IN THE WORLD!?! THERE'S TWO OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND, WHO ARE YOU!?!" Vegeta asked pointing to Pan. "HI VEGGIE-HEAD!!!!!!!!! I'M PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said playfully putting her arms around his neck, making her carry her. "GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!! PAN'S A BABY, THOUGH!!!!!!!! WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!! BAKA ONNA!!!!!! THIS IS ONE OF YOUR DAMN EXPERIMENTS AGAIN, ISN'T IT!?!" he yelled to the lab. "Vegeta, what are you raving about?" Bulma asked. "HI BULMA!!!!!" Pan said as she jumped off of Vegeta and greeted her. "Who are you???" Bulma asked. "Pan! Well, Pan from a different timeline. IT'S ALL HIS *points to her Trunks* FAULT!!!" Pan accused. "HUH!?!" Bulma asked unbelievingly. She stood there until the shock wore off. "S-so……..what are you doing here???" Bulma asked. "Like I said, it was HIS fault that we're here. We came to ask for your help. We need another time machine to go and get Crystal and grandpa Goku!" Pan said. "O-okay……uh….you're free to look around if you want to," Bulma said. "Nah!! I would rather spar with Veggie-head over there! I already know everything about C.C.!" Pan said. Without any hesitation, Vegeta walked out into the GR waiting for Pan. She instantly ran in. "Uh…..isn't that dangerous for Pan?" chibi Trunks asked Trunks. "Nah! She'll be okay. She's the strongest female ever and the only one who can turn SSJ3. Actually, she can go SSJ4 since she has a tail," Trunks said as he dashed for the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Gravity Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, brat, how far can you go?" Vegeta said. "Why would you wanna know?" Pan asked. "I don't have to tell you. Just power up to your max," Vegeta demanded. "Okay, but you'll regret it!" Pan said as she went to SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, and finally, SSJ4. Her tail swished violently. She didn't look like a hairy monkey, which is what the guys look like when they turn SSJ4. She just turned into an angel. Literally. Her black wings spread out taking the space almost the whole room. Her outfit was stunning. It was the Jessica Simpson one. Her black leather boots along with the rest of her outfit gave off a metallic shine just like her dress at the dinner. The outfit was tight, but fit perfectly and was quick to maneuver in. Her hair was golden and now layered, not spiked. It only went a little longer than her shoulders. A part of it was covering her left eye and that part of the face. She looked dead serious with her teal eyes. She withdrew her wings and got into a fighting stance, all the while smirking at Vegeta who was at a loss of words. "Ready?" she asked. He went to SSJ3, no higher because he didn't have a tail. Immediately, he rushed at her with a barrage of punches. Pan seemed to be amused. "FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The whole gravity room exploded, but neither seemed to notice. They just kept fighting. Several Kamehameha Waves and Big Bang Attacks later………………..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Regeneration Tank ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Trunks said. "WHAT!?!" "How could you do that!?! How could you beat someone at such a high level!?!" Trunks asked. "WHY SHOULD I TELL!?! IT'S NOT LIKE I'VE BEEN TRAINING ALL THIS TIME TO JUST GET BEATEN BY ANOTHER SAIYAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "But….but…..how could you do that!?! It's……it's just unthinkable!" Trunks said amazed. "Well, OF COURSE YOU WOULD BELIEVE IT'S UNTHINKABLE, BUT IT'S NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE HAD MANY GREAT LEARNING EXPERIENCES!!!!!! OF COURSE I WOULD'VE WON, NO SWEAT!!!!!!!" "But…..you…you beat up my….." Trunks stuttered. "Yes! GET OVER IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Wow…..I felt immense power outside, but didn't bother looking. I thought, 'It must be father!' then, I went back to eating," he said. "DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULD'VE LOST THE FIGHT!?! DID YOU!?!" "Of course not!!!!! Sorry for doubting you!" Trunks said. "Good! I just hope Veggie-head doesn't suffer too much," Pan said as she looked at Vegeta who was currently in the regeneration tank healing from their previous battle fight. "I feel sorry for father. He had to go through all that excruciating pain…." Trunks said. "WOAH!!!!!!!! What happened to dad?" chibi Trunks asked when he passed by. "Pan beat him up," Trunks said. "REALLY!?!" chibi Trunks said, eyes wide. "Yup! But it takes a lot out of you to go SSJ4!" Pan said. "Trunks?????" Pan asked. "What?" "I'm………….*growl*…." Pan said. "WHAT WAS THAT!?! IT FELT LIKE AN EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!" Trunks said. "I'm…..hungry!" Pan said rubbing her growling tummy. Both Trunks looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Just like Goku," they both muttered as Pan ordered Trunks and chibi Trunks to go get her food.  
  
"Mirai me?" chibi Trunks asked. "Yeah?" Trunks asked. "I wish you luck and also give you my sympathies! I just hope I don't hook up with Pan!" chibi Trunks said. "Well, thanks!" Trunks said sarcastically. "Yeah…..Pan was right. Sarcasm's not one of your strong points…." Chibi Trunks observed. "SHUT UP!!!!!" Trunks shouted. As they both got a plate of food, they started drooling. "Maybe Pan won't notice if I just have one little bite….." chibi Trunks said as he took a one of the burritos and swallowed it without chewing. When they got to Pan, they handed the plates over. Pan thanked them and started eating. "Whap…pids?????" she asked while chewing her food. "Man! I thought having Chi-Chi as a grandma would've at least taught you some manners!" Trunks said. Pan swallowed her food. "Well, you have worse table manners than I do!" Pan said glaring at him. "Um…..so, what did you say?" Trunks asked. "I said, 'what's this?'" "Why?" chibi Trunks asked. "I KNOW THAT SOMEONE STOLE A BURRITO FROM ONE OF THESE PLATES!!!!!! BUT, EHO IS THE QUESTION!!!!!" Pan said. Chibi Trunks sweat dropped. "I THINK IT IS……." Pan said. 'UH-OH!!!!!" chibi Trunks thought. "TRUNKS!!!!!! YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU!?!" Pan asked. "WHAT!?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!" Trunks defended. "Well, you can't expect me to think that the Trunks over here did it, do you?" Pan asked. "IT WAS HIM!!!!! I SAW IT!!!!!!!!" chibi Trunks said as he turned away to snicker. "HA!!!! WE'VE GOT PROOF!!!!!" Pan said. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Trunks said about to thwap his chibi form when Pan held his hand back. "YOU OWE ME A BURRITO!!!!!!!" Pan said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Crystal's Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh! And get me an iced tea while your at it!!!" Crystal said as she was carried by 4 of the Shane's. 'This is the life!' she thought closing her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Goku's Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yummy! HEY!!!!!!!! BRING ME ANOTHER PLATE OF THOSE DOUGHNUT HOLES!!!!" Goku ordered from his throne. He was crowned king of Sugerland. 'YAY!!!!!! I LOVE THIS PLACE!!!!' Goku thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Present World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! SOME VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE ARE MISSING AND YOU'RE WATCHING TV!?!" Bulma screeched. Everybody looked at her guiltily except for Marron who humphed and resumed watching TV. "HEY!?! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?!" Bulma asked standing in the way of Marron and the TV. "Would you mind moving? I'm trying to watch TV!" Marron said. "Let me get this straight, Miss Thang! This is MY TV, my baby boy is in danger, lost in another world, my only hope of grandchildren is with him, and you're just sitting there watching TV not caring at all???" Bulma asked. "Yeah, seems that way. If only Trunks would've picked me, then I would care," Marron said as she shoved Bulma aside. Bulma immediately screamed in fury and bitch slapped her without even thinking. It took Gohan, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goten, Bra, and just about everyone else to get her off of Marron. Krillin and 18 jumped in front of Marron once Bulma settled down a bit. A BIT. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter!?!" 18 screeched. "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?! YOUR WHORE OF A DAUGHTER ONLY WANTED MY SON FOR HIS MONEY AND FAME!!!!! I'LL BE DAMNED IF SHE EVER GETS HIM!!!!!!! IF SHE GOT HER WAY, THE ONLY THING SHE WOULD USE HIM FOR IS 'ENTERTAINMENT'!!!!!! HOW COULD SHE BE SO HEARTLESS!?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KRILLIN SEES IN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed, thus starting a fight.  
  
"Cat fight," Goten said as he made a meow sound. Both 18 and Bulma started fighting. Just when Bulma got scratched, Vegeta went into the fight knocking Krillin unconscious first and punching 18 until she drifted into unconsciousness, too. "DON'T LAY A HAND ON MY MATE!!!!!" Vegeta growled threateningly, surprising everyone that he actually cared. "Vegeta! I didn't know you cared!" Bulma said. "Hmph!" he said as he walked upstairs. Bulma looked at Marron who was scared to death and stomped furiously to the window. Everyone moved aside making a little isle for Bulma. Not even Master Roshi tried to pinch her butt when it was right in his view. He was too afraid of her….well…..Vegeta. "I hope they get back soon…." Bulma said sighing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mirai World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Taylor? What are you doing?" Mirai Pan asked to teenaged Taylor. He said nothing, but just kept staring at his chibi self. "You're me……" he said like a zombie. "…..yeah…." chibi Taylor said as they just kept staring at one another, face level the same. Crystal just sweat dropped. "HEY!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! DO YOU NOT ABOUT WHAT IS HAPPENING???" Mirai Pan asked. No answer. "Uh…mommy??? What are they doing?" chibi Crystal asked tugging on Mirai Pan's dress. "I have no clue honey…." Mirai Pan said as both girls looked at the two Taylor's who were currently occupied with looking at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trunks and Pan ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M JUST SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK AT MY LITTLE DIMPLES!!!!!!!!!!! I'M JUST THE SWEETEST THING!!!!!!!!!!!!! CUCHIE CUCHIE KOO!!!!!!!!" Pan said playing with the baby her who was at C.C. "I WAS AND AM SSSOOOO MUCH CUTER THAN THAT STUPID MARRON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH HER STUPID BLONDE HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!" (Nothing against blondes!!!) Pan said picking her baby form up gently and rocking her. "TRUNKS!?! I'M JUST SSSSSOOOO CUTE AREN'T I!?!" Pan asked holding out the baby Pan who was currently drooling. "Uh…..yeah…." he said. Okay, so that was a lie, but he didn't want to become Pan's personal punching bag for two months. "The next thing you know she'll be masturbating…." Trunks whispered to chibi Trunks, who chuckled. "I HEARD THAT TRUNKS BRIEFS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "You heard what???" Trunks asked. "I WOULD NEVER MASTURBATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'VE GOT A SICK MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said. "I didn't say that! He did!" Trunks said pointing to chibi Trunks all the while putting on an innocent face. When Pan looked at Trunks and his innocent face, she turned to chibi Trunks who gulped. "I DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!" chibi Trunks said. BONK!!!! Too late. Pan already knocked chibi Trunks over, leaving a big red bump on his forehead. "I'm going to go check on Bulma and the time machine," she said angrily as she walked out, her baby form in her arms. Trunks looked at chibi Trunks with a smirk. "Hehehe!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! Sort of a pointless chapter, but it was good for laughs! Anyway, I think this answered some of my questions from the last author's note! Anyway, how will they all get back? Will they even get back??? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to DR. SQUEE, Z, Mhealeayah, TrunksPan-Luver4evr, Chibi-Chi, trunksgrl182, Ambreen, evlicangee, Sutaseiu, Panny, Xefeon, Professor Authordude, and ced!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	42. STINK IS IN THE AIR!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I wanted to be Japanese!  
  
*sigh* Sadly, this story is coming to an end. NOT IN THIS CHAPTER, THOUGH!!!!!! I'll have an epilogue up, too. Don't worry, though! I have already written another fanfic. It'll be up after I finish with this fanfic. I just hope I get 700 reviews before I have to put up an epilogue!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trunks and Pan ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN!!!! SHE HITS REALLY HARD!!!!!!" chibi Trunks said while nursing his red bump. "I owed you!" Trunks said before walking out and catching up with Pan. "Pan? Can I hold you?" Trunks asked. Pan blushed. "NO YOU MAY NOT!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said stiffly. "You know I meant your baby form, right?" Trunks said pointing to baby Pan who was sleeping. This made Pan blush even more and she silently cursed herself for thinking such impure thoughts. "YES I KNOW!!!!!!!!" Pan said. "Well, why are you blushing, then?" Trunks asked as he chuckled when Pan's red blush became even redder. If you watched closely, you could just barely see steam coming off her cheeks. "Uh…I…*sniff* *sniff*….uh….you can hold her now!!!" Pan said as she quickly handed Trunks baby Pan and ran off. He wondered why until….. "*sniff* *sniff* EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT HER ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted as he held baby Pan as far from him as he could manage. Baby Pan just gurgled and giggled. Trunks couldn't take the smell. He held her by one hand on the diaper and one hand plugged his nose. When chibi Trunks saw how he was holding baby Pan, he ran to him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! DON'T HOLD HER LIKE THAT!!!!!" chibi Trunks said. "Uh….here man! You can hold her then!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said handing baby Pan to chibi Trunks. "And you can change her, too….." Trunks murmured as he sprinted down the hall.  
  
When Pan entered the lab, she saw that it wasn't as advanced as her Bulma's was. "Um….Bulma?" Pan asked. Bulma stopped and turned to Pan. "Oh! Hi Pan! How may I help you?" Bulma asked. "Um….I just wanted to check on the time machine," Pan said. "I'm having a rough time trying to fix it. I must've been pretty smart to build this!" Bulma said. "Um…actually, this is Crystal, my daughter's work," Pan said. "YOU'VE GOT A DAUGHTER WITH TRUNKS!?!" Bulma asked. "Uh….well, Crystal came from the future to my time. She is Trunks and my future daughter. She also has a brother named Taylor. She's lost in time somehwhere…." Pan said. "Oh, well, don't worry! The sudden impact of falling onto the ground without gas caused the time machine to mix some of its wires up, so I'm fixing that and trying to come up with the formula for the gas. It'll take at least 1 and a half days to fix it," Bulma said. "Okay," Pan said as she went to the regeneration tanks. The regeneration tank beeped indicating that Vegeta was fully healed. Pan helped the still sleeping Vegeta out of the tank and onto a nearby cot. As Pan sat down next to a table, she saw something and got an evil glint in her eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 30 Minutes Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta stirred and got up. He saw Pan sitting next to him. He glared at her and got off. "Well, hello to you too Veggie-head!" Pan said as she ignored the cold glare. Pan almost choked from trying to contain her laughter. "WHAT IS IT, BRAT!?!" Vegeta asked irritated. She shook her head. He got up and walked to a bathroom. '3….2….1….' Pan thought. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !" Vegeta screamed. Everyone in a twenty mile radius would've heard that. All the windows shattered causing birds to fly everywhere. "BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. Pan couldn't contain her laughter anymore. "YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted before dashing after Pan's leaving form. As he passed chibi Trunks, Trunks, and Bulma, all three said, "Wow….that lady looks like Vegeta……" When Vegeta finally caught Pan, she yelped for help. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME, BRAT!?!" Vegeta said as he started to fight ruthlessly. "BULMA!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!! HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she did her best to defend herself.  
  
As the three went outside to see Pan charge SSJ, they also saw why she did. "VEGETA!?!" Bulma shouted unbelievingly. He didn't seem to hear her. "VEGETA, STOP THIS INSTANT OR I'LL MAKE YOU SLEEP OUTSIDE FOR TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He didn't stop, though. He just kept on punching at Pan. "FINE!!!!!!! NO DINNER FOR A MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma said. He didn't stop. "GGGGGRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VEGETA!!!!! IF YOU DON'T STOP, NO MORE SEX FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta stopped immediately while letting go of Pan's neck. "Yes ma'am…." Vegeta muttered as he stomped off to the gravity room. Bulma gave a victory sign and used her mental link with him to rub it in. Trunks, chibi Trunks, and Pan just looked completely grossed out when Bulma mentioned sex. When Pan went in to clean herself up, chibi Trunks kicked Trunks in the leg. "OUCH!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!" Trunks asked rubbing his knee. "FOR MAKING ME CHANGE PAN'S DIAPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" chibi Trunks huffed as he walked inside. Trunks went inside, too all the while cursing at his chibi form. Bulma still couldn't believe that she had seen Vegeta in make-up, pumps, a dress, and he even had fake boobs!!!!! "Pan…..that girl's a wonder…." Bulma said as she walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Goku's Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SUGER AND SWEETS ARE JUST SO VERY NICE!!!!!!!" Goku sang as he pranced around Sugarland. Then, it struck him. "UH-OH!!!!!! PAN!!!!! CRYSTAL!!!!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted before trying instant transmission. He didn't go anywhere, though. "Wha?????" he said cluelessly. "I guess my only hope is Pan finding me. In the mean time, I'm going to try to build a ship on my own," Goku said as he started working with some different breads. He was shaping them to look like a time machine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Crystal's Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope mommy and daddy are alright….." Crystal said aloud. She also tried the instant transmission, but it didn't work. So, she ordered some of the Shane's to find the materials for a time machine. "GGG, (great grandpa Goku) please be alright," she said looking up at the sky. She even tried her mental link with Taylor, but it didn't work, either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Present World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I WANT MY BABY BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WWWWAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma wailed as Vegeta tried to shut her up. Gohan was doing the same with Videl. "I WANT MY PANNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Videl sobbed into Gohan's shirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mirai World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TAYLOR!!!!!! TAYLOR!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirai Pan shouted snapping both Taylor's out of their trance. "Oh….hi mom…." teenage Taylor said. He was trying to reach Pan and Crystal with his mental link, but nothing happened. "What?" he asked. "What is it?" Mirai Pan asked. "I…can't speak to Crystal or mom…….." Taylor said. "Uh….you're speaking to your mom right now and Crystal's right over there," Mirai Pan said as she pointed to chibi Crystal. "No, I meant MY sister Crystal and the other Pan," Taylor said. "They're….like….gone……" he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm still sad that this story's coming to an end, but I can't go on with this forever. Oh well…….anyway, what will happen in the next chapter? Will everyone get back to their home safely, or is more danger still ahead???? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!! Thanks to Chrisy, Sutaseiu, DBZChicky501, mrchezzysnickers, Z, Miss Myrhe, DR. SQUEE, pochahontas82, Xefeon, Professor Authordude, evilcangee, and Tanyaneko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	43. Marshmallows!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Unlucky me!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trunks and Pan ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pan? Where are you going?" Trunks asked. "To the woods to train," Pan said plainly. She went outside after changing and flew into the woods. Trunks followed. As they landed, Pan started running and weaving around the trees. Then, she sat down to meditate. After an hour of meditating, she and Trunks started sparring. As Pan leapt into the air to fire a ki blast, Trunks fazed out and reappeared behind the startled Pan. He put her in a strangle hold. "THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Didn't we already go over that!?!" he asked. "Just give up Panny! You're never going to get out of my strangle hold!" he taunted. Pan stopped moving. She just laid back in his embrace. "You know," she started using her most seductive voice. "you should never……" she moved closer as he let go of her. "Say….." Their lips were about a millimeter away. "NEVER!!!!!" she shouted as she kicked him in the groin making him double over in pain. She wasted no time in charging up her Kamehameha. "KA…….ME……..HA…….ME…….." The blue light was now in her hands. He slowly got up. "HHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. As the smoke cleared, she could see a charred Trunks standing. As he opened his mouth to say something, a puff of black came out. He fell down. 2 minutes later, he got up, trying to ignore the pain. "Uh…..Trunks?" Pan said. "What?" he asked hoarsely. "Your ass is on fire…." Pan warned. He looked at his butt and instantly hit the ground rolling. Pan just couldn't stop laughing until he shot a ki blast her way. She went hurling into the air. She was waiting for the impact, but it never came.  
  
"Hi," a strange and calm voice said. When she looked up, she found herself mesmerized in those two pale blue eyes. As Trunks looked at who caught Pan, he growled. "Don't touch her," he warned while showing his canines. Juunanagou let go of Pan, but then put an arm around her. Pan didn't notice, though, but Trunks did. Trunks, using his great speed was next to Pan in a heartbeat. "I said, LET GO OF HER!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled as he jerked Pan away from Juunanagou and into his own arms. "Fine," Juunanagou said as he went to a nearby tree and leaned on it with his arms crossed. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go spar!" Juunanagou said. "Let's go," Trunks said as he and Pan flew away. Juunanagou just followed them back to C.C. When they landed, Trunks and Pan walked in and Trunks slammed the door. "Trunks! That was rude!" Pan said. "Well, he was being a little too nice to you!" he argued. "Oh, come on! I can defend myself if he does anything!" Pan said as she unlocked the door and let Juunanagou in. "Thank you!" Juunanagou said as he closed the door behind him. She showed him around and told him about their dilemma. As she was giving Juunanagou a tour, Trunks was sulking as chibi Trunks was looking at him in pity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'M FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted from her lab waking everyone up. Juunanagou stayed at C.C. for the night, so he also came downstairs to investigate all the noise. "THANK YOU BULMA!!!! NOW WE CAN GO HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. Juunanagou's face fell at this. Trunks was also overjoyed at this information. "I don't think so," Juunanagou said as he ki blasted the time machine in oblivion. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUUNANAGOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed. "See, you two aren't going anywhere. I was alone all these years, and now I've found someone who I can relate to. I'm not just going to let you go back," Juunanagou said as he grabbed a hold of Pan and flew off somewhere. Trunks charged up to SSJ and followed, too. Pan was having a hard time powering up because Juunanagou had a real tight grip on her. The only thing she could do was use her tail and whack him on the head a couple of times. He couldn't sense her ki because of the ki shield she had around her wrist. "Well, that's okay," he said. 'Pan? Can you hear me?' he asked mentally. 'Yeah!' she answered back. 'Do you know where you are?' he asked. 'Um……somewhere near the woods we were at earlier,' she thought back. 'He obviously didn't see the bite mark,' Trunks said as he smirked. He went into the woods and tried to find them with his trusty nose. Once he found them he started running towards Pan.  
  
"Oh, so pretty boy found us. I wonder how that happened," Juunanagou said as he threw Pan to the side. "We'll battle for her," Juunanagou said. "Fine!" Trunks shouted as he charged up to SSJ4. "You're toast for touching my MATE!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled as he charged at Juunanagou who was in a state of shock. Vegeta had felt that incredible power. "OH NO!!!!!! THEY'RE BOTH AFTER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed as he ducked under his covers. In one quick movement, Trunks had killed Juunanagou and got Pan. "He wasn't so hard! I thought you could take him!" Trunks said on their way back. "He was holding me too tight! I couldn't power up properly!" Pan argued. "Oh man! That bastard blew up our time machine!!!!!!" Pan whined. "It's a good thing my mom's a genius!" Trunks said happily. "Yeah. Sometimes, I wonder where you get your dumbness from…" Pan said. "Hey!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Crystal's Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay…..um…..this goes there and that goes here……" Crystal said as she put together some parts of the time machine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mirai World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mirai Pan had both Taylor's in an ear lock. "DON'T TOUCH THOSE PIES!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirai Pan shouted. "YOUR SISTER, MOTHER, FATHER, AND GREAT GRANDFATHER ARE IN DANGER AND YOU'RE DROOLING OVER ALL MY PIES!?!" Mirai Pan shouted. "Hmmm….where's Trunks?" Mirai Pan wondered referring to Mirai Trunks. Crystal was the only sane person there. She was sitting on the couch watching TV and sucking her thumb. "Mommy? Daddy's trying to build another time machine!" Crystal informed, then she went back to watching her cartoons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Present World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!!!!! LET ME GO DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET GO LET GO LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed in Gohan's ear. She was fuming mad at Marron. "THAT LITTLE SKANKY BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted. "Bulma, calm down!" Gohan shouted. "GOHAN!!!" Videl shouted. She was still sobbing. "Hold on honey!" Gohan had to hold Bulma back. He was caught between a mad woman and a hysteric one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Goku's Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There! Finished!" Goku said as he stared at his new time machine. He had used marshmallows as buttons and had everything colored with different colors of chocolate. "Who said I wasn't a genius! Now………come on! Start!! I said start!!!!!!" Goku shouted as he pressed the marshmallow continuously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isn't it so sad that they made Goku so dumb in DBZ? Well, actually every series? WHO CARES THOUGH! Anyway, what will happen since Pan and Trunks' ride was delayed? Will Crystal finish her time machine? Will Bulma kill Marron? I hope so! Will Mirai Trunks succeed in his time machine? Will Goku ever get his marshmallow, bread, and chocolate made time machine to start???? Thanks to Neckomon, Z, blackhand, Sutaseiu, DR. SQUEE, Chibi-Chi, Professor Authordude, DBZChicky501, and RiceC25!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	44. MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! CURSE THAT SKIRA FOR DRAWING IT FIRST!!! Then, again, I wasn't even born then!  
  
Yes, I know who Marron is! This is to a reviewer. If you like Marron and you don't like the bashing, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING!?! But, at least it wasn't much of a flame. I don't even think it's a flame! Anyway, if you don't like Marron bashing, DON'T READ, OKAY!?!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trunks and Pan ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SEE!?! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULDN'T OF INVITED HIM IN!!!!!" Trunks said as he closed the door. "WHATEVER!!!!!!!!" Pan glared at him. "Uh….bad time to interfere?" chibi Trunks asked. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both shouted at him. He just sweat dropped, baby Pan in his arms who was drooling over his shirt. "Um….okay……" chibi Trunks said as he made a mad dash for his room. Pan glared once more at Trunks, but went upstairs. "Veggie-head?" Pan asked as she knocked on the door. "….." "Come on! I know you're in there!" Pan said knocking harder. "….." "FINE!!!!!" Pan said as she stomped away. 'Whew! I thought she was going to hurt me again….' Vegeta thought. '….Maybe she will! I need to prepare myself!!!!' he thought as he took hold of a pillow for a shield and hid deep under the covers. His eyes were looking back and forth.  
  
Pan was walking into chibi Trunks room. As she entered, she plugged her nose. "Same ol' Trunks……." she said. "Ooh……bad bad Trunks!" Pan said as she looked at all the porn magazines under his bed. "Hm….I thought he was in here….." Pan said aloud. "I am!" chibi Trunks said as he emerged from the pile of clothes on his bed with baby Pan in his right arm. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SUFFOCATING BABY ME!!!!" Pan yelled. "How am I suffocating her?" chibi Trunks asked. "YOU PUT HER UNDER ALL THOSE STINKY PILES OF CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S PURE TORTURE!!!!!" Pan shouted. "She doesn't mind!" chibi Trunks said. "Do you?" he asked turning over to baby Pan. "……Tw-twunks….." baby Pan said.  
  
"WHA!?! SHE SAID MY NAME!!!!!!!!! HER FIRST WORD IS MY NAME!!!!!!!!!" chibi Trunks shouted in joy. "Uh….I think she meant trunks…as in…those trunks…." Pan said pointing to the trunks' near his bed with billions of magazines in them. Chibi Trunks just stared. "…Close enough!" he said. "Okay, well, while you're celebrating, I'm going to check on Bulma," Pan said as she stepped out into the hallway where she bumped into a wall. "HUMPH! EXCUSE ME!!!!" Pan said promptly as she tried to go around Trunks who was blocking her way. "No! I'm not letting you by until you-" "OH!!! ARE YOU GOING TO APOLOGIZE NOW FOR BEING SUCH A JERK TO ME!?!" Pan asked. "What? NO!!!!!! I'm not moving until YOU apologize to ME and say that I'm right!" Trunks said. "FINE THEN! I guess I'll be in here for a while!!" Pan said as she went back and sat on chibi Trunks' bed. Trunks sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "Fine! I'll  
  
just be waiting here!" Trunks said just as stubbornly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peek. Glare. Down. Peek. Glare. Down. Peek. Glare. Down. Pan kept peeking up at Trunks and glaring at him. Whenever he looked up, she would turn away and look down. "QUIT LOOKING!!!" Trunks shouted. "I'M NOT LOOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan defended. "Whatever!" "Um…can I go and have my dinner now?" chibi Trunks asked. "NO!!!!" they both shouted. "OKAY! Just asking." Trunks and Pan were now glaring at each other. They stopped when they heard Bulma shout something. "What?" they both asked as they dashed out of the room. Chibi Trunks was excessively happy once both were out of his room. "Geez, I hope we don't act like that when we grow up!" chibi Trunks said to baby Pan who just gurgled and looked at him curiously with two big mysterious and mischievous eyes. "What?" he asked. "*POOOOOOOOOO*" baby Pan looked at him happily. He didn't seem too thrilled, though. "Oh man! I don't wanna change your diaper again!" he said.  
  
"WHAT, BULMA!?!" Trunks and Pan both shouted. "I'M FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma said. "YAY!!!!!! NOW, WE CAN GO BACK HOME!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks and Pan shouted as thy unintentionally hugged each other. "What are you two talking about? I said that I was done with making dinner for 4 saiyans and some baby food for Pan!" Bulma said. "HAHA!!!!" You've gotta eat baby food!!!!" Trunks said to Pan. "NOT ME, IDIOT!!!!! The baby me!" she shouted. "Oh…" "Anyway, how long until the time machine is finished?" Pan asked. "Um…about 1 more day until it'll be ready!" Bulma said. "Okay!" Pan said as she took her seat next to baby Pan and chibi Trunks. Trunks just looked at her and humphed. He took a seat next to Bulma and Vegeta on the other side of the table. 'Whatever!' Pan thought. 'What do you mean 'whatever'?' Trunks asked. 'HEY!!!!!! STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!' Pan screamed. "I can't do that!" Trunks said aloud. "YES YOU CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted across the table. "NO I CAN'T!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled back. "JUST BLOCK OUT MY THOUGHTS!! IT CAN'T BE TOO HARD CONSIDERING YOU HARDLY EVEN HAVE A TRACE OF A BRAIN IN THAT HOLLOW HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said. Everybody else just looked at them like they were green or something except for Vegeta who looked at Pan in a fearful way. As they started eating, Trunks looked at her. "You know, if you keep eating like that, you'll get big and I don't mean in your breasts!" Trunks said. "YEOW!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted as he quickly removed his hands from the table. She had thrown a fork at him. (SORRY!!!! I SAW THIS ON SLAYERS AND I JUST WANTED TO PUT IT UP!!!!!! I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER!!!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HEY!!!!! THAT'S MY SAUSAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks and Pan were bickering again. Bulma informed them that she still hasn't finished fixing the time machine. Chibi Trunks was changing baby Pan's diaper all the while using a pin to plug his nose. Vegeta was still looking at Pan fearfully. What a crazy family……..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mirai World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TAYLOR!?! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirai Pan shouted at Taylor and chibi Taylor who were having their staring contest again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Present World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bulma! STOP!!!!!! YOU'VE ALREADY RIPPED OFF HALF OF MARRON'S HAIR!!!!!" Gohan shouted at the still fuming Bulma while holding the crying Videl. "DENDE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kami's Lookout ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're on your own this time! I ain't going anywhere near those two women!" Dende said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Crystal's Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Almost finished……..Shane? Get me some water please?" Crystal asked. All Shane's looked at her and brought her a cup. When she looked up, she saw everyone holding a cup for her. "Um…I just wanted one…." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Goku's Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WORK YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku said as he ripped off another piece of the time machine and ate it. "Hm…..maybe I can use tele-um…whatever it's called," Goku said as he used his brain. 5 seconds later……. "OUCH!!!! THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku said rubbing his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, things will definitely be awkward since Trunks and Pan are mad at each other! What will happen once Bulma's finished with fixing the time machine!?! ONLY I KNOW!!!!!!!!! Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!! Thanks to pochahontas82, mrchezzysnickers, Neckomon, Xefeon, Mhealeayah, Princess of Darkness, Tanyaneko, Professor Authordude, EternalDreams, Pan-Chan, king crown, trunksgrl182, DBZChicky501, Hotohori4life-H4L, DR. SQUEE, ills, and Panny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	45. BETTER THAN THE DRESS!!!!!!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Oh well. First come first serve, right?  
  
YAY!!!! MORE THAN 700 REVIEWS!!!!!!! HAPPY HAPPY ME! And, uh….I sorta made a little mistake in the disclaimer last time! Hehehe…..I meant for an A instead of a S! I spelled AKIRA SKIRA!!!!! So, if you noticed, then….good for you!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trunks and Pan ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT!?!" Pan shouted looking at Trunks who was watching her train. "Nothing…." Trunks replied glaring at her. "Anyway, I wasn't looking at you!" he yelled back. "HMPH!" Pan then went back to training. 'This is SO boring. I hope Veggie-head won't be too scared to spar with me…' Pan thought as she floated to the gravity room. As she was about to knock, the door opened. Vegeta took one look at her and slammed the door. Pan stopped it before it closed. "No way Veggie-head! You're sparring with me and that's final!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted dragging Vegeta to into the center of the yard. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed. "YOU WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise to go easy on you," Pan said. "O-okay…." Vegeta said shakily. As Pan leapt into the air, Vegeta tried blocking her, instantly going into SSJ. Pan was going as easy as she could. Vegeta started to taunt her. 'That damn………..arrogant…….jerk……moron…..piece of….SHIT!!!!!!!' Pan thought as Vegeta reminded her of Trunks. 'Prince of the Saiyans, eh? Well, he'll be renouncing that title soon!!!!!!!!' she thought angrily as she. Trunks' image took over Vegeta's and Pan attacked full force. She powered up to her max. SSJ4. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "MA……SEN…….KO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as a yellow light came down on Vegeta. Before he could even move, she had started her rampage. Trunks watched in horror as Pan used his dad for a punching bag. Just think, the Prince of all Saiyans, strongest race in the universe, first-class WITH royal blood, reduced to nothingness by a third- class GIRL. AND, a small one at that!  
  
"PAN!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said trying to restrain her. "LET ME GGGOOOO!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed as she upped one more level. "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!" Trunks shouted as he immediately let go. The electric volts surrounding Pan's body were enough to kill a even a saiyan in level 2! (Okay, so I'm making this up, but wouldn't it be so cool if Pan could actually do that? THIS IS A/U!!!!!) "PAN!!!! CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said trying to stop her, but to no avail. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "PAN!! STOP THIS!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said. "Um…..gotta think…gotta think….YEOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, so this thinking crap won't work, but what will??? AHA!!!! Pan? Listen to me…..I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!! I APOLOGIZE ABOUT IT!!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!" Trunks shouted. "Hm? Really???" Pan asked. "YES!!!!" "Mmmm……okay!" Pan said happily dropping out of SSJ5 and taking Vegeta to a regeneration tank. "PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said. "Yeah?" Pan asked looking back. "I still can't believe you beat up my father, and twice!" Trunks said. "No biggie!" Pan said grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lab ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm finished! HIP HIP HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma cheered. "YOU DID!?!" Pan asked. She had already put Vegeta in the regeneration tank. "YUP!!!!!!!!" "YAY!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "We'll be having a big going away party tonight!" Bulma said. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma argued back. "Fine…fine…" Pan said sighing. "FORMAL!" Bulma said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Party ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan was walking down the stairs. Everybody in the room looked at her, especially Trunks. (Okay, I ain't going to explain the dress! All you need to know is it's black, shiny, NOT leather, spaghetti straps, matching heels, and VERY showy!) Yamcha, Oolong, and Master Roshi were being the pervs they are and looking mostly at her chest and ass. Trunks looked at them, then almost immediately went over to her and put a possessive arm around her while glaring at them. "OOH!!! CAKES!!!!!!" Pan said while stuffing her face. "Really now! No manners?" Trunks asked. "OH! LIKE YOU HAVE ANY!?!" Pan retorted. "I warned ya! It ain't going no where but your hips!" Trunks said. "I DARE YOU TO FIND AN OUNCE OF FAT ON ME!!!" Pan said. (Sorry! From Slayers again!) As the night went on, more than 3,000,000,000,000 tons of food had disappeared. The chef is now a millionaire.  
  
"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE BOXER BOY!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "K.O." the Playstation rang out. "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! IN YOUR FACE BOXER BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. They were playing a fighting game. "YOU CHEATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted refusing to accept defeat. "Do ya wanna go again?" Pan asked playfully. "YEAH!!" Trunks said as they both picked out their players. "I PICK ANGEL!!!!" Pan shouted. "YOU ALWAYS PICK ANGEL!!! I WANNA PICK ANGEL!!!!!!" Trunks whined. "YOU CAN HAVE DEVIL!!!!!" Trunks said. "Fine!" Pan said. 'Hehehe…..Devil always loses when I play him! Angel will beat him no sweat with her laser!' Trunks thought. (I think this game is Tekken2…) 2 minutes later…………..  
  
"HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOSER!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I….win…." Pan said tired. They stayed up the whole night playing. The score was 6,999 to 0. "One more round?" Trunks asked just as tired. "Okay….." Press. Block. Press. Block. "I…….wi-" Pan was unable to finish her word as she collapsed onto Trunks in exhaustion. 3 seconds later……  
  
"GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted as she opened the curtains. Both Trunks and Pan hissed at the light. As their eyes adjusted, Bulma could see the bags under their eyes. They were also blood shot. "WHAT HAPPENED!?! DID YOU TWO GET DRUNK OR SOMETHING!?!" Bulma asked. "No…….video games….up…..night…." Trunks mumbled before wrapping his arms around Pan and dozing off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 12:00 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan and Trunks were okay now thanks to a handy little invention of Bulma's. "Okay….I guess this is goodbye…." Bulma said sadly. "Yeah…..OH!!!! JUST ONE MORE THING!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she ran into C.C. She came back a moment later. "Forgot something?" Trunks asked. "Uh…..you could say that…" Pan said grinning. After they hugged everyone, excluding Marron who was having a fit about Trunks mating with Pan and not her, they got into the time machine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mirai World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"FINISHED!!!!!" Mirai Trunks said as he got into the newly built time machine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Crystal's Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DONE!!!!!!!!!" Crystal said saying goodbye to all her boyfriends and into the time machine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Goku's Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YAY!!!!!!" Goku shouted in glee as he got into another bread, chocolate, and marshmallow time machine. He ate the other one by accident. He got in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ All Dimensions and Worlds ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone pushed the Start button and they were off into the swirling vortex. Yes, even Goku's. Hey, it's his dimension! Anything could happen! BAM!!!!!!!! They all just happened to collide. Trunks and Pan's were the biggest and strongest so it sent them all the way back into the present world. As they landed in a heap, they all got out. "TRUNKS!!!! PAN!!!!!!!! GOKU!!!!! CRYSTAL!!!!!!!! Mirai Trunks???" Bulma asked confused. "Um….well, I….." and he started explaining. After everyone being bombarded with questions, hugs, and kisses, they said goodnight. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marron shouted running to him and hugging him. Ubuu glared more than daggers at him. "OH MY GOSH!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!!! I WAS SSSSSOOOOOO WORRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marron shouted going in for a kiss. Pan punched her before she even got an inch closer. "NO WAY!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted at Marron. Marron got up, hair all frazzled. "HE'S MINE SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!" Marron said as she held him protectively. "NO WAY!!!!!!!" Marron got punched again. Mirai Trunks, Pan, Trunks, Crystal, and Goku stared at Bulma in complete and utter shock as she started to pound on Marron. "HEY!! THAT'S MY JOB!!!!!" Pan said. "Uh…..let the two nice ladies fight……" Trunks said ushering Pan into C.C. where everyone was staying.  
  
Trunks and Pan were famished! "I miss Sugarland….." Goku whined. "Yeah…I miss all my Shane's…." Crystal said. 'WHERE ARE YOU!?!' Mirai Pan asked. 'We're having lunch!' Mirai Trunks thought back. 'Oh! That's just dandy! YOU GET A FEAST WHILE I GET TWO BOYS WHO WON'T STOP THEIR STARING CONTEST, A LITTLE GIRL WHO WON'T STOP WATCHING TV, AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PIE LEFT AFTER TAYLOR FINISHED THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Mirai Pan thought angrily. 'Uh….sorry?' Mirai Trunks asked. 'OOH!!!!!!' Pan shouted as she blocked him from the mental link. "Women problems?" Trunks asked. "Yeah….." Mirai Trunks said. "DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!" Crystal shouted. "What!?!" both Trunks' asked. "GGG TOOK MY LAST BUFFALO WING!!!!!!!!" she cried. "Oh….sorry! Can't help you there!" they both said. The day went on and on. When bedtime came, everybody bid their goodnights. As for Trunks and Pan…..um…..let's say that they were doing something more…….intimate after they snuck out and went to the sparkling lake nearby. (I AIN'T GOING INTO DETAILS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS STAYING PG-13!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Past Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Vegeta screamed waking up everyone in Japan and probably some Australians, too.  
  
"VEGETA!!! SHUT THE FUCK U- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN THE DRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted. "SHUT UP WOMAN!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. He looked like he was about to cry. Vegeta's hair was dyed pink, purple, blue, yellow, red, green, brown, and silver along with the rest of his body. He wore a suit made up of a bunch of vegetables and also spelt 'King of the Vegetables' while he had carrot for ears. "THAT STUPID LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted. "SHE SHOULD KNOW I HATE CARROTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOT ENDING!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT THE ENDING!!!!!!!!!! I'll be having another chapter up and then an epilogue. Oh! And a 700 review special, too! Maybe I'll have 2 more chapters then and epilogue…..depends on you peoples! HOW WILL EVERYONE GET BACK ESPECIALLY WITH NO TIME MACHINES!?! Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to ssj3gotenks, Sutaseiu, DR. SQUEE, ills, Tanyaneko, pochahontas82, Impossible, Professor Authordude and Goku, Hotohori4life-H4L, DBZChicky501, Mhealeayah, and bunny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, things will definitely be awkward since Trunks and Pan are mad at each other! What will happen once Bulma's finished with fixing the time machine!?! ONLY I KNOW!!!!!!!!! Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!! Thanks to pochahontas82, mrchezzysnickers, Neckomon, Xefeon, Mhealeayah, Princess of Darkness, Tanyaneko, Professor Authordude, EternalDreams, Pan-Chan, king crown, trunksgrl182, DBZChicky501, Hotohori4life-H4L, DR. SQUEE, ills, and Panny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	46. 700 Review Special

700  
  
REVIEW  
  
SPECIAL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is that noise!?!" *looks outside* "TRUNKS!?! SHUT UP!!!!! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Hm? What do you mean 'beauty sleep'? The only true part of that statement is 'sleep'!" Trunks shouted back. *Fuming* "WHATEVER!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO ZIMBABWE!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Okay! But………IT STOLE LOLLIPOP!!!!!!!!! WWWWAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks whined as he curled up into a ball and started crying. "*sigh* You can have another lollipop! Come here!" "YAY!!!!" he said as he ran over to the window. "Wait! Why's my computer flashing?" *walks over to computer and checks it* "WWWWWOOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! 700 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks covered his ears. "Um…can I have my lollipop now?" he asked hopefully. "It's………….Tanyaneko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! I JUST LOVE HER FANFIC "NIGHT SHADOWS"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "~D*P*P~??? That's great, but…..I WANT MY LOLLIPOP!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted again sobbing. "*grin* Tell ya what! If you go get Tanyaneko, I'll give you a whole BOX of lollipops! Deal?" "REALLY!?! YEAH YEAH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said as he took off into the air. "Um……don't you want her address??? She does live far away! Wait….never mind…it won't help you anyway. You'll just get lost again…."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"~D*P*P~!!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!" Trunks said landing with Tanyaneko in his arms. "Squeezing…….too….hard…." Tanyaneko said with trouble. "TRUNKS!!! LET GO!!!!!" "Hehehe….sorry!" Trunks said letting go of Tanyaneko. "CAN'T……..BREATHE!!!!!!!" Tanyaneko shouted. "~D*P*P~? I think you're really going to really kill Tany like that!" Trunks said. "OH! SORRY!" "*gasp* Thank...you…." she said rubbing her throat. "Well, would you like something to eat? Of course! How silly of me! Won't you please come in first? Actually, why don't we go to a coffee shop! My treat! You can order anything you like! Oh, and one more thing, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um…….yeah……" Tanyaneko said sweat dropping. "OH! Did I mention THANK YOU!?!" "Uh-huh…….about a billion times…." Tanyaneko said. "~D*P*P~!?! LOLLIPOP!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said in a childish voice. "Oh, yeah! Here!" "YAY!!!!!!!" Trunks said as he opened them all and started to crunch. All the crunching woke everyone up. "What's with all the noise?" Z, Cassie Wang, Sandy02, trunksgrl182, DBZChicky501, Neckomon, and Pan came out of their rooms. "I shouldn't of given Trunks that box of lollipops! SORRY PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!" "Who's the new girl?" Z asked. "She's Tanyaneko! MY 700 REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Oh, well, WELOCME TO THE HUNDRED REVIEWERS' CLUB!!!!!!!!!!" Cassie said. "Uh….thanks…I guess!" Tanyaneko said. "Eheheh! Please excuse Cassie's little outbursts! I'm pretty used to it at school, but a lot of people think she's got too much energy for her own good!" "YUP!!! PERKYPERKYPERKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cassie said. "I'm tired!" Sandy02 said. "OF COURSE!! Well, please make yourself comfortable!" Everybody stalked off. "~D*P*P~??? Me hungry!" Trunks said pointing to his mouth. "STOMACH GRUMBLE!!!!" "Sheesh……..like a cave man…" "~D*P*P~? Can I have my breakfast now?" Trunks asked hopefully. "IT'S 3:00AM IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Uh……can I have my breakfast now??" Trunks asked. "*blink* *blink* NNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW GET YOUR FAT ASS INTO YOUR BED AND GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "~D*P*P~?" "WHAT!?!" "I can't go to sleep without Mr. Hippity-Hop!" Trunks said. "ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HERE!!!! *throws bunny into sink. "MR. HIPPITY- HOP!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP HIM!!! HE'S GOING TO DROWN IN THE SOAPY WATER!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted dashing to his bunny.  
  
"NOW GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!" "Yes ma'am….." Trunks said as he went into his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 5 Minutes Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YIPEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! I REACHED 700 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! I AM THE CHA-huh??? WHAT!?!" "~D*P*P~?" Trunks asked hesitantly. "WHAT!?! SPILL IT!!!!!!!!!" "Well…you see…..I sorta need the……" "WHAT!?! WHAT DO YOU NEED!?!" "I sorta kinda wet my bed???" Trunks said. "………..YOU'RE 18!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU WET THE BED!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" "I dunno." "Well, WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME!?! IT'S YOUR MISTAKE!!!! GO FIX IT YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M CELEBRATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "With the dogs???" Trunks asked as he looked at all the dogs outside who were howling along with the celebration. "….YES!!!!!!!! SCRAM!!!!!!!" "Okay…" Trunks said as he walked into the girls' room. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1…..' "PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP*" "Um….wrong door…..why are there fairies dancing around me???" Trunks asked as he fell down. "*blink* I GOT 700 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	47. Pizza and the Fairy Man

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I think there's something wrong with the world…  
  
SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! Um…if you call 2 days ages! Anyway, SORRY! I DID WRITE A NEW FANFIC! GO READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's called, "Fear Never Tasted So Good"!!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!?! OOPS! I just found out that in my 44th chapter, I have two author notes at the bottom! I forgot to erase the bottom one! I was only suppose to have 1!!!! The one on the very bottom is from chapter 43! Please excuse it!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted to Pan and Trunks who were sleeping by the lake. Bulma didn't seem to mind, though. "Ugh….damn perkiness….." Trunks grumbled as he hid himself under the covers only to find that he didn't have any covers. ""Get….off…of me!" Pan shouted. She pushed him off. "Sorry…." He muttered. "AW!!!!! ISN'T THAT JUST SO PRECIOUS!?!" Bulma said as images of grandchildren flashed in her mind. "GO AWAY!" Pan and Trunks both shouted. "Oh, fine! Make your own breakfast, then!" Bulma said as she stomped off. "…….Shall we order in?" Trunks asked. "……Okay!" Pan said as she went to Trunks' pants for his cell phone. After Pan ordered their food, they both got dressed and went inside for a shower. Only 1 shower was needed, though…………….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 1 Hour Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DING-DONG!! "Just a minute!" Bulma shouted as she got the door. "Here you go ma'am!" a pizza delivery guy said . "WAIT! I DIDN'T ORDER THIS!!!" Bulma shouted. "Hi mom," Trunks said as he got downstairs. "Those are mine!" Trunks said as he paid the pizza deliverer. "The pizza deliverer instantly recognized his purple hair. 'That fairy guy! He's a cross-dresser!' he thought. "Um…that's okay! This is all….on the house….." he said as he quickly sped away. "…THANKS!" Trunks shouted. Trunks then closed the door. "What?" he asked. "PIZZA!?! FOR BREAKFAST!?!" Bulma asked. "….yeah…….something wrong?" Trunks asked as he bit into a slice. "OH NEVER MIND!!!!!" Bulma said as she stalked off to make breakfast for everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 30 Minutes Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"FINISHED! BREAKFAST TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted looking proud at her work. "WE KNOW!" everyone shouted from the living room. "Huh?" she asked as she went into the living room just to find everyone gulping down their share of the pizzas. "AFTER I PUT SO MUCH WORK INTO MAKING A PERFECT BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PEOP-ooh….pepperoni!" Bulma said as she sat down and took a slice. "Woman……..not…even… the dog…..would want to……eat it…….." Vegeta said in between gulps. "Vegeta? We don't have a dog," Bulma said. "…..Really? Well, then what's that thing over there?" Vegeta asked pointing to the corner. "THAT'S A RAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted as she jumped onto Vegeta. "GET OFF!!!!!!!!" Vegeta said dumping her onto the floor, but she just didn't let go. "KILL IT VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screeched. As the screeching went on, everybody finished their breakfast.  
  
"How are we suppose to get back? The time machines are all wrecked!" Crystal said. "I don't know…." Everybody shut up and started to think. "I KNOW!!!" This shocked everyone because it came from…….GOKU!?! "Uh….what do you propose?" Bulma asked. "Can you show me to your storage room?" Goku asked. "Sure…..follow me….." Bulma said as she guided him down and she came back up. There was a 'Genius at Work' sign on the door. "Uh…..does that really belong there?" Pan asked. "…..No…" Bulma said taking it down. Bulma hung a 'Dummy at Work' sign on it instead. "Much better!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 40 Minutes Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku shouted. Everybody rushed into the storage room and found Goku standing next to a giant…….TIME MACHINE!?! "Hehehe……I couldn't find bread so I used pancakes instead!" Goku said. "It's………made out of pancakes? Chocolate? Marshmallows? Jolly Ranchers? Twix? Snickers? Starbursts? Lollipops? Red Vines? Ice cream???????" Gohan asked incredulously. "Yup! Isn't it prettyful?" Goku asked batting his eyelashes. "Uh……*backs away*….yeah…" Gohan said. "Goku, I think you've flipped!" Bulma said. "Don't you like it?" he asked. "Yeah……..FOR DESSERT YOU NUMBSKULL!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted. "It worked before! Watch!" Goku said as he focused his mind on moving the time machine. "OW…….Head ache…." Goku whined as he went upstairs for some Tylenol….extra strength. "Well, that worked like a charm!" Videl said sarcastically. "Okay. What we need is a plan since I don't have any more materials for a time machine. This is the plan we……..(HA!!! ONLY I KNOW!!!!!!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AGAIN, SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, I didn't want to tell ya! Oh, be patient! Yeah…yeah…I know you can't, but another famous saying by Cassie Wang, "TOO BAD!!" Anyway, what is the plan? That is the main question! Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to ssj3gotenks, Sutaseiu, DR. SQUEE, ills, Tanyaneko, pochahontas82, Impossible, Professor Authordude and Goku, Hotohori4life-H4L, DBZChicky501, Mhealeayah, Bunny, Ambreen, Xefeon, Z, Neckomon, Princess of Darkness, Pan- chan, YUE'S LOVER, mrchezzysnickers, Suprem Trunks, Panny, Cassie Wang, and chiby-pan-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. GO READ MY NEW FANFIC "Fear Never Tasted So Good"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!……NOW!!!!! 


	48. DENDE!!!!!!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT won DB/Z/GT!!! I want to wish for it!  
  
WHAT THE HELL!?! Okay…..I guess I'll hafta write a new chapter!! Sorry!!!!!! I can't believe this! I thought I uploaded properly! WHY DIDN'T THEY POST THIS!?! This is suppose to be after Pizza and the Fairy Man! Please read to find out! I was wondering why I had to write so many thank yous to everyone!!! No wonder you were all confused!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kitchen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, here's the plan! Go ahead!" Bulma ordered Mirai Trunks and Crystal. They both reached Mirai Pan and Taylor mentally. 'What's going on?' Mirai Pan asked. 'Do you have any more parts for a time machine?' Mirai Trunks asked her. 'No……you used all the materials on the last one,' Mirai Pan said. "DAMN!" Mirai Trunks cursed. Crystal had asked Taylor the same thing. Same answer. "No use…." Mirai Trunks and Crystal said sighing. "Okay, then let's see. Goku, I need your help!" Bulma said. "REALLY!?! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku said ecstatic that Bulma, the genius actually needed HIS help! "Okay, what did you have to do?" Bulma asked as they all walked to the storage room. "I used te….tele…..lete…..tella…….tele..telenikisis!!!!!!" Goku said happily that he said it right. "Um…………….don't you mean telekinesis????" Bulma asked. "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! Isn't that what I said???" Goku asked scratching his head in confusion. SIGH!!!!!!!!!!! "What?" he asked even more confused. "WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE! FORMATION!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed as everyone circled the time machine. Mirai Trunks and Crystal were inside already and were getting comfortable. Both were thinking the same thing. 'This is going to take a long time…….'  
  
"Okay…..focus your mind……….clear all thoughts…………*closes eyes*…….except Goku…..he doesn't need t…….he has it cleared all day……." Bulma said as she peeked open one eye. Everyone focused their minds on moving the time machine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 1 Hour Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is it moving???" Bulma asked. "……..NO!!!!!!!" everyone shouted. "OKAY!! SORRY!!! I guess desperate times calls for desperate measures!!! DENDE!!!! GET YOUR LITTLE GREEN ASS DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted shattering every glass window in the room. "I'M HERE!!!!!!!! SHEESH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dende shouted as he descended to the ground. "We have-" "A problem….I KNOW!!! DO YOU THINK BEING KAMI FOR MORE THAN 20 YEARS, I WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN ABOUT EVERYONES' PROBLEMS!?!" Dende asked. "Uh…never mind," Bulma said. "Okay, I have a solution!" Dende said. "These specially mad dragonballs work the same, but you have to wait 15 years before you can use them again. They have little side effects sometimes. Choose your-" "Yeah yeah……choose your words carefully. WHATEVER!!! LET'S GO!!!!" Bulma said as they went outside. Dende shook his head and went outside, too. He summoned a dragon using his Namekian language. The sky darkened and out popped a PINK dragon. (MY FANFIC!!!!) "What is your wish?" the pink dragon asked. "My first wish is for Mirai Trunks to be returned to his timeline," Bulma's loud voice said. "Wish granted. What is your second wish?" the mighty dragon's deep voice asked. "I wish for Crystal to be returned to her timeline!" Bulma said. "Wish granted. What is your third wish?" the dragon asked. "What should we wish for?" Bulma asked the others. "IMMORTALITY!!!!! AND TO BEAT KAKAROTT!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta said. "NO!!!!!! I want a billion dollars!!" Pan said. "You already have a billion dollars!" Trunks argued. "A fine university!" Gohan said. Everybody argued as Goku went up to the dragon.  
  
"You know, your pinkness reminds me of pink lemonade! I think I'll have some of that!!!!!!!!" Goku said. "Wish granted! I have done my duty!" the pink dragon said as he disappeared and the balls all scattered. Everybody froze. They turned their heads and looked at Goku. He had a smile on his face as he drank all the pink lemonade. "YUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku said. They all started ganging up on him. "WHAT'D I DO!?!" he asked. They only ones left were Pan and Trunks. They suddenly blacked out. Everyone stopped and rushed to their sides.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ C.C. Medic Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh…….head ache…." Trunks mumbled. He got up off the cot. "HONEY!! You're okay!" Bulma said hugging him. "Yeah! I'm sorta hungry!" Trunks said as he walked into the kitchen. "Saiyans…." Bulma said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Another C.C. Medic Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man….I had one horrible nightmare…." Pan said as she got up. "SWEETY!!!!! YOU'RE OKAY!!!" Videl said as she hugged Pan. "Yeah! I'm hungry!!" Pan said as she got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kitchen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks was eating when someone bumped into him. "Sorry!" Pan said. She looked at him and she screamed. He screamed also earning the attention of all the adults. "What?" they asked. "IT'S HIM/HER!!!!!" they both shouted. "I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both shouted at each other. "Huh!?!" all the adults said in unison. Vegeta chose to walk in at that moment. "Where's their bite marks? They're gone……" he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SORRY!!! PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um………no find out in the next chapter or thank yous! 


	49. Taking Advantage

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Poor little me!! Okay, scratch the little!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ C.C. Kitchen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Y-YOUR BITE MARKS ARE GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed. "What are you talking about mom? I haven't mated yet! I don't plan to either!" Trunks said. "Especially not to him!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Whatever! Little girl!" Trunks said. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled. "LITTLELITTLELITTLELITTLELITTLE!!!!!!" Trunks said. "DENDE!!!!!!!! YOU LITTLE GREEN IMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DID THIS!!!!!! GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR LITTLE GREEN ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chi-Chi shouted. Dende appeared slowly afraid of the burning Chi-Chi who had her frying pan out. "I  
  
did say there would be little side effects…" he said smiling. "LITTLE!?! WHAT ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!!!!!!!!! THIS ISN'T LITTLE!!!!!!! THIS IS HUGE YOU DAMN NAMEK!!!!!" Bulma screamed. "What are you people talking about!?!" both Trunks  
  
and Pan said. "You should try to remind them about them mating," Dende said before disappearing. "GET BACK HERE!!!!!!" Bulma shouted. "Well, then let's see. Try to trigger their memory……um…aha! Trunks? Don't you like Pan just a smidge?" Bulma asked. "OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!!!!! I HATE HER!!!!!" Trunks said. "Besides, who would want to date a  
  
flat-chested girl like her?" Trunks asked smirking when he saw her ready to scream.  
  
"I AM NOT FLAT- CHESTED!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed. "LOOK!!!" Pan shouted as she flashed him. He stood there shocked at what she just did along with everyone else in the room. She then realized what she did and blushed. "Okay, so what if you're not exactly flat-chested!?! I still don't like you!" Trunks said. "SAME GOES FOR YOU GRAPE-HEAD!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. They both turned their heads away. "Let's see……don't you remember about Crystal and Taylor?" Bulma asked. "No!" Trunks and Pan said. "They were your project in order to go to  
  
college!" Bulma said. "No, we had to write a historical paper!" Pan said. Marron decided to take this into her advantage. "Trunks?" Marron asked sweetly batting her eyelashes. "Yes?" he asked. "How about we go to the movies?" Marron asked. "Huh?" "Well, you asked me where I wanted to go earlier!" Marron lied. "Really? Well, okay then! See? THIS is the kind of girl I'd date!" Trunks said. Everybody froze and looked at him and Pan……him….Pan…..him….Pan…... "I FORBID  
  
YOU TO GO WITH THAT BLONDE-HAIRED BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screeched. "What!?! Are you talking about me?"  
  
Marron asked innocently.  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma said. "VEGETA!! HELP ME!!!!!" Bulma said. "Fine…fine…brat, you are not to go with that brat! You have to mate with that brat!" Vegeta said. "USE PROPER NAMES!!!!!!!!!! WE CAN'T TELL WHO 'BRAT' IS!!!!!" Bulma said. "FINE!!!!! Trunks, you are not to go with that b-er Marron! You are to mate  
  
with Pan!" Vegeta said. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "WATCH ME!!!" Vegeta roared as he punched Marron. "Uh……I wasn't suppose to do that…" Vegeta said blaming his fist. "Hey, it's a habit!" he said. "MARRON!!!!!!!!" Trunks said kneeling next to the bloody Marron. "Humph! The girl deserves it!" Pan said. "Now, I have no one to go with  
  
to the annual C.C. ball!!!!" Trunks said. "OH! THAT'S RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! Take Pan then!" Bulma said. "NO!!" "DO IT!!!" Bulma ordered. "Oh….fine!" Trunks said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bra's Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"BRA!!!!! I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Oh, come on!!!!!!!!" Bra said as she took Pan's hair in her hands and started messing around with it until it was a perfect and delicate half-bun. Two strands of hairs were on either side of Pan's face. She had a beautiful diamond white angelic-looking dress. It had a big slit on the right side and she had diamond heels with the straps criss-crossing. The dress looked like it was a very shiny piece of glass that hung  
  
to her every curve. "This is SO sucky!" Pan said as Pan applied more make- up and little glittering jewels into her hair and on her face. "YOU LOOK WONDERFUL!!!!" Bra shouted. "Here! You can use this shawl!" she said as she handed it over to Pan. "Seriously! You look like a star from a movie or something!" Bra said. (Notice how I didn't make her wear black!?!) They both walked downstairs. Trunks was sulking in his chair all the while wondering if Marron was all right.  
  
Goten gasped. He took Bra's arm and linked it with his. He complimented her millions of times. 'Hm…I wonder how Pan looks in a dress. That tomboy probably wouldn't look much better!' he thought. As Pan came down, he didn't notice her.  
  
  
  
"Trunks? Hello?" Pan asked tapping his arm. "Huh….." Trunks couldn't speak. Her beauty wouldn't allow him to talk. He just opted for staring. He was snapped out of it when he felt someone tug at his tuxedo. "COME ON!!!!" Pan shouted as they both got into the limousine. "You…uh….look…….wonderful!" Trunks complimented. "Whatever! Don't think you'll  
  
score points with me! I still hate you!" Pan said as she snuggled up to him. "I thought you hated me," he said. "I do, but it's a 6- hour drive to………….." she didn't finish. She had fallen asleep. 'Yup, definitely related to Goten and Goku! Not a care in the world!' Trunks thought.Trunks and Pan woke up to the sound of cameras flashing. "We're here sir," Raj said standing at the opening door. As Trunks got out, he was bombarded with questions and so was Pan. He quickly pushed through them with Pan in tow. "Damn! It must suck to be you!" Pan said as she went over to the buffet table where Goten was currently at.  
  
Trunks saw a little flash of gold and looked over to see Marron making her way over to him. "HI MARRON! I thought you wouldn't make it because of your nose!" Trunks said. "Well, I figured that since you'd be here, it wouldn't matter much!" Marron said. Trunks looked back to where Pan was. She was scowling, though he didn't know why. "Uh…Marron? Why are you smirking?" Trunks asked. "Oh, nothing!" Marron quickly said. "May I have this dance?" Trunks asked. "You certainly may!" Marron said as they both got onto the dance floor. Pan didn't know why she was scowling, but she knew that she was suppose to. She walked over to Ubuu who was also scowling. "Hi Ubuu!" Pan said cheerfully. "Hi," he said. "Why don't we go dance?" Pan asked. "Isn't the boy suppose to ask?" Ubuu said. "Oh, who cares! I already pass for a boy anyway!" she said as she grabbed him and went onto the dance floor. She rested her head against his hard chest. This  
  
action didn't go unnoticed by Trunks. He stopped all of a sudden. "What?" Marron asked. He ignored her and walked over to Pan and Ubuu. Before Ubuu could say hi, he had punched him and sent Ubuu flying, crashing through the wall. "TRUNKS!!!" Pan shouted. Trunks looked at her and looked at Ubuu who was standing up. Ubuu went to Trunks. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ubuu asked. "YOU WERE DANCING WITH HER!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted catching the attention of a couple of news reporters.  
  
"SO WHAT!?!" Ubuu asked. "SO…………" Trunks said punching him again in the stomach swiftly and then kicking him in the ribs sending him crashing into the eight buffet tables. Goten started to cry. "………she's MINE!!!!!!!" Trunks said protectively holding onto Pan. Pan as too shocked to move. When she came to her senses, she………………………………..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't you just hate me? Hehehe! Well, what will Pan do? Will she hug him? Hit him? What? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to DR. SQUEE, Neckomon, Ambreen, Sutaseiu, DBZChicky501, drunken fairy aka yue's lover, Z, pochahontas82, Lady of Flame, Hotohori4life-H4L, ills, Xefeon, trunksgirl182, Professor Authordude, Tanyaneko, Mhealeayah, suisei13, PD, and mrchezzysnickers who so kindly DIDN'T WINK!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sigh* Don't ask…. 


	50. She...............

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Wishful thinking…….  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!!! UNLESS YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE WHICH I REPLACED WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you didn't know, and were and still are confused about how Pan and Trunks lost their memory, GO READ THE MISSING OR I MEAN USED TO BE MISSING CHAPTER AFTER "Pizza and the Fairy Man"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She………………"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marron shouted as she stomped furiously to Trunks and pulled him away. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT YOU SNOTTY BITCH!!!!! I WAS GOING TO PUSH HIM AWAY ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. Bulma heard Marron barge into the problem and immediately called security. Marron was dragged screaming and kicking out the door. Trunks realized what he just did. "EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ACTUALLY TOUCHED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks said as he apologized to Ubuu and ran into the restrooms. "NOW, I HAVE TO CHANGE!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she stomped up the stairs into the lobby. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled as he washed his hands. He heard a snort. "Stupid boy……" said a gruff voice from behind. "Dad?" Trunks asked turning to face the barely 5 foot saiyan prince, now king since Trunks was born. "You are as idiotic as that Kakarott…..despicable….." Vegeta said. Trunks frowned. "What? Why does everyone say we're destined to be 'mates'!?!" Trunks asked as he slammed a stall breaking the door. "Because, YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta said before he calmly walked out to the buffet table and threw Goten off making him whimper. "Why?" he asked as he walked out shaking his head.  
  
"I WILL NOT RETURN TO THAT PARTY IF TRUNKS WILL BE THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said. "Oh, come on!!!!" Bra shouted as she tried dragging Pan downstairs only succeeding in ripping the shawl away from Pan's grip. "Fine……..but he likes you and he'd be absolutely heartbroken if you didn't go back. He's sorry!" Bra said. "NO HE'S NOT!!! HE IS DESTINED TO BE A CASANOVA FOREVER!!!!!!!!! I wouldn't be surprised if he had a turtle shell on his back at the age of 60 and reading smut magazines!!!!!!!!" Pan said as a horrible image of Master Roshi came to mind. "Trunks isn't THAT bad! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra begged. "I'll……….HAVE MOM MAKE YOU AN EXTRA STRENGTH GRAVITY ROOM!!!!!!!" Bra persuaded. "Well……….OKAY!!!!" Pan said as she rushed downstairs to tell Bulma about their little agreement. As Pan got downstairs, she passed Trunks and suddenly came to a halt. "Why did you do that?" she asked curiously. He just looked somewhere else. "They probably spiked the punch or something! I must've been really sick to do that!" Trunks said as he walked away. Pan fumed. "WELL, YOU WERE LUCKY THAT THE LITTLE BITCH SAVED YOU FROM ME OR ELSE YOU WOULD'VE ENDED UP BACK IN THE INFIRMARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted walking away at a fast pace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trunks' Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks had flown all the way back to C.C. "Damn little bitch……….." Trunks muttered as he took off his shirt followed by his pants and got into his sweats. He walked into the gravity room and started training. "HUMPH! I HATE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted as he powered up to his max. "Wow….I never knew I could do that," he said as he started training. "FUCK HIM!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Um…..I rather not since I AM his sister," Bra said as she moved farther away from the steaming Pan. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!!!!!!" Pan shouted. She decided to go home. "AW!! PAN!!!! PLEASE STAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra said. "NO!!!" Pan shouted flying out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ GR ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks had broken the GR. "Oops………" he said as he went into the woods instead. "I guess some meditating will help ease my already pounding head," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Woods ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah…..nice…….." Pan said as she moved around in the lake. "What are YOU doing here?" asked a raspy voice from behind. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LOOK YOU PERVE!!!!!!! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed as she looked for her clothes. She found them by Trunks. "Oh no….." she said. She quickly got out and took the clothes. "Too late……" Trunks said mesmerized by her body. "I SAID DON'T LOOK!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she thwaped him on the head. "Sorry…." He murmured as he turned around. "Okay, you can look now," Pan said. He turned around to see a fully dressed Pan with a scowl. Well, he wouldn't exactly say fully. She was wearing a tank top that showed her midriff and a whole lot of cleavage. She also had a pair of short shorts on. "Uh……um….." Trunks was speechless. Pan rolled her eyes when an idea hit her. "Like what you see?" she asked as she circled around him. He just nodded. "Wanna see more?" she whispered into his ear. "Yes……" Trunks said. "…………..ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?! NO WAY!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she pushed him. He snapped out of it and looked at her in rage. "ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHATEVER!!!!!" Trunks said as he walked away. "Aw…….would ya look at that? Boxer Boy's all depressed. ISN'T THAT LOOK JUST PRECIOUS!?!" Pan asked as she cooed at him. He just scowled and pushed her away, leaving her to laugh. "Hmph! I'm gonna go meditate," Trunks said as he went deeper into the forest. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE MY BANDANNA!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. He was already gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kami's Lookout ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes?" Dende asked to Mr. Popo. "I knew you shouldn't have given them the dragonballs!" Mr. Popo said. "It just makes everything more interesting……besides, it's boring just looking at you watering plants all day!" Dende said. "HEY! I resent that! I don't ONLY water the plants! I cook, too!" he retorted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Vegeta ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DAMN THAT BRAT!!!!!!!! HE BLEW UP MY GRAVITY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted as he started kicking the pieces to space. "VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP THAT RACKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled. "BUT THE BRAT BLEW UP MY GRAVITY ROOM!!" Vegeta said sniffling. "You big baby………..what? Don't tell me that boys get PMS, too because you don't act like that!" Bulma said looking at Vegeta who was on the verge of tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trunks ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?" Trunks asked as he sensed Pan. "I want my bandanna back!" Pan shouted. "FINE!!!!" Trunks shouted. "…..I DON'T HAVE IT!!!!!!!" he said. "WHAT!?! Where is it?" Pan asked. "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!?!" "FINE!!! HELP ME LOOK FOR IT!!!!!" Pan said as she dragged the reluctant Trunks into the woods. In the bushes, a rustling could be heard. Two glowing red eyes came out, snarling a bit, holding the orange piece of cloth in its hands. "Soon…….you'll be mine……" it said before disappearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU JUST HATE ME???? Who's the mysterious creature? Will Pan and Trunks ever start remembering about their mating? Does Vegeta really have PMS!?! Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to Sutaseiu, DBZChicky501, devil's lil imp, Dragongirl96, Xefeon, ills, sonichampion, pochahontas82, Impossible, Hotohori4life-H4L, Mhealeayah, evilcangee, Dreamberry, EternalDreams, DR. SQUEE, Panny, Suprem Trunks,  
  
Professor Authordude and Goku, who are finally back in their respective places. Goku at home, and Professor Authordude at school with her friends Eipekili and EEK, Neckomon, trunksgrl182, and Tanyaneko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	51. 800 Review Special

800  
  
REVIEW  
  
SPECIAL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh……….dancing fairies…….thank you for welcoming me to your great kingdom……*DONK!*" "Trunks???" Pan asked. "Ooh…..look….the ugly little fairy dog speaks…" Trunks said as he looked up at Pan. "*POP* NOBODY INSULTS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted before pummeling Trunks into dust. "What's all the racket?" Sandy02 asked from another one of the guestroom doorways. "THIS GOOD FOR NOTHING CALLED ME A FAIRY DOG!!!!!!!!!!! DOG!!!!! NOT PRINCESS WHICH HE SHOULD'VE CALLED ME!!!!" Pan yelled. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" "Sorry ~D*P*P~……*bows head*" Pan said. "Okay…….what's all the racket?" "Well, TRUNKS CALLED ME A FAIRY DOG!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "And…that's why you pummeled him into nothing???" "Yeah…pretty much…" Pan said. "Trunks??? Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up? *holds up 3 fingers*" "Uh……16?" "Never mind…..he would probably say that even if he wasn't on the floor seeing fairies…..never was really in math….actually…never was bright in anything…."  
  
"~D*P*P~? Since I can't sleep anymore, can I borrow one of your scouters?" Pan asked. "Sure…." "………WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~D*P*P~!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'VE GOT MORE THAN 800 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "REALLY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHO!?! I MUST KNOW!!!! MMMMMMMUUUUUUUSSSSSSSTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" "….okay…….anyway… um….it's……………OOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR 800 REVIEWER IS RIGHT INSIDE THIS ROOM!!!!!!!!!! GUESS!!!" Pan said. "REALLY!?! You?" "Nope!" Pan said. "Trunks?" "…….Z….Z…Z…Z….Z…Z…Z…Z…" Trunks snored. "Uh….never mind….probably doesn't even know HOW to review….Um…….Cassie?????" "NOPE!!!!" Cassie said as she shook her head. "Uh…….doubt it would be Z….um….okay…I'm going with Sandy02!!!!!!" "CORRECT!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said. "YYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Takes deep breath*  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *takes in a big breath*"  
  
"Um……you're welcome?????????????????????????" Sandy02 said. "THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" People all over the world could hear the screaming. "Sheesh……be quiet ~D*P*P~!! I think some aliens from the Planet of Darkness could hear you!" Pan said. "Be happy Trunks! *slaps Trunks on the back and sits on him* You don't have to go anywhere since my 800 reviewer is already here!" "Oh….joy…." he mutters. "YUP!!!! PURE JOY!!!!! Unlike school…ANYWAYS……HAVE I SAID THANK YOU YET!?!" "…..Yeah…" Sandy02 said. "Okay…..just wanted to make sure!" "Can you get off of me???" Trunks asked in a muffled voice. "OH! Sorry!" "Thank you!" Trunks said. Tears started forming in his eyes. "What? Can't you go to bed?" "….no…..I wetted it, remember?" Trunks said. "NO!!! NUH-UH!!!! I AIN'T CHANGING YOUR SHEETS!!!!! I'VE GOT TO CELEBRATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "But….I'm tired and I need my sleep and I-ooh! Look! A birdy!" Trunks said pointing to a sleeping bird outside. "PAN! YOU CHANGE HIS SHEETS!!!!" "WHAT!?!" Pan shouted. "DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glares at Pan*" "*cringe* Fine…" Pan said as she dragged Trunks into his room. "WAIT!!!!!!! THE BIRDY!!!!!" Trunks screamed. "Oh, shut up…" Pan said as she changed his sheets. "*sniff* Mr. Hippity-Hop is wet, too….I can't go without him….." Trunks said. "EEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PICK IT UP!!!" Pan said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Bathroom ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPYHAPPYHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 800 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THAT STUPID BUNNY OFF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!! Uh……why is it wet???" 


	52. The Deal

Go Away!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Why didn't Akira give it to me instead of Toei Animation!?!  
  
SORRY!!!!! I WAS WORKING ON MY OTHER FANFIC AND I WOULD'VE UPDATED EXCEPT I COULDN'T YESTERDAY BECAUSE OF SOME COMPUTER ERROR AND SO THIS CHAPTER WAS DELAYED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ C.C. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU CHEATED!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "YOU'RE JUST A SORE LOSER!!!!!!!" Trunks said as he set his PS2 controller down. They had given up on looking for the bandanna. They figured that it was with one of the adults. "COME ON!!!!! LET'S GO AGAIN!!!!" Pan shouted as she shoved the controller back into his hands. "I don't see the point. I'll still beat you," Trunks said smirking. 'WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as they resumed playing. "…….YEAH!!!!! I FINALLY BEAT YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted making a victory sign. "HMPH!! Well, I guess we should change the score. 49-1," Trunks said. "Hmph! I still won! I'M RPOUD OF THAT 1!!!!!" Pan said. "I'm tired," Pan said as she yawned. "So am I. Mind if I joined you?" Trunks asked. He instantly realized what he said and backed away, blushing. "WHAT!?!?!?! NO WAY!!!!!!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!" "Um….I WAS!!!! SHEESH!!!!!!!!!! Like I would actually want to sleep with YOU when I have PRETTY girls flaunting all over me!!" Trunks said. "Argh…………GOOD NIGHT!!! I HOPE YOU GET BITTEN WHILE YOU SLEEP!!!" Pan said angrily as she stomped upstairs.  
  
Pan slammed the door, seething. "The nerve of that guy…" she said gritting her teeth. Bra came in and looked at her. "……Are you mad?" Bra asked. Pan glared at her. "Okay…I take that as my brother was being a jackass, right?" "Worse than a jackass," Pan said. "You know, he likes you," Bra said. "Yeah right. Mr. High and Mighty…..liking ME when he could have all those 'pretty girls' he was talking so much about," Pan said. "Besides, I don't even like him!" Pan said. "Fine, fine…..but….let's make a deal," Bra said. "What?" Pan asked suspiciously. "It's simple. I'll treat you to a whole buffet for the week! Anytime!!! You can have as much food as you want AND you can do ANYTHING to daddy and I guarantee he won't be mad!!" Bra said. "Okay…so far so good. What do I have to do?" Pan asked. "Well……….um…..you hafta…….BENICETOTRUNKSANDACTLIKEYOUCAN'TLIVEWITHOUTHIM!!!!!!!!!" Bra said. "…….Huh? I lost you at the hafta part," Pan said. "…..Be nice to Trunks and- " "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?! HOW CAN I BE NICE TO THAT JERK!!!!!!" Pan asked. "YOU WILL IF YOU WANT THE BUFFET AND DADDY'S BEING NICE!!!!!! THAT IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME THING!!!!!!!!" Bra said. "…True…" Pan said. "You have to act like you can't live without him," Bra said. "WHAT!?!" "JUST FOR A WEEK!!!!" Bra said. "I……….I'll do it…" Pan said just as her stomach grumbled. "GREAT!! YOU CAN START NOW!!!!" Bra said. "Go and….."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trunks' Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks was just tossing a bean bag up and down, thinking about Pan. Why? He did not know. Pan walked in seconds later. He glared at her. "Don't you know how to knock?" he asked. Pan remembered what she had to do. She put on a fake smile. "Hi Tru-chan!" Pan said. (I JUST LOVE THAT NICKNAME!!!!!!) "Huh? Why are you calling me 'Tru-chan'?" Trunks asked. "How come you're asking why I called you Tru-chan? I like that name!" Pan said. Pan took a seat right next to him. The smell was awful. 'Oh well, I can live with it,' she thought. "Why are you acting so nice? You're usually mean and nasty!" Trunks said. "WHY YOU LITTLE-uh…I mean…..I'm not always mean! I can be nice!!! Even…..to you," she muttered. "Hm….really? Then, I can call you Pan- chan, right?" Trunks asked. "Of….course…." Pan said. "……..why are you so nice to me?" Trunks asked. "I have no clue, but go with it!" Pan ordered. "FINE!!" he said as he saw her glare at him. "Well, Pan-chan……um……why are you being so nice to me?" Trunks asked. "UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just…shut up…." Pan said rubbing her temples. "Okay. Well, whatcha wanna do?" Trunks asked not wanting to get on Pan's bad side. Besides, he kinda enjoyed her being so nice to him. This is what he called 'so nice'. "Why are you actually agreeing to this?" Pan asked. "Well, it's nice to actually be on your good side and not the side that wants to hurt me," Trunks said as he remembered when they were younger, she had kicked him in his most sensitive spot and pushed him off a cliff rolling.  
  
"Okay. Look, this is all Bra's doing. Just act like we're hopelessly in love and I'll get a buffet for a week!!" Pan said with joy. "What's in it for me?" Trunks asked. "Well, you get to know that you helped me!!" Pan said. "….No," he said. "FINE! I will be nice to you for a whole 2 weeks!! Anything you want, I give!" Pan said. "DEAL!!!!" Trunks said as he slapped her hand. They have now agreed completely. Trunks and Pan were walking down the hall, ready to spar, when Bra came out. They instantly linked arms with Pan's head on Bra's shoulder. 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' Pan thought. 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' Trunks thought. 'I can't believe they're doing this!' Bra thought. "HELLO!!!" Bra chirped. Trunks and Pan pretended not to hear her. They were conversing in a language that she didn't know and seemed to be having a good time. "This is SO kawaii!!" Bra said. As they rounded the corner, they stopped talking. "Whew. Talking in a made-up language is HARD!!" Pan said. "Yeah!" Trunks agreed. 'Just one week…..' Pan thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How will they last for that long!?!?!?!?! You still don't know who the mysterious guy is! Find out in the next chapter!!! Thanks to Suprem Trunks, Anime Ambreen, KML02, Impossible, Anon101, Sandy02, Professor Authordude, who is back to reviewing by herself again, Tanyaneko, Xefeon, CrystalStarlite, Neckomon, Reviewer, Me, Mhealeayah, ills, pochahontas82, DBZChicky501, Xefeon, Sutaseiu, devil's lil imp, dragongirl96, Professor Authordude, Saiyan Girl, Saiyan Princess, (*), Z, and Princess Amara Yuy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if I forgot one of you! I haven't updated for YEARS!!!!!!!! I lost track!!! 


	53. Familiar???????

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! Don't bug me!!  
  
Okay. One, I am ending this fanfic in um……about………3 or 4 chapters. That's if you don't include the review special I MIGHT get. This is really sad for me. Yes, this time, I am REALLY going to end it! It's just that I didn't end it earlier because I had this killer idea for an ending! Oh. I will have an epilogue!! IF I do get 1,000 reviews, I will thank every one of you!!!!!!!! I TRULY WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I reach 1,000, I'll have a list at the end!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASEPLEASEPEASE MAKE MY BIGGEST DREAM COME TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Beach ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Pan sighed. They were at the beach. "Oh, I'll do it…..che! I HATE THIS!!!!!" Pan said as she kicked at the scorching sand. "Come on Panny!" Bra said. "Okay……" Pan muttered as she walked over to the towels and the shade. Trunks was already pigging out. "Save some for me………..uh…..Tru-chan……" Pan said weakly as she saw Bra stare at her. "Okay, SWEETY!" Trunks said as he handed her a plate of chili hotdogs. Pan started eating along with Trunks. "AW!!!!!!! I WANNA SEE YOU TWO FEED EACH OTHER!!!!!!" Bra whined. Trunks started choking. Pan looked at her weirdly. "You want me to feed him!?!" Pan asked incredulously. "YEAH!!! IT'D BE SSSSSSOOOOOO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra said with dreamy eyes, thinking of Goten feeding her with her on his lap. Then again, he'd probably wind up eating everything himself…… "YOU HAFTA!!!!!" Bra whined more. Trunks and Pan looked at each other. "O……k…..I guess," Trunks said. "SHE HAS TO SIT IN YOUR LAP!!" Bra ordered. "WHAT!?!" Pan shouted. "YOU HAVE TO!!!!!" Bra said. "Fine…." Pan said as she slowly crawled into Trunks' lap. Bra put a bowl of fruit next to them. They started feeding each other. Trunks hand accidentally brushed against Pan's breast. 'Uh-oh,' Trunks thought. "WHY YOU HE-er……HONEY!!!!!! LOOK!!!!! You've got seeds all over your face?" Pan said looking at Bra to see if she bought it. "What seeds?" Bra asked. "BRA!!!!!!! UNCLE GOTEN'S OVER THERE!!!!!" Pan shouted as she pointed the opposite way. "WHERE!?!" Bra shouted as she got up and sped in Pan's finger's direction.  
  
"YES!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she got off of Trunks' lap. He was a little disappointed, but all she saw was the happiness on his face. Correction, fake happiness, but she didn't see the fake. "LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Go where?" "…..I DON'T KNOW!?! Where do ya wanna go?" Pan asked Trunks. "I just wanna go swimming," he said. He already spotted at least 99 pretty girls. Make that 100. He was staring at Pan. She was taking off her shirt, revealing a VERY skimpy bikini. The bikini was black. It was sort of like a satin see- through. Although, he wished he could actually see through, but she was pretty conservative and had made sure that boys couldn't see through it. She had a very slim waist thanks to all her years of working out. Her long legs were toned and her skin, a creamy peach color. "Uh……um……..uh………um…….." was all Trunks could say. "What?" Pan asked. "Um……uh……..um……uh……." Trunks stuttered. "WHAT!?!" Pan asked annoyed. She immediately started hearing wolf whistles. "She glared at all the boys, but they ignored it. Trunks started growling again. He grabbed her and walked away earning a LOT of whining. "TRUNKS!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" she shouted. He just gripped her wrist harder, though it didn't hurt her. He stopped. "SHE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted to all the boys. Pan just stood in shock as he declared her his.  
  
'WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?!' he thought to himself. "Uh…….let's just go swimming!!!!!!" Pan shouted, trying to forget about the little incident. "Y- yeah," he said as he followed her. They instantly forgot what happened as they touched the water. Pan as floating on top of the gentle waves. Suddenly, a huge wave over swept her. She went whirling underwater. Trunks saw this and started swimming towards her. "Shit, shit, SHIT!!!!" he shouted as he got pulled away from her. With a burst of energy, he got to her. She was gasping for air. To make things worse, a storm started, chasing away any signs of help. Since there was rain, everyone went away, leaving only Trunks and Pan in the ocean. "I CAN'T HAVE MY BUFFET IF I'M DEAD!?!" Pan shouted. "HOW…….CAN……..YOU……*gasp*…….THINK ABOUT…..FOOD……..RIGHT NOW!?!" Trunks shouted. They were both then pulled down. 'I'm going to die………' 'I hope Pan's going to be alright…………'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 5 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh………." Pan said. She coughed up gallons of water she drank. She looked up to see stone. 'Stone?' she asked herself. She looked around and saw Trunks, sprawled on the floor. She crawled over to him. "Trunks?" she asked. Trunks slowly opened his eyes to see the face of a concerned Pan. But, that wasn't what he was looking at. Since she was laying right besides him, he had a perfectly clear view of her chest. "Uh……..um…….uh………um…….." Trunks said. She then realized what he was looking at. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed into Trunks' ear. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing that she was so close to him after all. "Sorry," he muttered. He tried getting up, but succeeded in falling back down onto the cold stone floor. They were in a cave. (ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!) Pan swam outside, but got pulled away by a gigantic current. She got back to the cave with difficulty. "We're stuck here!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Why don't you just use I.T.?" Trunks suggested. "BOXER BOY!!!!!!!!!! YOU DO HAVE A BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she used instant transmission. "…….HEY!!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT ME!?!" Trunks shouted as Pan disappeared. "Hehehe…..sorry," Pan said as she reappeared and grabbed him. They both appeared at C.C. Bulma greeted them. "Here! Drink this," Bulma said as she offered a cup to Trunks and one to Pan. "What is it?" Pan asked sniffing it. "Drink," Bulma ordered. Pan and Trunks both obeyed. "YYYYYYYYYEEEEAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both screamed. "Hm……..guess I used too many hot peppers," Bulma said as she went down to her lab to find another cure.  
  
Pan and Trunks were running around fanning their tongues. Pan ran into the kitchen and slammed the sliding door shut. Trunks couldn't get in, so he ran into the bathroom. WATER!!!!!!!!! Toilet water, that is. He stuck his head down and drank as if his life depended on it, which it did. Pan came out of the kitchen with a glass of ice cold water, sighing contentedly. She walked by the bathroom and saw Trunks gulping down every bit of water. He stopped and got up. She was about to burst into laughter. "What?" Trunks asked. "Do you have a mint or something? That water tasted bad," he said. She just pointed to the kitchen, not daring to remove her hand from her mouth. He walked into the kitchen and got some juicy fruit gum. "Now, why does this seem so familiar?" Trunks asked aloud.  
  
A dark figure stood outside on the tree branch. "You will be mine very soon," it said as it watched Pan walk into the kitchen. In the dark figure's hand, there was an orange piece of cloth. "You just wait…………….." it said as its eyes glared at Pan's hand on Trunks' shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay. Still, who is this dark figure!?! JUICY FRUIT GUM!?! Poor poor Trunks, don't you agree? Hehehe…..going through all that trouble!! Find out what happens in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to dragongirl96, devil's lil imp, Professor Authordude, Z, DBZChicky501, Xefeon, mrchezzysnickers, Mhealeayah, pochahontas82, Neckomon, Anime Ambreen, Evil Emzo, Impossible, Doomstar, Tanyaneko, and (#^- ^#)|BCK|!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and Evil Emzo, about Mirai Pan, I think people just made her up so Mirai Trunks wouldn't get lonely!! I DUNNO!!!!!!!! Maybe she could've been born!! I THINK!!!!!!!!! 


	54. 900 Review Special

900  
  
REVIEW  
  
SPECIAL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh………TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" "Uh….I wet it???" Trunks said. "Please tell me that you mean you dropped it into the sink or spilled water on it???" "Uh………..no……ACCIDENTALLY!!!!!" Trunks shouted as he ran away. Even he was not THAT stupid. "TTTTTTRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNKKKKKKSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BETTER RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Trunks screamed. "HELP ME PAN!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he dove behind Pan. "NO WAY!!!!!!! SHOO!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE BEFORE MY NINTEENTH BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled as she pushed Trunks away. "DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hits Trunks with book*" "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted as he covered his head. "PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks pleaded as he ran past her. "Oy……the things I do for love….." Pan muttered as she got onto the Internet. "~D*P*P~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'VE GOT MORE THAN 900 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted astonished. "*stops hitting Trunks* REALLY!?! WHO!?! TTTTEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh…….okay. It's……….NECKOMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Neckomon??????????" Pan asked. "Guess this is your lucky day Trunks! You don't hafta go anywhere!!!" Pan said. "Yeah…..lucky…." Trunks said as he slouched to the floor. "On the other hand………….you'll be getting pretty fat if you don't have anything to do…….." Pan observed. "SHUT UP!!!!!!! I AM NOT FAT!!!!" Trunks argued. "Uh- huh……." Pan said as she walked away. "I AM NOT!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "HEY!!! SHUT UP!!!!!! IT'S MY CELEBRATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Neckomon???" "Yeah?" "I just wanted to say……………………  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE WELCOME!!!!!!' Neckomon said. "~D*P*P~?????? Can I have a cookie???" Trunks asked. "………….NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO TO BED!!!!!!! Okay, scratch that, GO GIVE MR. HIPPITY-HOP A BATH FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Okay…..then, will you give me a cookie???" Trunks asked hopefully. "…….FINE!!!!!!!!" "YAY!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted as he ran to get his bunny. "Okay, if you'll excuse me, peoples, I NEED TO GO CELEBRATE!!! G'NIGHT Z, CASSIE, SANDY02, DBZCHICKY501, TANYANEKO, TRUNKSGRL182, AND NECKOMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! *prances off to bathroom* Uh…..Trunks? What are ya doing????" "I'm giving Mr. Hippity-Hop a bath!!" Trunks replied as he added more hot water to the bathtub along with a rubber duck. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After Trunks Was Kicked Out ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE GOT 900 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *does dance*" "~D*P*P~???? Can I have a cookie now???" Trunks asked. "…………GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	55. Images

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! I think after 54 chapters, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!!  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this out!! It's just that, when I typed up my review special, this hard disk thing popped up saying I needed to clear some stuff and since I didn't save the review special, I THOUGHT it was going to make me start over! I pressed the exit button and this thing came up asking if I wanted to save. I did, but then it didn't saying the hard disk was full!!!!!!!! It closed WITHOUT saving and I had to type it all up……again. Then, IT DID THE SAME FRAKIN' THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally, I got it out a day late!! So, SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YAY!!!!! YAY!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra cheered in her room. "What??" Goten asked lazily. He was lying down on her bed. "THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra celebrated. "Who?" Goten asked clueless as always. "WHO DO YOU THINK!?! TRUNKS AND PAN!!!!!!!!!!" Bra said as she whacked him on the head. "OH!!!!!!!!!! Okay. That's all??" Goten asked. "WHAT DO YA MEAN 'THAT'S ALL??'" Bra asked. "Well, I thought instead of this, we could be doing something better with our time," Goten said. "……………OH!!!!!!!! Okay!" Bra said as she jumped on top of him with a wide grin. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta's voice boomed from 20 floors above. "Uh……….um……why don't we go see a movie instead???" Bra suggested. "OKAY!! LET'S GO!!!" Goten shouted as he quickly ushered her out of the door not being able to wait until he got into the dark room with her. Oh no, it wasn't the movie that would be getting their attention tonight. Just then, Vegeta walked down and saw Goten. He moved quickly pinning Goten to the wall by the neck. "Where are you going with my princess?" he asked as is eyes glared into his. He gulped. "Um….to the movies Vegeta….." he choked. "Fine with me. BUT, there are some rules I'd like to go over with you. 1, you are not to lay a finger on my princess during the movie or I'll rip out your eyes and possible more. 2, you will only look at the screen and nothing above the screen or I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death. 3, you are to bring Bra…………………." Vegeta kept talking. 'Please Dende…..what have I ever done to you???' Goten thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kami's Lookout ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, there was that time where you destroyed my favorite book……trashed the ROSAT……ate everything I had……" and the list went on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kitchen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing with that juicy fruit gum? I thought you wanted a mint," Pan said. "I dunno. It just looked really familiar," Trunks said as he shrugged. Suddenly, a picture came through his mind. '"WHAT!?! IT'S BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!?!" He entered and dragged himself to Pan. "Here," he muttered. "Oh! I don't want it anymore! I just remembered that I still had a box full of Juicy Fruit gum in my bag!!" Pan said happily. Trunks just fell down with his butt sticking up in the air.' "Huh? Where did that image come from???" Trunks asked himself. "What image?" Pan asked him quizzically. "Huh? Oh, nothing," Trunks said. Trunks dismissed the thought. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Close the door on your way out," Trunks said as went upstairs. "WHAT!?! NOT IN THIS STORM I AIN'T!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Use I.T.," he suggested. "NO!!!! I'M STAYING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! You should be nicer to your guests," Pan said. "Oh, my bad. Thank you for saving me. Now, get out," Trunks said curtly. "Nah…….I'm staying here. Very comfortable….." Pan said as she went upstairs into his room. "Wow, did you clean your room up? IT'S HUGE!!!!" Pan shouted hearing an echo. "It seemed like your room was only five feet wide! Now, it's five thousand feet!!!!!" Pan exclaimed. "Yeah, well, I like living messy," Trunks said. He tried pulling her off his bed, only succeeding at pulling his own mattress off of the bed. "FINE! You ca sleep in here tonight! I'll sleep in the guest room then," Trunks said. "REALLY!?! Okay, call my mom and dad, too!" Pan shouted. "Who does she think I am? Her servant?" he muttered. Nonetheless, he called her parents.  
  
Pan sighed contentedly. She sniffed at the sheets. Yup, definitely Trunks'. She settled down. '"WHAT!!!!!! TRUNKS!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN YOUR OWN WING, REMEMBER!!!!!!!!!" Pan said. Her saiyan side was kicking in again. He didn't say anything. He just pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened and she tried to push him off, but her saiyan side completely took over.' The image flashed through her mind along with some……other images….. "UGH!!!!!!!!! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?!" she asked. "Gross……like me and Trunks would actually do THAT!!!!" she said as she buried her head into HIS pillow. Then, she felt something. She looked at it. A bunny??? A PINK bunny??? 'As Trunks laid next to Pan, he looked at her. "What?" she whispered. "I can't sleep without Mr. Hippity- Hop at my side," Trunks whispered back. "Here's an idea. Why don't you just put Mr. Hippity-Hop under the covers?" Pan suggested. "Oh yeah. You're so smart," Trunks said as he snuggled into  
  
Mr. Hippity-Hop.' "What's with all these images!?!" Pan asked. '"HOLD UP!! I AIN"T HAVING KIDS WITH YOU!!!" "But I wanted 5 kids!!" "No! No kids!!" "C'mon! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease pleaseplesepleaseple-" "Okay!!! 2 kids! That's my offer!! "5  
  
kids." "2 kids!" "4 kids." "2 kids!" "3 kids." "None." Pan said narrowing her eyes. "You know, I think 2 kids would be great." "Fine." "Let's move on then....."' "DAMNIT!!! STUPID IMAGES!!!!!!!" Pan shouted into the pillow.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks asked as he came in. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! YOU SCARED THS SHIT OUTTA ME!!!!!!!" Pan shouted at him throwing the bunny at his face which he caught with ease. "Thanks. I needed this," he said as he stepped back out. "GGGGGRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed. She jumped down from the bed. She immediately started to kick the side of it. "What the hell!?!" Pan asked as she heard something move around under the bed mattress. Again, she removed it and found a black tape recorder. "Wha????" she asked as she listened to it………….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what recorder!?! I know you know!! Anyway, still, who is that guy!?! What's with all the images!?! Images……..hehehe………at least she isn't seeing THOSE images!!!!! I wouldn't want to see Gohan and Videl doing it either!! Find out what happens in the next chapter!!!! Thanks to evilcangee, Neckomon, Saiyan Princess, Lady of Flame, Suprem Trunks, DBZChicky501, pochahontas82, Rini, ills, Doomstar, Chibi Pan, Z, LoNeLy*PaN*, Xefeon, Dragongirl96, Professor Authordude, Panny, Sutaseiu, CrystalStarlite, Mhealeayah, BCK, devil's lil imp, DR. SQUEE, and Magma- Chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	56. TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT won DB/Z/GT!!! Don't ask about it! I only write it, read it, watch it and anything else it.  
  
If you didn't get the images thingy, the either you forgot about some of my chapters, OR YOU DIDN'T READ THEM!!!!! If you did, then you probably just don't know my writing style very well. Images are the ones with '""' Okay????  
  
Trunks:18  
  
Goten:18  
  
Ubuu:17  
  
Marron:17  
  
Pan:17  
  
Bra:16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan kept listening to the recorder. "What?" Pan asked. She replayed it again and again. She couldn't go to sleep as much as she tried to. She lay awake, listening. "What is this???" Pan asked. "Good for blackmail, but………what is it?" Pan asked again. "Well, mommy, I guess this is goodbye," a voice said. It was a girl's. There was also a boy. "Hm….who is she?" Pan asked. All night, she played it, not even caring about not sleeping. Soon, though, she couldn't bare it and fell into a peaceful sleep, still wondering who that girl was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan woke up and walked into the bathroom. "KEEEEEYYAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "What?" Trunks asked. "YOU HAVE A BATHROOM IN THE GUEST ROOM!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?!" Pan shouted. "This is MY bathroom," Trunks said. "SO!?! YOU HAVE ONE IN THE GUEST ROOM!!" Pan said. "BUT, this is MY bathroom," Trunks said once again. "SO WHAT!?! I DON'T CARE!!! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BATHROOM!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. "Yes, but THIS is MMMMMMYYYYYYY bathroom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she pushed him out of the way. "Oh! Do you know who this is?" Pan asked as she played the recorder for him. "No………" Trunks said. "What? Are you married or something???? Are they your kids???" Pan fumed. "No. Why are you so mad? Are you jealous?" Trunks asked. Pan blushed. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted before slamming the door in his face. "Uh-huh," he said disbelievingly. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks and Pan both went down for breakfast. As soon as Trunks saw Bra and Goten, he slid his arm around Pan's small waist, and they both went down. "AW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra shouted as she saw the couple. When Pan swallowed her last pancake, she said she had to go before her parents killed her. She took off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Son Residence ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy?" Pan asked. "Yes honey?" Videl asked as she folded the clean laundry. "Do you know these are?" Pan asked as she held out Crystal and Taylor, the eggs. "Yes. That was your project! You were the mother and Trunks was the father," Videl said. "No…..that didn't happen. Well, anyway, do you know who this is?" Pan asked as she played the tape. "Yes. That is Crystal and Taylor, your son and daughter," Videl said calmly. "WHAT!?! THEN WHO'S THE FATHER!?!" Pan asked. "Trunks. Crystal and Taylot came-" Videl stopped as Gohan shook his head. She shut up. "Uh……why don't you go visit Dende???? It's been a while since you've seen him!!!!!!" Videl shouted as she pushed Pan outside. "O…….kay…." Pan said as she flew to Kami's Lookout. "Hi Dende……." Pan said gloomily. "Hi Pan!!!!!!! What brings you here?" he asked. "My mom shoved me out of the house," she growled. "Uh…..do you want anything to eat?" Dende asked hoping she would forget about pummeling someone namely him out of anger for food. It worked like a charm. "Now, Pan? There's something important I need to tell you," Dende said. "Yeah??? What?" Pan asked as she gobbled down more food. "It's-" "UH- OH!!!!!!!!! I FORGOT!!!!! I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET BRA T C.C. 2 MINUTES AGO!!!!!! THANKS FOR THE CHOW!!!!! BYE!!!" Pan shouted as she used I.T. "PAN!!! IT'S IMP-" Gone. "-ortant….."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ C.C. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan skidded to a stop at the kitchen. She saw a note on the fridge stating that Bra and Goten were at the mall. "Great…." Pan muttered. "I don't have anything to do now……" she said. She walked out and went to the beach. Hours seemed to fly by as she wandered around aimlessly. "I'm bored," she said as she decided flying was better. When she landed, she saw a mansion. She was nearly half way around the world. "PAN!!!!!!!" a maid shouted. "Do I know you?" Pan asked. "I'm Lina! Your maid!!!" Lina said. "ALICIA!!!!!" Lina shouted. "PAN!!!!!" Alicia shouted as she went to embrace Pan. "Uh…..I have no clue who you people are…." Pan said. "I heard about the accident," Alicia whispered to Lina. "Um……I'm gonna go now……" Pan said as she backed away and started walking around again. She had circled the mansion 6 times. It was night. "So familiar…." Pan said as she looked at the mansion. Something drew her into the forest, though, so she walked in. Immediately, she smelled blood. She also saw smoke up ahead. She raced towards it. There, in the middle of the burning flames, was Trunks. He was bruised, battered, a billion cuts on him, and probably unconscious. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she flew to him and grabbed him. She put him safely onto the ground. "*cough**cough* Pan???? *cough*" Trunks said meekly. He forced open his eyes. "I knew…….how much……..this meant……to you," Trunks said with a great deal of effort. He opened his right hand and there it was. Pan's most treasured possession. Her orange bandanna. "Trunks……." Pan said as silent tears made their way down her small face.  
  
"We need to get you to a hospital!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she tried to lift him up again. "Pan? I just wanted to……..tell you……..that I…………..love you……" Trunks said as he used his last bit of strength to bring her head down. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Suddenly, a whole flood of memories returned to Pan like it did with Trunks. Their marks didn't appear to be anywhere, though. She could feel his pulse drop at an alarming rate, and all at once, he fell limp. "Trunks?? TRUNKS???? TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as her silent tears became hard sobs. "Hm……..pity………" Juunanagou's voice rang out as he emerged from the shadows. "You…….YOU DID THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as her sad eyes turned to fury. "YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she felt her energy skyrocket. Level after level she went. Her deadly black wings turned into pure silver ones as did her outfit and hair. But, that wasn't what made her look edgy, sharp, scary, whatever you want to call it. It was those pair of silver eyes that could scare even the dead. "You're dying right here," she said as she started to chant for her strongest attack. Before Juunanagou could even move, he was obliterated along with anything else in a 700-mile radius. Pan transported Trunks back to C.C. Everybody was shocked at how Pan looked. Immediately, she dropped out of her ultimate form and started crying. "HONEY! Are you alright?" Videl asked as she went to her daughter who had her head buried into Trunks' chest. "Trunks…….is…….dead………." Pan managed to say before everything around her went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP AND THEN AN EPILOGUE!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and possibly a 1,000 review special!!!! If you reviewed any of the chapters, you'll be getting a surprise later!!!!!!!! Find out what happens in the next chapter!!!! Thanks to Doomstar, Anime Ambreen, ills, devyn lamb, Mhealeayah, BCK, devil's lil imp, Professor Authordude, pochahontas82, Neckomon, Panny, Z, !@#$%^'[], Pan-chan, Suprem Trunks, Sandy02, Anon101, Chibi Pan, Saiyan Princess, Saiyan Girl, and panny-chan 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	57. 1000 Review Special

1,000  
  
REVIEW  
  
SPECIAL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"~D*P*P~?????" Trunks asked. "YIKES!!!!!!!! WATH ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM YOU LITTLE PREVERT!?!" "Uh…….pervert???? You're wearing a pajamas and socks!!" Trunks said. "WHY ARE YOU EVEN LOOKING!?! DON'T LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Uh…….okay……." Trunks said as he scratched his head. "What do you want? It's……….6AM!!!" "Well, everybody told me to come wake you up!!!!!" Trunks said. "Why?" "Uh……what was that phrase again??? OH!!!!! Sore wa himitsu desu!!!" Trunks said as he wagged his finger. "………Who taught you that? I have a really hard time believing you could learn how to say 'that is a secret' in Japanese." "Well, everybody told me to use that phrase if you asked, and I got it from Xellos while watching Slayers!!" Trunks said. "Hm……..if you were one of them, you'd definitely be Gourry….." "But, Gourry's the dumb one….." Trunks said. "…………Exactly." "Uh………hey!!" Trunks said. "Okay…..whatever……..I'm up….."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kitchen ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good morning Z, Cassie, Sandy02, Neckomon, DBZChicky501, trunksgrl182., Tanyaneko, and of course, Pan!!" "Hi," they all said. "Now, WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO EARLY!?!" "I wanted to know why you would kill me, the hottest guy in DBZ off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "It made for a good ending." "THAT'S IT!?! YOU'RE CRUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks sniffled. "Uh………that's not why we woke you up this early. It's because YOU'VE REACHED MORE THAN 1,000 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everybody shouted. "………*blink**blink**blink**big smile* REALLY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" "MANIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said. "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE FINALLY REACHED MY GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!! Oh, and Manis???????  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WAIT UNTIL MANIS IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan said. "Oh…uh….sorry! TRUNKS!!!!!! GO GET MANIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or……" "Or???" Trunks questioned. "I WON'T FEED YOU!!!!!!!" "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. "Now, GO!!!!!!" "YES MA'AM!!!" Trunks shouted as he ran out not even caring that he was still holding Mr. Hippity-Hop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 5 Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'M BACK!!!!!" Trunks said as he descended with Manis. "OH!!!! HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way………..THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "You're welcome???" Manis said. "Yes, you're very welcome to stay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Now, what do I get for bringing Manis here?" Trunks asked. "…..Nothing….." "WHAT!?! WHY!?!" "Because………I don't wanna give you anything." "Can't I have a cookie???????" Trunks asked. "No." "Can Mr. Hippity-Hop have a cookie?" Trunks asked. "No." "Oh, fooey…….." Trunks huffed as he stomped inside. "Don't mind him….he's just scared that HE'S STARTING TO GET FAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "AM NOT!!!!" Trunks shouted from inside. "Well, guess that we'll have a big party now!! I MUST HAVE A BIG PARTY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE MUST BE FIREWORKS!!!!!! AND A PARADE!!!!! AND CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ALL OF MY OTHER REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, did I mention, THANK YOU!?!" "Yeah…..a billion times……" "Oh….well, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Must you dance?" Pan asked. "Yes….now, shut up!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DANCING AND CELEBRATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	58. Christmas

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! SO, leave me alone……..  
  
Okay. First off, I will not have the ages because I just don't wanna do math right now!! You'll see what I'm talking about!!! Second, IF YOU HATE HOW I BASH MARRON, GO TO HELL!!!! I DON'T CARE FOR HER IN THE LEAST BIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CARE THAT SHE WEARS PINK!!!!!!! I MEAN, IF IT WAS JUST A LITTLE ON THE SHIRT OR SOMETHING, I'M FINE WITH IT, BUT EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE FUCK SPEND TIME REVIEWING IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!! I'M ACTUALLY LAUGHING AT YOU RIGHT THIS MOMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW IDIOTIC ARE YOU!?! I MEAN, IF YOU HATE IT, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THAT BACK BUTTON IS FOR!?!?!?!?! WHY WASTE YOUR *PRECIOUS* TIME ON ME!?! HUH!?! YOU *ARE* A DUMB ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MS. MARRON FOR EVER RULEZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN MENTIONED YOUR NAME, BUT YOU DESERVE TO BE LAUGHED AT!!!!!! DON'T TAKE SUCH THINGS PERSONALLY!!!!! GO READ MY PROFILE AND SEE WHO MY THREE FAVORITE COUPLES ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH, AND I *HAVE* WATCHED DB/Z/GT!!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PRICK!?! HUH???????????? I DON'T LIKE MARRON!!! I JUST DON'T!!!!!!!!! I MAKE FUN OF *STUPID* BLONDES YOU!!!!!!! OF COURSE, *NOT* EVERY BLONDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOST ARE SMART, I KNOW THAT!!!! I WOULD E-MAIL YOU, BUT YOU DON'T SEEM TO HAVE LEFT ME AN E-MAIL ADDRESS YOU COWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU'RE SO SMART, WHY DO YOU USE UNPROPERLY!?! IT'S NOT EVEN A FREAKIN' WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN GO ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M EVEN WASTING PRECIOUS SPACE ON *YOU*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT ALMOST ALL FANFICS ARE NOT BASED ON THE FACTS!?! IT'S A/U!!!! UNLESS YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!!!!!!!!! IT MEANS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE ALSO KNOWN AS ANYTHING GOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay! That's all!!!!!!! Now, sorry for doing this to ya folks! I know this is stupid, but GO READ IT!!! I AIN'T DELETING THAT REVIEW!!! Actually, here it is:  
  
LISTEN ALL YOU PRICKS AND BI**HES OUT THERE!!! WATCH OUT!! YO, HAVE YOU EVER WATCHED DBGT?? HUH? IS MARRON A SLUT OR AN EASY-WOMAN? IS SHE A TRASH TALKER? DOES SHE DRESS UNPROPERLY? HUH? ALL YOU FU**ERS, WHEN YOU ARE READY TO WRITE A FIC, BASE ON THE FACTS. IT'S LIKE SAYING PICCOLO IS NOT GREEN! GOD DAMMIT! MARRON DRESSES IN PINK FOR GOD'S SAKE! AND IF THAT IS NOT ENOUGH, SHE DOESNT HATE PAN...I REPEAT SHE DOESNT HATE PAN!!!! AND FINALLY, SHE IS BLONDE, SO WHAT? IS IT SOMETHING BRUNETTES HATE ABOUT US? BECAUSE MEN HAVE A WEAKNESS FOR BLONDE WOMAN? BLONDES ARE SMART, AND I'M ONE HELLA PROUD ONE! STOP THE FU**ING MARRON BASHING!!!  
  
Thank you for all your time!! Now, oh with the fic!!!! LAST CHAPPIE!!!! NOT INCLUDING THE EPILOGUE AND THE SURPRISE IF YOU REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!! I ain't thankin' this bitch. though!! BEWARE, PEOPLE WHO BASH MARRON!!!! THIS BITCH IS ON THE PROWL!!!! Okay…..okay….I'll start…..sheesh!!! Okay, but if you *ARE* a blonde, I just wanna let you know, I do NOT hate blondes! This bitch is just taking it a bit too overboard!! I DID say no offense…..uh….I think……..oh well! OH!! Juunanagou is android 17 by the way!!! Mirai Pan COULD have been born, too!! ^____^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Pan's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fifteen years…………..long and torturous………….I'm now 32, and I don't look a bit over 19, they say. I know they're just lying……I look hideous……..dark rings under my eyes, hair all frazzled, skin rough and hard…………….I was crying that day. That one fateful day that made me like this. When Trunks died, I felt a rush of emotions and memories come through me. Bulma is dead…….grandma Chi-Chi is dead…….so is grandpa Goku and Vegeta…….mating……MATE, something I wish I had……….too late. I hope Crystal and Taylor are all right. Bra. My best friend. She has Goten, dad has mom, hehe! Even Marron has someone…..Ubuu. I'm left alone in this world. This cold, cold world. What did I do to deserve this, Dende? I saw Trunks being lowered. I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't stand it. They had to literally drag me off of the coffin. I just don't get why I didn't get my mark back…..if I did, I would be right there in heaven with him. God, how much I wanted to see his face. I only have this picture. This…….does nothing for me. Not alive. Not real. Just a picture……………Christmas is coming. I hate it! Damn holiday……..I have no joy whatsoever!! Tomorrow………all the kids in the city will be with their families, having all different kinds of foods, presents, desserts…….Desserts. I used to love them, but every time I see one these days, I just want to die. They're too sweet for my liking. No, not the sugar, how they look. So colorful and pretty. I'm exactly the opposite. I'm getting into my bed now. I hope I DO die……..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Honey?" Videl asked. She knocked on Pan's apartment door. Pan got up groggily and answered it. "Honey! Merry Christmas!!!! Well, be having a celebration today!! Please come!! Here. Wear this," Gohan said as he handed her over a box. Pan looked at it, not caring about it, but opening anyway. A DRESS!?! She didn't want to disappoint her parents….so, she put it on after her shower. "You look wonderful!!" Videl said. Indeed, Pan did look radiant. The dress was a flowing white gown. It made Pan look like an angel. "I wish I were one. Then, I'd be with Trunks," she muttered. Gohan and Videl didn't hear. They took off to C.C. Pan got out and entered without waiting for her parents. Gohan and Videl looked as young as ever. They carried the presents with ease. There was a Christmas tree in the middle of the room decorated in lights and other little objects. Right on the middle branch, there was a picture of everyone standing together, holding each other. Pan scoffed at it. "PAN!!! I HAVEN'Y SEEN YOU HERE FOR A LONG TIME!!!" Bra shouted. "Hi Bra," Pan said with little to none enthusiasm. "Wow, someone's REALLY cheerful," Bra teased. "I don't like coming to these stupid good-for-nothing parties, okay!?!" Pan snapped. Bra was a little shocked, but it passed. She didn't want to bring up the whole Trunks thing. "Pan? Come with me. It's time to eat now," Bra said quietly. Pan followed her to the table. They all ate in silence.  
  
After everyone finished, they each got to open one of their presents. Everybody was happy. Everybody, but Pan. She decided to open the medium- sized box covered with black wrapping paper. (Oh, big surprise….) She thought that the heart-shaped one was a bit too girly. Everyone gathered around her. Why? She had no idea. As she opened it, her eyes shimmered with joy. NO! Something even better than joy!!!!! "D-D-" Pan stuttered. "DragonBalls!" Alicia and Lina said as they entered C.C. "A-Alicia? Lina????" Pan asked. "Yup! Everyone decided to find these!!" Lina said. "T- THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she hugged everyone tightly. She then proceeded to run outside. Her feet not caring about the cold snow. "DENDE!!!!!!!" Pan shouted. Dende descended and instantly chanted the Namekian language. The sky darkened once again and out popped the pink dragon. "What is your wish?" "I only have one!" Pan said. "Well??? WHAT IS IT!?!" the dragon's voice boomed out. "I wish for everyone to go back in time to just before Juunanagou killed Trunks. OH!! And, make it so that no one here remembers their future when we go back!!!" Pan shouted. "God, I'm not deaf!!" the pink dragon said. "Well!?!" Pan asked impatiently. "Fine, fine. Wish granted! BYE!!" he said grumpily. In a matter of seconds, Pan was back at the castle she was walking around in. "Hm…….something's telling me to go to the forest," Pan murmured. "And, fast," she said as she ran full speed into the forest. Just as she stopped, she saw Juunanagou about to kill Trunks. "TRUNKS!!!" Pan shouted as she flashed into her ultimate form and blasted Juunanagou in no time. Trunks fell to the ground, rubbing his neck. Thanks, Pan-chan," he said. 'Pan-chan……' Pan thought as everything returned to her. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she jumped into his arms.  
  
"You DO remember, right?" Pan asked. "Of course I do," Trunks said. "Here," he said as he opened his hand. "Your bandanna." "THANKS!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she grabbed it from him. "…….That's all I get? A 'thanks' for risking my life for that piece of cloth!?!" Trunks asked. "Oh, you'll get more than that," Pan said, evil glint in her eye. She dropped out of her ultimate form and lead him to the castle through the window. (Yes, I leave you people to imagine what will be happening! I sure as hell won't type it!!) So, as the two lovebirds did their stuff, the first snowflake fell from the sky. Christmas was good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THERE!!!! FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know there isn't snow in California, but oh well!! I'LL HAVE AN EPILOGUE UP SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND A SPECIAL PAGE FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!! IT'S A SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to ::, DBZ_Chicky, DBZChicky501, Doomstar, Chibi Trunks, meeeee, Phil, Manis, Suprem Trunks, Neckomon, legendarybandit, Impossible, Freaky-DBGT-girl, Xefeon, CrystalStarlite, Anime Ambreen, Z, Sandy02, EvilEmzo, The Door, LoNeLy*PaN, ills, Syaomao's Chica, pochahontas82, lil panny, PD, Professor Authordude, riceangel06, Eschicky, SaiyanPrinces5, Saiyan Princess, and pan0gwen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and of course, the bitch, WHO I AM STILL LAUGHING AT!!!!!!!!! This is NOT a thank you to that person!!! 


	59. Epilogue

Go Away!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT!!! So unfair……then again, what is???  
  
Okay, this is the epilogue folks!!!!!!!! I am updating this AND FNTSG today!!! Feel special, because I usually don't do that….uh…I don't think I've ever done that…..anyway, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am updating this because I found out that I posted 'Christmas' twice thanks to everyone who informed me!! I don't know if I could remove chapter 58 and keep 59 without deleting my whole fanfic, so…….well, anyway, if you know if it is safe, please tell me!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! LOOK!! AGES!!!! DIFFERENT!!!! OF COURSE!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks:25  
  
Goten:25  
  
Ubuu:24  
  
Marron:24  
  
Pan:24  
  
Bra:23  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trunks? I think it's time……" Pan shouted. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT READY TO BECOME A FATHER!!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted frantically. "TRUNKS!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME TO A FREAKIN' HOSPITAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan screamed. "Oh, right," he said as he quickly picked her up and flew to the hospital. As Trunks landed, he dashed inside. "Right…..left…..right….right…..down….here!!" Trunks shouted as he ran into the room, not even waiting for a doctor. "DOCTOR!!!!!!!!!! ANYONE!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. A few doctors came in and saw Pan. "Okay! Come on……" Trunks said. "Push……push…….push…….pu-OW!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted as Pan grabbed his hand, breaking it as she squeezed. "WHY DON'T YOU PUSH, JACKASS!?! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled as she squeezed harder. "Oh….I see the head……." one of the doctors said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh….I hope Pan's all right….." Bra said. Goten was going into hysterics. "Daddy??? Please stop jumping!" Goran said. This little boy was no older than 1, and yet he could speak pretty well. Gohan was sitting, fidgeting. Videl was shouting in joy with Chi-Chi and Bulma. Marron and Ubuu were playing with their son, Justin, who was younger than Goran. Vegeta, was waiting for Crystal to be born. 'I've got a score to settle with that little girl…..' he thought. Suddenly, Turnks rushed out screaming in pure joy. "TAYLOR'S BEEN BORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" After that, he rushed back inside to wait for Crystal. "OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Well, there goes his other and only good hand……………….. Seconds later…………. "CRYSTAL'S BEEN BORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted. He ran inside again. Alicia and Lina sighed at how Trunks was acting. "Oh well……..at least he gained his memory back……." They both said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That Night ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks and Pan were congratulated for the billionth time that evening. After they had finished eating, Pan went to get Taylor and Crystal. "Ooh!!!! Is this my cousin?" Goran asked as he looked at Taylor. "Yes, and so is Crystal," Bra said. "Ooh…..she's pretty," he observed. Just then, something crashed outside. They all went out to see a space pod. "W-What's in it?" Trunks asked. Pan walked closer. Crystal looked into the space pod to see a small boy. "Sh-Shane…….." Crystal said with difficulty. "MY BABY JUST SAID HER FIRST WORD!!!!!!!!!!!! …..That's Shane?" Pan asked as she looked at Shane. Shane got out. He was about 2 years old. "Cry-Crystal!!" he said. He ran over and picked her up. "Huh? How come they know each other!?!" Trunks asked. "I dunno………how weird….but, hey, we can change into big giant monkeys………this is pretty normal compared to what we've been through, what with Cell, Frieza, King Cold……" Goku said.  
  
"Well, Merry Christmas everybody!!!!" Yes, it was Christmas again. The same day Pan got to wish Trunks back, but a few years later………………  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Crystal and Taylor ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TAYLOR!!!!! HANDS OFF!!! THAT'S MY PRESENT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Crystal shouted. "NO!!! IT'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taylor shouted. Pan and Trunks were sweat dropping at all the destruction in the house. "Crystal? I….uh….have something I wanna ask you. Can you please follow me?" Shane asked. "S-sure," she said as she got up and walked outside with him. "Crystal? We've known each other for a very long time and, uh……you know I love you a lot, even more than life itself. So," he said as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Crystal gasped. "OF COURSE I WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she jumped into his arms. "Ugh…..how mushy…." Taylor said, about to hurl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mix-up Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trunks-kun??????" Pan asked. "Yes, Pan-chan?" he asked. "I WANT THAT ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shouted as she pointed to a cute little puppy. "Okay. Whatever you want," he said as he paid for it. "Merry Christmas, Panny-chan!!!" he said. "MERRY CHRISTMAS TRUNKS-KUN!!" Pan shouted as she kissed him on the lips and ran to get her puppy. Trunks stood there, shocked, but then he smiled and ran to catch her. (You know this dimension…the one where Pan and Trunks first met Juunanagou, Chibi Trunks, and baby Pan!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mirai World ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TAYLOR!!!!! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THOSE PIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirai Pan warned. Taylor gulped and decided to go play with Shane and Crystal instead. Mirai Trunks went up to Pan and wrapped his arms around her. "Merry Christmas honey," he whispered into her ear. "Yes, and what a great Christmas it is," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, HOW DID YOU LIKE IT!?! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't think I forgot any other worlds………..OH!!!!!! SUGARLAND AND SHANE LAND ARE ALSO CELEBRATING CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, how'd you like it? DON'T FORGET, IF YOU'VE REVIEWED AT LEAST ONCE, I'LL HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to CoolFalco777, Doomstar, mrchezzysnickers, Evil Emzo, BCK, Korrello, LoNeLy*PaN, Eschicky, Professor Authordude, Nemi, Magma-Chan, Impossible, Anime Ambreen, pochahontas82, DBZChicky501, Xefeon, and Pan Briefs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	60. Thank You Reviewers

THANK YOU  
  
REVIEWERS  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HELLO!!! I AM ~D*P*P~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a thank you to all my reviewers!!!! I am saying thank you to: Z, hellslilanimechic, Miss Myrhe/redheaded-vixen, devil's lil imp, trunksiegirl, Makayla Briefs, Bunny, LilPanny-chan, Pan2k, Misty, MiChan, Saiyan Serpent, Someone U don't know, Dark Magician, PixieWhitefeather, Goku's dragon mistress, RiceC25, DBZChicky501, trunksgrl182, Suprem Trunks, Anon101, Reviewer, !@#$%^'[], Chibi Trunks, Korrello, juliemoonstar, Dark Angel of Sin, pink-lemonade-86, goldcherry, B-Chan ;D, Dragon_Chick05, DR. SQUEE, jackie, SSMoonlightGirl, Hotohori4life-H4L, wini, ills, Adria, Desiree, *Ryoko*TP, Akira Calithorn, Scorpio, Sheylan, Chrisy, gohanslover, water dragon, Jaques Rico, kristy, ssj3gotenks, j, hgfhfgjgjhgjhgjhgnbvnfchdhf, sara, pan0gwen, lilone, TrunxChic, jenni s., pansygirl2, Ellie, tierney seals, cara, Demon Sayain, Serendipity, hotaru420, Impossible, MajinSephiroth, MOG, Tanyaneko, Kinboshi da Muse, Frozenflower, phibrizo, Big Fan, Cassie Wang, Hikaru, pan, Professor Authordude, akutenshi, EternalDreams, Mhealeayah, Psylocke, Maddy, Nebby, CoolFalco777, pochahontas82, TrunksPan-Luver4evr, Lillie, Neckomon, Sandy02, TrunksluverNikki, AngelofHell, dragon agility, (*), jewels, dragongirl96, karia02, smallfry, Sutaseiu, Panny, Denise, un, cristal, Murderer of Bulma, Chibi-Chi, nattie, Xefeon, sam, ariesgirl1989, chiby-pan-chan, evilcangee, Sundragoness, PD, Nemi, Vegeta Chika, Satan's Angel a.k.a. Angie, Aquinasmd, magna_artist, Anime Ambreen, Unknown, pan-chan, Mirri Night, Spirit of Shadows, Lady of Flame, Princess of Darkness, Dreamberry, tyleet, ced, SimaYi, Pan-Chan, king crown, Pan-chan, suisei13, sonichampion, Saiyan Girl, KML02, Green-eyed-fighting-machine, CrystalStarlite, Me, Saiyan Princess, Evil Emzo, Saiyan Princess, (#^-^#)|BCK|, Rini, Doomstar, Chibi Pan, LoNeLy*PaN, BCK, Magma-Chan, Syaomao's Chica, devyn lamb, panny-chan3, Manis, ::, molly b, Phil, lagendarybandit, Freaky-DBGT-girl, lil panny, riceangel06, Eschicky, SaiyanPrinces5, Dark Sayian Lady, and dreamer forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU  
  
THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
